Hypnagogia Happenstance: Sheldon Six's Story
by hazelra7
Summary: Continuation of Six Sheldons for Sheldon Six. Sheldon gets back to his lonely life after the congress of Sheldons only to find his fantasies have come to life.Will he believe that he just met the REAL Amy Farrah Fowler, or discount everything as a waking dream (Hypnagogic State). Can Sheldon have everything the other Sheldon had, or will he make the same mistakes they did? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sheldon Six**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A huge thank you to ShAmy4ver for beta reading and also ChaliceInnana who helped me with a major plot change on this story.**

* * *

 **Here we go, folks, the continuation of Sheldon Six's story. If you have not read my story Six Sheldon's, this story will be a little confusing, but you can still enjoy it. Sheldon Six has never met Amy or the gang. This is the rest of his story.**

* * *

 _From the Epilogue of Six Sheldons_

 _Sheldon looked at his watch and realized he had no time for flirts. He had to get this Amy Farrah Fowler's lab on time. The website was clear: If you are late, you obviously don't have the intelligence required for the experiment. Sheldon had to agree, this Amy girl was spunky. However, nothing compared to how he felt with the woman he just met. He almost gave up on this Amy just to chase after her, but he had to put his mind at ease. Amy Farrah Fowler was a made up fantasy, nothing more. As soon as he was done, he'd find that woman with the haunting green eyes, that was for damn sure, he promised._

* * *

Sheldon rushed down the hall looking desperately for the Neuroscience lab. It had been a while since he had been on campus and the powers that be in their infinite wisdom had rearranged everything to form some synergy between departments. The last thing Sheldon wanted was to be closer to geology, but right now, he just needed to find this supposed "Amazing Amy's" lab.

Sheldon reached the door just as a pair of small manly hands was about to close it. He snuck through and gave the brunette a shy smile. She was stocky for her height and had her hair back in a tight bun that did nothing for her pie shaped face. The woman glowered at Sheldon with the same countenance as a Soviet gymnastic coach. Sheldon wondered if this was the famous Amy Farrah Fowler in the flesh. If this was she, her sour mien and growl were enough to tell him that the opinions of the imagined congress of Sheldons was best ignored.

"Just in time!" Sheldon grinned, but it was not returned.

The woman said nothing to Sheldon and rolled her eyes at his cheeky smile. Her voice could shatter glass, as she called to the back of the lab, "Today's first volunteer has arrived, Doctor."

"Oh good. " A muffled voice called from the back of the lab.

"Yes, sir. More than good!" A thin man with a wolfish grin was eyeing Sheldon like a roast complete with a lick of his thin lips and eye brows rising. Sheldon swallowed and backed up a little as the man practically did the samba toward him.

"Um… hello."

"Oh my, hello to you. What's your name, beefy?" The man with high lilt in his voice was cut off by a woman shouting from the back.

"Eddy! Quit flirting with the subjects again! Just bring the person in please." Sheldon couldn't see the woman who called back. Her voice was muffled as if she was speaking through layers of fabric.

"Ugh, **she** needs to do some flirting…" The man mumbled and then eyed Sheldon again with a twinkle in his eye, "Oh and you will do nicely." He winked at Sheldon and called back, "Coming Doctor." Eddy wrapped his arm around Sheldon's and led him to the back.

As Sheldon rounded the corner, he found the person was in fact speaking through a mask, a green surgical one. He swallowed hard, wondering what fresh hell he had found himself in although even through the mask, her voice was better than the woman who greeted him or the man now attached to his arm like a snake.

The woman was wearing a large paper surgical robe that nearly reached the floor. Her whole body was covered, including her hair with a net. It could have been anyone under the robes, and Sheldon would never be the wiser. He had to know if this woman cloaked in the vestment of a surgeon was the right person, or was he was wasting his time trying to disprove his fantasy.

He wrangled himself out of Eddy's tight grip and asked, "Um… is this where the study of volunteer genius' is being carried out by Dr. Amy Fowler?"

Her muffled voice answered, "Highly intelligent individuals and yes, I am Dr. Fowler."

The woman spun around and then cocked her head at Sheldon. He thought he heard a slight chuckle through her mask.

Sheldon breathed out a sigh of relief and wished he could see under all those paper surgical robes to see if she was really this wonderful creature the dream Sheldons expounded, "Right… genius… Then I am in the right place." He gave her a curled up grin with a wink, but only received a shake of the head. _Charm didn't work on this one_ , he figured, so he'd have to get his information by some other means. He was intrigued by her blasé attitude.

"Oh. I see… you're a genius huh?" The masked Amy crossed her arms but he could see she was smiling by the way her eyes squinted to the sides. Her eyes had a familiar glow, but it was too hard to see anything through those goggles she wore.

Sheldon coughed and said, "Um yes… I have um.. an IQ of 187."

"That's all?" Amy asked. Eddy snickered as Sheldon's jaw dropped.

"THAT'S ALL? Have you had many volunteers with an IQ of 187 with an eidetic memory who won the Stevenson award at 15?" Sheldon glowered at the person who had dared to insult him. Fantasy woman indeed, he thought.

"Oh you're of those."

"ONE OF WHAT?"

Dr. Fowler made quote marks, "Special ones. Good, but we will be studying emotions. So given your response …" Amy eyed Sheldon up and down, "Okay… you'll do." She motioned at the chair for him to sit down, which he did, as he looked about for scalpels.

"Hold up there, lady. How do I know you have the credentials to handle this study? I mean…how long have you had your doctorate?"

"Since I was 22."

"How old are ya now?"

"34."

Sheldon nodded, "Okay… that's right."

Amy tilted her head to the side, "Of course, its right!"

"Do you like monkeys?"

"Who doesn't?"

Sheldon jutted his jaw toward her, trying to catch her with his rapid fire questions, "Where did ya go to school?"

"Harvard."

"Okay… that's true…How old were you when you started?"

"16, though I don't see how this has anything to do with…"

Sheldon cut her off, "16 huh? Well, that's young. I bet you had a lotta fun there huh?"

"If you mean long cold winters, begging the administration for funds so I can cut up brains and paying off my enormous student loans fun, then, yes it was blast."

Sheldon crossed his arms, and asked with a leer, "Oh I bet you had fun, didn't ya, girl. Those Yankee boys…" He had to find out if she was as inexperienced as the Sheldons had said, but knew enough not to come out and ask if she was a virgin.

Now it was Amy's turn to interrupt Sheldon, "Those Yankee boys, as you put it, were not interested in a woman who could match their intellect, see through their swagger and decimate their arguments. Now, let's find out if you can. Shall we?"

Sheldon had to smirk at her wit. That was one thing off the list, but now he had to know more. Was she as brilliant as advertised, "Tell me about the study and the purpose?"

Amy lowered her tone and said calmly, "What the study entails is a series of tests that will chart an emotional response through visual stimuli while you are monitored with electrodes."

"Okay, no personal questions, then?"

"No, I'm not so rude as to ask personal questions to a perfect stranger. I was raised right." Amy eyes squinted with her hidden smile. Sheldon's blood started to heat up.

"Alrighty then. Who are the subjects, just anyone _**you**_ think is a genius?"

"Not at all. I will be verifying that you are of the intelligence level you claim to be."

Sheldon was all business, "Good, and the purpose of the study?"

"To determine if intelligence has any bearing on emotional reactions."

"Your hypothesis?" He thought to himself, _now we will see if this woman is as smart as those Sheldons said._

"That those with a high intelligence quotient handle emotional responses differently and in some cases, better than those of lesser intelligence."

"I concur with that view, although it is not the popular opinion."

"Maybe because only stupid people get upset when their intelligence is questioned."

"Agreed." Sheldon had to smile at the rapid response Amy had given him. However, then he remembered she had earlier insulted his intelligence, and he responded with anger. He couldn't tell, but he could see her eyes show a slight glint. She was crafty one, to be sure. Rapier wit was a good description for her. Sheldon continued with his questions, "The control?"

"I found a group of grad students from the history department and ran the same study on them last week." Amy was getting the electrodes ready for Sheldon. Eddy, who was handing each one to Amy, was barely able to concentrate while he was gawking at Sheldon's body.

"Good idea. No threat to contaminate the results with that crowd."

"Agreed." Amy turned to a distracted Eddy, "Maybe I should have used undergraduates from Psychology." Eddy back away with a sheepish grin. Amy turned back to Sheldon and with a muffled voice continued her explanation, "I tried to get grads from Art History, but they were out on some field trip to some water color commune like a bunch of hippies."

"Of course they were." Sheldon smiled at the comment but went back to business, "Duration of experiment?"

"This part will entail a 45 minute session. There are two or three more to follow if you can pass muster."

Sheldon lowered his head and his tone, "I always pass muster, woman."

"Save that anger for the test, handsome. Ready to get started?" Amy snapped her purple latex gloves and tried to start the placement of the electrodes, but Sheldon who beamed at her compliment quickly asked another question.

"Sure, but why are you donned out in this costume that makes you look like a hot carcass scraper at pig farm?"

"Oh, forgive me. Some of the participants do not like to be touched. I wear this to make them feel comfortable." Amy came closer to him holding up her purpled gloved hands, "I have to put these electrodes on your head. I will have to touch you."

Well I have to admit that I am wary of being touched by strangers, and so I am not too keen on crowds or crowded situations, however I must say that my main concern at the moment is this outfit. Its making me think you got yourself a big ol' needle behind your back ready to stab me."

"Oh, that comes later!" Amy smiled which Sheldon couldn't see, his eyes popped wide. "A jest. I see humor fails on certain… groups. I will remove the vestment, if it makes you more comfortable."

"Yes, take it off. Take it all off…" Sheldon swallowed and watched holding his breath. What did this famous Amy look like? He expected an ogre or some she wolf.

"I will remove it." As she turned her back to her him, he watched her take off the robe. She was wearing a lab coat underneath the robe, but it was short enough to show off her legs which were covered in tights. She removed her purple gloves and goggles, and Sheldon felt like he was at one of his father's strips clubs, only the sexy science version. He followed each of her movements as his mouth gaped open.

Amy asked, "So, tell me. Did you ever get another cup of coffee after you spilled yours on me? If not, we have some, although you will have to wait till after the test. Free radical abatement is wonderful, but I need you clear headed." Amy titled her neck to pull off the mask, and her hair was released from the net. She turned around just as she was putting on her glasses with the copper frames and smiled at Sheldon who lost his breath in an instant.

How had he not seen it before? She was everything they had described and more. Her toothy grin lit up the room. Her chestnut hair was glimmering and was only out shone by her piercing blue-green eyes like deep jade pools of some hidden lagoon. The same woman who stopped his heart earlier was the one and only Amy. He could barely think let alone speak.

"You're the woman from the hall?"

"Yes, though a little drier now."

Sheldon stood up to meet her, but then took a step back as if he had encountered a ghost, "Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy put her hand, "And your name is?" Amy kept her hand outstretched and offered to him with a half-smile. Sheldon reached out timidly and held the same hand again, this time he was even more reluctant to let it go.

"It's Sheldon..." For a moment, Sheldon thought irrationally that she would somehow recognize him, and then he realized his hope overshadowed his reason. Sheldon cleared his throat and pulled back his hand, hiding it under his arm, "Um, I mean. Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Nice to meet you, again under less wet circumstances. Now, ready for me to scare the crap outta you?" Amy winked at him, but he just held his chest.

Sheldon gasped, "You just did, little lady."

"Good, keep that energy up! Now, I have to put these on your head and one on your heart to check your pulse. You mentioned that you were uncomfortable with strangers touching you, do you want me to put my gloves on again."

"Well, as we have already been informally and now formally introduced, then I do not consider you a stranger, so I'm fine with all the touching you want to do." Sheldon grinned as he inched forward on the edge of his seat toward Amy not realizing his own words till Eddy let out a slight squeal. The other woman grumbled and walked to the other room

"Oh really?" Amy nearly let out a chuckle but stifled it.

Sheldon started to pull his shirt up revealing his stomach and part of his chest, "Do you need me to take off anything else?"

Eddy screamed out, "YES!" While Amy said quickly, snapping a quick look at Eddy. "No! We don't need him to take off his clothes," as she tugs his shirt down before too much is revealed. Her hand grazed over his skin while she pulled down his shirt. She took a swallow, and looked away.

Eddy quipped back, "Maybe you don't, sweetie…"

"Eddy! Go help Gladys in the control room!" Amy watched as Eddy pouted and scurried off to a room behind a mirrored wall. "He's a little excitable. Oh, and um… You can keep your shirt on."

Sheldon scooted the bar stool closer to her and spread his legs so he was nearly straddling her. "So where do these electrodes go on me?" Sheldon leaned in closer to Amy. Her scent filled his senses. It was a fruity, yet fragrant aroma that made Sheldon think of strawberries mixed with pineapple, but it was scent like no other. He had never smelled a more heavenly aroma.

"The electrodes go on your head and one near your heart. Now hold still, this will only take a minute." Amy placed an electrode cap on Sheldon's head. As he bent his head down, he closed his eyes. He was not used to a person's touch, but hers was so gentle, it felt like a massage. "There we are. Now, I just need to put a few more around your temples."

Amy didn't notice Sheldon inhaling her scent like he was sniffing fresh baked cookies, "You're a Dr. huh? Of what field?"

"Theoretical Physics." Sheldon looked up and smirked but Amy rolled her eyes.

Amy stepped back and looked over Sheldon, "Well… I think I can still use you in the study. It'll be a stretch."

"A STRETCH!? I solve the mysteries of the universe, woman."

Amy snorted, "No… you don't solve them, you guess at them. Now, about those other electrodes!"

Sheldon let out a breath and felt his blood boiling under the skin. This Amy was infuriating, insulting and dismissive. Sheldon had never been more energized in his life.

Amy picked up a small electrode pad, but before she could place it, Sheldon put his finger on Amy's temple. "Are you going to place it here? " His hand touched just to the side of Amy's brow, but his thumb touched her cheek. Her skin was smooth and warm. He didn't remove his finger but moved it down her face, "Or here." His hand drifted down to just above her cheek bone, close to the middle of her face. All five of Sheldon's fingers tips were in now contact with Amy's face. He drifted down her cheek bone, past her ear toward her neck. "Or would it be here."

Amy reached up and grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it away, holding onto his wrist as she lowered his hand. As she pulled her hand away, Sheldon gently grasped at hers, as if he was holding her hand, if only for a brief moment. Amy blushed up, "Why don't you leave the Electroencephalography to the experts and you stick with theories that have no practical application to real world science, okay Mr. Dr. of physics?"

"NO REAL WORLD… Woman! I will have you know…" Sheldon was fuming, but the grin on Amy's face calmed him down instantly, "Oh, little lady, you are good. Measuring my emotional response a little early, ain't ya?"

"Sure… let's call it that." She dipped her hand below the neck of his shirt and placed the electrode just below his clavicle. It didn't go unnoticed to her how strong his chest was, but she blinked a few times and looked away.

"Now please focus on the images on the screen and just let your mind experience all the pent up emotions you want. And I must say, you do seem to have a lot. Good luck, sir." Amy turned a 180 and walked to her next subject, a large man with a beard and a silly grin on his face. "Now, Bert, you are only supposed to do this study once! You've been in here at least three times already!"

Sheldon didn't watch the screen as he had been told to do instead his attention was focused solely on Amy. He watched her smile, and his heart jumped a beat when she let out a sweet laugh. He watched her hands scribble something on a clip board as her eyes darted around the page. At one point she dropped her pen, and bent over to retrieve it causing Sheldon to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off her for the 45 minutes that he was supposed to be watching images of injustices, people stealing parking spaces, cutting in line, and not replacing the toilet paper roll. After the time allotted, Sheldon should have been enraged, but instead Amy found him dazed and with a strange subtle smile on his face.

As Amy gently removed the cap and electrodes, Sheldon was grinning from ear to ear at her touch, "Dr. Cooper, are you alright? You seem so…happy?"

"Yeah… that's me. I'm always happy." Sheldon offered her a smile, but Amy frowned.

"You really should have that looked at. Okay, well, thanks for your time. The next study is this afternoon and we will be testing your response to happy stimuli. For you, that would be a cake walk." Amy gave him a quick smile and walked away before Sheldon could say another word. He leapt off the chair to follow her, but she had disappeared into her mirrored room.

Sheldon knocked on the mirrored wall, and pressed his face against the glass. Amy's lab assistant rolled her eyes and got Amy's attention.

"Your new boyfriend is looking for you Dr."

"Boyfriend?" Amy spun around to see Sheldon's face plastered against the glass cupping his eyes to try to see inside the hidden room, "Oh god that guy. He's **not** my boyfriend."

"That's not what this test results shows. See here… all deep emotional responses in the hippocampus, it is as if he is in love."

Amy grabbed the test results with a start. Sure enough, Sheldon's responses showed elated heart rate, and the areas of the brain that indicated attraction were the only ones lit up. "Over those images! Did you give him the afternoon test?"

"Nope, I even loaded up the one that shows a guy cutting in line a movie theater and then the show is sold out, so those immediately behind him do not get a seat."

Amy eyes widened, "That one is enough to piss anyone off, and yet he's produced these results? This guy has got to be a psychopath! Look how his ventral tegmental area of the brain stem is on fire!" She looked over the video of his scan but her intern interrupted her concentration.

Eddy smirked, "He **would** be a nut job, but guess what…"

"Psychopath, you should know that as a psychology intern. This guy is afflicted with deep feels of schadenfreude!"

"EW.. what's that? Some German STD?

"No Eddy, he gets joy from other's pain. Damn it, I thought he was normal!" Amy slumped down and watched Sheldon tap on the glass mouthing for Amy.

Eddy snickered, "Well, honey. He would be a psychopath if he had even looked at the images. HOWEVER, he spent the whole time looking at you." Eddy winked at Amy and nudged Gladys who just rolled her eyes.

Amy was enraged. The whole test had been ruined and for what? Some addle minded know it all? She glared at Sheldon through the glass who by now had taken to writing notes backwards on the surface with a bar of soap. She pushed past her interns and stormed out of the room, "Dr. Cooper! What are you doing?"

Sheldon dropped the soap after he finished the letter, Y of Amy, "I just… I um…"

"You have ruined my glass! And my experiment! You were supposed to watch the screen, not day dream around the room! Now I have to do it all over again with god knows who! If I had wanted someone to stare into space, I could have got a monkey to do the test and got better results. I thought you would have been able to take instructions! I guess I was wrong!"

 _So this is the pole cat Amy the guys warned me about_? Sheldon thought as his eyes popped open and he took a deep swallow, "I um.. was distracted. Please forgive me." He stepped closer to her, but Amy's body language told him he better back up. Sheldon stopped and looked down at his feet, "I… um… just wanted to ask you a question."

Sheldon looked up at Amy with his head still bent. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and such a forgivable face.

Amy released a large sigh enough to empty her lungs, "Okay… what is it, Dr. Cooper?"

"Um… Can I buy you a beverage?"

Amy stiffened up again, "What? THAT'S what distracted you? You couldn't ask me after the experiment?"

"Well, I was raised that you try to make up for your mistakes, and after the accident I was about to ask you then, but you took off before I could. When I saw it was you that I had spilled the coffee on, I just wanted to make it up to you. I guess I was thinking how to ask you the whole time. " He gave her a coy grin, which was not returned.

Amy glared at him, "A cup of coffee does NOT make up for screwing up my results, MR!"

"So, then I better buy you lunch too."

"UGH! You're impossible! I just want accurate results!"

Sheldon put his hands in his pockets and offered a shrug, "I could… I don't know, come back again. This afternoon, and tomorrow and the next week…"

"You were supposed to do that anyway! I think I will keep my results as is, Dr. Cooper. Good day!" Amy turned on dime, but Sheldon spun around her quickly like a dancer to stop her leaving.

"Wait… Please. I am sorry. I know science is important to you, and has been your whole life. I should have been more diligent in being your subject. I'm sorry about that. I will do my best, if you will allow me to."

Amy cocked her head at his odd statement. How the heck did he know what was important in her life. Still, his endearing accent and pleading eyes were melting into her resolve.

"Fine! No more day dreaming. Now, sit down, shut up and get angry, like you were supposed to do the first time!"

"Are you modeling the behavior for me?"

"Ugh..Just… Let's do this again!"

Sheldon leaped toward the chair with a smile, folded his hands together and leaned forward to allow her to replace on his electrodes. As he felt her hands on his head and neck again, he wondered at the pain in his face. He hadn't smiled this much in years. He noticed however that Amy was not smiling. He had just met the woman what some uneducated folks would call his soul mate, and he had already screwed it up.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you like the start of the story. Yes, to answer all your questions from Sheldon Six, he does have an Amy. Can he get her, though? Ah... that is the question!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for being the most wonderful Beta EVER!**

* * *

The next test went much better for Sheldon and his amygdala was ablaze, pleasing Amy no end. At the conclusion of the session, he was madder than hornet and ready to punch someone, but his anger was forgotten when Amy agreed to a get a beverage with him on a coffee break. She really needed a cup of tea, and if he was buying, who was she to refuse. She said she'd meet him in the cafeteria in 20 minutes, and as Sheldon left the lab with a grin, Eddy bounced over to Amy the minute the door closed.

"SOO Dr. Fowler. Not bad. Ya gotta a date AND your results. No wonder you're a brain doctor, you siren!"

Amy shook her head, "It's not a date! It's just a cup of coffee, well…I told him Lemon tea, but still, it's not a date! In fact it's the least he could do for ruining my favorite sweater and almost messing up my test! NOW MOVE!" Amy pushed back Eddy and went to find her purse. She could have sworn she had some lip gloss and a compact somewhere hidden in the bottom.

"Geez! Touchy! Maybe you watched the video too!" Eddy yelled back to her. He added, "Anyway take off that lab coat, and don't put on too much of that red gloss, sweetheart. It makes your skin look beige! Pasty is not a good look for catching a man!"

"HUSH UP EDDY!"

Sheldon returned to the cafeteria with a feeling of awe. How could be contend with the fact that he had just met this fantasy woman? She was living, breathing, walking around and exciting him like no other. The details were uncanny: Her hair, her stunning eyes, and sharp mind. Yes, Sheldon had to admit, his perfect mind could have made the last evening up. Sheldon did have an active fantasy life after all living alone for so long, but this was reality and now he just wanted to get to know her. He couldn't expect more.

He purchased a lemon tea and a second coffee for himself. Even though the thin paper cups were almost burning his hands, he held on to them as he stood with his back against the wall next to the soda machine, eyeing the crowd as they moved in and out of the cafeteria and waiting for an open seat.

Amy arrived about five minutes later. She didn't see him when she first entered, and for some reason he had become too nervous to call out to her. He saw her look around the tables eagerly and then her shoulders shrugged and she did an about face toward the door. That is when she saw him holding two beverages. She stood up straight and marched over to him with a beaming smile. Sheldon unconsciously returned a smile as bright as hers.

"Hello Dr. Cooper."

"Hello." Sheldon continued to smile for a moment and then held out the tea with a straight arm. "Here."

"Oh, thank you." Sheldon looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her flowered blouse, but it had a few dark spots where she had tried to clean it. He also noticed she had applied lip gloss, a nice peach color that made her skin glow.

"Um, would you like to sit or do you need to go somewhere?" Amy looked down and played with the cover of her tea. Sheldon had been smart enough to put a lid on it this time around.

Sheldon looked at his watch, "Um… I do have a meeting with Gablehauser." He shifted his weight back and forth.

"Oh, I see, well, thank you for the…" Amy started to turn away, but Sheldon touched her shoulder gently and added quickly:

"But it's not till two o'clock." He stepped closer to her by an inch, though that did not seem to be close enough. He wanted to get closer.

"Oh really?" Amy looked up at him again, "Well…Um. Do you want to sit?"

"Yes. I think I need to." Sheldon's knees were about to give out. Every nerve in his body was on edge, telling him to run, to get away and go back to his room, where it was safe, before he screwed this up. She might be the woman of his dreams, but the reality was a whole different matter. However every time he looked into her kind eyes, he felt a brief moment of such calm that it was enough to keep him steady.

"Are you experiencing some distress?" Amy cocked her head to the side looking concerned. "It wasn't my test was it?"

"Ah, no. I'm used to being pissed off." He tried to pull back his words, and not speak so vulgar around her, but her smile said he was okay. "Um… I really did pay attention."

"Good. I checked the results and thank you. I appreciate that you tried to correct the error. I want to try and get these primary results for a grant I am writing."

"Oh, I'm good at beggin' for money. Need some help?" Sheldon sat up with an eager grin.

Amy smiled but shook her head, "It's for Neuroscience, I doubt you'd understand."

Sheldon glared at her over the coffee he sipped and said flatly, "Try me."

Amy proceeded to explain the greater implications of her study and how it could lead to an exploration of the neural connections between emotions and intelligence. Amy went into painstaking detail, and to her delight, Sheldon was able to keep up. Sheldon asked all the right questions, gave appropriate advice and much to her surprise, even some suggestions she had not considered. It took about 20 minutes, but Amy was already impressed, a rare phenomenon for her. She had to admit, he was a highly intelligent individual. _Very much so._

"You must be swimming in research grants!" Amy beamed at Sheldon, but he dropped his smile in an instant.

"Well… not really. Lately, the funds have… let's just say gone elsewhere." Sheldon sat back and played with coffee cup.

"Oh dear. Sorry to hear that. Is that what your meeting is about with Gablehauser?"

Sheldon could not resist, it was as if the dam had broken and he just opened up to her. He told her about the meeting with Gablehauser, and what he planned to say. After a few expletives, and an analogy to a dung beetle, Amy had heard enough to know this man would be fired within the day. She listened to it all calmly without interruption and finally offered her advice.

Amy smiled and said, "If I may be so bold, I am not sure that is the right approach to your meeting."

"Well, they need to know they can't push me around! I won't kowtow to them or their stupid deadlines."

Amy drew in a breath for strength and said flatly, "It seems the university will either let you go or give you an ultimatum. However, the lack of notice is what is disturbing to me. I mean, one cryptic email, and they are going to drop a bomb like that on you. According to university policy, if you have been on staff as a professor, you need 90 days for any changes in status."

"See, they're bat crap crazy, I tell ya! Their policy is irrelevant. I'm not a professor, I'm purely research!"

"Ah, yes, but you forget, you told me that you were a professor when you first came here. They did not change your status, they merely allowed you to do research. What does your paycheck say, researcher or professor?"

"Professor. They nev'r changed it. "

Amy smirked and raised her tea cup, "You got em, pal. Academic bureaucratic inefficacy at its finest." She winked at him and pulled her paper cup in to take a sip. "Hoist them by their own petard, with less cussing and dung beetles I might add and you will be fine!"

Sheldon sat back in his chair, and smiled. If he had not run into this woman, he might have been unemployed by the end of the day. Now he had some leeway, but he still worried that the 90 days probation was not going to be enough to improve his results, or get more grants. "Thank you, Amy. If they give me the 90 days, it will give me time to adjust to being unemployed, but I still have…"

Amy cut him off, "Why would you be unemployed? You just need to put that face of yours to your stellar reputation you told me about." Amy stared his eyes a little longer than normally warranted.

"My face? What would that do?"

Amy sipped her tea to hide her smirk, "Plenty." She looked up from her cup, "You need to tell them you'll work on campus."

"Oh no, I can't do that. No.. no.. no.." Sheldon pulled back and held his arm around his chest. The room had been filling up slowing with the lunch crowd, but they had been too engrossed in conversation to notice. By the time Sheldon looked up from his conversation with Amy, the room was near full. He looked around the room at the hordes of people and shifted nervously in his seat. He hadn't been in this large of a crowd in years. His throat was closing up as if he was breathing through a straw. More than once he had to dab the sweat off his head, and watching Amy's test on anger earlier had not helped his condescension for the plebs of science.

Amy tilted her head and with a sympathetic smile said, "You have a fear of crowds, Enochlophobia, don't you?"

"I don't think it's THAT bad, but I really don't like people." Sheldon looked around the room with a face akin to a sour puss.

Amy curled up a side grin and reminded him, "Well, I'm people."

"No… not just people, you're Amy!" Sheldon smiled and took a large drink off his coffee.

Amy squinted while she tried to decipher his words, "Well, that's not always been a help either since I have been told its rather a plain name."

Sheldon shook his head, "I've heard WONDERFUL things about all sorts of women named, Amy." He leaned over the table and gave her a dreamy smile.

"Well, those Amys probably weren't like me. Anyway, I have to tell you, I am not over fond of crowds either. How long have you been working at home, more than ten years you said?"

Sheldon continued his smile with a nod, indicating his wish for her to continue, "Let me just say, I've been alone for my whole life. There's an empty false comfort in it. You know what to expect, there are no surprises. You think it takes away the fear they won't hurt you, but it only masks it."

Sheldon bit his lip at her quick diagnosis of a problem that has plagued him since he was young, "That's it, I think." She was as remarkable as the others had said.

Amy gave a kind smile, "Now, I'm not saying jump in there and go all kumbaya with everyone. But if you spend those three months, becoming acclimated to being around people, it would be better for your career and it might actually be better for you as a person. Although, I know nothing about you, so you may want to take what I say with a grain of salt." Amy smiled and sipped her tea. She didn't know anything about this man seated across from her, but she had never had been so drawn to a person. He was a strange mix of vulnerability and strength that she found intriguing.

Sheldon looked down at his empty coffee cup and thought about what she had said. The conversation he was having with her was the first time in 15 years he had spoken with someone for more than five minutes that had not resulted in his being agitated or ready to punch a chalk board. They had been talking for almost two hours and he hadn't noticed the time pass. He was just about to say something to her about seeing her outside of work, that maybe she could help him with getting used to people when three men approached the table to greet Amy.

"Hey Amy… Whatcha doing?" The short man with the tight brightly colored pants with matching turtle neck didn't look at Amy when he asked her the question. He looked at Sheldon and gave him an odd leer that matched his rather large alien belt buckle.

The caramel skinned man behind him with an East Indian accent said the same exact thing, "Yeah, Amy. Whatcha doing?"

"Hello gentlemen. I am having tea and chatting with my new friend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Amy smiled at Sheldon acknowledging the label "friend", Sheldon smiled back, but it dropped when the three interlopers continued to speak.

The short man with glasses gasped, and the darker skinned man let out an exclamation, "Shut your ass! Sheldon Cooper? Dude you are a legend!"

The short man with the bright pants shook his head and said loudly, "Man, you're like a ghost! No one has seen you around here in like, what... 8 to 10 years or so?" Sheldon turned away and bit his lip, not making eye contact with any of the men.

The other man wearing a hoodie with a canvass jacket stepped up to the group. He pushed back his glasses, and held out his hand, "Wow, nice to meet you! I mean your work with protons and graphene was inspired! And that one theory you had about proton decay, man… That set the world on fire!" The man still held out his hand, but Sheldon just looked at him. Amy darted her eyes between the group and Sheldon, she could sense the tension rise each second the man held out his hand.

Amy stood up and put down the man's hand, "Oh Leonard, don't fangirl so much, you'll make people nervous." Amy forced a smile, "Sheldon, This is Dr. Rajesh Koothrapali, Dr Leonard Hofstadter and Howard Wolowitz, not a doctor."

Howard glared at Amy who smiled back unaware.

Sheldon felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He couldn't speak, he just blinked and looked away. Could it be the same men from his hallucination? In all the Sheldons stories, he was best friends with Leonard, and in some cases, a roommate. Sheldon's mind went into overdrive, desperately grasping for any explanation as to how he could have imagined them. He must have seen them before, on one of the few times he had visited Caltech, maybe his mind hadn't registered them, but his subconscious had filed away their descriptions.

Amy could see from Sheldon's face that he looked confused and distracted. Thinking it was the crowd causing him distress she stammered and said quickly, "Um… Dr. Cooper is late for meeting with Gablehauser." Amy looked down at Sheldon and moved her body to the block the group as he rose from his chair. He had yet to say a word and his eyes were the size of saucers. His head was down as he inched past the group toward the door with Amy behind him.

"Ahhh… I wondered if I could ask you about your thoughts on an idea I had about…" Leonard asked eagerly, but Sheldon was out the door before he could finish his request. "Geez…What a diva, huh?"

Raj shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know man, he didn't say a word. I think he's just shy. I know that look he had. I had it with women for years."

Howard gave the door impious leer and raised his brows suggestively, "Well, he didn't seem to mind chatting up Amy! Le Grrowl"

"Yeah, imagine that! Huh. Maybe we don't have to fix her up with Stuart or your cousin after all, Howard?"

"Good. Cousin David is a louse and I should know. Amy must know too because she kicked me for suggesting it. Besides, I think Stuart already has a date scheduled with Amy. It's her once a year thing, though I wish she would go on a **real** date, and not this obligation crap." Howard headed toward the counter to get a coffee with the guys trailing behind them. "Girl needs to get laid quick."

Leonard shook his head, "Oh man, Amy is adamant, no romantic entanglements. Does Stuart know this is just an appeasement date, not a real one?"

"Yeah, he said he can be a fake boy toy for one night. That it would be better than nothing. Good luck Stuart!"

Raj bloomed a huge smile, "Screw Stuart, I want this guy for our Amy! He's so handsome and did you see how he looked at her? It was magic!"

"Oh brother Raj, you are a too much of a romantic. This guy can barely talk! How can he be with Amy, you can't shut her up!"

Raj crossed his arms, "You didn't seem to mind Amy's talking when she listened to you cry all night about Leslie! She's been a good friend to us, and she deserves romance!"

Leonard had to concede, although she could be difficult, Amy was true blue. "You're right, but let her do it, or you'll get her patented Wolowitz kick." Howard instinctively covered his genitals, "Now come on, let's eat."

Amy had followed Sheldon out of the cafeteria and now found him against the wall trying to catch his breath from meeting yet another one of his fantasies. It was taking a leap of faith that not only was the Amy before him the one described in his imagined congress, but also here were three more fictions come to life.

She came up to him timidly, "I'm sorry about them. They are a great group of guys, but they get very passionate about things they are interested in."

Sheldon suddenly thought maybe there was more to this group of eager men who seemed so familiar with Amy. Sheldon had a strange feeling brewing his gut. He could feel his blood pressure rise, "Um, how do you know… them. I mean. Are you with them? Well, not all of them. One of them. I mean…"

"Well, I am with them most days."

Sheldon cleared his throat, "I mean… Like a boyfriend… or date… Or…"

Amy cut him off with a chuckle, "Those guys? No way! No, I only date because I have to and only to shut up my mother, and then that is only once a year. I don't believe in wasting one's time with romance."

"Have to?" Sheldon swallowed and felt the blood flow from his face.

"Romantic notions only create relationship imbroglios. They are a distraction from science. Besides, sex is off-putting and ridiculous. Oh dear, are you okay, you look pale?"

Just his luck, he thought. The only woman he had ever been attracted to in his life and she was akin to a nun. Sheldon bit his lower lip and tried to smile, "Oh sure sure… Fine sure. Off putting. Right. Exactly…"

Amy smiled thinking that Sheldon agreed with her philosophy. Finally, she thought, a kindred spirit.

She said, "I have known the guys for a few years now. I helped Raj out with his selective mutism when I was running a study on it. He used to have a problem speaking to women and would clam up like a monk. He couldn't say a word. The first few sessions were interesting, since he couldn't speak to me. Anyway, though he wouldn't let me use that hot needle on his brain, we got through it, but it took a while. However I can happily say he can now speak to women and make unwanted advances toward anyone he wants." Amy gave a half smile, "So yay for him. I feel sorry for the women, though."

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat, "Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Stick a hot needle in your brain or do you want to make unwanted advances toward women?" Amy's voice rattled a little in her throat.

"No on the needle for sure and for sure no on the women. I can already speak to you, that's all I need."

Amy drew her hair behind her ears and blushed. For some reason, the looks he gave her and his words hit her like an instant knee wobbler ray aimed at her heart. She ignored the reaction and stiffened up like a soldier ready for inspection.

Sheldon let out a sigh seeing her reaction as he replied, "No, I want to be able to be comfortable around people. Maybe you can help."

"Oh! Sure I can help with that. But you know I am not a therapist, I am a Neurobiologist. Are you sure you don't want to talk to a professional?"

"No, I just want you." Sheldon's head was down, but he raised his eyes and looked at her for moment, then looked away and sucked in his bottom lip.

Amy looked down and said softly, "Then I'm all yours."

Sheldon drew in a slow breath and tried to hide his smile by biting his lower lip.

She cleared her throat, "Um… I can show you the way to Gablehauser's office, if you need it."

Sheldon let out a sigh, "No. I'm fine. I remember the way, unless they have changed it like the hell-scape of the science department. I remember everything. I have an eidetic memory, remember?" He gave her a wink.

Amy swallowed and put her hand to her chest, "Oh that's right. That really is extraordinary, you know."

"I guess, but somethings …it'd be easier to forget." Sheldon looked at his watch and then straightened up, "Time to answer to the bureaucratic masters. Thank you again, Amy. It was a genuine pleasure meeting you today. I wonder if I, um… could I come see you after and tell you how it went? Then I can complete the happy test. Hopefully, I will be in mood for it." He had to finagle more time with her; he just needed to figure out how.

Amy let out a small smile, "I would love that, please do. I hate not knowing the end to things!"

Sheldon beamed at her, "ME too!" He quickly curbed his exuberant reaction and lowered his tone again, "Fine. Goodbye." Sheldon walked toward Gablehauser's office as Amy virtually skipped toward her lab, feeling a joy that she could not remember experiencing before. Finally, a person who didn't need a dictionary to speak to her and no pressure to date! This Sheldon Cooper seemed as pragmatic as she, and Amy was never more thrilled.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for your wonderful response to the first chapter! I really hope you like this one! So Sheldon found his Amy and his friends. Can he get over his fears and Amy's apparent disdain for dating? You will have to see! He is a crafty one, that Sheldon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for being the most wonderful Beta EVER!**

* * *

As she floated down the halls, Amy's thoughts kept returning to Dr. Sheldon Cooper. She had never spoken so easily with another person. It had been a few years since she had become friends with the three guys who seemed to have startled Sheldon with their exuberance, but even as good of friends as they had become, she was still guarded. At first, she had been robotic with the guys, even off-putting. However, it was Raj who had helped her warm to the group.

Leonard had gone with her to a wedding once, and Raj and Howard had taken her roller skating, but both occasions had only cemented her notion that NONE of these men would be anything more than friends and just reinforced her conviction that dating was for lesser minds. She had spent the wedding getting Leonard out of his moody funk because his relationship with Leslie Winkle had gone in the crapper and his bemoaning the fact that no woman would love him. It had been a dreary evening. The roller skating rink was a bust due to her brittle ankles. Luckily she had been able to keep her mother at bay with the wedding date as her yearly obligation.

When the guys had found out about her yearly dating duty, they decided to try and help her out. They had convinced her to go out with them one night, and after a trip to the comic book store last weekend, Stuart Bloom had asked her for a date. She been up front with Stuart telling him that she would only being going out with him to meet her yearly obligation, but he still agreed. Amy was thrilled to have this year's duty over and done with earlier than usual.

She picked at her leftover lunch. She hadn't had time to eat it since she had spent two hours talking to Sheldon. Amy had had to avoid her intern's barrage of questions about her "date." Eddy was becoming extremely annoying pestering her about everything about Sheldon Cooper, so she had sent him on an errand to UCLA just to get some peace. There was no way she would ever consider dating Sheldon. However, if they could become friends, she would finally have a person she could relate to on an intellectual level.

As the first afternoon volunteer for her study was not yet due, Amy sat in her lab chair, day-dreaming over an electro wired star fish. She hadn't noticed, but she had had the star fish's pleasure centers on fire for a full five minutes before her three amigos came bouncing into her lab fishing for intel on the elusive Sheldon Cooper.

They didn't give her time to catch a breath before they rattled off one question after another, almost as bad as teenage girls at a slumber party: "Come on, Amy! How did you meet him?" "Are you going to see him again?" "Is there love in the air?" "Are you still going out with Stuart?" "Can you get him to read my paper?" The last one was Leonard. He had been itching to get a math genius to help with his idea, and he knew that there was no better one on staff than Sheldon Cooper.

Amy shut the whole thing down in one shouted word, "ENOUGH!" She took a breath and said calmly, "Look. I just met him today and he is not too comfortable in large groups of people, okay? Caltech wants to get rid of him so he has a lot of pressure on him right now. He needs help and friends, not taunts, Ok Howard!"

Howard was offended, "Hey, why you singling me out? I haven't said a word!"

"Cause I know you and you will!" Amy changed her tone to begging, "Please don't scare him off! He's the first person I've ever felt truly comfortable talking to who could possibly understand an intelligent word."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Is he as arrogant as you?"

"More so!"

"Oh crap." The group all said at once.

Amy took a deep breath, "He could be a good friend. I just don't want to ruin it."

"Okay…"All three guys looked at each other and then back at Amy's pleading eyes, "Okay Amy. We will be nice for your sake. Hey, maybe he can come to dinner with us or something? But no talking about female things." Leonard gave her a disgusted look.

Raj agreed, "Yeah, and no mention about my cultural dietary restrictions or describing your dissections when we order steak, okay?"

"Or making fun of me for not having my doctorate... Okay Amy?" Howard pouted.

Amy smiled and thought back to the first few dinners with the guys. Uncomfortable with a side of queasy is what was on the menu those nights. Amy had now eased off and tried to have some kind of filter when speaking to the guys. She was hoping that they would do the same for her.

Amy let out a fatalistic sigh, "I promise to be good, but I don't know if he would like joining us for dinner."

Howard cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Sure he would! He'd love us! We are a fun group of guys!"

Raj smiled, "Let's just grab him tonight and say, let's bounce, bitches!"

Amy shook her head violently, "Oh, no don't do that! He is not one to just bounce around…" Amy got cut off by Sheldon bouncing in the room.

"Amy! It worked! They were… oh… hello…" Sheldon's smile dropped and he looked away from the group, his head bent toward the floor.

Amy jumped off her chair and ran to him, "What happened? What did they say?" Amy grabbed his hand for brief moment before she realized her intimate action. She snapped her hand away but bent her head to meet his downturned eyes. Sheldon rubbed the hand she had touched and exhaled.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "You were right, they were going to let me go. But I told them what you said and they were backed into a corner. However, I do have to work on campus for the next 90 days as probation. I also have to show some new research potential."

Leonard popped over to Amy making sure to keep some distance between himself and Sheldon, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. Look, I know you don't know me, but I might be able to help you. I have an idea that I need some help with it. I've tried to work out the math, but it's just too much for me. If I told Gablehauser we are working on it together, you could use that for the next 90 days!"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Leonard, "You don't even know if I can do the math for it, although I highly doubt THAT would be an issue. More importantly I don't even know if it's a good idea!"

"Well, I KNOW you can do the math, and I know it's a good idea. Why don't I tell you about it and then you can decide?" Leonard cocked his head and raised his brows as good as any used car salesman. He was tempted to plead with clutched hands, but he thought it would be too much.

Sheldon looked at Amy and she smiled and tilted her head slightly toward Leonard. Looking back at Leonard he crossed his arms, "Okay… dazzle me."

"Well, I had this idea that…." Leonard proceeded to tell Sheldon all about the idea he had for measuring fluid space-time. Sheldon didn't say a word, just put his thumb toward his mouth and listened. When Leonard was done he opened his eyes wide like a child waiting for approval, "So… whatcha ya think? Wanna look at what I've done so far. I mean, I've worked out the 2nd variable using Dirac equation in curved space-time, but I…"

Sheldon cut him off, "No no ... Dirac is good for curved space, but you are talking about fluid space." Sheldon opened his eyes, like Leonard should get what he is saying by telekinesis, "Oh good lord, find me a white board!"

Leonard and Sheldon continued to talk as they went down the hall toward Leonard's office. Howard and Raj just looked at Amy and shook their heads.

"Leonard just stole your boyfriend!"

"He's **not** my boyfriend." Amy laughed, "But if he was my boyfriend, I wouldn't be upset if he was pulled away by his friends."

"You say that now. Just wait till we get him to the comic book store!"

Amy glowered at the duo and pointed to the door, "OUT!" She turned back around to work and snorted, "Comic book store! As if he would be interested in that!"

Amy didn't hear back from Sheldon for the rest of the day even though she had expected him for the second scan at 3:30pm. Finally at 4:00pm she scratched his name off the second round list, kicking herself for watching the door like a love sick teenager does the phone. She stifled her disappointment and carried on with the rest of the studies though her mind was swimming, wondering how things were going between Sheldon and Leonard. At 5:00pm, she strolled down the hall to leave for home.

Her lab was near Leonard's office and as she approached she heard a heated discussion from the room with language she hadn't heard since her father had hit his thumb with a hammer. As Amy popped her head around the door, Leonard saw her and came out to the hall, to speak with her.

"Wow, you guys are still working? That's amazing."

"You weren't kiddin about the arrogance. I mean what is so wrong with Babylon 5?!"

"What?I thought you were working!?" Amy was about to be enraged that he had spent the afternoon gossiping about some Mesopotamian history rather than her study, but Leonard eased her mind.

"Oh, we've been doing nothing but that. He's an ass about Sci Fi, but I have to say… he's amazing. He worked out most of the math in like 2 hours. He's hardly spoken to me in the last hour other than to cuss me out, but I think he's in the zone."

Amy relaxed, "Oh good, I thought he blew me off for no reason. This is good for him."

"Yeah for me too. We had a few heated arguments early on, but there is no denying he is brilliant. Arrogant, full of himself, completely lacking any social graces and with a mouth like a sailor, but brilliant. I say we keep him!" Leonard gave Amy a beaming smile. Amy was so relieved that the time with Leonard hadn't turned into a battle, she knew how tedious he could be.

"Yes, you can keep him!" Amy smiled and shook her head, "Well, you kids have fun. I'm off to dinner. I'm starving."

Sheldon popped his head out the door, "Dinner? Who are ya going to dinner with?" He had that strange feeling brewing in his gut again at the thought of her going to dinner with someone and though he realized that his possessiveness of her was out of place he could not control it.

Amy tried to stifle her smile, but it was for naught. Quietly she said, "I usually eat alone on Mondays. For some reason, I've a craving Thai food… I'm going to pick up some to go."

Sheldon swallowed the saliva forming in his mouth at the mention of food and sucked in his lip. He had just realized that he hadn't eaten all day. He had spent the lunch time talking to Amy, he vaguely remembered Leonard offering to get him something to eat, but he had been too far in the zone to answer. It was the first time he had worked this well in months, maybe even years. However, at that moment, his stomach was growling so loud Amy could hear it.

"You were so busy working you didn't eat, huh?"

Sheldon smiled, but then it dropped as he remembered something else: Her study, and he missed it. He walked over to Amy and grabbed her hand, "Amy your study… I'm so sorry."

Amy pulled her hand away, but gave a half smile, "I know… you were excited about the new idea."

"That's no excuse. Please tell me I can do it tomorrow." He put his hands behind his back and bowed his head.

"Well… it's the last one this week. I have only one opening tomorrow… I don't know..." Amy looked away, but Sheldon followed her face so he could see her eyes.

Sheldon ignored her first rejection. He reached out and grabbed both her hands, "Please. I should have been there. I… messed up. I **have** to fix this. Tell me how?"

"Well, you can be at the lab tomorrow at 9:00 am. NO EXCUSES!" Amy smirked, and added, "Oh and you can buy dinner tonight."

Sheldon slumped against the wall, "Phew. I thought I had to buy a diamond hair piece or something."

"What? Diamonds? No! Just Thai food!" Amy's muddled face looked at Leonard for answers but she only received a shrug.

Amy asked, "Leonard you in too? I'll go pick it up for you guys and bring it back."

"Oh, Amy that's too much to ask." Leonard stopped for a nano second, then added, "But can you get those chicken stick things with peanut sauce? Oh and Pad Thai." Leonard was starving too and the offer to have dinner delivered and paid for was too much to pass up. Sheldon said nothing he just looked down as he pulled out his wallet and handed Amy a fifty.

"Sheldon… What can I get you?"

"I… um.. well." Sheldon was not used to anyone doing favors for him neither was he used to eating in front of anyone.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Caltech is almost empty, we can eat in the cafeteria. It's no problem Sheldon." She smiled and bowed her head to meet his eyes.

"Thank you Amy. Um. Mee Krob and Chicken Satay. That is the chicken dish that Leonard just bumbled the description of."

Amy snickered and nodded toward unsuspecting Leonard, "Yes, he is not very thorough."

Sheldon snorted and let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I'm finding that out." He tilted his head toward the white board he had been working on for the last hour.

Leonard held his hands out, "HEY, I'm standing right here!"

Sheldon looked confused, "Of course you are." Sheldon gave a derisive snort and went back in to the room. Leonard looked at Amy and put up his hands like he was going to strangle Sheldon.

Amy shook her head, "Now Now. That's the price of genius."

Leonard grimaced, "Well, it's damn expensive!"

About an hour later, the trio sat around a cafeteria table eating the take out that Amy had picked up. Leonard was a simple observer to the other two's conversation, which was an exercise in restraint to stop yawning. Never had Leonard been more bored, or so completely confused. He knew Amy was smart, but seeing her with Sheldon took her conversation to whole different level.

Sheldon and Amy rattled off about every subject under the sun, and some above it. They designed a game that in Leonard's opinion was stupid and just made stuff up. He could see Sheldon becoming more comfortable with eye contact with him as the conversation and the night rolled on. The vestment of Sheldon's hermit lifestyle was wearing thin and holding a conversation was becoming comfortable, at least with Amy. Finally, Leonard left the two alone to go home and get some sleep. It was 10pm before Amy realized that Leonard had gone and that they were alone.

"Oh my Sheldon! I'm sorry. I took you from your work and it's very late." Amy stood up to grab her purse. Sheldon stood up at the same time.

"If it wasn't for you, I would be unemployed now. While Leonard and I were working, Gablehauser came by. He was impressed with the work and as long as it shows promise, he will keep me on the staff without becoming working professor. No classroom for me."

"I guess that is as good a reason as any to miss my study." Amy sipped the last of her drink to hide her disappointment and walked to throw it in the trash, but Sheldon stopped her by touching her arm for a brief moment.

"No… it's not. It won't happen again, Amy. I don't want to let you down. **Ever**." Sheldon stared at her with stone-like resolve.

Amy was taken aback by his adamant response. "Okay… It's good you will be happy tomorrow."

"I'm happy today too." Sheldon smiled and stared at her lips still glistening with last drops of Thai Iced tea. He shook off his stare and said, "I guess I should thank your friend Leonard as well."

"He could be your friend too."

Sheldon smiled, "I got a sneaking suspicion you could be right."

Amy giggled at his Texan expression, "Well, Leonard is a pleasant fellow. Little moody, but he just needs to quit looking for love in all the wrong places." Amy smiled then dropped it. "Or at all."

Sheldon let out a short chuckle, "Well, it's not every day you bump into your soulmate…" He looked at Amy, but quickly cleared his throat and said, "Not that one should believe in that mumbo jumbo."

"Certainly not." Amy added, looking overly interested in the dregs of her Thai Iced tea, then she finally tossed it.

Sheldon wanted to change to the subject, "Um… Gablehauser is talking to HR about getting me an office." Sheldon chewed on his lip, "I have to come here every day."

Amy couldn't help herself, she blurted out "Good!" She said quickly, "Um…maybe you can be on time for my study, then..." Amy glared at him, but with a coy grin, "No excuses this time, since I will probably see you every day."

Sheldon stopped and turned to look at her. Amy was putting on her jacket and purse strap, not looking at him. When she stood still and looked up at his face, he was studying her, almost looking at her like an old photograph of someone long lost. Finally he said in thick drawl, "Why ya think I'm doin' it?"

Amy drew in a quick breath through her nose and tried to catch the lung full of air that had just been knocked out of her. Her mind worked quickly through the reasons he would want to see her. She couldn't think of any other reason than the help she had offered earlier, "So I can help you with your anxiety, right?"

Sheldon stammered and said, "Um… Oh right that too." He gave her quick smile and then followed her out the door.

It was late by the time they left and the walk to the parking structure was dark since Caltech had long since turned off the lights. She hoped Sheldon's car was parked near hers so she wouldn't be alone. She asked nervously, "Where did you park?"

"I don't drive. I got a motorcycle, but it's idle for too long. I used to ride it to the grocery store and Caltech, but since I have been working at home for over 10 years, there was no need for it and it's been in storage since, so it needs some minor repairs before I can use it. My daddy tried to teach me to drive, but after I wrecked the pickup and Junior's car, he gave up. Thank god." Sheldon grumbled the last statement through his teeth.

"Really? How do you get around?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well I worked at home till about 15 hours ago, and anywhere else I need to go is usually within walking distance, so there was no need."

"Oh. I see. Do you need a ride home? I could use an escort to my car."

"You'd get that anyway. There's no way I'd let you walk out here in the dark and yes, I'd like a ride home." The one thing Sheldon didn't have any more thanks to his father was the fear of getting into a fight. His father had made sure that Sheldon wasn't afraid of anything. He had made him fight his bullies and walk at night alone. Anything else that Sheldon showed any fear toward, his father beat out of him by over exposure. Sheldon had learned to control his fears, or hide them. However, the fear of getting close to people was almost ingrained in him. He never knew what people's intentions were or their motivations. Trust is torn from a child of alcoholic early in their upbringing, and Sheldon was no different. It was a feeling that he couldn't shake off so easily.

They walked silently to her car till a thought occurred to Amy.

As she climbed into the driver's side, she asked him, "How are you going to get to work every day?"

"I better get that bike fixed, or walk." Sheldon had just been thinking the same thing. He really was in no mood to walk every day to work.

Amy held onto the steering wheel with a tight grip. She wanted to offer to pick him up, but she feared it would be presumptuous on her part. "Um.. Where do you live?"

"2311 Los Robles."

"I drive near there to work every day." Amy chewed her lip giving a short glance to Sheldon as she waited for a reply.

Sheldon didn't catch the hint at the moment since he was too anxious being in a car and every other car on the road looked like disaster ready to strike. He continued to stare out the window and hold onto her car handle with a tight sweaty grip. It had been years since he was in the tight space with a combustion engine rumbling under him not under his control. Also, he was always fearful of crashes, though Amy seemed to be an excellent driver. However it wasn't until she parked outside his apartment did he peel his hand off the handle of the door. His hand pained him from his tight grip.

Sheldon released the air in his lungs, "Amy. I can't thank you enough for helping me today. I've never had someone help me like you did." Thanking someone was as strange as riding in a car. It was so unfamiliar to him.

"The pleasure was all mine. From what you have said, I know that I am probably the first person you've talked to in quite a while. That makes me feel very special." She smiled and looked away.

Sheldon gave her that look again that shot through her. "You are special Amy. You have no idea how special." Sheldon undid his seat belt and gave her another smile. He got out of the car and closed the door. Amy gripped the steering wheel again and let out a large breath. She was startled when he knocked on her window.

Amy rolled it down, "Did you forget something, Sheldon." She looked up to him and blinked a few times waiting for him to speak.

Sheldon's eyes darted around, and he looked like he was going to hyperventilate. Amy waited till he caught his breath. He asked her, "Um.. Amy. Since you are drivin' this…away…tomorrow. I haven't got that bike fixed yet.. I mean it's a fur piece to the University. I don't want to be an impose…"

Amy let him off the hook of coming out and asking, "Don't worry, Sheldon, I can pick you up. When?"

"Um… 8:30? I got an appointment with a sassy Neurobiologist at 9:00am who hates it when I'm late…" Sheldon tipped his head down and smirked at her.

Amy raised her brow and said flatly, "Better not piss her off." She finished with a smile, "See you tomorrow, Dr. Cooper."

"Good night Dr. Fowler."

Amy waited till he went to his foyer and she saw him start up the elevator before she rolled up the window and let out a large sigh.

* * *

 **So sorry this is late folks. The flu I gave my hubby, he gave back to me. Ugh. I wanted this earlier for you. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for being the most patient and thorough Beta EVER! Also a shout out to Boys3allc who helped with the Southern dialog! Thanks again!**

* * *

The next morning, Amy pulled up to Los Robles at 8:25. She wanted to make sure she was early and she needed a few moments to catch her breath before seeing him again. She had spent most of the night researching everything about him, his work, his schooling, anything she could find. She had found out that he had graduated at 11, and gone to Rice. He had got his first doctorate at 16 and another a few years later when he finally came to Caltech. She was amazed that he hadn't come earlier.

She had even tried to read some of his academic papers, but soon discovered that they were over even her head. A feeling flowed over her that she had rarely felt before: She was impressed and if she could admit it, a little awestruck. No wonder the guys were so impressed when they had met Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

As she parked the car, she realized that she hadn't thought to ask him for his apartment number and was in a quandary about what to do. Should she wait in the car or the foyer? Should she try to find his apartment and knock? She entered the building and waited in the lobby. She was looking over the mail boxes when a pleasant bubbly blond wearing a tight jean skirt and even tighter white blouse came out of the elevator. She went over to the mail boxes, put a letter in the box and turned around giving Amy a wide smile.

"Hello! Can I help you find someone?"

Amy was a little wary with this stunning beauty. In her experience, most pretty girls she had had dealings with had been nice to her face, but cruel as soon as her back was turned. However, Amy tried to act normal and ignore the years of bullying that had tainted her personality, "Hello. I am looking for Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"I think you may mean my neighbor. Can you describe him? Quiet guy?"

Amy's eyes glazed over just thinking of his description, "Yes. Tall, thick dark hair, brilliant blue eyes like the sea, wide shoulders, and these arms, I mean..."

The blond smiled, "Yes. That's him alright. I think I found him for you."

"Oh good, where?" Amy looked to the mail boxes but the blond pointed behind her to Sheldon who had just come down the stairs.

"Behind you."

All the color drained out of Amy's face like a water color painting left in the rain. She turned slowly round to see Sheldon smiling at her.

"Mornin' Amy. Was I late?" Sheldon tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin at overhearing Amy's description.

"I um.. wasn't sure…if I should have met you at your apartment, or outside. I just.. Oh man…" Amy looked down at her watch and slumped her shoulders.

"4A. If you had come by earlier, I could have offered you a cup of tea without spilling it on you this time. I am still hoping to make up for our first meeting yesterday." Sheldon walked toward the door and held it open for Amy with a huge grin.

Amy cocked her head in confusion, "You've already bought me tea. I think your debt is paid. Shall we?" Amy marched with precision and headed through the door, but before she left, she turned to thank the blond woman with a slight wave.

The blond shook her head, "Seven years as a neighbor, I can't even get a hello. One day, and she gets tea! So much for blonde's having more fun."

The drive to Caltech was over far too quickly for Sheldon's taste. He had wanted every second alone with Amy to last for hours. Sheldon was interested in the woman he had met that first day, not the fantasy he had dreamed up the night before in some hypnagogic haze. The woman on the floor, with coffee dripping off her sweater, the woman who had impressed him within seconds of meeting her, the woman he wanted to chase down the hall, that was who he craved to know.

He still didn't believe that this smiling brunette could be the same woman described by his fantasy congress of Sheldons. He had spent all night researching her background and the similarities were astonishing. The three guys were also the same, everything the five Sheldons had said was true in this reality as well. Sheldon felt that it had to be some kind of recessed memory that for some reason he was repressing. He must have heard of them before in a periphery memory, and this was the way his brilliant mind had filtered through the data. He was determined to find out more, and hopefully prove it all wrong. He knew without a doubt that alternate universes did **not** exist. However, each time he saw her smile at him, his drive to disprove it weakened.

They walked together to her lab and were greeted by a giddy Eddy and glowering Gladys.

Eddy was the first to speak as he held open the door for the couple, "Well well, coming in together? Was the carpooling easier coming from the same apartment?"

Sheldon just let out a laugh, "We don't live together yet…" Sheldon caught himself when he saw Amy tense up and glare at him, "…. Yet…it was easier for her to pick me up on the way so I wouldn't be late this time."

Sheldon grinned at Amy's blushing ignorance, but she had turned to Eddy, the irritation evident in her raised voice, "EDDY! We didn't spend the night together! I just picked him up, that's all."

"Oh honey, I **bet** you did. Ready to strap your boyfriend up, and stroke his thalamus like the dominant Vixen you are…"

Sheldon grinned at the term he had heard so often from all the Sheldons: _Vixen_.

"EDDY! Just load up the happy program! GLADYS, KEEP EDDY BUSY!" Amy demanded making a mental note to interview the next round of students more closely.

Amy dropped her angry face that had even scared Sheldon and put on a fake smile. "Okay, ready to get happy?"

Sheldon stammered, "Umm… sure… I'll try."

Amy started to put on his cap and asked, "I thought you said you were always happy."

Sheldon scooted around in the chair and put on a smile, "Oh right. Sure, I am. Happy as a pig in sh… I mean… yes. Happy."

However as the test progressed, Sheldon was anything but happy. It was supposed to be pleasant, with images of mothers with laughing children, boys playing baseball and lovers welcoming their first child. To Sheldon, it was 45 minutes of anguish.

Amy was too busy again with Bert in the other booth to check on Sheldon's status. After the program was over, Sheldon threw off the electrodes and the cap and stormed out of the room without a word.

Amy saw him leave in a huff and immediately went to the mirrored room to check with her useless interns, "Gladys, did you or Eddy run the angry program for Dr. Cooper. He has already completed that one."

"No, Dr. Fowler. It was the happy one, but he was anything but. He showed sadness at the image of a happy baby, anger at the dad playing with his kids, and look at this part, where a mother is holding her son, his cingulate gyrus is lit up, as if in pain. How sad. I wonder what happened to him."

Eddy was for once, quiet and not sassy, "Maybe… his mom hit him or something."

Amy looked at the results with concern, "Oh dear." Amy wanted to run off and check on Sheldon, but thought to give him space. She refocused on her staff looking to her for answers, "I think we need to rethink the family-focused part of the happy section. I never considered this response."

Gladys said flatly, "Not everyone's childhood is candy corn and Ferris wheels. Also, that clown picture, we get a lot of scared results, so I think we should lose that image too."

"Right… No families and no clowns." Amy scribbled on her clipboard.

Eddy tried to make light of the situation, "But look, here at the part where the lovers are kissing! His prefrontal cortex is highlighted there!"

Amy looked at the results doubtfully, "Hmm. That part of the brain is associated with making future plans, and taking action."

Eddy got his dreamy-eyed look back, "Told ya the peach lip gloss would work! I'm a genius."

"No Eddy, you're really not, or I'd let you take the test!" Amy shook her head and looked back the results of Sheldon's scan. She wondered if she should say something to him, perhaps to find out more about a past that could produce these results. However she knew that if the positions were reversed and someone she had just met started asking about her home life, she would clam up. If Sheldon wanted to speak with her, she would let him come of his own accord and not press him on it. She somehow knew instinctively that she needed to take her time with Sheldon Cooper.

Time was what she got. Sheldon avoided Amy and all her friends as if they would sting him if he saw them again. Amy's simple test had evoked feelings in Sheldon that he had ignored for years. Images of happy families were just a cruel joke and a pack of obvious lies.

To think he had almost thought he could have that, he could have kicked his own ass right there and then. Sheldon had now convinced himself that he didn't need her, or anyone. The last thing he wanted was to open himself up to some wishful thinking fantasy. He was fine alone, and always had been. He dropped any hope as folly. _Wishful thinkin' was for suckers_ , Sheldon thought, and spent the rest of the week locked in the small area that was his new office, or at home working on his white boards engrossed in Leonard's project.

Amy would walk past his office but the door was always closed with a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign hanging off the handle with another one saying, "This means you!" It seemed that Sheldon had fixed his motorcycle, and drove himself to Caltech, avoiding the parking lot that Amy used.

By the end of the week, Sheldon had worked through Leonard's idea, and had a few of his own. Sheldon presented Leonard with the paper he had wrote over one evening that had impressed Leonard completely. He read over the work more excited than he had been for years. It was like his love of physics had been jumped started again.

"Sheldon! This is amazing! You took this to a level I've never dreamed. Wait… you put **my** name first?"

"It was your idea. I hate it when someone takes credit for other's work. I had a professor at Rice that did that to me over my idea on tau neutrino amplification waves."

Leonard knew all about that theory, and it was over 14 years ago! "THAT WAS YOU!?" Leonard realized that Sheldon went to college young, but to have that kind of work at a young age was unheard of. He was star struck.

"Yeah..But he took my paper, put his name on the top and presented as his own. Lesson learned... Bastard." Sheldon grumbled thinking of the professor who had stolen his work during his freshman year. If he had been at Caltech, that would never have happened. It was just another reason Sheldon had hated his father for making him go to Rice. Sheldon did not want to prolong the conversation and quickly moved to the door to leave.

However Leonard wanted to discuss the idea more, "But Sheldon, this is ground breaking. We need to publish right away!"

"Do what you want, Leonard. It was your idea. I just did some calculations." Sheldon turned and added, "Make sure you tell Gablehauser about it too. He likes when he is kept in the loop. He's a diva that way."

"Sheldon thank you. Really. I mean, I knew you could help, but this is above and beyond. You're really a good friend." Leonard couldn't hide his smile, but it was not returned. Sheldon seemed so blase about the paper, but Leonard could tell, it was more than apathy. Something was weighing on his mind.

Sheldon just shrugged and returned to his office, preparing to head home to think and be alone, as he was used to. Normally, he would be elated and excited over publishing a new idea, but now his mind was elsewhere. It had now been some days since he had seen Amy and the loss of her company was tangible, but instead of pushing him to seek her out, it scared him more than he could admit. He had to avoid those kind green eyes, because one look and he would be back in a hopeful haze.

Leaving his office that evening he smelt a familiar fruity aroma and spun round to find Amy standing in front of him.

"Hello, Dr. Cooper." She was stoic in her greeting.

Sheldon jumped back, "Oh dear lord woman! You scared the sh… the pants off me."

Amy gave a short smile, then was all business, "Forgive me, but I just wanted to see if you were going to conclude the final part of my test on Monday."

Sheldon looked at his shoes, "Um… I said I would, didn't I?" It was more a question than a challenge, although Sheldon knew that he had made a promise.

"You did. But I will understand if you need to bow out given your reaction on Tuesday."

"Oh..I was just." Sheldon looked up for a second at Amy's face then down again, "I should have said goodbye, sor..." He was enough of gentleman to know that he had been rude after she'd been so kind to him the first day they had met. He was embarrassed about the situation and did not know how to explain his absence.

Amy stopped his words with a wave of her hand, "Please, no need to apologize. Thank you for your participation. I do have one open slot but I don't want to ask you do to something you'd rather not do. Think on it over the weekend. Here is my number. Text me by Sunday if you can't make it and I will still have time to fill the space."

"You're givin' me your number?" Sheldon looked up to meet her eyes, but Amy was looking down at the small scrap of paper in her hands.

Amy shrugged, "Yes…" Amy handed Sheldon a small slip of paper and quickly made a dash toward the door before Sheldon could say a word. He watched her scurry away, and then felt a pain in his face that was becoming familiar. He reached up and realized, he was smiling for the first time in four days and his facial muscles ached.

Sheldon rode home to his empty apartment mulling over the week's events with the smile still on his face. Amy Farrah Fowler was everything those made-up Sheldons had said, and more. He had felt drawn to her the moment he had seen her, as if they were connected with a string that was pulling him not only closer to her, but down a deep abyss of feelings he had never experienced before and it scared him like nothing else.

Later that evening, sitting in his silent apartment he started to think over the week's events and his smile started to fade as the familiar feelings of doubt crept into his mind _. Whacha thinkin' boy? She'd never wanna be with you! She's too good for you… You'll screw this up just like you do everything else._

Every word in Sheldon's head was voiced with a thick East Texan accent. He could almost smell the bourbon, and he knew that voice was right. He had no business wishing for what he could never keep and hoping for some fairy tale ending.

How could he think because of one stupid detailed dream, he could have a relationship with this woman he had just met? Sheldon started to panic, his thoughts flooded his mind with such speed that he couldn't process them all. He circled the room, holding his chest as he rocked back and forth. He had to get out of there, before something happened that he couldn't handle or worse, he messed it up. It was all too much: Working on Caltech's campus, seeing her every day, working with people; Sheldon felt overwhelmed, he could never do it.

He went straight to his room, packed a bag, grabbed his keys and headed to the door. Before he reached the handle, he let out a long sigh. He could ride his bike to the bus station, but he knew he could never handle a bus ride for that long. He would be in a panic before the bus reached Barstow. He had to do it though, he had to get away for a while.

He threw his bag on the worn out arm chair, and paced around the room while holding his phone to his chest, not knowing who to call for help.

It took him 20 minutes to calm down enough to make a phone call he thought he would never have to make again. He dialed the familiar number with a shaking hand.

" _Hey, it's me. Yeah… No shit… I need you. Can you meet me at the Houston Bus station? Why not? I know I hate the bus… Well, I'll get on the bus_ _ **this**_ _time… I can try, god damn it_ …" As he listened to the voice on the other end, he closed his eyes trying to ignore the echo of his father's voice in his head. " _Okay then come pick me up here!"_

" _There is no way in hell I'm driving 18 hours to pick you up, Shelly!_ " The man on the other end of the phone let out an exhaustive sigh, " _Whatcha doin' Shelly? What is it this time_?"

Sheldon took a few breaths and then gritted his teeth. He said in low voice, " _It's just too much to be here anymore. I need to go back home for a while. Just a while._ "

" _Hell, Shelly, Texas? That ain't your home! You know that! Hasn't been for 18 years. Now, what's gonna on_?"

" _Look Junior, I just can't be here anymore, okay. Leave it_."

" _No, I ain't leaving shit. Now, come on, is it work again? Did them students mouth off at you again_?" Junior moved closer to the receiver and shook his head sadly. He did try to use a softer tone, but it didn't last long, " _Was it the damn school?... The landlord again? …They changed the soap again, Christ Shelly, if you want me to come all that way there in my lousy truck, you gotta tell me what the fuck is gonna on!"_

Sheldon mumbled through his thin lips, " _I… Met someone_."

Junior sat back and arched his arms over the back of his old coach, " _No shit_."

" _Yeah, I know_."

Junior was so thrilled that he leaned forward and slapped his knee, " _Well, go on! Tell me about her_!"

Sheldon put his hands through his hair and shook his head, " _She's perfect, Junior. Perfect for me, anyway. Smart, like as smart as me."_

" _As smart as you? Holy shit."_

" _Yeah…She's kind, generous, patient. She doesn't put up with any crap._ "

Junior smiled and said sweetly, " _Sounds like mom_."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at what Junior had said, " _She's not like mom. I don't like her because she reminds me of mom, Damn, Junior!"_

" _Calm the hell down. I just mean, she's got good qualities like mama. So why in the hell are lookin' to leave California? Did she dump you or something?_ " Junior suddenly shot back in his seat, " _Oh shit, did she?"_

Sheldon shook his head, " _No, no … not yet. She even introduced me to a group of guys. They like the same things I do, but I don't know…"_

Junior almost couldn't hide his glee. Sheldon with friends, and a girlfriend? It was too much to hope for. " _Are you.. um…dating? Is she your girlfriend?"_

Sheldon swallowed, and thought: " _She's supposed to be_ …" But he didn't want to tell his brother about his weird dream where he had met five copies of himself all of which had Amy as a mate. He just answered simply, " _She doesn't know me that well_."

Junior grunted, " _And you ain't gonna let her are you? Damn Shelly. He's still beating you, ain't he?"_

Sheldon was confused by what his older brother said on the other end of the phone, " _Who, whaddya mean?"_

" _Dad. He still beating ya down."_

" _Dad is dead._ " Sheldon crossed his arm over his chest.

" _Not in your head. He's alive and well and yelling in that damn voice that you ain't good enough for shit. I mean for Christ sake, you graduated at 11! You gotta scholarship to any damn school you wanted, and still it wasn't good enough. And now, he's doin' it again! Tellin' you that you ain't good enough for this girl. I know that voice Shelly. Let me tell ya. You know what happened between me and Twila_?"

Sheldon lowered his shoulders. He really didn't care about his brother's dalliances, but he was trapped and had to hear about it, " _What_?"

" _I cheated on her! Yep. Just like Dad, except I just kissed the tart, but still. Drunk and with a god damn blond no less. Twila was the best thing ever happened to me, and I screwed it up because I thought I wasn't good enough for her. Here's the thing, Shelly. I had somptin' you didn't, I had 3 more years with mom. That was a good thing. That's how I know I screwed up, I can still hear her voice in my ear. But even with that extra time, I still got_ _ **his**_ _damn voice drownin' her out and tellin' me I ain't good enough for shit_."

Sheldon looked out in the distance and said almost in a whisper, " _I can remember everything she ever told me, but I remember him too._ " Sheldon swallowed his spit in his mouth and sucked his teeth.

Junior shook his head, " _You got the brunt of it when you were home. Thank god Meemaw insisted to you go to the dorm, or you'd of had it worse_."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and said in the phone, " _Dorm was no picnic, Junior_."

" _I know, but it wasn't as bad as coming home. I know about the workout sessions and all that. He always thought you weren't man enough. Well, he always told me I wasn't smart enough. Why couldn't I be smart like Shelly? He would spit at me with that damn sickening sweet breath._

 _Lord knows Missy had it bad too with dad yelling at her telling her she was too fat, or too tall, or too whatever he said. I think it was dad tellin' her she was no good that got her used to it, ya know."_

Sheldon said with no emotion, " _I know. I wished I went to Shreveport too_." He was always resentful that Junior took Missy to live in Louisiana and not him as well.

" _Fuck, Shelly, you were getting your doctorate for Christ sake, and Missy wasn't even going to high school! Sure I took her to live with me in Shreveport, but I could only take care of one of you. I'm sorry I left you behind._ "

Junior looked down at his hands and rubbed the rough callouses from 20 years of work out in the oil fields. He had taken Sheldon's sister to live with him when she was 17. Watching over a rebellious teenage girl was hard enough, without dealing with all the hang-ups of boy genius Sheldon as well. Junior had had to make a choice which twin to save. For years he had thought that he had made the right choice that was until Missy met Bobby. As Junior listened to the sullen voice of his younger brother, he wasn't so sure he should have tried to take them both.

" _I understand, Junior. I could escape in my work. Missy had nothin'_."

" _Yeah I thought that a more stable background would help her, that was until she met Bobby on that weekend back home and took it into her fool head to move back to Galveston into his dumpy apartment"_

" _He isn't coming back around, right_?"

" _Nope, I think you took care of that, but he doesn't pay for child support either. Missy's alright with the new guy. He's a nice guy too. A little… Ha… That's funny… He's kinda like you_!"

" _Whacha mean_?"

" _You know, smart, a little nerdy cause he is manager at Best Buy_."

Sheldon had to roll his eyes, " _A Best Buy clerk is nothing compared to a theoretical physicist, Junior_."

" _Well, he's a manager. Don't get your feathers ruffled. Anyhow, he's stable and loves Jake."_

" _Good. I am glad she never dated much after Bobby, I was worried about her taste in men."_

" _Well, that time with Meemaw did wonders. This guy Missy's got, oh man he dotes on her like crazy, like she is a goddess or something. Anyways, now we all escaped him, huh? Should be great, right? Bull shit, he is still lurking in our heads. But let me tell you something, if mom was alive, things would have been so different, Shelly."_

Sheldon chuckled as he remembered his talk with the other Sheldon's stories, " _That's for sure._ "

" _I'll tell you what mom would do if you were pining for some young lady_." Junior let out a laugh but Sheldon was not so amused.

" _I'm not pining for anyone. I just want to leave before it gets too far_."

Junior snorted and snapped at Sheldon, " _Before you fuck it up and get hurt. Or she leaves and hurts you. Don't think I don't know this tune, Shelly. I've been singing it to myself for years. I'll tell you what mom would do."_

" _What?"_ Sheldon held the phone to his ear with both hands and asked in a voice reminiscent of his 11 year old self. " _What would mama do_?"

" _She'd come out there, drag you out of your self-pity party and make you talk to that girl_." Junior let out a laugh, " _Knowing her, she would probably turn it around so you thought it was your idea."_ Junior hooted, " _Then, she'd cook_."

Sheldon smiled and sighed out the words, " _Fried chicken with Biscuits_."

Junior licked his lips and stared out into space at a fading memory, " _Oh, and that cobbler with the little bits of brown sugar on top."_

" _Better, pecan pie_." The rare felt smile bloomed again on Sheldon's face and he took a moment to savor it, like the Pecan pie his mother used to make.

" _Yeah… God damn, I'm hungry as spring bear, and it's 1 o'clock in the god damn morning here. I wonder if Waffle House is open_ … "

" _Yep, they always are. It's in the Logo, Junior… Anyway, the one on 1635 Elton Rd. is the closest to you. It's only 5.4 miles south on Highway 10_." Sheldon knew where all Junior's favorite restaurants were.

" _God, I miss ya Shelly. Your memory is just so fucking cool and you were best GPS in the world_."

Sheldon smiled again. His brother had never said that before. " _My mind is worth more than a GPS, Junior. No one appreciated my genius and they still don't."_

" _Sure they do, Shelly_." Junior changed his tone, " _Now, you listen here! This girl you like, she will see that too."_

" _She don't seem to be interested in me, if you want to know the truth."_

" _Oh bullshit, just give her time. You said she's smart like you. I wager she knows what it means to be an outcast cause of her mind. She's probably got some similar scars. I bet they all do, those new friends of yours."_

Sheldon sat up, and thought about what Junior said, " _You know, I bet you're right_!"

" _Of course I am. You're not the only smart one in this here family. Now, don't worry. Everyone is fucked up somehow. Don't think you're special, cause you ain't._ " Junior got up and stretched out.

Sheldon cleared this throat, he didn't want to explain the idea of multiverses to his brother, but he knew Amy was special, " _I feel… like a gotta prove something to be with her, ya know? Like the math don't add up."_

" _Well, you're smart. Make the math add up. Use that mind of yours, and figure it out!"_

Sheldon smiled at this brother's advice, " _Okay, Junior_." He looked across the room and eyed his white board.

" _Now, you go out with those friends, and that new girlfriend of yours. There's got to be a place to eat in that damn Gomorrah, California_."

Sheldon smiled, and thought his mom would have said that too. " _Okay I will. Um… Thanks_.."

Junior smiled and thought how much he had grown, " _Night, Shelly. Try to have SOME fun, okay_?"

" _Okay. I'll try and figure out how. Bye_." Sheldon hung up the phone, grabbed the bag and unpacked it.

The next thing he did was find the biggest white board he could find in his apartment and started to work.

"Okay… multi-dimensional worlds and M theory… Dazzle me…" Sheldon started to work and didn't stop for the rest of the weekend. He researched all he could, building on work done before him, but with a new acceptance to theories that he had once dismissed. Around Sunday, as the dusk light was filtering through his window, Sheldon finally stepped back from his white board and sat in his desk chair.

"Well…I'll be god damned."

There etched across his board was the proof. It was real, all of it. One of those Sheldons, probably number Five, Sheldon wagered, had found a way to collapse the barrier. It was possible and more importantly, mathematically provable. Sheldon exhaled and smiled with a new sense of conviction. If more than just the math was possible, then the whole time line from each other Sheldon was real as well. A wife, a family, a group of friends. It all had happened before. Could it happen again? Could it be possible that he could make this work with his Amy?

"She's real. She really is their Amy. My own Amy…"

Sheldon sat back threw his hands on his head and inhaled in a gust of hope. In five realities, his alternate selves were with Amy. Some had screwed it up, but they didn't know what he did. It could be done, he could be with her if he took their lessons to heart. She was meant for him. It wasn't religion, or wishful thinking or even the silly concept of fate. It was science. It was proven. It was all there, scribbled on his white board.

He remembered his Carl Sagan quote and it had new meaning: _It is far better to grasp the universe as it really is than to persist in delusion,_ _however_ _satisfying and reassuring_.

It was no delusion, no wishful thinking; reality had suddenly become much more satisfying and reassuring. He just needed to fight off the fear that had kept him holed up in that lonely apartment for years. He had to fight back on the little voice who told him he wasn't good enough. Sheldon needed to prepare for battle against his inner demons, but just thinking of her with him as a tangible possibility and the battle was won.

He looked at his watch; it was only 6:30 pm Sunday evening. He still had time to call her.

Sheldon pulled out the piece of paper with Amy's number on it that he stuffed into the bottom of his messenger bag. He drew in a breath and texted her immediately, then erased it. Then started again, and erased it…He talked aloud to get his words straight in his mind, " _Okay… Amy I want you to know, I will be at your study… sorry for being an ass…_ " He started to enter is words again, then rolled his eyes, and before he finished the text, he slammed the phone down, still trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

Suddenly, his phone lit up with a text alarm. Confused he picked up his phone and realized he had sent Amy part of his message, only it said, " _Amy I want you…"_

Sheldon was mortified. "OH SHIT!"

Amy response was quick: _Dr Cooper, I think I gave you the wrong impression. I only need you for the experiment."_

Sheldon scrambled to write a new message. _"Sorry for that, I hit send before it was done. I wanted to say, Amy I want you to know, I will be at your study."_ Sheldon hit send and held his breath.

Amy replied, " _Oh. That makes more sense. 9:00 AM_?"

Sheldon let out a sigh. He suddenly grew a smirk and typed, " _YES. Oh, is it possible… could I ask for a lift to work again?_ " He was figuring a way to spend every moment he could with her.

" _I thought you had fixed your motorcycle, I saw you on it the other day."_

Sheldon wondered what day she had seen him and why she hadn't said hello, but then given how he had blown her off since the last study, he wasn't surprised. The walk home that Tuesday had been a long and lonely one.

He quickly thought of a lie, " _It is in need of repairs. Blown head gasket."_ He had bought the motorcycle about month after his sister and nephew had left, unable to resist a motorcycle named Vulcan. He had hardly used it in the last 15 years and it sat in storage. Tuesday night, Sheldon had replaced the oil and filled it up and it had started like a dream. He had only been able to ride it the short distance to Caltech so far, but it was enough. There wasn't a thing wrong with it, but Amy didn't need to know that.

It took a few minutes, and Sheldon thought she was done for the evening, but Amy finally texted him back.

" _Well you drive a Kawasaki Vulcan 800 ergo you need to pull the engine to replace the head gasket. The part is only 30 dollars, but finding an 11004-1310 GASKET-HEAD will be difficult."_

Sheldon nearly dropped the phone. How could she have known that? He had to take a minute before he responded.

" _Wow, little lady, you are full of surprises. Do you know how to fix motorcycles_?"

" _No, I know how to use Google. I will pick you at 8.30 AM. See you tomorrow Dr. Cooper."_

" _Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler_."

Sheldon sat back in his chair and asked aloud, "How did she know I rode a Kawasaki?"

Back in Glendale, Amy put her phone away with a smile, and then paused, "How did he know my middle name was Farrah?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sheldon Six has seen the light! He finally believes in alternate dimensions and it only took 18 chapters of two stories to do it! LOL. Now, how can he use this knowledge and win the heart of one Amy Farrah Fowler? Answer: Any way he can.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews folks! I really love to hear what you think of this crazy tale. The show is leaving us Shamy shippers with a bad taste, and I hope this little tale gives us somethin' sweet to soothe our hearts. Thanks again, and please, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for being the most awesome Beta EVER!**

 **Also a shout out to Nibbler747! Happy Birthday! Go show her some love folks!**

* * *

The next morning, Amy pulled up to Los Robles to find Sheldon waiting for her at the curb. As Amy pulled up beside him, he was fiddling with his black skinny tie and his buttoned down blue shirt that had been in style 15 years ago. Once in the car Sheldon's dreamy eyes never left Amy.

"Good morning, Amy Farrah Fowler. You look radiant."

Amy grimaced, "Okay… Thanks…" She looked over at her dapper passenger, and asked, "Why are you so dressed up, do you have a meeting?"

"Just felt like looking nice." Sheldon smiled dreamily to Amy, "You look radiant."

"You already said that." Amy looked down her green cardigan and beige skirt with scrutiny.

"It begs repeating…"Sheldon was cheery to the point of annoyance, "Did you have a good weekend?"

"As good as can be expected when your landlord thinks it's acceptable to start a construction project at 5 AM! I mean the nerve of him. At these prices…" Amy continued to grouch, moan and complain about the antics of her apartment manager, but Sheldon was too happy to be in her company to take much notice of her dour mood. Unfortunately for him, his chirpy disposition was only serving to irritate Amy further.

Once they had arrived at the lab, she just wanted to get the test over and done with as soon as possible. Sheldon on the other hand, was doing everything he could to make their time together drag on. He asked about her hobbies, her harp music, the movies she watched, but Amy's sour mood would not abate. At one point she did wonder how he knew that she played the harp, but was too busy keeping Eddy's drooling mind off Sheldon and on his work to ask. Sheldon suggested having lunch together, which Eddy thought was a fabulous idea, but all Amy could do was grumble. Then Sheldon thought to ask about her study again but it just reminded her that her interns were useless.

Only when Sheldon was getting his head strapped to the machine, did he think to ask which electrode went to what part of the brain and that was end of Amy's bad mood. As soon as she was talking brain science, her face exploded into a smile. The couple's convivial discussion was enough that even love sick Eddy was getting ill.

Sheldon watched Amy speak as he slowly loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt, and then the next button, until the top of his chest was open to Amy. The whole time, his eyes were dark and he licked his lips looking at her buttons. Amy's trembling hands placed the one electrode on his chest as she finished her sentence.

"So you see, people who have damage to the ventral tegmental area of the brain often try drugs or gambling to get pleasure in life." Unknowingly Amy was taking far too long in placing the last electrode as she let her hand glide over his exposed skin.

Sheldon was chewing on his lower lip watching Amy's hand, "I don't think I have to worry about that particular brain injury." He looked up to Amy and licked his upper lip, "Do you?"

"Um.. I don't think…"

Their intense gaze was sliced by Gladys' shrill voice booming from behind the mirrored wall, "You gonna flirt all day, or are we gonna scare the crap outta this guy?"

Amy jumped back in fright and shoved her hands into her lab coat pockets.

"Scare me? You already did that!" Sheldon joked.

"Well, fear and anger can be linked. They are on the opposite sides of the Plutchik Wheel of Emotions. You see I'm testing joy, fear, anger and sadness." Amy remembered the last session and said quietly, "I um… didn't want you to do the one on sadness."

Sheldon smiled, "Oh, doncha worry about me, little lady. I'm not sad anymore." Sheldon leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Unless… you won't have lunch with me?"

Amy backed away from his hot breath on her ear, "I think I'm too busy."

Sheldon leaned back in his chair and pouted, "Well, now I **am** sad."

Eddy jumped into the conversation, "Oh, you're not busy! Like at all… you have NOTHING going on, honey. Ever."

Amy snapped at her unpaid intern, "Eddy! Go help Gladys!"

Eddy crossed his arms defiantly, "Help her with what? Yell at you to stop flirting? No thank you! Keep going, girl, you're doing great!"

Amy slumped in acceptance of her insubordinate interns, "Ugh, I will never put an ad on Craiglist for interns again... Dr. Cooper, I think we need to start the session."

"Fine, but I'm still waiting on that yes." Sheldon's sweet smile created dimples on his cheeks.

Amy didn't answer, but instead blushed up like a ripe cherry and walked to the mirrored room. She watched Sheldon's test, relieved that he had a calm response to most fears. There were a few images that made Sheldon's cingulate gyrus ignite, indicating he was associating a fear with a painfully memory. Amy noticed the images were of car crashes. No wonder, she thought, he was so nervous when she drove him home that first night.

Suddenly Amy noticed the scan had changed, and she looked over to Gladys who had a sinister grin on her face. Flashing before Sheldon were images of beautiful women, models, in some cases fully nude. There were only a few slides shown before Amy snapped the remote away from Gladys. "What are you doing? That's not part of the fear test."

"Are you sure it's not part of the apathy test, because your Casanova showed hardly any emotional response to them, especially this buxom babe!" Gladys flashed a picture of Marilyn Monroe.

Eddy jumped with glee, "Oh! Flash naked men to him, see if he reacts. If he does, I got dibs, Doctor Fowler." Eddy snatched the remote from Amy's hands and then tossed it to Gladys.

"Enough! Quit messing around! This is science, not some peep show!"

"Well, before we officially started, I turned on the test while you were chatting up ol' beefy boy out there. Sorry Eddy, he's spoken for given that his ventral tegmental area lit up like Time Square for the whole 20 minutes Dr. Fowler was batting her eyes like a school girl." Gladys smirked and showed Amy the results. It was true; Sheldon's brain was like a laser light show during the time Amy was speaking with him. Every part of his brain was firing off neurons, especially areas usually associated with love, pleasure and reward.

Eddy slumped down, "Darn it! The good ones are always straight!"

Amy stormed out of the mirrored room to find Sheldon smiling at a new image: Amy's graduation photo.

"Hey there, your hair was long at Harvard! Why'd ya cut it?" Sheldon turned around and beamed at Amy who was mortified.

"Oh god! How did they get that! I was so skinny!" Amy snapped off the monitor.

"You looked great! Still do!" Sheldon popped off the chair and moved toward Amy. Forgetting to take off his cap, he was pulled back sharply into his chair. Amy couldn't help but snicker as she went over to him to remove the equipment.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper for your participation in my study." Amy thought he looked adorable after the electrode cap had messed up his hair. She reached up to straighten it with her fingers, however she stiffened up and quickly pulling pulled back she shoved her hands in her pockets before she touched him.

Sheldon thought quickly to bargain for time with her, "Anytime. Hey, now that the study is done. Do you have time to help me get over this aversion to stupid people?"

"I thought it was crowds?"

"Yeah… well… you know, one in the same." Sheldon shifted closer to her, and dipped down his eyes to her hands, "I think I need multiple sessions and they should be mostly alone, given that I don't like people."

Amy had started to take off the electrode on his chest, but pulled back as she considered his request seriously, "Hmm… What you need is to associate with people you don't find stupid. Then slowly build up a tolerance. Small groups first."

"Or really small. Like only two people, ya know?" Sheldon scooted even closer to Amy, straddling her again with his long legs, feeling her body heat on his inner thighs, but Amy wasn't paying attention. Instead she was thinking of the best course of treatment.

"I wonder… Maybe…" She was looking away distracted by her own thoughts, but her hands were undoing his shirt to get at the stubborn electrode.

Sheldon smirked as he looked down at his half naked chest, "If you are going to touch me like that, you could at least buy me lunch first."

Amy snapped her hand back, "Oh my word, I'm sorry."

Sheldon pulled off the electrode, "Oh I was just teasing ya. Now… about that lunch?"

Amy smiled, "I think lunch will be great."

"It a date!"

Amy shook her head, "NO! It's therapy. I did a similar thing with Raj."

"A DATE?" Sheldon voice screeched.

"No, therapy. It worked wonders on him. He was able to talk to a woman in a week, but she was deaf, so it was kinda cheating. Anyway, for you… you need to get used to a _small_ group. You already know the cafeteria, so it will be familiar, okay?"

"Okay, Dr." Sheldon stood up in front of Amy and redid his tie. She didn't move as she watched his hands nimbly work the silk. It was off center, and she was itching to straighten it. He finally asked, "Is it okay?" He arched his neck and Amy moved it a centimeter to the right.

"Perfect. See you at 11:30." She smiled and then quickly walked away to the mirror booth and closed the door. She heard the snicker, and finally looked over to Gladys who wore a coy grin.

"Wanna see those results, again, Doctor?"

"UGH!" Amy stormed over to the chair by Gladys, and dropped down into it. She then spun it around and ripped the paper out of Gladys' mocking hands, "Yes…"

Sheldon walked to his new office on feet light as air, and spent the remainder of the morning hoping to avoid an annoying man from his past who still haunted the campus. Sheldon had been fortunate the week before, since Barry was a conference but now unfortunately, Kripke was back. Sheldon was hoping for at least a few more days before he ran in Kripke again, but he was out of luck.

When Sheldon had been forced to work at home, Barry Kripke had taken his place as the most renowned member of the physics department. His main talent centered on schmoozing donors, which was a welcome attribute as far as the department head was concerned. So though his work was meager at best, he did manage to keep the funds rolling in, and so the department loved him but Sheldon, not so much.

Barry Kripke had heard that Sheldon was returning to work on campus, and once he had found out where his office was he could not wait to meet up with his old 'friend' again. It was nearing lunch time when Sheldon recognized the voice from the man standing in his office doorway.

"Hey, Cwooper! I heard you were gracing us with your presence again. Try not to punch any chalk boards this time!" Barry held out his hand, but Sheldon just nodded and gave a quick, albeit unenthusiastic smile.

"Um… hello. Yes as you say, I am working here now to grace the halls of Caltech with my presence, but alas..." Sheldon looked at his watch and tried to head toward the door, "… consider my presence is a grace that I must withdraw. Good day."

"Hold on… Gablehauser said you had become some kinda wizard with loop quantum gravity? Dude… that's so 90's as is that tie!" He flipped Sheldon's tie up in face, but quickly backed away as he saw Sheldon face darken with anger. Barry's little slam at Sheldon's field did not go unnoted, but he had better things to do than have a tête-à-tête with this annoying man.

"So's the internet, Barry, but I don't see you bitchin' about that… Now, I'll say it nicely, piss the fuck off." Sheldon moved toward the door and towered over Barry.

Barry took a step back and gaffed, "Geez Cwooper, you're as pleasant as the last time I saw you and just as fouled mouthed."

"Yes… I'm sure. Now if you excuse me." Before Sheldon could inch past the man, Amy poked her head into the room.

"Hello Dr. Cooper, am I interrupting?" Amy had on lip gloss again and her mouth curled up with a sweet smile.

Stepping back from Barry's personal space, Sheldon smiled instantly, "No! Not at all. This… person was just leaving." Sheldon sucked his upper teeth and scowled at Barry.

Amy dropped her smile and glared as well at the unwelcome guest, "Barry Kripke… yes we have met. Hello again." Amy offered a lackluster grin and then inched away from Barry.

"Flowers! Nice smelling you again!"

Sheldon looked pale, "You know him?"

Kripke could see Sheldon's face redden and he curled up the side of his mouth with a sneer, "Oh yeah, me and Flowers go way back. Any chance you may be interested in that strip club I mentioned. I've got two for one coupons." Krikpe leered at Amy and Sheldon felt his pulse surge to his fingertips, unable to stop his hand making a fist.

Amy rolled her eyes, but Sheldon was enraged, "Amy would never go to a place like that! How dare you speak to her, you fu…." He looked over at Amy and caught his wicked tongue. "…. You…lascivious cad! You take that back right now or so help me, I will shove those coupons so far up your…" Amy placed her hand on Sheldon's arm and he stopped speaking but not fuming.

"Kripke was just joking, weren't you Kripke?" Amy opened her eyes wide at Barry's in an effort to pacify the situation.

"Oh, sure… Just a joke! No intention! Nothing!" Kripke leered at Sheldon, "Oh now that you are on campus, with real scientists, instead of being a freakish hermit… Do try and keep up!"

Sheldon clenched his fists to hold back his rage, but held steady.

Kripke shot back to Sheldon over his shoulder, "See you later, Cwooper!" Barry rushed off down the hall. Sheldon looked ready to chase after him, but Amy blocked the door with a blinking smile. Though she was thrilled he that he was so ready to defend her, she really did not want to clean up after Kripke's bloody nose.

Sheldon's pulse throbbed in his forehead like a drum beat, "Does he speak to you like that often? With no respect and so crass?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Not often, just every day that ends in a Y." She tried to laugh, but Sheldon couldn't see the humor in her being disrespected on a daily basis.

"There is nothin' worse than a man who doesn't respect women, Amy. Nothin'."

She tried to quell his anger, "Barry Kripke has obvious mother issues and is not worth the time to educate on how to treat women. There is a cost benefit analysis with a person like that. The cost of having to speak to him while informing him of his inappropriate behavior far outweighs the benefit of the two day reprieve one would have for the effort. Better to avoid it and realize you can't fix em all."

Sheldon cocked his head as he processed Amy's philosophy on dealing with jerks. It had merit, and would have saved him numerous fights and brawls growing up. It was certainly wisdom he could have used before he had tackled to the ground his first roommate in college for whistling or when he had punched that chalkboard years ago.

"You may be right, Amy. Boy… You are pretty smart, the guys were right!" Sheldon was thinking of the other 5 Sheldons, but Amy thought he meant Raj, Howard and Leonard.

"Oh, those guys think anyone is a super genius who knows that the Orbitofrontal cortex uses a valuation process for decisions which are motivated by curiosity. I mean, come on…" Amy looked up and down with patronizing eyes.

Sheldon's eyes, however, lit up. "Are you referencing the study by Blanchard?" Sheldon felt that familiar jolt again. He was quickly becoming addicted to the endorphin rush he got anytime Amy was around.

Amy was feeling that same jolt from recognition and intellectual kinship, "Yep, the one where the monkey gave up water for gambling. Hey, did you read the article about the Rhesus monkey paying part of his food ration to look at female's bottoms? Gambling and porn! And people say science isn't fun! Anyway I just wanted to see if you were ready for lunch." Amy headed out the door down the hall, with Sheldon behind her.

He was staring at her ample posterior as the thought hit him. Sheldon laughed, "Well, large bottomed females have an appealing attribute which confirms their superior capacity for mating and procreation, so who can fault the little scamps. It's simply biology." Sheldon swallowed, as he watched her sashay down the hall in front of him in her tight beige skirt. " _Oh lordy, yes those guys were definitely right_."

Sheldon was dreading eating eat lunch with the crowds in the cafeteria. To Amy, the cafeteria looked less crowded than usual, but in Sheldon's view, it looked like Wal-Mart the day after Thanksgiving, and just like that family holiday, Sheldon had to be thankful, at least Kripke was nowhere in sight.

Sheldon needed to make sure Kripke was a non-issue while he wooed Amy Farrah Fowler. She was shrewd to be sure and Sheldon figured, but the last thing he needed was Kripke filling Amy's head with notions that men were the lesser sex. Although, Sheldon had to confess, with a guy like Kripke around, there was an argument that those with XY chromosomes was severely lacking in basic intelligence. Sheldon worked through various scenarios to rid him of the brute, including running over him with his bike and where to hide the body, but for now, just having him out of sight was welcome. The immediate problem was the hordes of diners shuffling through the cafeteria.

Sheldon would rather be spending some alone time with Amy than in a crowded dining hall, "Amy… Can't we eat somewhere else… Like your lab or my office. I have a door. Doors are great…"

"Sheldon, you asked me to help you get used to people so, think of this as the first step. I will get the food for us, and you stake your claim on a table. Tomorrow, we will switch duties. There's a good spot, I'll be right there." Amy turned to get in line as Sheldon scoped out a table in the corner. However, as he made his way towards it, Amy's trio of friends waved him over to their table in the middle of the room.

"Hey… Sheldon! Come sit with us!" Leonard gave Sheldon a smile and pulled a chair out for him. Sheldon didn't want to be rude and Leonard was not completely unpleasant.

Sheldon timidly walked over to the table, and nodded his head in greeting, "Hello." Sheldon eyed the grey plastic chair to see if there was any whoopee cushions or the like. He was in no mood for practical jokes, although he used to enjoy playing them on others. He took the seat and gave a forced smile to the group as he avoided eye contact. They all stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, before Raj broke the silence.

"Hey. How has the first couple weeks been? Not too bad, huh?"

"Well, other than Amy's fascinating study, if you count meeting with the powers that be who couldn't begin to understand my genius, correcting Leonard's abysmal math and failing to avoid Barry Kripke today, then being at work was a smashing success."

Howard shook his head in sympathy, "Oooh… You know Kripke, good times."

Sheldon grumbled and crossed his arms, "I know him all too well."

Howard leaned in, "Tell me, how did you resolve the spatial problem of not putting his head through a wall?" Howard snickered. He longed to put Barry in his place.

"Well, funny you should say that. I was calculating how much force it would take to push his nose bridge through to his eye socket while determining his body mass ratio." The guys snickered, but Sheldon wasn't joking. He added a belated snicker to the group's laugh.

"Ah yes, the inverse square law of Kripke. His tolerance is negative proportional to one's ability to hold back your fist." Leonard thought his joke was genius.

Sheldon let out a genuine laugh, "Yes….the radius of his voice is the source strength divided by the area of where in the wall you'd like to shove his head."

The group burst out in laughter, "That's hysterical Sheldon. Boy… I'd pay to see that!"

The boys bantered back and forth for a while, and slowly Sheldon relaxed enough to join the conversation. He had become so engrossed in the group that he didn't notice Amy standing next to him with their lunch.

"Hello boys. Having fun?" Amy was elated Sheldon had found the table with the guys. It was just what she had hoped for.

"Oh, yes. Your new boyfriend is a laugh riot." Howard smiled at Sheldon who looked up at Amy innocently. Amy was mortified by the description.

"What? New boyfriend?… No.. Howard… Not… No.. We just met, I mean…" Amy set down the food, and looked away while brushing back her hair nervously. Sheldon was confused over the fuss.

Leonard smoothed over Howard's faux pas quickly before Amy had to stutter anymore, "Amy has already said we can keep him!"

Howard snickered, "Anyway, we were going to ask him if he would like to go with us to the comic book store Wednesday, is that alright Amy!?"

Amy rolled her eyes at Howard's juvenile suggestion, "I don't think…"

For a few brief moments Sheldon's usual reserve with strangers evaporated and he was a child again as he almost jumped out of his chair and his voice raised two octaves, "COMIC BOOK STORE!? I've haven't been to one of those in years. Not since… well… years! Does it have collectibles? And graphic novels and the latest issues?" Sheldon was tapping his leg with giddy anticipation.

"Yes, yes, we go every Wednesday! They even have shirts!" Leonard had never seen anyone so excited over a comic book store. Amy was less than thrilled over the subject since she had been bored more than once on a trip to the same store, but she couldn't help smiling seeing Sheldon's reaction. It was like he had found a fountain of youth.

"Oh boy! SHIRTS! I want a shirt!"

Sheldon's enthusiasm was contagious. Raj had to ask, "How long have you been collecting?"

"Well, since I was 4, but I stopped collecting around 12. Dad said it was waste of money. I still have my old ones locked in a safety deposit box. I wager…my Flash 123, the classic Flash of two worlds issue… is lonely."

Raj popped up like bread from a toaster, "YOU HAVE THAT ISSUE? Damn dude, I thought Howard's Fantastic Four number 48 was awesome!"

And that was when Amy started to tune out. The boys droned on for the rest of lunch about comic books, super heroes and everything that Amy knew nothing about or cared. She felt like Leonard had done the previous Monday night, lost and confused in the malaise of conversation. However, she was pleased to see that Sheldon's armor was starting to crack. He was relaxing into the conversation, and had even started to crack some jokes that the guys thought were hysterical. Even his pontificating knowledge about the DC Multiverse was fascinating the group. Amy finished her lunch and got up to leave the boys to their impassioned debate over Batman, when she felt Sheldon's hand on her arm.

Amy glanced down to see Sheldon's eyes suddenly the size of dinner plates. With a pleading drawl and far too many blinks than necessary, Sheldon asked, "Amy, I have quite a few things to carry home with me. Could you possibly help me with them this evening?"

"Of course Sheldon! As long as it isn't rocket fuel." Amy sneered and looked over at Leonard. The guys had told her the story of when Leonard had attempted to bring home rocket fuel to impress a woman. He had almost done it too, but because there was some elusive staff member on campus, he wasn't able to sneak past Gablehauser's office. Leonard's love interest at the time, Joyce Kim had been arrested the next day for espionage. If he had brought the fuel home, he would have been arrested as well. Leonard cocked his head and looked over at Sheldon wondering if Sheldon could have been the staff member who was on campus that day?

"Amy, that rocket fuel thing that was over 12 years ago. Hey Sheldon, when was the last time you were on campus?"

Sheldon looked annoyed at the stupid question. "Friday." He turned back to Amy, "Anyway Amy, I will meet you at your car."

"Sure…" Amy thought, how much could a physicist possibly take home?

After work, Amy walked to her car to find Sheldon standing next to it with three large boxes of books.

"Sheldon! What is all this?"

"I have a sudden interest in alternate dimensions and M theory. I thought I would do some research, and this was just lying around." Sheldon kicked one of the boxes and smirked.

"Caltech has THAT many books on M theory lying around?"

"Um… Sure…" Sheldon swallowed.

Amy looked at the heavy boxes and then asked, "How did you get them all out here?"

Sheldon didn't want to tell her he had carried all of them himself in one trip because then he couldn't ask her for help later. He wanted an excuse to have her come home with him, and help with books seemed as good an excuse as any. He had scrambled around Caltech finding as many old books as he could to complete the ruse.

His lie rolled off his tongue, "I… um… made two trips."

"Good thing no one stole them. Let's get you home. It seems that you have a lot of homework."

On the ride home, Sheldon was all a twitter over his trip to the comic book store. All Amy could think of when she heard comic book store was Stuart and her date which she wanted as much as a root canal.

When they had arrived at Los Robles, Sheldon was overjoyed that Amy offered to help carry the boxes. He hadn't quite known how to ask her to come to his apartment, but this ruse seemed to work. Although what he was going to do with three boxes of books from a retiring entomologist was a mystery.

"Great! Oh good. Okay… well… um… Okay… We should go then…" Sheldon finally tried to get out the car, but forgot the seat beat. He unfastened it but then forgot to close the door. He walked back and shut the door and walked quickly back to Amy to help with the boxes she was getting out of her trunk. He was as nervous as a cat in a room of rocking chairs, and didn't notice that Amy was in the same state.

The boxes were quite heavy, but she was able to carry one while Sheldon carried the other two to the elevator. They said nothing as Amy and he rode to the 4th floor. He put down the boxes and fumbled with his keys as he opened the door to his home.

Amy timidly stepped into the room. It was the first man's apartment she had ever been to alone. She took a deep breath and drank in the clean scent. The space was spotless, with a hint of disinfectant, talc and lemon furniture polish, though there was hardly any furniture to use the product upon; the large space was nearly empty. There was an open kitchen on the right of the room and built in bookcases on the left. The large picture window had a wonderful view of Pasadena City hall, but it seemed almost cold with the lack of drapes. It was nice, but lacked something it sorely needed and Amy knew exactly what: a couch.

They placed the boxes on the side of the room and exchanged awkward smiles. Sheldon put his keys in the bowl next to the door and then stopped in the middle of the room with a horrific thought. He didn't have any snacks fit for a lady; just a half a box of red vines and a few Oreos. He quickly offered Amy a seat in one of the arm chairs, but she just gave a small grin and said she needed to head home.

She left quickly, with a hasty wave and smile. Sheldon dropped his shoulders with disappointment, and then had a thought. He raced out of the apartment, and noticed that the elevator was still on its way down. Like a jack rabbit, he tore off down the stairs, skipping as many as he could without falling. By the time he reached the bottom, the doors of the elevator were opening. Amy looked up to find Sheldon panting in front of her.

"Sheldon! Oh my, you are fast! Did you need something else?"

"Amy… I just.. phew… hold on.." Sheldon tried to catch his breath. He finally stood up, and asked winded, "Um… would you be willing to drive me this week. It seems that a head gasket for Kawasaki Vulcan is as hard to find as you said."

"Oh… okay…" Amy gulped and looked at her watch, "I can pick you up for work, sure."

"And take me home?" Sheldon asked eagerly."

Amy swallowed, "Oh sure… that too…" She looked at her watch again, "Um… For a few days only… Okay?"

Sheldon was still wheezing, "GREAT! Good! I will be here!"

Amy looked confused, "I hope so. I wouldn't want to waste my time coming here if you weren't. See you tomorrow."

"Sure… right tomorrow!" Sheldon waved her off and headed into the elevator. He rode up with a smile, but soon that little gnawing voice was back:

 _How could she be interested in you, you can't even invite her up to your apartment like a man, but have to make up an excuse to trick her here, like a fucking wimp. And those wimpy little guys won't ever be friends with you!_

He slammed his fist against the door, and kicked aside the boxes of books he had used to trick her into spending some time with him. The voice inside his head was right; these books were witness to his failure. He couldn't even get her to spend time with him without lying to her.

He sat in his desk chair and looked over the near empty room. He closed his eyes and remembered the congress of Sheldons seated around the leather couch, laughing, joking, and telling stories about their wonderful Amys.

He remembered number Three's tale of being with Amy that first night and how he felt he found a lost piece of him. He smiled as he thought of number Two's story of sleeping with her and how her body felt like a warm blanket keeping him safe. He remembered Five's story of Amy holding their baby for the first time, and her eyes were shining like the star Sirius.

Each story told by a man who had the same face as he had. When he had first heard their history, he had nothing but envy. Sheldon knew that he might not be the best at winning a woman's heart, but if he could craft the art of the possible, he could have his Amy too.

Sheldon rose off the chair and glared at the boxes with a new purpose. He jutted out his jaw, and proclaimed with determination, "Whatever it takes."

* * *

A:N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next up, Let's see if Sheldon can get his Vixen to stay a little longer, shall we?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for editing!**

 **Posting a little early to show that Shamy love. We all need it...**

* * *

The next morning, Sheldon was his same giddy self and out of habit, and desire, he walked Amy to her lab after they had arrived at work.

"I'm gonna miss you strapping electrodes on me, Amy. I enjoyed helping with your experiment." Amy's back was turned towards him, as she attempted to open her lab door, and he leaned in to smell her hair before she quickly turned around with a smile. The scent was killing him. _What could it be?_

Sheldon was rummaging through all the fruity smells he could think of as Amy said, "Good. Helping with such studies can be very rewarding. I myself volunteered for an experiment at UCLA in which orgasm was achieved by electronically stimulating the pleasure centers of the brain."

Sheldon was shaken from his categorization of fruity smells to focus on her again. _Did she just say orgasm_ , he wondered, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, it was quite fascinating. They used a large needle and then…"

Sheldon backed up against the wall as if he had already been stabbed, "WOAH! WOAH! I'll just stick to the ol' fashion way, thank you. Ma'am."

Sheldon usually found the way that Amy rattled off facts with a clinical impartiality, oddly appealing but was fast becoming uncomfortable with the present topic. Her next question made Sheldon back up even more into the wall, "Oh, do you mean masturbation or sexual intercourse?"

Sheldon gulped, "Well… I mean, that's really. I mean not too often.. I mean to say."

Amy shrugged at his discomfort, "Did you know that if you exercise regularly, you have 15 percent increase in testosterone levels and a 46 percent decrease of hypogonadism, a condition of low testosterone levels that can be linked to low sex drive and erectile dysfunction, according to Mayo Clinic."

"Well… I really don't… I mean, 15% really?" Sheldon had been wondering why his sex drive seemed to be higher than those doppelgangers of his. And lately, his fantasies of Amy were keeping him up later and causing much longer showers.

"Yes… I read a study on it last night. Among… other things…" Amy returned to her task as she tried to forget the heated romance novel she had been engrossed in last night.

Sheldon swallowed the feeling in his throat and confessed, "Well, I've never had intercourse..."

Amy turned quickly and cocked her head, "Interesting. Not too many men of your age and um…" She eyed him up and down, "Well...l your age … I haven't either, unless you count that UCLA study I mentioned. Would that count?"

"Um… sure. I guess." He let out a smile at the hint of comradery. Just as the Sheldons had said, she was an inexperienced as he was. He didn't realize it would give him comfort, but it did. However, this study was another matter. "I guess it could count..."

"Then 128 times it is. I really need to find out if they are still running that study." Amy gave a quick smile and finally opened her lab door.

"Um… 128? Wow… um…" Sheldon flushed up, and in a desperate need to change the subject, which did not seem to faze Amy, he stammered remembering his plan for the evening, "Anyway Amy, I forgot to ask you, can you give me a hand again tonight? I'm going to have more boxes of books to take home."

Amy furrowed her brow, "More books on M Theory?"

"Yes. There's a lot of literature on it."

Amy shrugged, "You'd think with that much on it, they'd have proved it by now."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled till she said, "Sure, Sheldon, I will give you a hand."

"Good… Oh and we can have lunch too, right?" Sheldon stepped closer to her and beamed at smile.

"But this time, **you** get the lunch and I get the table, okay?"

Sheldon swallowed and said meekly, "Yes…Amy."

Amy smiled and gently patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, if it's too crowded, we can eat in your office." Amy turned around and headed into her lab not noticing the twinkle in Sheldon's eyes as he headed toward his office.

Around 11:45, Amy checked out the cafeteria to survey the situation for Sheldon. She was shocked to find almost every faculty member of Caltech stuffed into the room. She couldn't even get to the door let alone the lunch counter.

She walked back to Sheldon's office and knocked softly and opened the door. Sheldon seemed to be waiting for her, leaning against his desk, legs outstretched and arms crossed over his chest with a smug grin on his face, "Well, Amy. Are you ready for lunch?" Sheldon didn't move from his spot.

"Well, it seems the lunch room is packed like a Neil Diamond concert. No chance we can eat there."

Sheldon felt an itch in his nose as he tried to hide his smile, "Oh dear, I wonder what the devil is going on…"

Just then, Leonard rushed in the room, "Sheldon! Amy! Come quick, I heard Stephen Hawking is at Caltech, and he's giving people rides on his chair! Let's go!"

Amy turned to Sheldon who hadn't moved, "Sheldon don't you want to go?"

"Nah… if I wanted to ride with a science Diva, I'd call up Bill Nye to take me for a spin in his Prius."

Leonard rolled his eyes and tore off down the hall with Howard and Raj close behind.

Sheldon's grin took up his whole face, "Amy…How about we just eat here. I picked up some sandwiches before the crowd got too crazy, good thing huh?" Sheldon moved from his desk and revealed a spread worthy of a royal banquet. He had two sandwiches, two glasses with a bottle of sparkling water, enough napkins to cover a house, and a Bunsen burner.

"Sheldon, that was thoughtful!" Amy looked over the scene and stared in disbelief at Sheldon. "What is this, Sheldon? Why do you have a Bunsen burner?"

Sheldon pulled some matches out of his pocket and shrugged, "Um… just in case you wanted to heat up the food."

Amy tilted her head as she stared at the food, "But…Its cold sandwiches."

"Who knows what crafty culinary tricks you learned at Harvard." Sheldon applied the match to the Bunsen burner so it lit up like a candle. Amy hid her smile as Sheldon asked, "So, ham and swiss, or tuna on rye?"

"Tuna please." Amy was thrilled, "Sparkling water!? How fancy! What's the special occasion?"

Sheldon shrugged, "You finishing your study!"

Sheldon remembered number Three's sage advice about how to show a woman you care about her: " _just ask her how her day went, interested in what she has to say…ask her about her work…_ " Sheldon One may not have paid heed to the advice of the others but Sheldon Six now took every word as gospel.

Sheldon pulled out a chair for her and tapped the back, "Come have some lunch and tell me all about your results so far." He watched Amy dig into the lunch with her back turned from him, while he slowly closed the office door.

He bit his lip and thought to himself as he watched Amy sip on sparking water that tickled her nose, " _Rides on Hawking's chair? Who'd fall for that_?"

After a long and enjoyable private lunch Sheldon and Amy bid their goodbyes. As soon as she turned the corner, Sheldon had a mission. He had to find more books! He spent the rest of the afternoon gathering any discarded book he could find just to fill up a box ending up in Leonard's lab figuring that Leonard would have a treasure trove of useless literature.

"Sheldon! How's it going? Oh, by the way, that Hawking thing was a bust. It was a hoax email. Kripke got in big trouble, but he insists he didn't send it."

Sheldon sucked in his cheek to hide his sneer, "Oh….poor Barry. But he should know better than to tease a University of scientists with a visit by Hawking." _Or leave his computer unlocked_ , Sheldon thought to himself.

Sheldon was poking around the room and finally Leonard asked, "Whatcha need Sheldon, another Bunsen burner? I need that back, by the way."

Sheldon straightened up, "No… nothing…some for… Um something Amy mentioned… Anyways, speaking of Amy…" He cocked his head and asked, "How long have you known her?"

"Hmm… Since Raj did that study of hers… About three years."

"And… you two have gotten pretty close, huh?" Sheldon was fishing with rusty pole. Leonard knew nothing.

"With Amy? Close? Nah. Amy doesn't get close, at least not with us. Why is she making weird references to her menses again? She said she would stop that!"

Sheldon shook his head, "Oh no, nothing like that."

"Is she going to help you with women? Worked wonders on Raj. He's as bad with the ladies as Wolowitz now, but at least he can verbalize his own pathetic pleas."

"No.. no no… It um… it's just that she is goin' to be helping me become acclimated with larger groups of the hoi polloi of science such as yourself, so I wanted one of y'alls take on her."

Leonard rolled his eyes at Sheldon not so subtle dig. "I am not the hoi polloi of science."

"Well… common man, let's say. So back to Amy…" Sheldon gave a pleasant grin and Leonard was happy to change the subject.

"Amy's nice and all that, but she never lets anyone get close enough to be interested in her."

"Are you interested in her?" Sheldon froze before he heard the answer.

"First off, not my type. Next, Amy doesn't believe in dating. She thinks it's a waste of time to spend a tedious evening with someone who will never show interest in her. I think she got jaded after a bad date one night."

"What happened?"

"She didn't say much, she's tight lipped that way. But I think it was a guy she went out with once."

"What guy, who!? When?" Sheldon swallowed back the acid building in this throat.

"I don't know. Like 8 years ago. Amy joked he was a sweetie because he was diabetic."

"Did she…" Sheldon twitched and stammered, "Date him a lot or something… or more?"" He wondered how serious this relationship was and if Amy still harbored any feelings.

Leonard was busy with his laser and didn't notice Sheldon's twitching, "Nah. Just one date. I think it was her first one ever. Oh yeah, she said it was and I think her mom set it up, so I think she went out with him just to get her mom off her back, and though she did joke about it, I think she did think he was sweet. Well apparently he kissed her ..."

"HE DID WHAT?" Sheldon put on Leonard's laser goggles to hide his anger. Leonard continued with his laser experiment with a cup of noodles. Since the lunch room had been so crowded with Stephen Hawking stalkers, he had had to make do with this for his meal.

"Yeah, he told her that that is how one ends a date." Leonard paid no attention to Sheldon's shuffling about.

Sheldon swallowed and asked timidly, "Really? One does that on the end of a date?"

"Oh yeah. End of date kiss is a must, man. Anyway, after the kiss, he told her he wasn't interested in her at all. He was kinda a jerk about it, I think. Amy said it just proved her point that romantic stuff was a waste of time. I said she was stupid to give up on love because of one bad date and…" Leonard changed his tone, "Let me give you some advice…"

Sheldon leaned in to hear.

Leonard lowered his goggles, "Never EVER call Amy stupid." Leonard put back on his goggles, "Anyway she said… let me see if I can get this right… Oh yeah… _I find the notion of romantic love to be an unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships_."

Sheldon's heart stopped, "That's the most pragmatic thing I've ever heard…" Sheldon grumbled, "It's stupid!"

"Yeah, but for god sake, don't tell Amy that! Besides… I wouldn't worry… OH SHIT!" Before Leonard could say another word, he had to put out the fire he had started across the room. Sheldon shook his head as he watched Leonard fan the flames which just made the fire worse. Sheldon moved to Leonard, pushed him out of the way, grabbed a large glass of water sitting on the table and put out the fire.

Sheldon shook his head, "Really Leonard… An experimental physicist with a laser should know better than to use that high a setting. I weep for humanity, and that cup of noodles." He exited the lab, but not before he took a few books out of his box on Lab safety which he thought Leonard could use more than he.

After work, Sheldon met Amy at her car with two more boxes of books. The drive home was much more pleasant and easier than the last time, and he felt confident enough to ask for her help up to the apartment.

"But last time you were able to carry two boxes by yourself." Amy cocked her head in confusion.

Sheldon's eyes darted around, "Oh… I pulled by shoulder… saving Leonard from a laser accident this afternoon."

"Oh my god!" Amy grabbed a box and followed him into the apartment building, "Although, I am not surprised given his track record."

"No doubt." Sheldon smiled as they rode the elevator up to the 4th floor. He was so glad they could use the elevator because in such a small enclosed space, he could smell Amy's sweet fruity shampoo. _Peach? Nah… Maybe Mango?_

As they entered Sheldon's apartment, Amy seemed to be much more relaxed than she had the last time. She placed the boxes near the stack of the others, and then smiled to Sheldon. "Okay.. I better..."

Sheldon interrupted her, "Um… Amy…." Sheldon returned to the door and closed it behind them. Amy took in a deep breath and held it.

"Um… Amy… Are you in need of any carbohydrates, or perhaps a cup of hot tannin and theanine?" He didn't look at her when he asked, just ahead toward the wall with far too much blinking.

"Are you asking me to stay for tea?" Amy gulped and looked at him for confirmation.

"Um… yes… If you have the time, however, if you are busy or would rather not… I'd understand.. I mean, you're a busy woman and…"

"I'd love to have a cup of tea, Sheldon. Thank you." Amy gave him a warm smile.

Sheldon's face lit up at her response, "Then yes! Um… Lemon tea?"

"I'd love that!"

Sheldon couldn't help but grin knowing he had stocked up on lemon tea following his first meeting with Amy. The smell of lemon tea had reminded him of the scent of Amy's warm breath and he had loved it ever since. He had also purchased snacks that he thought "women" would like such as hummus, chocolate covered blueberries and the like after he had phoned his sister to find out what gals ate these days.

He had not told Missy why he wanted to know if women really did need that fancy yogurt that helps with female things. However Missy, like her older sibling, was no fool, and was elated that her twin had finally decided to join the living and try his hand at love. She grilled Sheldon over this new love interest that Junior had already told her about, when all Sheldon wanted to do was get off the phone with his nosey squealing sister as he shopped late for special Lemon tea and 'women's' food.

Looking around the room, Amy asked, "Do you mind if I use the facilities?"

"Not at all. Down the hall, straight on." Sheldon went to the kitchen to prepare their snacks.

Amy quickly left Sheldon's side to find the bathroom. She didn't really need to use the restroom as much as she needed to catch her breath. She had to quell her nerves. Sheldon had only asked her for tea. _Tea_. Nothing else was happening so there was no need for her worry. She repeated this in her head as she looked in the mirror to put on peach lip gloss and straighten her hair. As she came out of the room, she saw another door at the end of the hall to the left of the bathroom with a bar across the doorway.

Sheldon, who had heard her open the bathroom door, came down to check on her and saw that she was curiously staring at the bar.

"Do you have structural problems that would cause you to brace for earthquakes?" Amy had never seen a pull up bar before. Sheldon smiled at her ignorance.

"Nope. That's for exercise. It's a pull up bar." Sheldon opened the door, so that he could show her how to use it.

"Exercise?" Without a thought, Amy grabbed the bar and held on. "So, you pull yourself up? Is that why your arms look so strong?"

Sheldon thought she was being kind, but she really did think that he was a beast with his massive guns.

"Well, aren't you nice, but I've had far too many long hours on that bar. Daddy used to make me… Well… Lots of hours, let's leave it at that." Sheldon grabbed the bar, did one quick pull up and jumped down. "See? Easy."

"Oh my!" Amy nearly quivered watching him pull himself up on the bar.

Sheldon licked his lips, "Wanna try it?"

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she tried to pull herself up as well. However she didn't have the upper body or arm strength. She hung from the bar like a monkey with her bent legs dangling, getting nowhere. Sheldon watched her struggle, trying to hold back his laughter. He moved forwards and stood in front of her, "I think girls do a bent arm hang. Here." Without a word, Sheldon picked Amy up and heaved her off the ground so she would be able to grab the bar with bent arms. She let out a high pitched squeal worthy of any teenage girl.

"Sheldon! What do I do?" He held her weight easily with his arms wrapped around the top of her thighs just below her butt. He hoisted her up so that her head was above the bar. She tried to control her breathing, but the feeling of being so close to him was making that difficult.

"I gotcha. Hang on the bar, with your arms bent, palms toward you. See if you can make it past 30 seconds." His hot breath was on her neck as he spoke to her looking up. He did manage to keep his eyes up and look at her face, but the feeling of her chest positioned perfectly with his mouth was a distraction. He took a swallow as he thought that he should have thought this through more.

Amy was ready for action and determined to get this bar thing right! She held onto the bar and supported her own weight. Sheldon let her go, but held her hips for a moment to steady her and also to feel them under his palms. Amy hung there with a huge smile. "I'm doing it!"

Amy let her chin rest on the bar, but Sheldon snapped at her in a thick Texas accent that sounded too much like his father for his taste, "Don't put your chin on that bar. It doesn't count, then." He swallowed and lowered his tone to a kinder tone, "My daddy started me off this way, then I had to start with the pull ups later."

Amy was curious about Sheldon's past, and the conversation was a good distraction from her trembling arms. "How long did you last up here? This isn't easy"

"I know… I had to last 70 seconds or I couldn't do my calculus, but if you can do…"

Amy cut him off, "WOW! That's…Oh this is hard. How old were you?" Amy was already wavering.

"11, right after…" Sheldon swallowed, and changed the subject, "Marine Corps perfect score for the flexed arm hang PT test is 70 seconds." Sheldon tried to smile, but he could still remember the pain his younger self felt being on that bar for what seemed like hours.

"I think I'd do the coast guard first. Less storming beaches, more dolphins. God, this is hard!" Amy stopped, and released the bar after the pain in her arms became too much to take. She felt as if she had been up there for an age. "How long was that?"

"27 seconds. Good job for a beginner."

Amy let out a sigh, and bent down with her hands on her knees to catch her breath, "I'm spent. I can't imagine an 11 year old up there for that long. That is cruel." Amy rubbed her arms and looked at Sheldon with a pained face, "You were very strong."

"That was a long time ago, Amy. I can do much more now." Sheldon stood up to attention.

"No, for surviving the ordeal. You didn't deserve that. It's a testament to your strength that you didn't let that stop you."

Sheldon took a deep breath, "Well, certain things I stopped." Sheldon remembered that he had stopped a lot of things that summer. He had stopped having fun, reading comics, and smiling. It was years before he smiled again, and then it was a forced defensive mechanism. He had not smiled without thought or to hide a lie until he had met Amy.

However, he didn't like the sympathetic look she gave him. It reminded him too much of the pity he shunned and he didn't want to seem weak. Not to her.

With a biting tone, he snapped at her, "I could do it, Amy. It wasn't that hard, damn it. I did it!"

Amy didn't take the snap personally. Her mouth curled up on one side, as she placed her hand on his large bicep, "Yes. You did." She smiled full and held her own arms, "I have a lot of catching up to do."

Sheldon's demeanor calmed in an instant, "Oh… you don't have to… Oh damn!" Sheldon could hear the kettle whistling. It must have been going off for quite a while. "Oh! The tea!" He rushed off to the kitchen like a sprinter.

Amy closed the bedroom door, but not before she noticed a small bed and crib in the corner of the nearly empty bedroom.

Amy came out to find Sheldon fussing with the tea, and almost burning himself on the kettle. He seemed harried.

"I'm sorry I don't have many visitors here. In fact… you are the first."

"Ever?" Amy was a little shocked.

"Does the pizza guy count?"

"Not really…"

Amy followed him into the room and sat in one of the armchairs. She looked around, it seemed as if he had just moved in. "How long have you been here, Sheldon?"

"15 years."

"It's a large place… Did you ever live with someone? Like a friend or a relative…" Amy took the tea Sheldon handed her and sipped the brew as she finished her question thinking back to the crib, "A um… girlfriend perhaps…" She swallowed the boiling liquid and looked only at her fascinating cup of tea while she held her breath waiting for an answer.

"Girlfriend? Oh no… Never had nor wanted one of those… before." Sheldon, in turn, now becoming over interested in his fascinating cup of tea. "Have someone living here? My sister stayed here for a spell when we were younger. She and her baby, Jake. Never had a roommate or friends either. I've got an older brother, and he's stayed here."

"So you have had guests?" Amy smiled as she thought she had caught him in a lie.

"Family members aren't guests, they're annoyances."

Amy laughed, "So true…" She looked again down the hall, "So you stayed, even though it has two bedrooms?"

"Well… I like the apartment and I didn't want to change."

"Yes, it's very nice, though these chairs have definitely seen their best days. Could use a couch though…" Amy looked over to the space in front of the bookcase and cocked her head like she was measuring the space. Sheldon mirrored her action exactly.

Sheldon smiled as he remembered the other Sheldons fighting over the one spot on the couch, "You know… I think you're right. A leather one. Now that I have someone to sit with me, I should get one sooner than rather than later."

Amy smiled, "I'll help you shop for it, that is if you need the help, though I really don't want to impose…" Amy could have kicked herself for sounding like a needy 12 year old. "I'm sure you can find your own couch."

"You'd help me? Oh that would be perfect. Maybe this weekend.. like Saturday? We… um… can look for a couch."

"It's a date." Amy smiled, then caught her words, "I.. mean.. not a date date… Just a shopping date. I would never…I mean."

"It's a shopping date." Sheldon cut off her ramblings with a coy grin and got up to make another cup of tea.

The rest of the evening, Amy and Sheldon spent discussing everything there was to know about everything, though he had a hard time keeping up with conversation as he had a tendency to become lost in her eyes. Amy had never had a person show so much interest in her. She felt like she was being interviewed for a job. Where did she grow up, why did she go into Neuroscience, what was her favorite music. When she gave the answer of Neil Diamond, Sheldon smiled with recognition.

"Oh do you like Neil as well?" Sheldon hated Neil Diamond.

Instead of telling her the truth, he gave her a quick lie so she would think that he would have something in common with her. "Oh, yes. He is great… Very… earthy."

Amy seemed elated, and beamed a huge smile, "Oh that's wonderful! Howard is a big fan too, the three of us should go to a concert!"

Sheldon looked sick, but he used his tea cup to mask it, "I know… tell me, how do you feel about the zoo?"

"THE ZOO! I Love the zoo!" Amy proceeded to tell Sheldon everything she knew about the LA zoo. "We should go sometime!"

The thought of going to a crowded zoo gave Sheldon shivers, though he used to love going with his PopPop when he was very young. Amy noticed his hesitation and realized that his aversion to crowds might hinder the trip, "Whenever you like, no pressure."

Sheldon smiled and continued with his questions asking her why she chose Harvard.

"I had a trust from my grandfather that only kicked in if I went to Harvard. Besides it has the best Neuroscience department in the country. Why did you choose Rice?" Amy sipped her tea and waited for his reply to what she thought was a simple question, but it seemed that it was far from a simple answer.

Sheldon gave a fake smile and said quickly, "Family" and changed the subject to one that he had been both pleased and surprised to find that she had knowledge of, and almost as much interest in as he had: Flags.

As the night progressed, Sheldon was smiling, and even heartedly laughing with Amy as they drank tea and nibbled on the snacks he had bought on the advice of his sister. However he worried that it wasn't enough for a proper meal, and wished he had thought to buy dessert.

Amy said with a grin, "If I knew you were going to feed me so well, I'd have brought pastries."

"PASTRIES? Like jelly filled ones, oh I love those!" Sheldon looked like a little kid begging for cookies.

Amy smiled, "I'll make you some one day."

"Oh, you're a peach, I'd love that!"

He could easily see why this woman seated across from him, sipping tea and laughing at his jokes was the same woman all the other Sheldon's adored.

Amy was still recovering from their tantalizing conversation when they finally said their goodbyes. Sheldon closed the door of his apartment and leaned against it with a huge smile on his face. As Amy walked dreamily to the elevator her smile mirrored his.

Amy saw Sheldon's gorgeous blond neighbor when she hit the elevator's call button. She was wearing a black dress so tight Amy could see her ribs and could tell her bra size in a glance. The blond gave Amy a saccharine smile.

"Hello." The blond was a little icy with the greeting.

"Hello… Nice um… dress."

"Oh this old thing… Just something I had in the back of the closet." The blond eyed Amy up down, "Being an actress, you have to dress the part." The blond eyed Amy up and down, "I'm sure you know what I mean…"

"Oh… Sure…" Amy swallowed and looked away having no idea what she was talking about. Amy had her grandmother's dresses in the back of her closet and none of Grammie's clothes looked like that.

"I see that Dr. Grumpy Pants has finally joined the living and emerged from his cave." The blond took a compact out of her purse and checked her makeup, but she was eyeing Amy up and down. "How long have you known him?"

Amy was guarded with the stranger, "Just a little while. He and I work at Caltech. How long have you… um… known him?" Amy took a deep swallow as she eyed the temptress.

"Oh for **years** , can ya believe it? Never so much as a how d'ya do. He sure likes you though." The blond winked at her and reapplied her red lipstick, the color of a thorny rose.

"What do you mean? How do you… Has he said.. something?"

"Oh, no nothing like that, I hardly see him except in the laundry room. Just that he is smiling now. Never seen it before, but he does have a nice smile." The blond gave a sly grin and turned back to Amy just as the elevator opened, "Anyway, just work colleagues, nothing more?"

Amy put her head up and glared, "No."

The blond snorted, "Yeah well that's just as well, men like that need someone to break them out of their shell and be taught a thing or two. Polar opposites work best, you see. You seem… too much like him."

Amy drew in another breath as she watched the woman adjust her skin tight skirt and head out the opened elevator door, "See ya around…maybe!" The bubbly blond waved back to Amy without turning around as she left the building to meet a man waiting in a car.

Amy stormed off to her own car, she was pleased with how the evening had gone with Sheldon, and valued their new friendship, but for some reason, the neighbor's words perturbed her.

Amy grumbled as she dove into her purse searching for her keys, "Who the hell does she think she is telling me who I can't be friends with; I should have showed her the ol' Fowler fist…" Amy was about to start the car when got a text from Sheldon.

" _Thank you so much for an enjoyable evening. I can honestly say that I have never had such a good time discussing flags. Drive safe and I will see you tomorrow morning. Perhaps you can come earlier for tea_?"

Amy reached up to touch her cheeks since her face hurt so much from smiling. She had a difficult time texting back that she would love to have tea in the morning.

"Blondie can suck it!" Amy commented under her breath as she drove home happily; the blonde's comment replaced by thoughts of what recipes she could use to make for pastries for the following morning.

Shortly after Amy arrived home, her phone sounded again. She almost knocked over her monkey statue getting to the phone, hoping it was Sheldon. She looked down and her heart sank:

" _Hello Amy. Its Stuart. Looking forward to our compulsory date on Saturday. You can pick the movie, if you like or if that is too submissive, I can do it if you rather. You choose… The movie or the other thing. Anyway, I will pick you up at 7:30, if that is okay. If not. I can change it. Good bye."_

"Oh crap!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Things are heating up, but it could be that cup of lemon tea. What do you think of the catty neighbor?**

 **Next time... Sheldon meets Stuart, and love is in the air, but it's not who you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for as always!**

 **A plot moving chapter, but things will be heating up.**

* * *

The next morning, Amy showed up at Sheldon's apartment at 7:55. She had figured that 35 minutes would be enough time for tea and turnovers. Sheldon opened the door and frowned as he looked at his watch. For a moment she was worried that she had arrived too early, but the opposite was in fact the case.

"Hello, Amy. I thought you might have come earlier." Sheldon had spent most of the night cleaning his house again for Amy's visit. He had to get rid of the books he used to trick her in case she saw that they did not relate to alternate dimensions and M theory, and that took most of the evening. He expected her around dawn, or he hoped anyway.

"Oh, forgive me, I should have set up a time. I wanted to finish this off for you." She handed Sheldon a box with pastries and a big grin. The scent of fresh baked pastries, some kind of sweet berries and browned sugar filled his senses. Not since his Meemaw had cooked for him had he smelt a more welcoming aroma. Sheldon quickly forgot the last hour he had been pacing back and forth waiting for her to come.

"Oh, Amy, I'm as hungry as a spring bear, thank you. Come on in." Sheldon took the box of pastries and started to wolf them down before he had realized he hadn't offered her one, or a beverage or even a chair. His manners were sorely lacking from being a hermit for years. With a mouth full of pastry he said, "Um… you want one?"

Amy giggled, "No, I'm good. I had some before I left home, but if you don't mind, I'll start the kettle. I could use a cup."

With a full mouth and mumble he said, "Um… sure…"

Amy went to the kitchen to start the tea. As Sheldon had a kettle ready to go with water waiting, there wasn't much to do. She flipped the stove on, and turned back to Sheldon who by this time had eaten the entire box.

"Oh my, you do have a sweet tooth. Oh, you have some jam on your mouth." Without thinking, Amy reached up to touch Sheldon's mouth which had now gaped open. She lightly ran her thumb down the side of his mouth and around his ridge of his bottom lip little realizing the audience she had. With a blush that matched the raspberry filling, Sheldon closed his mouth and swallowed as she pulled her hand away.

"Um.. Thank you…" Was all Sheldon could verbalize at the moment. He could have kicked himself for eating all the pastries without making her eat one. Then, perhaps he would have had the chance to touch her lips.

So he asked quickly as he tried to overcome his nervousness, "You will have lunch with me again today, won't you Amy?"

"Of course. Though the guys will probably be keen to discuss more sci fi stuff with you as well." Amy gave a forced grin at having to listen to all nonsense again, "However interacting with the small group will be a good experience, and a welcome part of your therapy."

"Oh, but I was hoping we could eat alone again." Though Sheldon was beginning to enjoy his time with the guys, he really wanted to be with Amy.

"Really?" Amy was a little surprised that he wanted to be alone with her so much since the guys seemed to be such a draw for him.

"Sure. I still need to find out what you did in Saudi Arabia. Camels? Damn woman, that is some scary shit!" Sheldon shook his head, and then realized he had used foul language with Amy, but she just took it in her stride.

"Yeah you are right, they can be scary because they are so tall. But it was okay except…camels spit. Faisal, the wealthy donor who sponsored the trip, helped me keep them happy with little treats. I had to say yes to his marriage proposal, though… Do you need some water?" Amy patted his back.

He had almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. This was the first time he had heard of any marriage proposal or engagement. Was he too late in this reality to be with Amy?

Sheldon's voice cracked as he managed to whisper through his gasps, "No… I'm fine…Fine… So you are engaged?"

Amy tapped him on the back and continued her story. "I guess technically, he is my fiancé, but it was just for donations. I haven't heard from him since. I think he's invested in nano tech now."

"GOOD! GREAT! Good field. Great. Good… Okay… it's okay…" Sheldon sat on his computer chair, drew in a few quick breaths and cranked his neck around. He had given himself a charley horse from coughing.

"Boy, you really choked on that coffee. Is your shoulder still bothering you, too?"

"My Shoulder?" Sheldon remembered his lie to get her to come home with him last night, "Right! Leonard and his laser." Sheldon rotated his arm around, "It seems I strained it. It'll be fine… Don't worry." Sheldon tried to rise off the chair, but Amy stopped him.

"Let me try something. But I have to touch you. Is that okay?"

Sheldon let out a chuckle, "Always, as long as you don't tickle me..."

Amy blushed at his remark as she proceeded to angle Sheldon so his back was arched. She pressed on a certain spot, and Sheldon let out a low moan.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Amy.. my god woman… your hands are like magic." Sheldon nearly collapsed from pleasure.

"Just my mastery of the central nervous system, I could just as easily paralyze you."

Sheldon looked back and gulped, but Amy just smirked, "But I won't. Now… how does that feel."

"Like the touch of an angel." Sheldon couldn't remember a time he had ever had a simple touch evoke such a response in him, nor could he recall if he had ever felt that good.

Amy could feel his muscle relax under her touch. His back was as muscular as his arms. She placed her other hand on his broad shoulder. She could feel the heat radiate from his skin through the thin shirt. She drew in a short breath and tried to cool off herself.

The massage session lasted far longer than needed. Sheldon's guttural growls and moans were igniting a fire in Amy's loins. She knew she needed to keep her raging hormones over this man at bay. They were friends. _Just friends_. But, boy she loved being his friend right now, she thought.

Finally she pulled away and Sheldon let out a whimper.

"Ahhh Amy! Why'd ya stop!?"

Amy tapped her watch, "8:30 Dr. Cooper. Science waits for no one. You don't want to be late for work do you?"

"NO MA'AM!" Sheldon let out a sigh and begrudgingly rose off the chair. "Well, thank you Amy. I feel better than I have in years." He licked his lips and added, "I get them neck pains all the time." Sheldon never got neck pain, but if it would get her to do that with her hands again, he would wear a neck brace for a week.

Amy frowned with concern, "Really? You should get that checked! You might have pulled a muscle."

"Or… You could just… I don't know…" He blinked at her and cocked his head to the side with half grin.

Amy smirked at him and headed toward the door, "We'll see, but too much of a good thing is bad for you."

"Whoever said that was bad fat liar with pants on fire." Sheldon stomped to the door.

He and Amy rode down the elevator and exchanged places with his blond icy neighbor who had just come home wearing the same small black dress, but the thorny rose lipstick was missing. She gave Amy a cold stare. Amy glared back with a fiery gaze that hit the icy blond like a flame thrower. The blond spent the rest of the ride up the elevator admiring her nails.

Amy and Sheldon drove to work, chatting about Carthaginian history and pachyderms. They arrived still chatting before the time forced them to go their separate ways. Their early morning chat went far too quickly for Sheldon, but for Amy, though every second with Sheldon was a joy, she needed some space from him to think. She loved spending time with him and was quickly becoming addicted to his voice. However, she was determined to keep these feelings at bay, convincing herself that she had real no physical attraction to Sheldon other than as a friend.

Amy waited patiently for lunch and as soon as the clock hit 11:55, she headed to Sheldon's office. She was eager to see him again so that they could finish their conversation about Hannibal's elephants and the prudence of watching your rear guard, but it seemed that he was too popular today. Not only was the group of guys all in his office they had also brought lunch. She could hear them discussing some Star show as she approached the door.

"Raj, how can you possibly say with a straight face that Kirk is anyway comparable to Picard? I mean, that's fucking nuts! That's as bad as Leonard with his Babylon 5 shit! ... Oh Amy!" Sheldon popped off his chair as soon as he saw her, hoping she hadn't heard his foul language, again.

He had been so engrossed in his conversation with the guys that he had forgotten to tell them he had plans for lunch. Mentally Sheldon blamed Leonard, who had brought up the merits of Babylon 5 again which Sheldon just could not let go.

Amy shifted slightly as she looked at Sheldon's shocked face. Though Amy had looked forward to their lunch conversation, she could tell he was conflicted, so she decided to help him.

"Sheldon, forgive me, but I cannot make our lunch date… I mean appointment. Perhaps tomorrow? I'll let you get back to it. See you later!" Amy turned to leave, but Sheldon virtually jumped across the room to grab her arm.

"Are you leaving?" He looked down at her with those deep blue eyes that seemed so vulnerable. "I can get rid of them. I mean, we can still…" Sheldon held onto the door frame and looked wistfully at Amy.

Amy simply smiled and tapped his shoulder with a sweet understanding. She knew what it was like to finally have some friends. It was better than any drug. She whispered to him, "You just stay here and get used the small group. It will be good therapy. Okay?"

"Okay…" Sheldon leaned back against the door frame.

Amy gave a short smile and asked, "I'll see you after work. Or are you going to the comic book store directly?"

Sheldon hit the door with his fist, "Damn it… Directly… I won't see you!" He had wanted to have dinner with her, but the guys had told him that they usually went to the comic book store straight after work.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up tomorrow. It will be fun tonight, Sheldon! You'll love it!" Amy had seen how excited he had been at the mention of comics and she loved his look of joy. If she had a group of friends to go with to her favorite places, she would have jumped at the chance. She didn't understand his hesitation, but reasoned it was the vestiges of his former hermit lifestyle.

"Um… do you want to get something to eat after work tomorrow? I always have a pizza on Thursdays… Maybe we could…"

Before Sheldon could finish his invite, eavesdropping Raj jumped off his seat.

"Oh, that would be great! Hey! I heard the Cheesecake Factory has great pizza. Personal size."

Sheldon slumped, "I'd rather share with Amy."

"You can. Don't worry. Leslie Winkle said…"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "What does she know! Probably went there to find a new boy toy to share a pizza!"

Howard snapped at Leonard, "Oh Leonard, get over it. I slept with Leslie and I got over it EASY!"

Raj laughed, "Got over it? Howard, you were crying like a baby for a week!"

"Better than years, like this guy! That was like three years ago! She's at MIT now!" Howard countered.

But Leonard continued to deceive himself as he looked away and said proudly, "I don't talk about her **that** much."

Howard shook his head not able to believe his blatant denial, "NO… it's usually mentioned before you complain about how you will NEVER get another woman. God, Leonard, we even have a name for it now. If you whine too much about not having a girlfriend…"

"You're Hofstadering. Its classic." Raj grinned at Leonard who drooped down like a melting marshmallow.

Sheldon remembered the group of Sheldon's talking about Leonard's love interest: Penny. They mentioned she worked at the Cheesecake Factory, and that she also lived in the building, but he had no idea what she looked like or her last name. The other Sheldons hadn't mentioned her last name either. _Strange_ Sheldon thought.

In those parallel universes, Leonard was ALWAYS with this Penny person. Sheldon thought it would be a good opportunity to play multidimensional match maker and get Leonard with Penny. It was worth a shot because his constant pining for ANY woman was, according to the others, becoming tedious. Also, he felt that seeing his new friend as happy as he finally was, would be an added bonus. He would have chosen to have dinner with Amy alone, but he would take what he would get.

"So about the Cheesecake Factory…" Sheldon cleared his throat, "I heard the waitresses are nice."

Amy shot Sheldon a look but she couldn't read him.

"See? Even Sheldon says the waitresses are hot!"

"I didn't say hot. I said nice." Sheldon turned back to Howard and glared.

"That's guy code for hot, Shelly!"

"Never ever call me Shelly…" Sheldon glared at Howard, "Only my family calls me that."

Howard gulped, and changed the subject quickly, "Okay, **Sheldon** … Now… Time to find a new future Mrs. Hofstadter. Just so long as she is not the future Mrs. Wolowitz, that would be just fine!"

Leonard snorted and shook his head, "Like the love of my life is working the Cheesecake Factory, c'mon!"

"Amy, you will come won't you?" Sheldon blinked a few times and that was all it took.

"Of course! I love Cheesecake." Amy snapped at Leonard, "None for you Leonard!"

"Oh, that's right, you're lactose intolerant." Sheldon smiled as he remembered what the Sheldons had said, but Leonard looked confused.

"How do you know that?"

Sheldon darted his eyes but said quickly, "Kripke told me. He said you were quite the gas factory." The lie flowed off Sheldon's tongue, but Amy was confused by the statement as she didn't think Sheldon had spent enough time with Kripke to discuss Leonard's food aversions, let alone make some disparaging remark.

"That bastard! I hate him more! If that was possible after he stole Leslie from me."

"Oh Geez! They had a one night stand, like she does with everyone in the department! Except Raj… sorry Raj."

Raj glared at Howard, "Enough of this! We are going out tomorrow with Amy's new boyfriend and get your mind off Leslie so you'll stop Hofstadering! Buck up." Raj smiled at Amy whose eyes were wide as saucers. If she were seated, she would have kicked him in the shins, but all she could do was glare, let out a frustrated sigh and turn before she showed how red she could get.

Before the work day was over Amy had had to assure Sheldon on a number of occasions that Leonard was an excellent driver and that when they had gone on long trips together, she had let him drive. Sheldon swallowed his disappointment. He had been genuinely concerned but had also hoped that he could persuade Amy to take him to the comic book store, thus allowing him to spend more time with her. So Sheldon had gone with the group after work with his eyes closed and a tight grip on the handle of the car as if it was a life line.

Leonard, as it turned out, was a fairly good driver. A little chatty for Sheldon's taste, but none the less, they arrived without incident once Sheldon had insisted on no distracting music or eating, or drinking or anything other than Leonard's hands remain at "2 and 10" on the steering wheel. Leonard drew in a breath for strength, but acquiesced. Leonard was quickly realizing, it was easier to comply with Sheldon's 'requests' then fight. The ride to the comic book store was short, thankfully for Leonard.

Once Sheldon had opened the door to the shop, he was in wonderland. It had been over 20 years since he had set foot in a comic book store. He had once had a fairly decent collection, spanning over four decades of comics. His father however, had criticized him for it constantly, calling him a sissy for his little boy picture books.

One night, in a drunken stupor, Sheldon's father had taken his comic books and thrown them in the tub. His father had then turned on the shower and made Sheldon watch as his comic books were ruined. Sheldon knew better than to cry in front of his father, the scar on the side of his face reminded him of that constantly. It was a good thing Sheldon had already hidden most of his prized ones under the floor boards.

Sheldon breathed in the scent of new comics as it brought back memories of happier days. He couldn't hold back his delight and he bounced to the DC section as if he had springs on his heels. An enormous smile bloomed on his face and it seemed nothing could take it off. That was until he heard the name of the shop keeper who came over to join the group.

"Hey guys, who's your new friend?" The average height man with the toothy grin seemed pleasant enough, if a little jittery. His buggy eyes and wildly curled hair were a bit disturbing, not unlike a clown out of makeup. Sheldon just hoped he didn't touch him.

"Oh yeah, Stuart, this is Sheldon. He's a collector too!" Raj didn't notice Sheldon's face turn white when he heard the name: STUART.

Stuart also failed to notice the pale expression of his latest customer, "Oh great! Well, I got lots of old issues. Whatcha you into?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Stuart, "Everything… What are _YOU_ into?" Sheldon was sizing him up. He could take him. Easily. One hit and he would be down, though Sheldon still felt uneasy around him.

Stuart was completely oblivious to the dirty looks he was getting, "Me? Graphic novels mostly. The new publishers, ya know… I'm an artist, so I like that kinda thing. Do you want to look at the New Flash I just got? It's mind blowing!"

"Well, that was a major spoiler! Now I will my mind will be pre-blown!" Sheldon shook his head in disgust.

Stuart didn't know what to say, "Umm Okay… so does that mean you don't want to see it?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, but now that I know that, I am ruined for the joy of discovery, I will be less enthused. I tell ya, in Texas we had better service! Thanks for nothing!" Sheldon stomped off toward the shirts to take a look.

"Geez, tough crowd. What's his problem?" Stuart looked back the group of three companions who all shrugged their shoulders.

"Gets me. Amy introduced us."

"Oh really, Amy?!" Stuart seemed to grow a few inches and leaned in, "Amy… did she say anything about me?"

"No… Not a word. Not even a peep. Are you guys still going out on Saturday?" Raj was less than encouraging.

Stuart let out a sigh and slumped, "We are supposed to see a movie, but I suspect she will cancel, cause I have that effect on women... I have made a preemptive call to my doctor for a script for Zoloft just in case." Just then, Sheldon called from across the store for Stuart to get down one of the shirts from the top shelf.

"Oop, duty calls!" Stuart rushed over to help Sheldon who hadn't heard a word of the date with Amy as he had been too engrossed in picking out his new wardrobe. He had loved the Flash Shirt that number Two had been wearing, and he had seen a Green Lantern shirt that reminded Sheldon of number Three's shirt. A Blue Superman Shirt had also caught Sheldon's eyes and he just had to have them all. Stuart was thrilled, and moved on to show him more of his stock from the back room.

The date with Amy was a hush topic as far as the guys were concerned, but Raj was now none too pleased about the date.

Raj whispered to Leonard, "Can't we get Amy to cancel? I want her to go out with Sheldon!"

"SHH! Amy said no way to ANY dates. If you start setting those two up on dates and getting all starry eyed, there will be hell to pay! You know how she can get! Need I remind you when we tried to set her up with cousin David?"

"That was scary. Boy she was pissed!" Howard swallowed and looked pale as he crossed his legs and winced in pain.

"Anyway, if we say, hey Sheldon, Stuart is taking out Amy, but we want you to go out with her, he's likely to freak out! He's already on edge as it is. We KNOW she only wants him as a friend, so if he likes her that would just be awkward, and he may only be interested in her as friend too."

"I doubt that given as how he is all twitterpated when he is around her, seriously." Raj looked like he was explaining this to a five year old, but the guys just looked confused.

Leonard had to ask, "Twitterpated?"

"Dude… it's from Bambi, look it up. Anyway, let's just ask Sheldon if he likes Amy! Let love lead the way!" Raj started to walk over to Sheldon, but Howard grabbed his arm.

"NO! Amy will kill us with some brain monkey disease! Don't rock the boat! We say nothing! Agreed?"

"Agreed…" Raj drooped down and pouted as he perused through the latest Wonder Woman comic books with a defeated scowl. It seemed that he was the only one who believed in true love. "But if Sheldon starts Hofstadering, I **am** setting them up!"

Initially things were tense between Sheldon and Stuart, but by the end of the evening the whole gang was having a lively debate over who would be the new Robin for Batman. Stuart thought Sheldon was great, especially as he had bought half the store and most of his size XL shirts.

Sheldon had lightened up on Stuart as well. He reasoned that there was no way Amy Farrah Fowler would ever be interested in him. Stuart was a mere peddler of picture books, and not an intellectual giant capable of keeping Amy Farrah Fowler's interest for more than five minutes. He had no worries, unlike those other Sheldons.

The next morning, when Amy picked Sheldon up at his door she noticed that he was wearing different attire: A Red t-shirt with some symbol like a lightning bolt emblazed on the front. The shirt was a little tight over his broad chest, but the color was stunning against his black hair.

Amy liked the new look on him and couldn't help from staring. "Wow, you look wonderful in red. Is that a new shirt?"

"YES! I always wanted a Flash shirt! Now I have 3!" Sheldon was so jubilant over his new clothes that Amy had to giggle.

"That's a lot of shirts. I hope you got a blue one! It would make your eyes practically glow…" Amy stopped her gushing when she saw Sheldon smile at the way she must be was gawking at him.

"The Flash only comes in Red. He's the Scarlet Speedster."

"Oh… right, Scarlet…" Amy knew her face was now the same color.

Sheldon looked at Amy's face and said softly, "I um… did get a blue Superman one, however."

"Oh brilliant!" Amy could not help her reaction as her face lit up with a smile. Then taking control of her mouth again, she blinked a few times, swallowed and turned on dime to head to the door before more of her blatant ogling could be observed. " _Just a Friend!"_ She chanted to herself.

They had yet another run in with a blond neighbor of Sheldon's in the elevator. Amy thought that Sheldon seemed to be overly interested in her figure, as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her chest which bore a name tag. The blond gave Amy a cheerful grin, said hello to Sheldon and tried to make idle chit chat about the weather. He just smiled in reply.

Since the tests, and given his lingering looks Amy had on occasions wondered if Sheldon was in fact interested in her more than as friend. After all, Amy knew her beckoning pelvis was enough to turn any man's head. But Amy reasoned that she must have misread the brain scan and lingering looks. As appealing as Amy's pelvis could be, there was no way Sheldon would be interested in her given he had this kind of eye candy living next door. And thank goodness he wasn't interested, Amy told herself. _Great_ , she thought. No distractions for her. She forced a smile as she watched him stare at this woman. _He's Just a friend_ , she said to herself.

 _Great_ , she thought. She never wanted a real date again. That reminded her of her annual obligation date she had planned for Saturday. Though she hated the fact that she could be the subject of talk, she knew that the guys were just a bunch of gossipy gertie's and would not have been able to withhold the piece of information about her approaching date with Stuart. However during the drive to work Sheldon had not shown any sign that he was at all jealous of Stuart, in fact he had nothing but good things to say about him. This just reaffirmed her observations earlier that morning that he was not romantically interested in her. _Great_ , she thought. _Just as it should be._

After work that evening, Sheldon and Amy arrived at the restaurant before their friends. Amy had wanted to get a table in the corner to help Sheldon's anxiety, but he had insisted on finding the section being covered by a waitress named Penny as she was a neighbor.

Amy's throat went suddenly dry as she tried to ask nonchalantly, "Why do you want her section? Do you know her? I thought you didn't know you neighbors?"

"I don't know her intimately, per say, but…" Before Sheldon could say anything else Penny came up to the table. Amy drew in a breath, and held it for a moment. It all made sense now: it was the woman from the elevator. Sheldon was attracted to her, which was obviously why he had been so keen on coming here. And who could blame him? This Penny could turn anyone's head. Her hair was of spun gold her face was like alabaster and did she even have pores? Amy smiled through her disappointment that she did not even recognize as such.

Penny was bubbly and wore a wide smile, "Hey! You guys! What Luck, huh? I had to work a double shift, or I would never have never seen ya!"

Amy smiled, "GREAT!" Which was blurted out a little too loudly for her own taste. She cleared her throat and just smiled.

Sheldon shifted nervously in his chair, "Well…you did see us. This morning… Remember?"

"I know.. I meant.. Never mind! I didn't know you ate here, Mr. Quiet as a mouse!"

"We don't. Not yet. You haven't taken our order? And it's Dr. Cooper, not Mr. or mouse…" Sheldon rolled his eyes and whispered to Amy, " _What does Leonard see in her_?"

Amy was so nonplussed at the statement that she couldn't speak and had no time to process Sheldon's words before Leonard, Raj and Howard joined them. Penny's beauty had affected their behavior too. Leonard was tongued tied and Raj found that his selective mutism had fired up again. Howard, however, had no problem in speaking to Penny, and the for next ten minutes Penny rolled her eyes at least 7 times that Sheldon could count. Finally, he had had enough of Howard's flirts.

"Look, Howard. She is not for you!" Sheldon nodded toward Leonard. Amy's gaze was fixed on the menu so she did not see Sheldon's subtle move, however Howard did. He knew Leonard needed a new love interest, so he decided to back off and give his bespectacled Casanova friend a try at Penny.

"You would think a restaurant that is named "factory" would be more efficient." Amy sat up in her chair and sipped on the diet coke she had not ordered but had been given by Penny. Amy was now just keen to order her food, the evening seemed to have become tedious and she just wanted to get home as soon as possible. She looked at her watch, hoping time would go by faster. She knew that was impossible, as it seemed was a waitress who could remember her mini corn dog order.

Penny put her hand on Sheldon's shoulder, "Well, neighbor! It's nice to see you out of the laundry room!"

Sheldon tensed up and placed his hand on Amy's thigh. He did not want this woman touching him. He wasn't as much of a germaphobe as he had been as a child, but he still wasn't too pleased with this blond touching him with those man hands laden with god knows what type of E coli genomes.

Amy could tell he was tense and she assumed that he was just nervous over his love interest's sudden affection. She placed her hand on his in a friendly manner to give him support. Sheldon grabbed it and held on to it. Amy looked over and gave him a brief reassuring smile and then quickly looked away.

The strange thing was that even after Penny had walked away, Sheldon still held onto Amy's hand. He had weaved his fingers through hers and rested it on her thigh. Amy could feel his thumb lightly graze her thigh as he clutched her hand. The action made Amy uncomfortable since she, like Sheldon was not accustomed to personal physical contact, but she wanted to be supportive of her new friend and his shyness around people. She had promised to help him after all, and she should have realized that part of the therapy would be to help him talk easily to women who he was attracted to, just like Raj. Amy held onto his hand, but couldn't smile. It was not till Penny had returned, with the wrong order, did he release her hand.

Sheldon soon realized that his attempt at match maker was wasted. Leonard was useless with women, especially one that could not stand still for more than five minutes before she had to rush off to another table.

However Sheldon knew he wasn't much better. Amy had barely looked at him all night. He had wanted to hold her hand again, but felt that it was too bold a move. He was no number Three, able to woo a woman with a modest touch. Even the simple action of holding her hand had garnered no response not even when he had dared to rub his thumb on her thigh. Nothing; no reaction from her.

Perhaps his audacious actions had offended her. He was now not only lost about what to do, but also embarrassed, and annoyed and just wanted the night to be over. The new waitress was spending far too much time trying to chat him up. It was like being in the laundry room all over again and he just wanted to go home.

After an uncomfortable dinner, Amy dropped Sheldon off at Los Robles. He gave her a quick good bye and rushed off to the elevator. Amy watched him disappear and let out a sigh of relief that the night was finally over. Just as she was about to pull away, she received a text from Sheldon:

 _Amy. Please forgive my behavior tonight. It was ungentlemanly of me._

Amy was puzzled. She had no idea what he was referring to, but she knew he had his own brand of worries. Perhaps it was his remarks about the waitress or his failed attempt to court her?

She simply replied back:

 _Nothing to forgive Sheldon. You are a gentleman and thank you for the wonderful company. Don't worry. I doubt Penny noticed anything._

Sheldon wrote back right away:

 _I was afraid of that. It seems I know nothing of the ways of love. I should have kept my nose out of it._

Amy let out a long sigh as if she was reassured. He was friend and nothing more, and this latest text proved it. Like a magician, she turned her ignored disappointment into feigned relief.

She said out loud to herself, hoping she would believe it, "Thank god he's not interested in me, or that would be awkward."

She sent off a quick reply:

 _Persistence will help. She will come around, don't worry. It helps that she lives near you._

Sheldon texted back: _I didn't think of that! Thank you Amy! Perhaps there's hope after all._

Amy had to let out a little laugh at Sheldon's ignorance with women. " _Good night. Sheldon_ "

" _Good Night Amy_."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys are still on this crazy ride with me... Who's Twitterpated now?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for as always!**

 **Blondie Neighbor Angst! It's on like Alderaan!**

* * *

The next morning, Amy picked Sheldon up at the usual time. She was thankful she did not run into Sheldon's love interest that morning. His apartment seemed to be swarming with beautiful women who appeared to be both catty and bubbly and Amy was in no mood to play match maker for him this morning.

She had reconfirmed her date with Stuart, who for some odd reason was thrilled that she wanted to go to a chick flick. He had texted her back saying it was good therapy or some such thing. Amy wasn't interested enough in his reasons to reply.

Amy joined the guys for lunch and noticed that Sheldon was becoming more comfortable with the group. His eye contact was good, and his use of less foul language was also noticed by Amy. Perhaps he was working on his charm and social graces for his romancing of Penny? One thing that Amy did regret, his accent had faded slightly and she missed his drawl.

"So, Amy…. Any plans this weekend?" Raj blinked his eyes a few times, gave a sheepish grin to Amy and then smiled at Sheldon. Before she could answer, Sheldon chimed in the conversation and answered for her.

"Yes! We are going to buy a couch."

Howard rolled his eyes, "Thrilling and very domestic... But I have a better idea! Star War Marathon!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Ugh… Howard.. I told you. I hate space games. Besides, on Saturday I have that damn…" Sheldon cut her off again as he almost jumped out of his seat.

"I haven't had a Star Wars marathon in years."

"Great! You have to join us! We need a fourth! Since Amy seems to be too good for us!" Raj grinned wickedly at Amy who just glared at him. Raj knew why she couldn't do a marathon, but he had been told to keep his mouth shut.

" _Oh boy! Do you watch Movies or play the video games? Or board games? Or trading card games? Or Lego's? Or dress up? Or comic books? Or dramatic readings of novelizations_?" All of this ran through Sheldon's mind and was what he wanted to ask, but his shyness kept him silent. However Amy could tell that the idea excited him by the rapid bouncing of his knee that shook the table and that the only way he could hold back a smile was by pulling in his thin lips. Amy had to hide her own smile over seeing him so happy.

"We are doing the online game. All weekend! Sleeping bags, junk food, and Howard, turn that darn phone off so your mom doesn't call this time!" Leonard gave Howard a good natured glare over his glasses, and Howard saluted him.

"Done! No phones."

Raj was bouncing with excitement, "It's on like Alderaan. Sheldon are you in?"

Sheldon was still trying to hold back his excitement, but he just couldn't contain it. He hadn't had a group of friends to watch Stars War with… ever! Let alone play the online game. However, he hadn't been in someone else's house in over 20 years, and that had ended in disaster when Sheldon had started to use their mom's computer to hack the NSA site for a better satellite link. He had certainly never had sleep over.

Then he remembered that he had made arrangements to go shopping with Amy and that they had tentative arrangements to go to the zoo on Sunday for a session to get over his social anxiety of crowds. Amy had referred to it as a session, but Sheldon thought of it as a date and there was no way he wanted to cancel their date.

"Oh… I had plans with Amy…" Sheldon slumped down, tormented by the worst dilemma in his life.

Sheldon was still mulling it over when he felt Amy's hand on his for a moment before she pulled it away. He looked over and saw her smiling face.

As much as Amy didn't want to encourage Sheldon to play a juvenile intergalactic space game, she knew he wanted to go more than anything. She thought it was just his social anxiety that was causing the dilemma.

She whispered to him, "Sheldon, you should go. It's just these guys, and you seem to get along fine. Besides, it will be a good way to interact in a group session and we can go the zoo the next weekend, if you like... It won't be so crowded then anyway..." This way, Sheldon could have fun, and Amy could get the date over and done with. She thought it was genius, but Sheldon still hesitated.

"But we need a couch, Amy. We need a place to sit… and stuff…" Sheldon swallowed hard the lump in his throat.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Buy it online, you know what you want. And then next weekend, I'll help you get some pillows to help update those armchairs of yours that have seen better days!" Amy nudged him playfully, "If you are really bold… get a coffee table!"

"Really Amy! Oh that would be so great! I have some ideas what kind I would like to get. It has to be sturdy enough to hold up 300 pounds." Sheldon smirked and shot a look to Amy, with a blush.

Raj nearly choked on his food, "Dude! What are you planning on doing on this table?"

Sheldon turned his head to Raj and said with a snicker, "Never you mind, you nosey nelly." Sheldon looked back to Amy with coy grin, but she just looked confused, yet again.

Leonard interrupted Sheldon's failed attempt at flirting and asked again, "So you in? Sleep over, game marathon, junk food?"

Sheldon took a deep swallow to assuage his fears. He felt Amy lightly brush his hand again, holding his for an instant to get his attention. She leaned over and nodded to the group, with her kind face. Her confidence built up his, and he said with a toothy grin that was so wide it hurt his face, "YES TO ALL!"

Howard had to laugh, "Let me see if I got this right… she is letting you out of your date and telling you to spend the weekend with a bunch of guys to play video games? Boy you are the luckiest guy ever. I wish I had a girlfriend like that…OUCH!" Howard got a swift kick under the table from a fuming Amy Farrah Fowler that was definitely going to leave a scar.

"IT WASN'T A DATE, HOWARD!" Amy was mortified.

Amy glimpsed anxiously at Sheldon, but he just smiled and said, "Howard's right. I am lucky." Without another word, he dove into his food while Amy just bit her lip and looked down at her lunch. For the rest of the meal she held her breath and watched a childlike joy start to emerge from Sheldon that had not been present when she had first met him.

She melted each time he would catch her eye and stare at her with his boyish grin, but then would harden her resolve to not give in to feelings that would make her weak.

The bullying taunts of her childhood had helped to sculpt her and she now embraced her bluestocking personae, even though her mother thought the term meant frumpy old maid, as opposed to the scholarly women Amy admired. She had her mind, and it never failed her. She had closed herself off to love and dove into science. She didn't care enough to cater to a man's needs because she was too busy pursuing her own. Anyway there was no point in dating a man since she couldn't offer him everything that he might want. She didn't need a man, or any silly romance. A man was nothing but a distraction.

Though Amy had only known Sheldon for a little more than a week, she was already drawn to him as kindred spirit. She would never risk her new friendship on the chance of love. She could not delude herself, there had been an attraction there, and if she were completely honest perhaps a little hope. However, it was obvious now that Sheldon had his eyes on the waitress. Why would he ever look at her, when he had that flaxen haired goddess? No Amy would never waste time on romance. The only family Amy could ever have would be her work. Being friends was a much simpler proposition and one Amy was willing to accept gladly. She smiled when she thought she had squashed the hope just in time. " _Just in time_ " She thought. She was fooling herself.

Sheldon informed the group that he needed to pack and do his laundry early on Friday night in preparation for the gaming weekend. His normal laundry night was Saturday, but the change to his routine was a small price to pay for Star Wars fun. Leonard was to pick him up at 800 pm.

Amy agreed to drop him off at home, and let him get started while she procured some Chinese food for them. Sheldon felt as spoiled as a Saudi Prince. Not only was he going to be able to spend some time alone with her before Leonard picked him up, but he would also be having a weekend of gaming with a group of friends. He thought he had hit the lottery and that finally his life was turning out as he had always dreamed.

One thing he had felt in that room with all those Sheldons was envy of the life they had. He knew he could not have all that they had had, but perhaps if he was lucky, he could have the best of it: Amy.

He was so elated and pleased, he didn't even notice someone had entered the laundry room and had taken up the dryer next to him.

"Hello Neighbor, fancy seeing you here today. Not your usual day, is it?" She was wearing spaghetti strapped tank top that was three sizes too small, either that or she enjoyed showing her bra, Sheldon was not sure which. Her shorts were riding on her hips, showing off her flat belly.

"Nope… today is special." Sheldon grinned and sucked in his lower lip.

"I see…" She moved closer to Sheldon and twisted her hair as she watched his muscles flex when he folded his shirts. "I've been meaning to ask you… have your shirts shrunk? Whatever you're wearing looks so tight, I can see all you muscles. Do you work out?"

"I exercise yes… Excuse me." Sheldon tried to push past her to get his clothes, but she blocked the path.

"We should work out together sometime. I do yoga. It's sooo good for you. Watch this move I learned in Yoga today."

She arched her back and stretched out her arms behind her so her breasts were practically in his face, "I'm VERY flexible."

"Good for you, but you're over extending and will probably injure your rotator cuff. Not to mention, that asana is not on the approved list of Yoga postures…" Sheldon looked back at his folding board uninterested in her comments or postures.

"I think you're right… I did feel something funny today…" She rolled her shoulders and faked pain, "Oh perhaps you could massage it for me… I really could use some tender hands on me."

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, "Well… Amy taught me this one thing. Here…" Sheldon placed one finger on the spot on her shoulder where Amy had touched him.

" _Oh my god, you are just amazing. Oh this feels so good. How can you do that? I'm in heaven. If you can do that with one finger, what can the rest of you do…."_ Sheldon rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away.

That was the only part of the conversation that Amy overheard before she walked back up to the foyer to catch her breath. She had come in search of him but had stopped short when she heard a voice she recognized speaking to Sheldon.

Amy knew that she shouldn't be upset, but she was. She had no right to be jealous, but she was. She shouldn't care, but she did and it was more than she wanted to admit. She wanted to throw the food she had brought in the trash, where Sheldon had obviously picked up this woman moaning like a cat in heat. Amy's fists clenched around the bag of take out in a vice like grip and she breathed heavily through her nose. It was then that the elevator opened and Penny stepped out to find Amy standing looking at the ground by the mail boxes.

"Oh, Dr. Cooper's friend… oh dear… what's wrong sweetie?" Penny walked over to Amy and tilted her head to see Amy's face which was beet red.

Amy attempted to compose herself around Penny. She was the last person Amy wanted to see at that moment. "It's nothing. It's stupid…" Amy nearly growled the reply.

Penny was no fool and could see the deep hurt that Amy was trying to hide with her anger. It was something that she had experienced herself too many times. She rushed over and put her arm around Amy who stiffened up on the contact.

Though she didn't want to be coddled, Penny's warm embrace was comforting. "God I am so angry… hell I don't… It's just… Sheldon is in the laundry room with that blond neighbor...I should have known…"

"Alicia? That skanky bitch! Is she flirting with him? She can't keep it in her pants can she? She screwed her way through the CSI production staff, and now she's hitting on your boyfriend? She's just doing it for SPORT! I wish she had never moved in upstairs!"

"He's **not** my boyfriend." Amy looked up to Penny with piercing eyes, "Frankly, I think he's interested in you." Amy thought if being a good friend meant setting Sheldon up with Penny, then that was she was going to do. Although, it seemed he didn't need any help bearing in mind what she had just heard.

"Me? I doubt it. He never talks to me… Except last night after I got home from work he came over, and starting asking me weird questions..."

Amy just shook her head thinking Sheldon was working on one blond, while feeling up another. What a cad. It was too bad she hadn't scanned his brain to see if she could identify lecherous traits. Sheldon must have tried to chat up Penny last night after he had finished texting Amy. At least, she thought, he was good at following advice. Keeping dinner dates seemed too hard for him, however.

Amy stood up straight and forced a smile, "Well I would have said you should give him a chance, but I think the other one beat you to it." Amy looked down at the food she had brought for them, chastising herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She had sat and listened to him rattle off some ridiculous order that she had made sure was correct, and he had returned the favor by wasting his time, and hers, with some woman instead of doing of his laundry. "Do me a favor. Give him this food. Tell him…I don't feel well."

"Okay… I'm sorry, what's your name?" Penny looked at Amy who was taking deep breaths between speaking. Her jaw looked like it ached from how tight she had it clenched.

"Amy…" Amy straightened up and brushed off her sweater. "Maybe you can have dinner with him. I'm sure he would like that, after he's done with the other one…" Amy shoved the bag of Chinese into Penny's hand and strode off to her car.

Just as she was out of sight, Alicia came running out of the laundry room crying.

Penny wanted to hit Alicia in the face right there, "Alicia! You skank! What are you doing to that poor professor guy! Leave him alone. He's not for you!"

Alicia wiped off her tears and screamed back, "Poor professor guy? That guy just ripped me a new asshole because I suggested we go on a date! He called me bitter bitch because I dared to say one thing about his precious little mousey friend. He told me I was a useless vacant tramp who gets by on superficial looks that I got out of bottle!"

Penny let out a snort, "I knew he was smart!"

Alicia sniffled and yelled back, "You don't get it. He was vicious, Penny. I've never been spoken to like that in my life. He said that he knew what my kind of woman does, trap men, destroy families and ruin lives. He called me a home wrecking whore! Did you tell him about the married guy I was seeing?"

"No, I never talk to him, but I bet he can smell a skank a mile away. You leave him alone! He's in love with that lady scientist. Anyone who sees them together can tell that, you idiot. There is no way you'll get your hooks in him. You deserved everything he told you, bitch!" Penny took off to laundry room to find Sheldon pacing back and forth.

Sheldon looked up to see Penny at the door. She couldn't get a word out before Sheldon ripped into her.

"What do you want? Come to make some crass statement like your friend out there. The nerve of that woman saying that my Amy wasn't good enough for me! How dare she speak about Amy! She is the best thing that ever happened to me! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Far better than some bottled blond bimbo would ever be!"

Penny just stood there and let him rant. Finally when it seemed he had calmed down, she told him, "Amy left this for you. She was said she wasn't feeling well." Penny handed him the bag with a heavy heart. She wished she knew this Amy's number. She'd call her up and tell her that the man she thought was sleeping with half the building only had eyes for her. It was a terrible misunderstanding and one that Penny could have fixed with just one phone call.

"Um… you should call her later. Make sure she is okay, ya know. Check on her."

Sheldon looked insulted again, "I know that! Don't you think I would do that? God, ya'all are idiots.

Penny narrowed her eyes at him. She had had enough of his insults. He had come over to her apartment the previous night and asked her what she thought of his friend Leonard. Penny didn't know what to think of him, she had only just met him. She was just glad Leonard was not that creepy guy with the turtle neck who couldn't stop staring at her boobs. Sheldon made a few comments like she would be wasting her time with other men or some such thing and over 35 men was enough to sleep with in one life time. Penny nearly slammed the door in his face.

"Who is _you all_? I'm not like Alicia! Just because we have the same hair and we are actresses doesn't mean I am a slut or an idiot pal!"

Sheldon braced his palms against the folding table and dropped his head down between his shoulders. She was right and Sheldon was just lashing out.

Sheldon remembered how the other Sheldon's spoke with such fondness over Penny. Maybe she was a good friend after all and a good match for Leonard. Sheldon had to chew on the words before they left his mouth, "I… am… sorry."

Penny let out a sigh, "It's okay. That bitch would make anyone mad. Look, here's your food. Go have some dinner, and forget about her. If you can, tell Amy to call me. Here's my number."

Penny wrote her number on the Take out menu, and handed it to Sheldon, "Why do you want Amy to call you?"

"I don't know… She seems nice … Perhaps if you gave me her number, maybe we could go shopping or something…"

Sheldon looked over Penny's outfit, "I doubt it, but okay." He scribbled Amy's number and gave it to Penny.

Penny turned to leave, but then swiveled around and said, "Ya know… This is most you have spoken to me in the 8 years since I moved in here."

Sheldon chuckled, "In an alternate universe, we'd talk every day."

Penny laughed, "Hey pal, in different universe, we'd be married with 6 kids living in Encino."

Sheldon tilted his head down and glared at her, "Never. There's not a universe in existence that I am not with Amy. I know that for a **fact**."

Penny smiled at her love sick neighbor, "Good! I hate Encino! Talk to you soon, neighbor!"

Sheldon quickly grabbed his laundry, and rushed upstairs to pack and call Amy. She finally answered on the 5th ring.

" _Hello_?" Amy had spent the car ride home calming her self-inflicted fury. She was livid at herself over her reaction. There was no reason she should have run off with no explanation. She didn't know who she was upset with: Sheldon for wasting her time or herself for her reaction. At the moment, she was in no mood to speak to him, and answered the phone with as much enthusiasm as getting the call that your root canal was scheduled.

Sheldon's voice was frantic, " _Amy! It's Sheldon. Are you ill? Do you need me to cancel and come take care of you? I can have Leonard stop off at CVS and get some Vapo rub or something_..."

" _No, Sheldon, I would NEVER waste_ _ **your**_ _time like that!"_

" _It's no problem Amy, I just want to make sure you are okay."_

" _I'm fine... It's just my… um…stomach, but I have had a cup of hot tea and I'm going to turn in early. I'll be fine._ " Amy held the phone a little closer to her face, and asked quietly, " _Did you um… have dinner with Penny?"_

" _No, but interestingly she asked me to tell you to call her. I will text her number. She wants to go shopping or some such girly nonsense."_

" _Really? Wow… Okay… That's new_ …" Amy couldn't understand why that girl would want to spend any time with her.

" _Hold on a second_ ," He texted Amy the number and got back on the line, " _I hope you don't mind, I gave her your number."_

" _That's fine, Sheldon, whatever..."_ Amy said her herself, _I wonder if he wants me to help fix him up with her as well. He seemed to be doing fine on his own,_ Amy groused.

Sheldon was oblivious to her disdain for him at the moment, " _She seems tolerable, Amy if not on the abrasive side. Perhaps you can be friends if you can get past her lack of understanding of basic statistics theory. After she starts dating Leonard, we should be seeing much more of her."_

Amy nearly dropped the phone, " _Leonard_?"

" _Yes… My attempts at matchmaking at the Cheesecake Factory were for naught, but you said persistence is key. Leonard might have resort to begging."_

Amy said in almost a whisper, " _I thought_ _ **you**_ _were interested in her_?"

Sheldon let out a laugh, " _ME? Lord no! Are ya crazy woman…"_ Sheldon added in a low tone, " _I only have eyes for one…_ " She couldn't see his smile on the other end of the line.

Amy said with a cracking voice, " _I understand_." She couldn't get the sound of that blond neighbor out of her mind, but at least he wasn't working on two women at once and she didn't have another Howard or Raj on her hands.

Sheldon cut her off, " _Oh! That's Leonard… Gotta go!"_

Amy let out a huge sigh, and said quietly, " _Have fun this weekend_."

Sheldon rushed to the door and greet his new friend, wondering if he could he call him that yet?

He took a couple deep breathes and then answered the door calmly, "Hello Leonard, please come in." Sheldon opened the door for Leonard who looked around the apartment with a big smile on his face.

"Wow Sheldon! This is nice! WOW! You live here by yourself?" Leonard walked around the room, and noticed how sparse the space was, thinking that two could live in the space comfortably.

"Yes… I um… hope that might change sometime in the future." Sheldon smiled as he looked over at the Chinese food.

"Oh man, I wish I had met you 8 years ago when I was looking for a roommate. I have been living with Raj, and let me tell ya, I am getting fat with how much he cooks." Leonard tapped his belly, and smiled until he looked at Sheldon's flat stomach, and then closed his jacket. "Anyway, I'm working on it…"

"Well, I don't really cook. Order out, that's my thing. Here… Eat this. Amy and I were supposed to eat, but I'm not hungry now." Sheldon masked his disappointment with a fake smile.

Leonard looked over the bag of food and noticed the scribbled number, "Whose number is this, do you need it?"

Sheldon licked his lips and smirked, "Oh… that's Penny's and she wanted me to give it to so you can call her for a date."

"PPP Penny…. The waitress?" Leonard almost dropped the Chinese Food.

"Yeah, she lives next door."

Leonard really did drop the Chinese food. His eyes lit up and he glanced toward the door, "So, um… Sheldon… Ever think you'd like a roommate? I'm available… If you want… I mean… Like this week, if you have the room."

Sheldon grabbed the bag off the floor, and a fork for Leonard, trying to hide his grin. He knew exactly why Leonard wanted to move in, "Well, that's a big step."

Leonard looked around, "It's a big apartment…" Then he looked at Sheldon with pleading eyes.

"Correct." Sheldon grabbed his bag and his sleeping bag and as he headed toward the door, he said to Leonard. "I'll have to think about it."

As they waited for the elevator, Leonard said, "Nice that they have an elevator."

Sheldon remembered the stories about rocket fuel from the other Sheldons, paused and narrowed his eyes at him, "I really have to think about it…"

As part of his preparation for the sleep over, Sheldon had worked on changing his routine slightly. He had been sleeping on the floor, to get used the sleeping bag. He had played annoying TMZ banter about celebrities that he knew nothing about in anticipation of Raj's conversation topics and he had watched numerous videos on insults concerning coitus just in case Howard got too nosey. He felt he was prepared, but still in the car ride over he held his bag with a sweaty grip.

At Leonard and Raj's apartment the first hour was nerve wracking for both Sheldon and his new friends. First he had to scope out the best spot in the room, moving Wolowitz aside while doing so. Then he needed to hear all the rules for the game before hand, and finally he refused to go in battle without a strategy.

However once they had started to play, Sheldon's strategy gave their team the first victory in as long as they could remember. The gang of guys worked out their differences and praised Sheldon's stellar leadership skills, albeit only to themselves as he didn't need any more help in inflating his ego.

Friday night passed and Sheldon heard a rare sound: His own laughter. Not a snicker or a giggle, but a genuine hearty laugh that shook his belly and warmed his face. The group had far too much fun, to the point that at 2:00AM, the cops arrived at the behest of Mrs. Yamaguchi and asked them to keep it down.

"Busted! BEST WEEKEND EVER!" Leonard whispered to the group who all cheered out: HERE HERE!"

Mrs. Yamaguchi hit the wall again, and yelled out, "SHUT UP!"

Sheldon laughed so hard, he fell over the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay be honest, how many of you thought the catty Blond neighbor was Penny? I know I did! LOL. Sorry to trick you, but a lot of you caught it was Alicia from Season 2.**

 **Next up, Stuart's date! Oh** **my!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for editing! As always!**

 **Now... about that date with Stuart...**

* * *

Amy spent the rest of Friday night in a self-pity funk which had infuriated her since she knew not the cause. _It must be the date tomorrow,_ she reasoned _. Just the stupid tiresome time suck of a date._ She crawled into a hot bath and soaked for hours thinking about her priorities. She kicked herself to think that at this stage in her life she was still having to put up with this tedious dating crap.

As she turned off her phone before going to bed, she saw that while she had been in the bath she had missed seven calls from her mother and a number of calls from an unknown number.

Ignoring the calls from the unknown number, she shook her head as she dialed her mother back:

" _Mother, what is it? And before you ask, I have my date tomorrow!_ "

" _Oh thank god, I just needed to make sure_." Her mother's little voice reverberated in her ear.

" _I sent you the details along with the affidavit signed by Stuart verifying that he is real."_

" _Good. I won't be fooled with Armin what's his name, that horse guy again, Amy_!"

Amy was in a foul mood and spoke to her mother like she never had before, " _Only one more, mother. This is the last date I will go on for the rest of my life!"_

" _But deary, you need to find someone! A girl like you has to work at it, honey. It doesn't come easy."_

" _I get it mother, who could love_ _ **me**_ _?"_ Amy was so sick of her mother's veiled attempts at masking her disparaging comments with concern. But Amy knew that she had qualities that would make her be the best girlfriend, but she also knew that she had never wanted to let a person get that close to see them.

" _No, honey, it's just men, you know how they are… They are visual… I don't want you to be an old maid! Alone, bitter, playing Canasta with the widows at the Shady Acres old folks home with Aunt Flora."_

" _It's not a home, it's a Senior center! We would never put Aunt Flora in a Home_!"

" _Of course not deary."_

" _And besides that, I like Canasta!"_

" _Nonsense! You need to go out, go dancing, go to movies, dinner... you know… have fun. Not too much fun! Just enough to catch a husband! Maybe a widower who already has kids, ya know, honey? That way…"_

Amy cut her off, " _Mother. I don't want to speak about children again. I am serious. This is the last date I will ever go on. I am going out tomorrow and buying my own grill! Good bye!"_

Amy turned off her phone so she wouldn't get any more calls from her mother, and stomped off to bed for a restless night's sleep.

Saturday night came too soon for Amy as she readied herself for her date with a lackluster enthusiasm. She pulled out her purple jacket, dark tights and thick blouse. For some reason, she wanted thick wool armor tonight. She had to get this tedious date over and done with, like ripping off a band aid.

She had spent years alone, and had been relatively content with her existence. She was furious with herself for getting upset about Sheldon's amorous activities. Amy had not fully realized how much she had let her guard down with him, but never again. Though she had to confess, it wasn't difficult to do so. It was his overwhelming intelligence, charm and wit that had roped her in so quickly, she had to admit that he was one handsome devil. A fact that the cheeky blond had been enjoying in that laundry room.

Back at the gaming weekend, Sheldon was having the time of his life. Minutes had turned to hours and before Sheldon knew it, it was well past 5:00 pm on Saturday. He thought he'd slept, but he was unsure. All he knew was that it had been the most fun he had had in his whole life.

The gang had only just stopped playing to let Howard answer a phone call from his mother. Howard had tried to keep the conversation private, but it was impossible.

" _MA_! _They guys can hear your geschrei from here!"_ Howard moved the phone away from his ear.

Raj looked at Sheldon confused, "What the heck is grease ray…"

Sheldon grinned and leaned over to Raj, "Geschrei, it's Yiddish, it means to shout."

Raj whispered, "Geez, is there anything you don't know?"

"Yes… Why Howard answered his phone." Sheldon smirked and Raj held up his hand to Sheldon to give him a high five. Sheldon reached up and shook it.

Howard finally got off the phone from his mother's yelling, but then had to contend with Leonard who snapped at his friend, "Howard! I thought I told you no phones!"

"I had it off most of the weekend! What? You didn't yell when Stuart had his phone on last time!"

Raj wondered out loud, "Speaking of Stuart, I wonder how his date with Amy will go…."

The whole room turned as they heard a loud crash. Sheldon had dropped his computer as he yelled through the room, "Excuse me? What?"

Leonard yelled again, "RAJ! You have a big mouth."

"What Date?"

Howard scurried closer to Leonard as a shield, "Her once a year thing. Not a real date."

Sheldon focused on Leonard like a laser sight, aiming for his heart. "You knew about this? Why didn't you fuckin tell me, Leonard?"

Sheldon rose off the couch and walked quickly over to Leonard who had backed toward the door in fear. He had never seen a man go from felicity to ferocity in such a short time. "Um Sheldon… Amy is very tight-lipped about her business and we had no idea how you felt."

Howard tried to calm Sheldon's anger, "Yeah, we figured that as you guys had just met, it would freak you out if we tried to put pressure on you to be with Amy."

Sheldon bellowed back to Howard, "FREAK OUT!? Finding out she is on a date with that bug eyed cartoonist is exactly what is freaking me out!" He looked at Leonard with wounded eyes, "Doesn't she know?"

"Doesn't who know what, Sheldon?"

Sheldon backed away from his new friend, if he could even call him that now. His eyes darted around processing what he had just learned. Why had she not said anything about this date? Why hadn't Leonard or the guys warned him about it? Did they not understand how he felt about her? Did they not comprehend that they belonged together? They should have known, he grumbled, but then realized, how could they? He had never said anything. He had to laugh at his own stupidity!

Sheldon's barked cackle was almost hysterical, making his friends look at him concerned.

Leonard could see the pain flood over his new friend's face. He put his hand on his shoulder, "She has no idea you have feelings for her. Do you?"

Sheldon shrugged off his comforting touch and just kept on chuckling to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, "I'm no better than that clueless asshole, number One. Hiding my feelings, expecting her to know…"

"Number One? Do you mean Riker? From Star Trek? I'd have to say, he was pretty good with the ladies…" Howard had always admired the lady's man William T Riker from Star Trek.

"NO! NOT him, God damn it!" Sheldon shook his head, picked up his broken laptop and started to pack up.

"Hey, where you going?"

Sheldon was packing at a feverous pace shoving his clothes into his bag without care, "I gotta talk to her. Talk some sense into her. She has no business with Stuart. She belongs with me!"

Raj stood up, "Exactly what I have been saying for days! Come on, Sheldon I will take you!"

Howard rose off the floor and with a high pitched whine, he cried out, "What about our weekend? Star Wars? Male bonding and all that?"

Leonard snorted and glared at Howard, "Oh please, your mother probably told you to go home. You'd be packing up in a minute anyway…"

Howard shrugged, "Yeah… You're right. She's made a Brisket."

Sheldon finished and looked over to Raj who was at the door, keys in hand. He cocked his head and studied him, "Why are you helping me with Amy?"

Raj grinned as he held the door for Sheldon, "I believe in true love. Now come on. Let's go get your woman."

Sheldon beamed at him, "Now you're talkin'"

Across town in Glendale, Amy was finishing off her makeup and struggling with her tights, "Damn cheap crap! What time is it? Do I have time to go buy a new pair of dark grey?"

Amy finally got them on and then sat on her bed with frown thinking about how she was going to loathe the evening. When she had been young, and naive, she had dreamt of a man who could make her quiver with a simple touch or a whisper of his breath on her, but those school girl dreams were long gone.

She sat up rigid in her spot, "Enough of this. Just one more and I am DONE!" Amy reached for her phone to check the time, and as she did this she realized that her phone had been off since Friday night since that terrible call with her mother.

When she turned it on, she saw a further 8 missed calls and numerous texts from the same unknown number she had seen on her phone the night before. She immediately read the texts, they were from Penny. Then she remembered that she had been so angry and upset at Sheldon last night, that she had forgotten to save the number he had text her. She certainly hadn't been expecting so many calls so soon from Sheldon's gorgeous neighbor and Amy wondered why she seemed to be so eager to contact her. Odd that a girl so pretty would be so needy. Amy hit redial and waited.

" _Hello? Amy?"_ Penny answered right away.

Amy unconsciously straightened up and brushed back her hair.

" _Penny. I am sorry I missed your calls, I was getting ready for a date_ …"

Penny let out a sigh of relief. She had been frantically trying to get in touch with Amy to tell her that Sheldon was not interested in Alicia. She had not been able to get the image of Amy's hurt and angry face out of her mind, and she believed that just one phone call would straighten out their misunderstanding. " _Oh thank god! I knew Sheldon would talk to you_!"

" _Sheldon? No, I am going out with another man: Stuart."_

Penny nearly dropped the phone on hearing this news. _Boy, this girl gets around! Go Amy!_ Then she thought, " _Wait, what about Sheldon_?"

Amy tried to hold back her bitterness, but the phone couldn't hide her disappointment, " _What about him? He is busy with the other blond woman with his magic hands… I never got her name, but I don't think he needed it..."_

Penny howled, " _NO! That is what I wanted to tell you! Alicia, that is that skank's name, was hitting on Sheldon, but he turned her down cold. And do you know why?_ "

Amy couldn't believe her ears. She could barely get out the words, " _Why_?"

" _Because he's nuts over you! He told Alicia that before she ran out of the laundry room in tears."_

" _He made her cry_?"

" _Yes, he was quite upset that she had said something bad about you_."

Amy hissed out her reply, " _What did that little hussy say about me!?_ " Amy was ready for fight, and Penny was loving every minute of it.

" _That bitch had the nerve to say you were mousey and you didn't deserve him_."

Amy became quiet for a moment. That little jab had hit a little too close to home for her taste.

Penny thought she had lost her… " _Amy? You still there?_ "

" _Yes… Sorry. I was distracted. Tell me again, Penny… how did Sheldon make this skank cry_?"

Though her conversation with Penny had been enlightening, she was still obligated to Stuart for the evening and Amy never broke a promise.

She heard a repetitive triple knock at her door, and looked at her watch, " _35 minutes early? That's not a good sign, Stuart…"_

Answering the door, she found Sheldon standing there, panting. He hadn't had the patience to wait for the elevator, so he had run up the stairs to the third floor.

Amy took a step back, "Sheldon! What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"Amy…" Sheldon walked into the room and without a thought, put his hands on her hips to hold her stationary. He studied her face. She was wearing more makeup than normal, and a hint of perfume. It was nothing over powering, but not her usual scent. Sheldon's face faded to alabaster. "You… are… going out with him, aren't you?"

Amy pulled back, but Sheldon followed her, "Yes, how did you know? How did you get here?"

"Raj and Raj. He told me you had a date with Stuart, of all god damn people! Why didn't you tell me?" Sheldon looked wounded.

Amy, however, looked cross that he should think that what she did was any of his business. Also, she was not pleased that Raj had spread her business around, _the little meddler_ , she thought. "I do have a date with Stuart. Rajesh had no business..." She pushed away from his touch but Sheldon held her shoulders.

Sheldon cut off her angry rant, "No! You have no business going out with Stuart! He is not good enough for you, Amy!"

Amy caught her breath, "Sheldon… I made a commitment to him. I cannot cancel. It would be so rude. Besides, when this is done, I will never have to date again! He will be here any minute."

Sheldon's face's distorted in a reddish hue, and his voice became raised, "YOU ARE NOT FOR HIM! YOU BELONG WITH ME, AMY! YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH ME!" Sheldon breathed heavily though his nose. He released Amy, who backed away and glowered at him.

"Sheldon! I don't **belong** to anyone. You and I are not dating. We are friends. WE just met a little more than week ago!"

Sheldon's eyes lit up and he smiled with victory, "Then be my girlfriend. NOW. That way you don't have to date stupid Stuart."

Amy let out a sigh, "Stuart isn't stupid."

"He is compared to me!"

"Sheldon! Everyone is stupid compared to you!"

Sheldon waved his arms out, exasperated, "EXACTLY, so why are you bothering with him, you should be with ME?"

Amy raised her voice to a level Sheldon hadn't heard from her lips before, "Now listen up! I have an obligation to Stuart that I had made long before I met you and I made **this** date before I knew you were interested in me AT ALL, which is new information from oh I don't know ONLY 2 MINUTES AGO!"

Sheldon gulped and watched as Amy seemed to grow tall, "I **will** go on this date, and you will **NOT** dictate to me with whom I go out, or where…" She was poking his chest, backing him up against the kitchen counter. "And furthermore, **IF** I EVER decide to date you, which right now is highly unlikely, you had better lose this idea of telling me what to do or this will be over before it starts, you got me MISTER!"

Sheldon swallowed, "Yes ma'am." He started to breathe heavily again, but this time in arousal over this woman who had just put him in his place. The other Sheldons were right; this woman was a 5 foot-tall pole cat when she was mad.

Amy turned in a huff and walked away from him.

"But Amy…" Sheldon tried to walk toward her, but Amy twirled around, held up one finger, and stopped him in his tracks.

"NO BUTS! Now, get out of here, and let me go on my date." Amy turned her back to him again.

Sheldon asked uncertainly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her back still toward him hid Amy's softening expression, "No!"

"Will you go on a date with me?" He stepped closer to her.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, but still didn't turn around, "I'm not certain after your behavior tonight."

"Then let me ask you this," Sheldon came up behind her and put his hand around her waist so his fingers where just below her chest. With the other hand he pulled back her hair so that he could speak into her ear. Amy stiffened up at his touch as he leaned in. He spoke so softly and so close that she felt his soft lips on the ridge of her ear. "Tell me Amy… Does he make you feel like this. Like you make me feel?"

Sheldon ran his lips down her ear to her neck and then back up again inhaling her scent. Amy leaned back onto his chest as she struggled to gasp for air and words.

Sheldon moved back to her ear, "Do you feel like your heart will beat out of your chest. Does he make you lose your breath with just the slight graze of his hand? Do you feel exhilarated every second he is near, with every word he speaks to you? If you answer no, that why on earth are you wasting your time?"

Sheldon released her and started toward her apartment door. "Enjoy your date, Amy." He left before she could find the strength to turn around.

About 25 minutes later, Stuart showed up at the door. She took a while to answer and he was surprised to find Amy flushed and out of breath. "Oh… um… forgive me.. I was um… Brushing my teeth. Are you ready?" Amy put her hair back in place and grappled with her purse.

Stuart was wearing a pleasant light grey shirt, with agreeable dark grey pants. It was all very… nice…

"Hello Amy. Are you ready to go, or do still want to… I understand if you are busy." He looked toward his black shoes and noticed they were dull. He had forgotten to shine them. _No wonder, she didn't want to go out with him_ Stuart moaned to himself.

"No Stuart, I appreciate you doing this for me. Shall we?" Amy locked up her apartment and kept her fixed smile as she walked with Stuart to the elevator.

Their meal was adequate and Amy thought the conversation was tolerable. His humor was on the beam and he had acceptable table manners. After the dull movie, Stuart drove her home and walked her to the door.

He gave her a soft smile, "Well… This was nice."

"Yes.. nice. Thank you for a pleasant evening Stuart. I appreciate your participation in this tedious outdated social ritual." Amy smiled and was about to turn around but Stuart lunged in for hug. Amy returned it with a pat on his back. "Thank you again, Stuart."

"Well, thank you for the nice hug, Amy. It should hold me for a while."

"You're welcome Stuart. Thank you for being so understanding." Amy smiled, and watched Stuart leave. As soon as the elevator door closed she let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned against her apartment door. She pulled out her phone and texted Sheldon.

" _NO"_

She pulled out her keys to open the door when she heard a loud beep sound emanating from the stair well. She turned around, marched over to the door and poked her head through the glass of the stairwell door to see the source. Throwing open the door, she crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze at the tall man crouched before her.

"Um… Hello." Sheldon said sheepishly.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Sheldon! It is not okay to camp out and stalk me! That's very creepy."

Sheldon stood up and brushed off his pants, "I understand that. Just be thankful I didn't wait in your apartment!" Sheldon followed her, and swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that he had overstepped the mark by camping out in her stairwell. But desperate measures were called for. Who knew what handsy Stuart was capable of in this universe? Stalking was a small price to pay.

"MY APARTMENT? How could you even get in there?"

Sheldon waved the question away dismissively. "You ask a lot of questions, Amy Farrah Fowler, but more importantly, what did NO mean? No to being my girlfriend… or.." Sheldon took a step forward and crumpled his brow with worry, "Or no because Stuart makes… you feel that way about… um what I said… before, that thing."

"Well… it was no to being your girlfriend! That is for sure." She spun around and headed back toward her door. Sheldon's shoulders drooped and he looked like a dog beaten from the pound.

"It certainly was NO to Stuart making me all knocked kneed. I told him thank you very much, but that was our last date." She turned and smiled at him over her shoulder.

Sheldon suddenly grew the four inches of height he had lost in the last 20 seconds. "Then… it was 'No' for Stuart's deserved rejection?" But there was still uncertainty in his voice when he asked, "Um what else was the text of _NO_ for, Amy?"

Amy turned to him and said flatly, "No to a date. It is nothing but a meaningless waste of time. Not worthy of your intelligence."

Sheldon stepped over to Amy, and ran his hand down her cheek, "A date with me will never be a waste of time, darlin'."

Amy batted his hand away, "First off, how many dates have you been on, _darlin'_ " She had to squash this swagger of his before it got wings. Sheldon made a mental never to call her darlin' again. He should have known his brother's phraseology wouldn't work on real women.

Sheldon backed away and sucked in his bottom lip, "Um… none."

Amy smirked. She suspected as much, "So you have no idea how a date with you will be. I have been on plenty of dates, mister. I can tell you, it's a time suck. We should drop this romance stuff and just have fun. No romantic pressure."

"Well, I think that's silly. I mean why go on a date?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you agree." Amy turned away from him to fix a cup of tea, but Sheldon jumped around her to stop her.

Sheldon wouldn't give up, not when he had seen her steal quick glances at him, smile at his voice alone and laugh with her eyes. He wasn't the best at reading facial expressions, but he knew when someone was lying. Amy Farrah Fowler was lying to herself, and Sheldon knew it.

Sheldon glowered at her, "Let me see if I get this straight… You went out with Stuart, a man so beneath your intelligence that it was charity to spend more than five minutes speaking to him. However, when a man who WANTS to date you, WANTS to be with you, you say no?"

Amy waved Sheldon off, "Well, Stuart WANTED to date me…"

Sheldon voice rose slightly, "Yeah, but it was **Stuart**!"

Amy nodded her head "True…" Then she glared him, "… but it's still no!"

Sheldon leaned against her kitchen island and crossed his arms over his chest with a defiant stance, "Amy Farrah Fowler, I think you're chicken."

Amy spun around and stuck her bottom lip out, "I am not!"

Sheldon curled up a smile, "So tell me, how long have you suffered from philophobia?"

"I'm not afraid of love! Or dating! I'm afraid of you!" Amy turned from Sheldon braced her hands on the counter for strength.

Sheldon stood up straight, shocked, "Me? Why me?"

"Sheldon… I've been on dates, and never had any connection." Amy turned around to face Sheldon and tell him the truth, "But with you…It's different. I do have a connection, and it's special. Too special to ruin with romance and empty hopes. I just think we should have a relationship that is … more of the mind than the heart."

Sheldon drew in a long breath and took a moment to gather his thoughts as Amy avoided his gaze. Finally he shook his head and said, "I don't want that, Amy. I want both."

"I won't risk one for the other. I don't want to be alone!" Amy let out her confession as her voice cracked.

"But you won't be! I'll be with you!" Sheldon placed his hands on her arms but she pulled away before she could warm to the touch.

"No. If this fails… If you change your mind, or something happens…" Amy shook her head as she rung her hands together.

Sheldon raised his voice, "You're not makin' sense Amy. So, you'd rather be alone your whole life so you won't be alone?"

Amy smiled and let out a sigh, "Yes! You get it!"

"Nope! Don't get it." Sheldon just chuckled, "Let me tell ya something, little lady _. I've been alone for my whole life. There's an empty false comfort in it. You know what to expect, there are no surprises. You think it takes away the fear they won't hurt you, but it only masks it._ " Sheldon crossed his arms in victory and with smug smirk, raised his brow to Amy who glared at him.

Amy stomped her foot, "Damn your memory! That is what I said to you on the first day!"

"Yep…. Now, I'll tell ya, a very prominent neurobiologist told me once to ease into a situation in order to face your fears gradually. Come on, Amy we are scientists. Take a little risk and see what the results are before you make a conclusion!"

Amy turned around and walked to the kitchen to continue making her tea but mostly to think. It was a long 73 seconds before she finally turned around.

Amy smirked, and said confidently, "Yes… "

"YES?!" Sheldon grinned.

"Yes to ONE date."

"Only ONE?" Sheldon whined, but Amy cut him off.

"Or none, I'm okay with that…." Amy had to hide her smirk, but it was Sheldon's turn to interrupt.

Sheldon glared at her, "Oh no, you don't! You said you'd go on a date with me! What did you say about Stuart? And I quote, " _I made a commitment to him. I cannot cancel. It would be so rude."_

Amy glared at him. _Damn eidetic memory_. "Fine! But you need to know this, it's what I say to all my dates! All forms of physical contact, up to and including coitus are off the table."

"All forms?" Sheldon gulped and walked back a step.

"Yes." Amy didn't waver in look or movement.

Sheldon thought about it and produced a grin that gave Amy shivers, "Hm…Okay. I can do that. How's tomorrow sound?"

"TOMORROW? Can't we wait till next week?"

"Nope. Gotta be tomorrow." Sheldon smirked and started to walk out of the door and then stopped, and held it open. He turned back and looked down at Amy's legs.

"Ya got any jeans?"

"JEANS? I don't wear pants."

Sheldon clicked his cheek, "Ah... too bad. I was going to pick you up on my bike."

Amy swallowed, "I've never been on a motorcycle…" She remembered something he had said and crossed her arms, "HEY! Your bike is broken, I thought."

"I fixed it." Sheldon smiled with a little twitch in his eyes. "No matter. I'll work something out." He grinned, "See ya tomorrow Amy, 6:30?"

"Sure… sure…" Amy slowly closed the door.

He quickly raced down the stairs to find Raj sleeping in his car, blasting Taylor Swift songs.

Raj woke up as soon as he heard Sheldon open the door, "SO!? How'd it go? Did you run off Stuart, the third round draft pic?"

Sheldon bobbed his head back with surprise, "Sports metaphor? And you think I will get it?"

Raj shrugged, "You get everything."

"True and I do get it." Sheldon chuckled, "That's pretty funny. Stuart is no longer an issue, but I didn't have to run him off after all. Amy took care of it." Sheldon settled back in the car seat with giddy grin.

Raj was clasping his hands together in hopeful anticipation of a strong declaration of love. He wanted this romance as much Sheldon. "Smart woman. I knew you two were meant for each other! Are you and Amy an item? Is love in the air?"

"Not yet, but the air is pretty thick, I think..." Sheldon smiled as he bit his lower lip, "Oh, it just a matter of time."

* * *

 **A/N: Little less Angst in this chapter, no? Next time, their first date!**

 **Just a side note: Lately, every episode I watch and taping report I read gives me a** deep **sense of despair over this show. Your reviews have really brought me a bright spot. Thank you so much for you all support, and the fact that you are still reading this crazy tale, even if you are disillusioned with the show makes me keep on writing. Thanks so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for editing this chapter MULTIPLE Times! She is the best. She always catches when I give Sheldon Three hands. Opps.**

 **Now... about that date...**

* * *

Amy searched through her closet for what seemed like hours looking for the right outfit for her ONE date with Sheldon _. Just one date!_ She kept repeating to herself.

Beige skirt? Nah, too plain. Jean skirt? Too tight. Corduroy skirt? Too noisy. She was about to give up when she found a dress she had bought years ago. Her jean dress. _Not jeans, but close enough_ , she mused. It was her favorite dress, but she had never cared enough about other dates to wear it, not that she was making any special effort for this one, it just had not been worn for a while and she felt it needed an outing. Amy put it on with the flowered blouse she had been wearing the first time she had met him. She was humming as she put on her eye shadow and adding the peach lip gloss as the final touches she stopped and looked in the mirror staring at her own reflection trying not to hear her mother's voice droning on about her nose, her chin, her squinty eyes. Amy stuck out her tongue at the woman in the mirror and told the voice to shut up.

Her bravado evaporated as she saw that she was looking better than she'd seen herself in an age and it scared the hell out of her. Hope is a powerful drug when you've avoided it for so long, and Amy didn't want to allow it in for something that would risk the new found joy of intellectual friendship. She had always wanted a friend that she could relate to and she had that now. She told herself that she didn't want anything more. _Just a date. One date… That's all. Get it out of the way so that he can see, then we can be friends. Just friends…_ Her mantra was as well-honed as was her shield _._

Her concentration was suddenly broken by a repetitive triple knock at the door. She rushed to the door and held the handle, letting out two breaths to steady her nerves before she opened it. It wasn't enough.

Standing in her doorway was Sheldon Cooper with a grin that could melt iron, and blue eyes that caused Amy to forget her shielded mantra in a nanosecond. He was dressed in fitted black slacks, a royal blue dress shirt that hugged his torso like a glove, and that same skinny black tie that screamed 2001. He looked dapper and confident holding a bouquet of flowers for Amy like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat.

Amy's heart skipped a beat. Little did she know how much magic it had taken to get him there.

He had spent the rest of Saturday night after leaving Amy's, researching how to have a proper date. He had swallowed all the advice like a prescription, and intended to follow it to the letter.

Sunday morning had come much too soon for Sheldon and in a panic he had rung his new friends at 6 AM in to help him with his first date and they had all answered the call, as soon as they had a few extra hours sleep.

Raj's shopping trip helped, as did Howard's advice on kissing although Sheldon declined the use of the kissing machine for practice. He'd do just fine, without the use of mechanical devices, he hoped…

Now he stood in front of Amy as nervous as a whore in church, as his momma used to say. He tried to keep calm, but he was sweating through the button down shirt that Raj had made him buy. Though Sheldon had drawn the line at the tie that Raj had picked, describing it as an out and out assault on the senses. He'd stick to black, thank you. Having made his purchases, Raj had dropped him off at his apartment so that he could shower and change. Sheldon had never spent so much time on his hair before. He had felt like his sister Missy getting ready for prom. _It had to be perfect_ , he thought. _The whole thing had to be perfect_.

He had asked Leonard to chauffer him. He couldn't drive, but he could at least ensure that she did not have to pick him up for their first date. The list he had found on the "perfect date" suggested that women liked it when their dates picked them up. Sheldon could kick himself for not having listened better to the driving instructions that number Five and Two had given, but there was no way he would get behind the wheel of car. Not yet, anyway.

And now there she was standing in the doorway with a small grin as she chewed on her lip. She was wearing a jean dress and the flowered pink blouse he remembered from their first meeting. She looked radiant, he thought, unable to take his eyes from her, almost forgetting to give her the flowers he had bought.

Sheldon thought flowers were a waste and had originally wanted to get her some kind of plant that would produce something useful, but the internet was clear on this subject, flowers were a must have. He had spent most of the afternoon looking for the flawless flowers, until Leonard had finally told him to just get SOMETHING, as being late was NOT on the list of the perfect date.

As Sheldon handed Amy the bouquet of mixed flowers, a smile bloomed on her face like the flowers in her hand. He let out a relieved sigh. _One thing down from the list_.

"You… got me flowers?" She could not stop grinning, "I've never received flowers…"

Sheldon bit his lip and looked down, "Well, now you have." Sheldon pointed at the bouquet, "This one here, that is for grace, this one's for dignity." Sheldon rattled off all the flower's meanings while Amy listened in awe.

"Oh… that's amazing." Amy still couldn't believe she had received flowers from a man. These weren't the center pieces of the numerous weddings she had attended, or the sympathy flowers from her mother when she had had a failed date. These were real flowers from a real man.

Sheldon continued, "These here are for luck and success."

Amy was confused by the choice, "Really?"

Sheldon curled side of mouth to a smile, "I had to hedge my bets. Oh, this one's for beauty, then spirit and strength of character." Sheldon had handpicked the flowers based on Amy's qualities, but the florist was none too pleased with his choices as they weren't an aesthetically pleasing balance for the juxtaposition of texture verses color. Sheldon could care less what the overpaid flower hawker said, especially as it now looked like Amy was thrilled.

"Oh you have my favorite! Lilac! I love lilac. What does that stand for?"

"First love." Sheldon shyly smiled, and said quickly, "Hm you should put them in water before we go. Oh, and we should go, Leonard's waitin' with the engine running."

Amy walked to her kitchen, "Leonard? Do we have a chaperone?" She grabbed a vase she had bought on a whim and then thought she'd never use and filled it with water to arrange the flowers.

"Nah, a chauffeur!" Sheldon was so pleased with himself he rocked back on his heels.

Amy let out a short laugh, "How the heck did you talk him into that?"

Sheldon beamed, "I got friends now. That's what they do!" Sheldon's elation at having new friends was insuppressible.

Sheldon continued to smile, "Besides, I didn't want you to drive on our first date."

" **Only** date. This is a one-time thing, Sheldon..." Amy said her declaration while placing the flowers in the vase not aware of her own smile as her hands danced over the soft petals.

"Oh sure, you made that clear." Sheldon picked a white flower up from the counter and handed it to Amy, "Doncha forget this one. It's a Star of Bethlehem. It's for hope." Sheldon gave her a sweet smile.

"It's beautiful." Amy really couldn't believe it as she looked down and lifted the flower to her face trying to hide her smile. The little voice told her, _Just one date, Amy. Don't get suckered in by a flower._

Amy quickly placed the flower in the vase and collected her purse. "Sheldon, I can drive. It's no problem. Tell Leonard we will be fine on our own."

Sheldon whined and slumped down, "But Amy! BroTastic69 on the forum said and I quote, "Chicks like it when you pick them up." I know I already lifted you up when we did that exercise bar, but I'm pretty sure he meant for the date! And you don't have jeans... so..."

Amy shook her head with a giggle, "I don't know if I would take dating advice from a guy whose user name is BroTastic, we'll be fine."

"I won't lose points?" Sheldon held the door for her as they exited the building.

"No, no scoring system." Amy nodded her head to Leonard, who looked bored. "More time for us to talk."

"Good point. Then I can give you a proper good night without Leonard gawkin'" Sheldon's smug smile dropped quickly when he saw Amy stiffen up.

She glared at him, "All forms of physical contact…"

Sheldon nodded, "Right right… Off the table." Amy walked over to her car as Sheldon rushed over to Leonard and gave him a reprieve till after the date.

"Good luck Sheldon, call me when you're done. I'll come back."

Sheldon patted the doorframe of the car with a smile, "Thanks, Leonard. You're a good friend." He almost left, but then turned back to add, "Oh and Penny starts work at five tonight." Sheldon continued to smile as he watched Leonard tear off toward the Cheesecake Factory. Then he hurried back, and got into the car with Amy who was already in the driver seat. "So, ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Amy put the car in drive.

"Lindygroove dance hall on Euclid Avenue."

Amy put the car back in park and turned to look at Sheldon, "Let me get this straight. I tell you all forms of physical contact are verboten, and you are going to take me dancing?"

Sheldon looked suddenly worried, "Can't ya dance?"

"Of course I can dance, that's not the point!" Amy took a deep breath, and tried to say calmly, "There is a lot of touching in dancing, Sheldon."

Sheldon waved his hand dismissively, "Ah yes, but it is the social convention to be in physical contact during dancin', it is not some sweaty love fest. You can't fight social convention, Amy." Sheldon looked at his watch, "Better hurry up, the East Coast Swing starts at 7." Sheldon looked over and smiled. Amy tried her best to play cross, but it was a lost cause, secretly she was elated. She loved to dance and would do so at every wedding she attended, with or without a partner.

Sunday night was swing night at the Lindygroove, at least it had been 15 years ago when Sheldon and his sister used to go. Missy had insisted that Sheldon resume the dance lessons his mother had started for them, so she had found the closest dance hall to CalTech and had made Sheldon go. Missy had hoped that he would meet a girl there, but the crowd was mostly over 50 and they just thought that Sheldon was a sweet boy with a mean move called the Texas Tommy. Sheldon was light on his feet, and the twins enjoyed many a Sunday dancing away. That was until one evening when Missy was nine months pregnant and her waters broke while she was doing the Fox Trot.

As they entered the great hall they heard an unfamiliar beat. It seemed that the Lindygroove Sunday night swing had been changed to Latin. "Oh Amy… I thought it would be Swing!" Sheldon looked vexed till he saw Amy's face light up when she heard the song.

"Oh a Cumbia! Let's go!" Forgotten was her resolve on no physical contact or her concerns over Sheldon. She grabbed Sheldon's hand and pulled him to the floor. For at least six songs, including a Samba, Cha Cha and Merengue, Amy didn't stop nor did Sheldon.

The music was so fast that Sheldon barely had a chance to feel her next to his body, but just the feel of her soft hand in his, the breeze off her hair when he gave her a twirl or the touch of her hand on his shoulder brought a smile to Sheldon that would not abate.

"Where did you learn to dance, Sheldon? You are amazing." Amy wondered.

"Well, thank you, so are you!" Sheldon replied as he snaked Amy around his arms and brought her back to his chest for a brief moment, "My mother insisted that Missy and I learn, though Missy had a lot more lessons later..." He twirled her around again so fast that she let out a squeal of delight. "See? Not all forms of physical contact are repellant."

"Yes, you're right. Especially when your partner is so good at Salsa!" Amy spun again unable to hold in her glee.

After a few more songs, Amy needed a drink, as did Sheldon. They were both panting, and a little sweaty, but after a few minutes rest and a couple bottles of grape nehi, they were ready to go again. However the music beat had changed, and the tempo slowed. The lights were dimmed to showcase the disco ball reflecting flickering little sparks of light over the dance floor. Amy recognized the music and the dance, it was a bolero; a slow sensual dance with lots of twists and turns. Amy was just about to ask for another beverage when Sheldon grabbed her hand, and just as she had done to him, led her to the floor.

He stopped for a moment before he positioned his hands on the small of her back and shoulder. Amy had her head down, but Sheldon's pause caused her to look up at his face. She could see him take a deep breath through his nose, and suck slightly on his lower lip. His eyes were fixed on hers. Amy wasn't sure if it was the lighting but his pupils were as dark as midnight.

Sheldon pulled her closer to his chest and felt her torso fuse with his. It was only for a moment, but it was enough. Amy draped her arm on his shoulder, and with the other, held onto his bicep. He was solid, like touching a warm steel rod. As soon as Sheldon felt her hand, he started to move, and guide her through the dance.

He twisted her arms around him, under his arms, and leaned into her body. Each move was slow, methodical and Sheldon never broke eye contact unless he was next to her, guiding his hand down the side of her body, while he leaned into her neck. It was part of the dance, after all, but not to the extent that Sheldon exaggerated the movement. Amy was too enraptured to complain, too lost in his blue eyes to protest. The shield she wore around her heart was being stripped away by the each move, every step, till she felt naked around him. For Amy, it was a dance of wills: Her resolve to ignore her feelings, and her hope that it would never end.

As the song ended, Sheldon dipped her down in front of him, then pulled her up slowly so that she was now completely fused with his body and so close to his face, that it would take only a brief step forward to have their lips meet. Amy took a step back.

"You are… um… very good at Bolero, Sheldon." Amy pulled her hands off Sheldon's shoulders and clasped them tightly hoping that her blush was hidden by the dim lights.

"Oh… I thought that was a Samba." He winked at her and took her hand to lead her off the floor. The crowd was clearing away and a bubbly woman, around 60 came to the middle of the floor with a microphone and an overly enthusiastic open mouthed smile.

"Well… we have some wonderful dancers here tonight, don't we folks? Give yourselves a big round of applause! Good Job!"

Amy and Sheldon clapped slowly then stopped as the woman continued, "Now we have a special treat! Our very own Vera. You all know VERA! Anyway, she's learned a new sexy little dance she liked to call Lambada! And she is here to teach you all! Come on here and line up on each side of the dance floor!"

The room lined up by couples. Amy and Sheldon looked at each other nervously and Sheldon asked, "What is Lambada?"

"I don't know. Maybe some Greek thing?"

"Well… it's got the word Lamb in it, that can't be good." Sheldon stopped talking when a woman older than his Meemaw, but half the size came between the line of couples.

Vera had a voice that sounded as if she smoked over three packs a day and washed it down with a fifth of Jack Daniels. Based off her baggy blood shot eyes and reddened face, it looked like she had started on that fifth of whiskey a little early tonight, "Okay folks, the key to this dance is EMOTION! You have to feel your partner's moves, react to their subtle changes and most importantly, keep those hips movin!"

Vera grabbed a middle aged man who looked less than thrilled. "My son, Clark and I will demonstrate the basics." Vera and her son took a traditional dance stance, except for one glaring difference, their legs were scissored together. However the stance was not the worst part about seeing mother and son fused together at their private areas, it was the hip gyrations that followed that would make a stripper blush.

Sheldon's eyes shot wide and he looked at Amy for her reaction. Sickened, but intrigued seemed to be her expression, but he could not be sure till he heard her laugh as she watched the mother/son duo gyrate against each other.

Amy mouthed to Sheldon, hiding a giggle, " _I'm scared_!"

Sheldon snickered and mouthed back to Amy, " _ME TOO_!"

Though Sheldon was all for physical contact with Amy, after all he had chosen dancing specifically as a first date in order to circumvent her rules on the subject. However, Sheldon worried how he would be able to hide any arousal given that their bodies would soon be as close as lovers, with clothes on of course.

"Okay folks! Now you try it! Go on now, don't be shy! Clark was shy the first few times, but he likes Lambada now, don't ya honey?"

Amy could hear Clark whisper, "I really don't, mother."

Amy stood her ground and waited to see what Sheldon would do. He approached her like a feral cat, eyeing her movement for any indication he should run. Once he was near her, they tried to mirror the stance.

"Um.. I think this is right." Sheldon, whose bravado with the Bolero was replaced with dismay over this new dance, moved closer, put his leg between Amy's and leaned into her body. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back, so that he could guide her movements. Amy inclined her hips toward him, so their bodies were almost fused together. It didn't seem as if there was one inch of her that was not touching Sheldon. They weren't quite glued like Vera and her son, but it was close enough for Sheldon. The couple rocked their hips a few times to get the rhythm, but then the music started and a new rhythm was found.

Each beat caused Sheldon to inch a little closer to Amy, and wrap his arm further around her waist. Amy held onto his shoulders, but she was more fascinated with his hips that were grinding against hers. The music led them further together and soon, they found their own rhythm. They were bonded at the waist down, rocking their hips to the side and with every other beat, against each other.

Amy's mouth gapped open as Sheldon pulled her flush with chest. She looked up at him and curled her hand around his neck to feel his skin under her hand. His was face was glowing, and he was almost panting, but holding it in by licking his lips. His eyes roamed over her face, plotting the course he would like to kiss and taste her. He moved his head to the side of her, dipping his face into her neck. Amy arched her neck to the side so that he had more room. The intense feeling of his hot breath against her neck was only over shadowed by the feather touch of his lips gliding up her nerve. He continued to grind against her, stopping the erotic action only because the song had ended. He turned his head and looked at Amy, allowing his lips to glide over the skin of her cheek before he pulled away. She was breathless, her mouth still gapped open but with the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. He slowly peeled himself off her letting his hand on her hip be the last touch.

Amy pulled away and tried to gain some composure. She brushed her hair off her face and looked at the instructor, "Well, um… how did we do?"

"Oh honey, you're doing just fine. Now, ready to switch partners?" The instructor yelled out, "Okay class, end of the line shift one partner down, and let's work on the hip gyrations.

Sheldon watched in horror as a Korean businessman approached, eyeing Amy like a steak. He looked back to Amy who was staring at Sheldon's would be dance partner: A buxom red haired lady whose outfit was three sizes too small, and 25 years too young for her fake boobs.

He sucked in the side of cheek and said, "Nope… Not happening." He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her off the floor, "Okay, that's enough dancin' for today." Amy scurried off happily in tow.

The ride back to Amy's apartment was quiet, neither of them able think of what to say following the erotic dance they had just shared. Amy was on autopilot driving as she tried to find bits of the armor she had left on the dance floor. Eventually she was fully cloaked with a shiny new shield around her heart against her bête noire, the hope for love. Unfortunately for Amy, the shield was structurally unstable when in close proximity to Sheldon Cooper.

It was only as they approached Glendale that she realized that the dance hall was mere blocks from where he lived. The date would have been over by now if she had just taken him home. She was furious with herself for being so careless and blamed it on the distracting aroma of his pheromones filling the car's interior and the faint memory of his lips on her neck. "Oh my god, I should have taken you home! I'm such and idiot!"

Sheldon, who had said nothing about the drive to Amy's house, since that was where he wanted to be, just shook his head and replied, "Idiot? Patently untrue. Besides I had already arranged for Leonard to pick me up and really what kind of Southern Gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?" Sheldon gave Amy a sweet smile, but just received a glare in return.

Amy pulled into the parking space of her apartment building and turned off the engine. "Well, thank you, but I can take care of myself! I have for years, Alone!"

"I have too, but what's the fun in that?" Sheldon reached out to hold her hand as he had done all evening, but Amy pulled it quickly away. "Need I remind you what **you** said again about bein' alone, Amy?" Sheldon's mirth only succeeded in angering her further.

Amy slammed the car door, furious that Sheldon was blatantly flirting with her. What game was he playing? He should have known she was not interested. Or trying not to be, and he wasn't making it easy. One heated dance, and the man thinks she had forgotten her own rules. _One date… Just friends_.

Sheldon walked her to her apartment and they rode the elevator in silence. As they exited on Amy's floor, she turned around to see his smiling face, "See? Not so bad for a first date? So what about this idea of another one…"

Amy stormed toward her door, fumbling in her purse for the keys. In order to cut off his petition she used her practiced line, "Thank you for the pleasant evening, Sheldon. I appreciate your participation in this tedious outdated social ritual." She didn't bother to turn around to say it.

Sheldon furrowed his brow and cocked his head, "Amy, I didn't think it was tedious, was it? I mean that last dance was a little crazy, sure." Sheldon touched her arm so she'd turn, but she kept her head turned toward her door, and her eyes down to avoid seeing his, and said quietly, "I'm sorry Sheldon, but I just don't think this is going to work out."

Sheldon looked wounded, "Why not? We had fun tonight, you gotta admit."

"I did, and I would go dancing again, but as a friend. JUST a friend. I'm sorry…" Amy looked for something to say to end the date. She used a line she had heard before, but then it had been directed toward her, "I'm sorry… but.. I um… have no attraction to you."

Sheldon swallowed, "I see."

Amy chewed her lip and said, "I hope you understand."

Sheldon nodded his head as he sucked in his bottom lip, "Oh I understand, alright."

"Oh good, so if there is nothing else..." Amy started to open her door, but Sheldon cut her off.

"I strongly disagree."

Amy spun around and said, "Excuse me?"

"You have a premise. That you have no attraction to me. I have evidence that contradicts that premise, ergo I strongly disagree."

Amy growled back, "It's not a premise, it's my feelings!"

Sheldon glared back at her, "Hey, if you want to play this the pragmatic way, let's do it. You state you have no attraction to me, prove it."

Amy threw up her hands, "How the devil would I do that?"

Sheldon drew in a breath and said, "An experiment."

Amy crossed her arms and leaned against her door, "Purpose?"

"To prove you have no attraction to me or I to you."

"Parameters?"

"You allow me to kiss you good night. One kiss only. After one kiss, you will realize that you have feelings that you don't want to admit. Your biological reaction will convince your stubborn mind."

"You would just be playing off the cascade of brain hormones, like dopamine, oxytocin. That would occur anyway!" Amy stomped her foot in frustration, but Sheldon was steadfast.

"Nope, not always. Not every kiss warrants that response. 60% of women have stated they have ended a relationship over a bad kiss. So, if you have a poor reaction, you'll know it. Kissing has been well documented in research as a mate-assessment device"

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head, "This is silly. One kiss won't prove anything!"

Sheldon cocked his head down and lowered his tone, "Put up or shut up, lady."

Amy popped her eyes open and glared at him, "Hypothesis?"

"If after one kiss..." Sheldon moved closer to her, closing the gap between them, "…you and I have no visible and emotional reaction to it then we will agree to only be friends and maintain, as you say a relationship of the mind."

"Then you'd give up on this…" Amy swallowed as he inched closer. She could smell his scent again, talc and those delicious pheromones. She swallowed and tried not to look him in the eye. She was focused on his neck peeking out from his collar that was flexing with his deep swallows. She closed her eyes and said, "Then you will agree…this whole thing between us is nothing. We would be purely platonic."

He reached up and gently touched her chin to tilt her face so she would look at him. Amy kept her eyes closed, but put her hands on his chest. She didn't push him away, but she didn't draw him near.

"Purely." Sheldon added, "However, if there is a reaction and we do feel something, then you will give this relationship a chance and not ignore your feelings. My hypothesis is that you will feel something."

Amy drew in a few breathes for strength, "Just one…" Amy opened her eyes and watched his lips. They were inches from hers. "Just one?"

"Only one. That's all. Nothing more. You determine the results, Amy. You tell me." He placed his hands on her hips and rubbed his thumb gently against her bone. Amy shifted slightly toward the touch.

Sheldon moved his mouth toward hers so close that the tender skin of his lips was dancing on the surface of hers. He could feel her jagged breath on his mouth. "Just one." As he spoke, Amy felt his lips move slightly over hers.

She could barely speak, but her lips mouthed the word and Sheldon understood by their touch alone, "Okay," and Sheldon pressed against her.

Sheldon had never kissed or been kissed before, other than his nephew's cute chubby wrists, his mother's sweet assurances when he was young, or his sister's good bye. This kiss was like no other.

For the first few seconds he didn't move, he just adjusted to the feeling. But this didn't take long and quickly he was moving his mouth over hers, slightly opening his lips and then positioning. He relocated his hands up to her waist and pulled her closer. Amy tried to take a breath, and Sheldon opened his mouth as well, mirroring her actions. He sucked on her bottom lip as his hand slid up her waist to her back. He pulled her into him, and tilted his head the opposite direction to taste her from the new angle. His lips never left contact.

Amy kept her hand on his chest. She had expected the kiss to last a second or two, and after 15, she started to stiffen. She closed her hand around his shirt and was about to push him away, but Sheldon shifted his mouth around hers and instead she grasped the fabric and pulled him toward her. Her hands moved up his chest to the back of his neck, and weaved into his hairline.

He pressed against her further, not wanting this to end as his mouth gapped open for a gasp of air the same time as Amy, but that just gave him more fuel to keep going. He sucked on her lip, tasted the sweet texture by running his tongue slowly over the surface of her. Amy drew in a breath through her nose and felt every muscle melt. She could hear a moan in her ears: Her own.

Sheldon wrapped his hands further around her back and as the last movement of their kiss drew to close, he held her against his body for one moment more, in case it was the last.

Sheldon pulled away from Amy letting his lips dance once more on her bottom lip. Then he backed away and drew in a long breath. Amy's eyes remained closed for a few seconds more. She blinked them open and swallowed.

Amy said breathless, "That was one kiss?"

Sheldon gave her a coy lopsided grin and shrugged his shoulders, "Well," he brushed back his hair, "We didn't specify the parameters. Quantity, but not duration."

"An oversight, to be sure…" Amy was still gathering her thoughts and breath.

They did not speak for a moment, then gathering his courage, Sheldon's voice shook a little as he asked, "Conclusion?" He locked his jaw waiting for an answer.

Amy wanted to say it failed. She wanted to dart into her apartment and never emerge, but as she looked into Sheldon's eyes. The little voice crept in. This time, it has a new tone, and message. _Just once more._

Amy locked eyes with Sheldon and with a quivering lower lip said quietly, "Your hypothesis is correct."

Sheldon released the air in his lungs. He wasn't sure what to do next, but Amy helped him. She grabbed Sheldon by the shoulders and embraced him. She reached up and whispered in his ear, "I'm… so scared."

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could. He bent his head down and whispered back, "Me too."

Having texted Leonard, Sheldon was a in a near trance as he stood outside Amy's apartment building waiting for his lift home.

As Leonard looked at Sheldon's slightly messed up hair, and dazed look, he almost didn't have to ask. "I take it went well, Sheldon?"

Leonard had to chuckle at this new friend and his starry eyed look. Leonard had the same feeling of butterflies brewing in his gut. Sheldon's tidbit about Penny had been spot on and he had spent the evening camped out in her section. Either it had been a slow night at the Cheesecake Factory, or Penny had tables that she ignored, because the two talked for hours.

"Oh yes…wonderful, Leonard…" Sheldon's smile was delicate but permanent. He licked his lips to see if he could taste her again. _Grape Nehi…_

"Good for you Sheldon. I'm happy for you." Leonard started the car and asked casually, "So when is the next date?"

Sheldon looked over in shock to Leonard as he remembered the wisdom of BroTastic69's sage advice. " _Always get a confirmation on the next date, bro, before you end the last one. Lock em in, dude."_

Sheldon could kick himself that he hadn't got the second date lined up. Then he also remembered that he had not come up with some excuse to have Amy pick him up tomorrow for work.

"Ah well… shit."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! First date down! Boy, he had to work for that one huh? Hope the next one is better! I think a shopping trip is in order, doncha ya folks! BrotTastic agrees! *wink**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for sticking me on this crazy ride and editing!**

Amy's lonely ride over to Caltech on Monday morning was as tense as waiting for a job interview. It was only after she had put her car in park that she realized she had locked her jaw so tight, it throbbed. It was a habit she was forming and it wasn't good. She should be excited, and for most of the previous night she had been. She had danced around the apartment as she readied herself for bed humming songs from the evening. She brought her flowers into her bedroom and placed them by her bedside table so the aroma could help her sleep, but the night was too exciting to waste on slumber. Her date with Sheldon made her feel euphoric. Just the dance alone would have kept her up late, but the good night kiss was enough to set her ablaze.

The only thing that dampened down the beam of dating delight was a fear in her gut that would not abate. She had an uneasy tension about Sheldon, and she didn't know why. This whirlwind romance seemed to be the stuff of dreams, not of Amy's previous dull life.

As Sheldon had not asked for another date, her self-doubts raised their ugly head and by the end of the night she was battening up the shields and almost talking herself out of wanting to dating him. He seemed so perfect, it scared her. She dared not utter the words destined to be together, but since they were so compatible, it crossed her mind.

However, would he feel the same about dating her on Monday or would a good night's sleep change his mind? One question that did plague her was what exactly was he doing when she overheard him with that blond beauty in the laundry? Penny had assured her on the phone that he was not interested in Alicia. However, it was obvious that Alicia was very interested in him, and who wouldn't be? He had made that woman moan out in pleasure doing something, but what it was Amy longed to know.

As she sat in driver seat of her car with the malaise of thoughts muddling her mind, she heard a rumbling sound next to her that shook her chest. She exited her car to see Sheldon pull up beside her on his motorcycle. He had on a full helmet, black as onyx, and a leather jacket to match. Amy's heart stopped when he put the vehicle in park, kicked down the stand, and lifted off his helmet.

His sable hair was slightly messy and his smile was intoxicating. Amy walked over as Sheldon, still straddling the bike, was pulling off his gloves like a male stripper. His long legs held the bike stationary and Amy blushed as she wondered what it was like to have that much power between one's legs. She shook away the thought and brushed her hair back like a shy school girl approaching the cool kid in the yard. Only this time, the cool kid was just as happy to see her.

"You fixed it!" Amy looked down at the bike. She had seen it before, and had easily memorized the type since the name Kawasaki was the same name of a disease she had studied in college that had neurological complications.

She had only seen him on it briefly that first week as he drove off one night before Amy had had a chance to say hello. He had not seen her, but she had seen him rumbling off the parking lot like a Hell's Angel. Now seeing him so close on the bike was giving Amy some amazing fantasies and the thoughts she had, had nothing to do with angels.

Sheldon beamed, "Oh.. right… Fixed it. Sure." Sheldon cleared his throat, "But you never know, Amy. This ol' bike can stop workin' at a moment's notice! Not very reliable."

Amy looked confused because the bike looked showroom clean, like it had never been ridden.

Sheldon dismounted the bike and grabbed his shoulder bag from the back. Amy couldn't stop staring at him in his leather coat that seemed like a second skin, almost a little small for his well-toned frame. It looked as if his upper body had filled out considerably since he had originally purchased it.

"May I walk you to your lab?"

Amy chewed her lip and curled up a smile, "I'd like that, thank you."

They walked in silence to the lab with neither of them knowing what they should say. Sheldon was mulling over his list of suave attributes he could use to get her to say yes to a second date. Amy was hoping he wasn't having second thoughts on the whole thing.

Amy unlocked her lab and Sheldon followed her into the room. She turned to say thank you, but Sheldon closed the lab door behind him. He was breathing heavily and boring his stare in her eyes. Amy took a step back.

"Amy… "His voice lowered as did his eyes over Amy's mouth. He could see her draw in a short breath. He gulped and said, "I should have asked you something last night. I should have asked…"

Amy was shaken by his proximity. "Sheldon, don't worry about that. Just ask me now."

Sheldon stood as tall as he could, bracing himself in case she knocked him down with the word no.

"Amy, since, um… my hypothesis was correct, I was wondering if you'd agree to… I mean. Maybe we should."

Amy stopped his ramblings, "You want another date?"

"Yes." Sheldon said quickly taking a deep breath and holding it. His eyes wide waiting, but he didn't have to wait long.

Amy smiled, "I'd like that Sheldon. I was wondering why you didn't ask me last night." The weight had lifted from Amy's shoulders as she floated over to her lab table to drop off her bag.

She looked back and saw Sheldon release a sigh and relax as he said jovially, "BroTastic said…"

Amy shook her head, and again interrupted him, "Sheldon please. I think you should not get your advice from the internet. Besides, who knows who this Bro person is?"

Sheldon thought about it, "You're right. Given Wolowitz's track record with people on the internet, that is sound advice, Dr. Fowler."

Amy just chucked, "I don't even want to know, if it's Howard, it has to be bad."

Suddenly, Sheldon's eyes lit up as he realized she had agreed to a second date with him. He had only known her two weeks, and he already had another date! He would like to rub **that** in the face of number Two who had taken a year and half, that is if he ever got the chance. "So Amy…" Sheldon raised his brows and lowered his voice to a sultry tone, "Is the date tonight?"

Amy shook her head disbelief. If she had ever believed she would have a date with a man on Saturday, while another waited at her door, then another date the next night with a promise for more, she would have checked herself into Bellevue. It was just as likely as becoming a botanist. Still, she was not ready for another date. Not yet. Two dates in one weekend was enough for now. She wasn't Alicia after all.

"No… Not tonight, next weekend maybe. But Sheldon, I have to ask, why did you wait till I was out with Stuart before asking me? Why not last week if you were interested?"

Sheldon walked over and leaned against her wall, "Because I am god damn idiot, that's why. I should have asked you the moment I met you. I took it for granted you'd be there for me, no matter what I did. I made a credulous assumption that you would be mine. That I didn't have to ask. I thought it was just supposed to happen. I canceled our lunch date, went out with the guys on Wednesday night, then there was the Star Wars marathon, all times when we should have been together. All the while, I thought I had nothing to worry about, that you'd be there for me." Sheldon walked to her, put his helmet on the counter and held out his hand, which she took timidly, still trying to process what he had just said.

Sheldon let out a little laugh and said, "I knew a guy who made that mistake. He assumed his woman would always love him, no matter what insane thing he did. He applied to go to Mars without telling her, he tried to get another woman to fall in love with him as a lark. He said terrible things to her, and then blamed her for being too sensitive. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He never expected her to be upset or was too self-absorbed to notice. Never once did he ever tell her she was beautiful. Hell, it was years before he even kissed her..."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds bad, but maybe he just wasn't ready?"

Sheldon just shook his head in disbelief and held onto her hand weaving his fingers through hers, "Even in this reality you have the patience of a saint." Amy tilted her head in confusion, but she didn't have time to say a word before Sheldon moved closer to her, and Amy backed up against the counter of her lab table, "I won't make that mistake again, Amy. I don't know how well I will do at the whole dating thing, but one thing I won't do again is take you for granted."

At that moment Amy wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him. Instead she grabbed his other hand, and smiled. "That's a huge thing Sheldon. If you can do that, you'll have, as you say, the whole dating thing worked out. You could publish a book!"

Sheldon sucked in his upper lip, "Oh, I got plenty of books…" He looked her up and down and grinned, "So, like how many dates are we talking about here?"

"Before what?"

Sheldon held back rolling his eyes. This woman was smart enough to know this. He shouldn't have to spell it out. "Before we are pair bonded Amy!"

Amy wasn't expecting such a commitment schedule within 2 minutes of agreeing to a second date, "Oh dear…I don't know…We don't even know how we feel about each other or if that will happen."

Sheldon just grinned at her, and stepped closer as he lowered his tone. "Well, I know EXACTLY how I feel. When that happens… and it **will** happen, Amy… What're your expectations?" His accent alone was causing Amy to lose cognitive function.

Did Amy have a list of expectations for a boyfriend? Sure. What red blooded girl with a diary, Bryan Adams CD's and nothing but time one summer DID NOT have a list? Every girl has a list and future wedding plans mapped out. Amy had written her list as a lonely teenager, and quickly threw it in a hope chest covered in dust.

Though Amy never had time for a boyfriend, she knew, from her cousins, and the numerous hours watching Romantic comedies, that giving men a list of expectations is the quickest way to lose them. There was NO way she was letting this fish back in the pond. "Um… well. I guess that you will be attentive, caring." She could see Sheldon's mind ticking off a list and she was spooked, "Um… Can't we just wing it?"

"WING IT?" Sheldon's wide eyes and ear piercing screech told her that perhaps Sheldon was not like other men.

Sheldon took a deep breath and Amy cut him off, "Or we can have some things outlined."

Sheldon let out a deep breath, "Okay… Good… So um… Like what?" Sheldon just wanted a list so he wouldn't screw things up. He wanted to scream at her, " _GIVE ME A DAMN LIST, WOMAN_!"

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"What if you get sick again like you did on Friday night when we were supposed have Chinese? Do I take care of you?" Sheldon's eyes were darting around calculating all the possibilities and contingences he would need to predict in order to be in a relationship and not screw it up.

Amy stammered remembering she had not really been sick, but she could now admit she was love sick over Sheldon and that blond bimbo, "You don't have to nurse maid me…"

Sheldon stopped and stood up straight like his bones were made of steel, "I think there should be some clause that you can't go out on dates with other men."

"Well… Sheldon… that would be a given and the reverse is true… but there is no need to codify…"

Sheldon continued to ramble, "And do we go to family events together? How often do we date? Is there a time limit? Do we have to…" Sheldon was starting to hyperventilate at this point.

Amy put her finger on Sheldon's mouth and breathed out with a warm air with a hint of lemon that hit Sheldon's nose. "Shhh." She must have had lemon tea that morning. Sheldon breathed it all in.

Amy let her finger run down his lips and then gave him a half smile, "If you need to write something down, then more power to ya! I like to know what to expect, as do you, yes?"

"Oh, yes little lady, I sure do! I am so glad you feel that way, Amy!"

Amy smiled and tapped his chest with a comforting pat, "Well, we can discuss it at our date… Next Saturday at the…umm" Amy thought for a moment then announced, "at the …. Zoo!"

Sheldon slumped down, "Aw.. Amy…Is the Zoo good enough? We were going to that anyway. Is that really a date?" Sheldon was quickly out of his depth.

Before he could say more, Amy chimed in cheerfully. "Of course it is! Oh and dinner too, but I will cook. So… it's a date?"

Sheldon beamed, "It's a date!"

He smiled, grabbed his helmet and turned to leave but stopped quickly and turned around, "Um… Amy. You are still picking me up for work tomorrow, right?"

"Yes… Wait…" Amy thought for a moment, "Sheldon, your bike works."

He smiled and held up his helmet, "I know…it does… for now…but I'd rather go with you." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Will ya come fetch me?"

Amy shook her head with a smile, "Of course, Sheldon. We won't change our routine..."

Sheldon released a huge sigh big enough to deflate his worries, "Oh Amy, I certainly hope we do. Thank you!"

Renewed with hope, he lifted her hand to his mouth lowered his face towards it and gave her soft kiss on the top while his eyes watched her every move.

Though his head was bent over her hand, she could see his upturned haunting blue eyes. Those eyes and the slight touch caused her to take in a jagged breath. After he had kissed her hand, she could see a smirk curl up on the side of his mouth that was just as alluring as his short kiss.

She let out a slight sigh, she was speechless, frozen by his romantic gesture, but smiling, yes definitely smiling.

Sheldon stood up straight and released her hand, which remained in the air for moment longer than necessary. He grinned, bid good day to her as she leaned back and supported herself at the counter.

She immediately went to her phone and texted Penny.

 _Hey Penny, it's Amy. I have a SECOND date with Sheldon._

Penny wrote back _: I KNEW IT! I'm a Genius!_

Amy shook her head and smiled at how many geniuses she'd run into lately. She wrote _: Anyway would you go Jeans shopping with me?_

Penny texted back within 10 seconds: _Oh hell yeah._

Amy hadn't noticed that her intern Eddy had not only been watching the whole thing from the booth, but was now reading her texts over her shoulder. His voice startled Amy.

"Oh, honey. Make sure you get some tight ones that hug your ass." Eddy snickered at her as she jumped back in alarm and covered her phone.

"EDDY! Where's Gladys?" Amy was flummoxed by her nosy assistant.

"Oh she's in the back. By the way, she owes me twenty bucks. I knew it would only be two weeks before you were purring like a kitten over that beef cake." Eddy skipped off back to the booth with Amy glaring at his head.

It had become routine now for Amy and Sheldon to lunch with the guys. At the lunch table the guys would have to suffer headaches as they endured the rapid exchange of information going back forth between the couple. Added to their conversations today was the longer than needed eye contact, during which the boys felt like they were watching geeky foreplay. It was during one of their more protracted dreamy stares that Leonard suggested:

"Hey Sheldon, remember the other week, Amy got us Thai food."

"Two weeks ago, exactly. The first day I found her. Better than a coffee shop or a dirty sock…" Sheldon smiled at Amy, who blinked in confusion, but the look he gave her made her mind go blank. She blushed and looked down at her food, chalking up his strange phrase to some unknown Texan saying.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Sheldon's obvious flirt, but he had an agenda, "Doncha think we owe her for dinner?" Leonard winked at Sheldon who didn't catch his hint at first. Finally Sheldon thought he understood. Sheldon had told Leonard before lunch that their second date was not until Saturday and that he wished he could spend more time with her. Leonard was helping him with Amy, or so he thought.

Sheldon smiled at Leonard, "Why yes, Leonard. We are in her debt, and it's only fair and proper that I return the favor. As a Southern Gentleman, it's my…" But Leonard cut him off, there was method to his madness. He just wanted a chance to see Penny again. It was a long shot, but one he would take gladly. So before Sheldon could extend an invitation to Amy for a nice private meal, Leonard jumped back into the conversation and interrupted Sheldon's speech as well as his longing stares at a blushing Amy.

"I'm so glad you said that! I'll grab the Thai food, and we will all meet over at your guy's place!" Leonard said looking at Amy for confirmation but she was cut off by Raj.

"Oh goody, I'll bring the peanut sauce. Martha Stewart has this recipe… Far superior to the sludge they give you at Exotic Thai."

Sheldon was about to say who invited you, but then Howard popped into the conversation with an eye roll, and an exasperated reply, "Oh great, and I'll bring my epi pen, and prayer book for you all when you sit Shiva at my grave. I can't eat peanuts!"

Leonard screeched out, "Who says I'm going to Exotic Thai? That's in Burbank! That will take too much time. I was going to Thai the Knot on Colorado."

"Thai the Knot? Do you want us all to get die a culinary death from over use of lemon grass? I thought you wanted to impress Penny, not kill her with free food from a subpar menu…." As Raj bantered back and forth with Leonard about the best Thai restaurants and the like, Sheldon was boiling at the exchange. He cut off the conversation with a loud slam on the lunch table.

"Who in the hell invited all you people, and what the hell has Penny got to do with all of this!"

The three guys were silenced and in shock. Sheldon was about to bellow out again, but for some reason he shut his mouth and a smile bloomed on his lips.

The group hadn't seen Amy's hand reach for his thigh under the table and hold it. However they did see Amy lean over and whisper in his ear that it would be good therapy to have a group on Sheldon's home turf and that perhaps Leonard was hoping that Penny would come too. Sheldon looked over at Leonard's pleading eyes and slumped down in defeat.

Sheldon still felt Amy's hand on his thigh. He grasped it and held on as he looked at her smile. He couldn't resist her or that smile, even if it cost him precious alone time with her. He leaned over to whisper in Amy's ear, while letting his lip glaze over her lobe, " _Who am I to fight true love?"_

Her blush matched his red Flash shirt.

Raj shook his head, and said to Howard, "Okay… I get it now. The whisper thing… that **is** annoying…"

Sheldon looked back the group and said calmly. "Okay… you can come… But bring your own chairs cause I only got two, and let me tell ya, six guys in that room can get crowded."

Amy snapped a look at Sheldon who had stated that he had never had visitors before, so how could he know what six people in apartment looked like? But Sheldon's next demand on his visitors curtailed her thoughts, "Oh and Leonard, you have to invite Penny."

Leonard tried to look shocked, "WHAAT! I can't invite her! It was just supposed to be…"

Sheldon cut him off, "Oh stuff it Leonard, it was the **only** reason you wanted to have dinner. You cannot con a con man, boy."

Sheldon was now fully aware of the real reason behind Leonard's suggestion and insisted that he phone Penny after lunch and extend an invitation. Perhaps he could be a matchmaker after all he thought.

"Leonard… I have the upmost confidence in your ability to woo Penny. She will succumb to your naïve yet, adorably simplistic charms. It's just a matter of time."

Howard leaned over and asked with a leer, "Do I have a chance with the fair Penny… what's her name?'

Sheldon shook his head and smiled, "Not in any universe, pal. Sorry. Another is for you. Have no fear."

Howard leaned back and said smugly, "See! The smartest guy at the table says I can get a gal! I really like your new boyfriend, Amy!"

Amy found Howard's shins and kicked them, "We still have to go on a second date!"

Sheldon just smiled, and said quietly, "Remember what I just said you to, Amy. Don't fight it."

Amy looked down at her meal and tried to hide her renewed blush remembering what he had whispered to her before: _"Who am I to fight true love?"_ She may not fight it, but she could never believe it.

The rest of lunch was pleasant enough. Sheldon educated the group on Thai culinary customs, which Amy thought were fascinating, but the rest of the group were not so impressed. The lunch was over far too quickly for Sheldon's taste.

Sheldon wanted to prove he was a Southern Gentleman, so after his angry outburst over dinner invitations, and to extend Amy's company as long as possible, he walked her back to her lab. Waiting at her door, was a large, burly blond man holding what appeared to be a crystal. This confused Sheldon but the look of exasperation on Amy's face was more befuddling.

The man ignored Sheldon and looked only at Amy with an innocent smile. "Hello Amy. I found another example of rainbow tourmaline that I wanted to show you."

"Oh, thank you Bert. That is very nice." Amy looked at the rock and smiled sweetly at him, but she kept her hands to the sides.

"It's for you." Bert handed Amy the rock, and she took it to inspect.

"Well, thank you."

Sheldon's nose flared out like a bull, "What does a Dr. of Neurobiology need with tourmaline? Is she going to heat it and use it to draw out ash from pipes. Amy's not Dutch!"

Bert was oblivious to Sheldon's rage, "Oh I heard about that!" He turned to Amy and said sweetly to educate her, "It's because tourmaline can be electrically charged when heated. It gets…"

Sheldon cut him off, "Amy doesn't give a damn about pyro-electricity or reverse polarity! She studies brains."

"I know all about reversed polarity of tourmaline, and the Dutch habits of using the crystal, Gentleman, please…" She rolled her eyes at Sheldon who swallowed and looked away.

"Well it's pretty." Bert shrugged his shoulders.

Amy finally was able to say something to end the conversation. "It is Bert. I will put it with the others. Have to work now! Good bye!" Amy smiled and turned to enter her lab quickly.

Amy knew that Bert had a little crush on her, and though there was no way she would date him, neither could she ever have hurt him, but she did try to discourage him. However despite this he remained undeterred and for the past three weeks had been showing up for her study and then at other times would bring her all sorts of samples from the Geology lab. A corner of Amy's lab was now starting to look like a Rock Show.

Sheldon eyed up Bert and remembered where he had heard his voice before: Amy's studies. He was prowling around his woman like a fox near a hen coop. Sheldon sized him up. He could take him, but unlike Stuart, it would take much more than just one hit. Sheldon could tell by Amy's reaction that there was little to worry about, that this Bert was not a threat. He was just a simple harmless pest however there were still boundaries and Sheldon knew from his time in Texas how to get rid pests.

Later that evening, the entire group had gathered at Sheldon's apartment. It was an uneasy evening at first, with Leonard's bumbling of Penny's invitation and the glaring lack of seating that even with his explicit instructions to bring chairs with them, resulted in everyone, but Amy, Penny and himself sitting on the floor. Amy was going to sit on the computer desk chair, but was stopped by Sheldon, insisting that she take the armchair next to his. He did not care where anyone else sat, it was their fault for not listening to his instructions.

Sheldon was uneasy with so many people in his apartment but his time with the counsel of Sheldons had given him much-needed experience. And by the end of the evening, Penny was laughing so much, that wine came out her nose, Leonard was delighted and Amy was beaming with such a wide smile, it hurt her face. Even Raj and Howard had had a terrific time, especially Raj who had one light beer too many.

They had played Pictionary, which Penny and Leonard had won hands down over Howard and Raj who had been bickering like an old married couple, and thanks to Sheldon's lack of drawing skills. Sheldon was not a happy loser, but the round of trivial pursuit helped his ego recover. When the gang left, Amy stayed behind for a few minutes to help Sheldon clean up.

As she was wiping the counter, she looked over at Sheldon who had a dreamy smile on his face, "I am very proud of you Sheldon. Having all these people in your home, that is a huge step! And I heard you are going to the comic book store again?"

"Yes, I think it will be a new routine for me, and Leonard is not unpleasant. I am getting back to doing things I used to enjoy. Comic books were such a large part of my life. My PopPop used to take me when I was very young. Though he knew I could read at an early age, didn't know how well. He thought the comic books were a good way for a three-year-old to get started."

"I thought that they were just picture books, I had no idea they symbolized such a connection for you." Amy suddenly felt guilty for having dismissed his hobby as a juvenile obsession.

"We all need hero's Amy." Sheldon smiled and watched her as she carefully cleaned the counters and the kitchen island.

"I know your aversion to people has been ingrained for a long time, but you seem to be doing very well!" Amy was also thrilled that she was expanding her group of friends. Penny had invited Amy to a girls' night with an old friend from work who was now a microbiologist at a pharmaceutical company. They were even going clothing shopping for jeans together. Amy had never had any female friends and she felt she had hit the lottery.

"Yes, I knew the guys would be good friends. I just didn't know it would be so much work…" Sheldon let out a sigh, and threw away the bottles of beer Raj put away over the course of the evening.

Sheldon was also fairly pleased with himself that he had been able to tolerate the mob. Since meeting Amy, he had been considerably better with tolerating people. He still had an aversion to crowds, but small groups were much easier to navigate. The congress of Sheldons had been good practice after all.

Sheldon chuckled, "Hopefully, your friendship with Penny and Bernadette won't be so much work, huh Amy?"

Amy stopped cleaning, "Who is Bernadette?"

"Penny's friend…" Sheldon stopped himself to censor his knowledge. He knew Howard's wife's name from the congress, but had forgotten that in this reality he hadn't met her yet. "I think I met her once in the elevator when she visited Penny. Anyway, poor Raj can drink, huh?" Sheldon kept his eyes away from her, hoping that lie would just go away.

Amy went back to cleaning, "Yes… though he no longer has selective mutism, I think he still gets nervous around unknown women, and I think it's a way for him to cope. I told him to get a dog or something."

Watching her move around his kitchen as if it were her own, reminded him of the question that had been rumbling through his mind all night and was now bursting to the surface.

"Amy. I would like to ask your opinion on something, I hope you will have an open mind."

"Of course, Sheldon." Amy paused her work and gave Sheldon her complete attention.

"When is your apartment lease up?"

Amy almost dropped the towel, "Um… my landlord wants me to sign a six months lease again… um why Sheldon?" She took a deep swallow and locked eyes on him. He seemed as cool as ever.

"Well, Leonard has asked to move in here and it may not seem as crazy as it sounds. I heard he can be a taxing roommate, but not completely intolerable." Sheldon looked away and thought out loud, "I just need to get a thermostat with fixed settings."

"I think that is a great idea to have Leonard as a roommate. You could really get accustomed to people and create a social circle. I know that he can be very kind and patient."

"Yes. I love that in people." Sheldon's mouth curled up on the side and his eyes bore into her for a long second before he added, "I think he believes courting Penny will be aided by close proximity. He doesn't realize it would aided more if he would stop his constant bumbling, don't you agree?"

Amy's was only half listening to him, "Oh… yes.. well. What does that have to do with my apartment?"

"Well, I wouldn't want him to move in too close to when you do. That would be awkward when we have to kick him out."

Amy dropped the towel. She quickly picked it up to find Sheldon watching her every move. He appeared to not be joking, but Amy couldn't be sure. It had only been a two weeks since she had met him and she was not yet fully familiar with his facial expressions or body language.

"Sheldon! Don't be silly! Why would I move in here?"

"Well, you will have to eventually. I mean once we are married, living with Leonard will be difficult…"

Amy's jaw dropped and she held onto the counter, "Sheldon.. Are you asking me to marry you?"

Sheldon let out a chuckle, and waved his hands, "Oh hell no! When I ask you it won't be over the kitchen counter while you're using Windex. No sirree little lady. It will be special. You'll see." He winked at her but Amy was still slack jawed. "I heard of a guy who proposed with an onion ring. I'm not that stupid, Amy." He shook his head and laughed.

However Amy wasn't laughing, but was instead stammering, she said. "Sheldon… it's only been two weeks... That's all we've known each other. We haven't even had a second date and you are talking about marriage?"

Sheldon stood up and cocked his head to the side. He was on uncertain ground, "Um… I guess when you put it like that…I'm not ready for that either, truth be told. However I like to plan ahead. It's what I do!" He shrugged his shoulders and went back to gathering the trash.

Amy didn't know what to say as she continued to clean in silence. After they were done, Sheldon walked Amy down to her car. She had kept her head down the entire time, mulling over his words and plans. Sheldon was oblivious to her confusion.

"I am looking forward to our date, Amy." He smiled and brushed an errant strand of hair off her face. Amy pulled away slightly, but then relaxed as she felt his fingers glide down her jaw to her chin to lift it.

He could see her confused eyes, and finally he frowned. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Sheldon… you're fine." Amy looked away from him and scrambled for her keys. Sheldon stopped her hands and held them.

"Nope… I know I fuc…. screwed up. I shouldn't have asked about Leonard? Or you didn't want all the company? I messed up somehow. I know it." Sheldon sucked in his bottom lip and looked at the ground.

Amy placed her hand on Sheldon's cheek, "Sheldon… talking about marriage when we haven't gone on more than one date is a little premature, that's all. You just alarmed me."

"Oh… Well… I just thought…" Sheldon looked around the parking lot as if the cars suddenly fascinated him. Amy used her hand and brought his face back. She smiled at his worried brow and ran her fingers over it to try and smooth it out. He swallowed and said softly, "I made an assumption again, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, Sheldon. I love planning ahead, believe me." Amy rubbed his cheek and pulled her hand back slowly. "Hold those thoughts for the future, okay. I'm not _planning_ on going anywhere." Amy lifted up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Sheldon's cheek.

Sheldon held onto her waist as she kissed him. He could smell her hair in the slight Pasadena summer air. It had that hint of fruit he loved, but still could not place. Her lips were soft as petals on his skin. He wanted to turn his head to capture her mouth, but he was frozen, simply enjoying the moment. By the time she had pulled away, smiled and entered her car, Sheldon was finally able to move. He held his hand on his cheek and tried to wave goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for everything, as always!**

* * *

The next morning as Amy approached the door of 4A she did her best to forget Sheldon's suggestion of marriage. She was a planner herself and she admired it in others. Now that she had let her heart free to fantasize, she admitted to herself that she did dream about a future with Sheldon, but even those dreams were years off, if ever. There was one aspect of Amy's life Sheldon did not know about yet, and his talk of marriage might waver if he knew.

Sheldon seemed so confident in his feelings for her that it was almost unnerving. She wished she had that confidence.

Sheldon opened the door with a hefty sigh and pleasant smile, "Good Morning, Dr. Fowler. Tea?"

"Oh sure!" Amy nodded and relaxed. As soon as her eyes met his, her doubts melted. She walked into his home, noticing an intoxicating smell wafting through the apartment like mana from the gods.

"What is that aroma? I am drooling!"

Sheldon sucked in his bottom lip for a moment and thought. _A way to a woman's heart is through her stomach. Momma would be proud._ "My sour dough bread. My momma taught me to make it when I was nine. Would you like a slice?" The smell reminded Sheldon of his momma's laugh and the way she had always called him her special boy.

"A slice? I want the whole loaf! Where is it?" Amy moved over to the kitchen to find the bread. She picked up a slice, and held it for a second. It was still warm. "Did you bake this for me?" Amy took a taste, and then another. Sheldon watched her sensually devour the bread and lick the butter off her lips.

Sheldon stammered and darted his eyes down, "Oh… No… I just… Yes… I did. Yes." He didn't want to seem to eager, but she seemed to love the gesture.

Amy was perplexed, "Sheldon there is no reason to lie about doing this for me, unless you have another loaf and you fear I may break in here in the middle of the night and steal it!"

Sheldon licked his lips and told her with a low husky voice, thick with Texas timbre, "Little lady, if you want to come on over here in the middle of the night, just say the word. I got an extra key with your name on it."

Amy nearly dropped the second slice, "Oh my… well. Thank you for the invitation. I am… God, this bread is good, isn't it!?"

Sheldon locked eyes with her and hid a small smile. The look he gave her shook her knees as if they were made of rubber, making her wonder where that key was after all.

As Amy ate her bread, the couple continued to volley trivia back and forth about baking, the agrarian history of the Indus Empire and best formulas in calculus for making a bread pan. Sheldon was enthralled by her thoughts and words, willingly enslaved by an intellect which was on a par to his own.

From the moment he had met her, speaking with Amy had become the highlight of his day. As much as he wanted her as his girlfriend with all the physical contact that it entailed, he cherished this time as much if not more. Her mind helped sooth the memory of years of intellectual loneness. He had found another polymath just like him. She loved his brain in all its glory. Most people in Sheldon's life had been annoyed and at times feared his intellect, but Amy seemed to revere it. She knew how his mind worked and that fact was as comforting as the warm sliced bread hot from his oven.

Their ride to work was pleasant as was the good-bye smile Amy gave Sheldon. He was able to work with ease as ideas were flooding him. Working at Caltech was becoming easier each day. Even the lunch crowds weren't as bad as they once were for Sheldon.

At lunch, Leonard had pleaded that they go to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner that evening, and as no one could refuse his puppy dog eyes, it was agreed. So shortly after 5 pm, Amy made her way to Sheldon's office to collect him. As she turned the corner she almost ran smack into Bert, who seemed to be in a rush and was not looking where he was going. Backing up she smiled, but Bert's red eyes didn't return it and before Amy could say a word, he took off down the hall as if the hounds of hell were after him. And as he disappeared around the corner Amy thought she heard him whimpering.

Amy turned towards Sheldon's office and saw the door close. She walked over to it, and knocked.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler! Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes... Did you see Bert? He seems upset, his eyes looked a little red. Maybe I should go talk to him before we leave. I'll be right back."

Sheldon grabbed her arm to stop her, "Oh don't worry about old Bert. He did some kinda experiment with sulphur and it got in his eyes. He's fine. Let's go! I am so hungry I could eat a horse and chase the jockey!"

As Amy followed Sheldon out, she looked curiously down the hall, wondering why there would be sulphur in the physics department and more importantly, why would Bert be in Sheldon's office?

Dinner at the Cheesecake Factory turned out to be a pleasant affair, and much better than their previous visit. Penny had even managed to get Sheldon's order right, a minor miracle that Sheldon said that would make him go to church to thank Jesus, if he had the conviction or inclination.

For Amy it was an entirely different experience from last week. She felt more at ease with Penny, and the conversation sparkled – gone was the tediousness she had felt on her last visit and the unfounded jealousy as well. She beamed at her new friend who seemed to only have eyes for Leonard that night, because his was the only order she delivered on time, the only drink she refilled and the only one who was offered dessert.

Afterwards, like any good Southern gentleman, Sheldon walked Amy to her car to ensure her safety. Leonard had agreed to drive him home that night so they could discuss a potential roommate agreement and the requirements for the privilege of living with Sheldon. Although, Sheldon knew from the congress of Sheldons that living with Leonard was a gift as well, and one he wouldn't want to squander.

As they strolled to her car in the dark parking garage, Sheldon's anxiety rose. He yearned to kiss her good night, or at least give her some tangible form of affection as she had given him the previous night. Her simple kiss on the cheek still warmed his face but he craved one more like their first kiss.

He recalled how guarded Sheldon One had been with his affections, almost lording it over his Amy and only giving her bits here and there. As if his love was so precious that it was a special gift. Sheldon thought Number One was a callous ass and he vowed not to repeat that bonehead's mistakes. Seeing his alternate versions bumble their charmed lives had been infuriating, however there were still snippets of good advice echoing in his mind. After all, who better to listen to than the smartest guy in the room: Himself.

Amy wrung her hands as she approached her car with a slight smile. Over the course of the evening, Sheldon had held her hand under the table and lightly rubbed her thigh every time she had laughed at his witty jokes that no one else had understood. It was a small gesture, but one that Amy cherished.

As they approached the car, Amy steeled her nerves, and took hold of Sheldon's hand again. She loved holding his hand. It was strong and engulfed hers, but with skin as soft as silk. He looked down at it, then to her and smiled.

"You know, just a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have been able to walk in a crowded lunch room, eat in the restaurant, or even hold a lady's hand. You got some powerful magic, Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy smiled, and reached out for his other hand. Her back was against the car door, and Sheldon stepped closer. "I… don't think I have magic. I think you are facing your fears, as I am."

"I have only one real fear now, Amy." He released her hand only so that he could brush back her hair and feel her soft cheek. He wasn't quite bold enough for ask for another kiss in public, so instead, he leaned into her cheek as she had done. As soon as his lips made contact, he reached up to hold her shoulder. He pulled away, but Amy moved her face toward him and kissed him softly on his mouth for a brief moment. She finished her kiss, which Sheldon thought was much too short, and she moved to his ear.

"Thank you for walking me to my car. You are a perfect gentleman."

Sheldon tipped his head to whisper in her ear, "Good Night, Amy. Be safe." His mouth moved down her neck for a moment as he inhaled her scent and he slowly pulled back with a smile that Amy happily returned.

Sheldon watched her drive off with a wave, and then made his way to Leonard's car with a slight skip in his step. He and Leonard were only in the discussion phase of the roommate negotiation, and a short meeting to outline expectations was the agenda for the night. Sheldon had an extensive list, but Leonard seemed to be willing to agree to anything.

As he approached the car, he saw a rather hefty man ripped like a body builder, chasing Leonard round it yelling obscenities at him. Sheldon didn't wait for moment before took off toward the car, and stopped the roundabout chase by pushing the man away almost knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sheldon bellowed at the crimson faced ogre.

The man pointed to Leonard who was cowering, "HE'S my problem, Pal... Stay outta this." The man puffed up like a fighting cock, ready for battle.

Leonard screeched out before he ducked behind the front of the car, "He's Penny's ex-boyfriend, Kurt. I just asked him to pay her back the money he owed, nothing more! He thinks I am after Penny!"

Sheldon looked back at Leonard, "Well, you ARE after Penny!"

Leonard could kill his new friend, "SHELDON! Don't tell the 6'4 Spartan that!"

"Oh please, he's only 6'2." Sheldon turned toward the man who was now cracking his knuckles and glaring at Sheldon.

"I'm 6'3. What the hell do you know about it, ya little bitch."

Sheldon eyed the man up and down and clicked his cheek, "Whelp, I know that the overuse of steroids not only causes testicular atrophy, but also leads to baldness and over aggression. Now, Penny may not be the brightest bulb in the lamp, but she sure the hell can do better than a juiced up brainless meat sack like you. Run on home now, before I show ya what I do to bullies." Sheldon squared his stance and locked eyes with the brute.

Kurt just sneered at Sheldon, and pulled back his fist. Sheldon didn't miss a beat, he ducked the oncoming punch with a twirl that put him behind Kurt. He grabbed his arm, bent it behind up to his shoulder blade and slammed Kurt's head into the trunk of the car. Then flipping Kurt around to face him, he punched him in the nose so hard that Leonard could hear the crack from where he was hiding. Kurt fell to the ground with a thud and a yelp of pain.

Sheldon took a deep breath, and then casually walked over to Kurt cowering on the pavement, "I would think twice about messing with my friend here, _Kurt_." Kurt tried to get up, wiping the blood from his nose but Sheldon pushed him down with his foot. "Now… now… stay on down there, boy. I don't want to dirty up my new shirt teaching ya again, who's really the little bitch, now do I?"

Leonard watched the whole scene awestruck, and kicking himself that he didn't have a camera.

Sheldon walked casually around to the passenger side and motioned for Leonard to open the door. Leonard ran around, quickly got into the car and once Sheldon was seated, drove away before Kurt was off the ground.

"Sheldon! That was amazing. I don't know what I would have done if you had not shown up."

"Well, besides running around the car, I bet you would have escaped. He's as slow as cold molasses. Besides…I don't like tyrants." Sheldon held his hand into chest as the pain throbbed from it. "Dumb ones are the worst."

At the age of 13 Sheldon had been as scrawny as a new willow tree, and just as easy to knock over. It was around about then that his father had heard that the neighbor kids had been picking on him. Thus began the never ending boxing lessons his father had put him through with his older brother George Jr, and later, when Junior refused to hit his little brother anymore, his father himself. Sheldon lost every time, and had just wanted the agony to end. His endless bloody noses and bruised ribs had cured him of his aversion to blood and pain, and though he thought a death ray would have been much simpler, he had eventually stood up to his bullies, and fought back. He had hated bullies ever since. He was not a fighter, but he had learned his lessons well. He would never be bullied, or allow someone else to be bullied again. But he hadn't hit a person in years and he had forgotten how much pain his knuckles felt.

The following morning Amy arrived early at Sheldon's apartment with a new batch of turnovers to thank him for the bread. She was greeted with a sweet smile and a hot mug of tea. As they were chatting about the possible new roommate agreement Sheldon had negotiated with Leonard, Amy noticed his reddened knuckles.

"Sheldon! Are you injured?" Amy moved over to him and grasped his hand to inspect his injuries. Sheldon pulled it away and gave her a wincing smile.

"It's nothing Amy. I just scraped it cleaning… um… the bike in case you want to ride this weekend…Any more of those turnovers little lady?" Sheldon did not want Amy to find out about his fight last night, and he had made Leonard swear to not breathe a word of it to her. Leonard had agreed, although he had thought that it was pretty cool of Sheldon to defend him and had said that Amy might feel the same way. Sheldon disagreed. He didn't want Amy to think of him as a brute who fights in parking lots like a thug.

After a quick change of subject to Neil Diamond, Amy was lost in conversation while Sheldon struggled to keep up the lie that he liked the romantic crooner.

Wednesday evening meant comic book night and Sheldon once again tagged along with the guys to the comic book store. Sheldon was a little tense to start with, being on guard against Stuart's anticipated anger over his stealing of Amy. He had expected a fight and Sheldon came in baring teeth, ready to go Texan on him. However, Stuart had just chalked it up to his luck with women, and was just relieved that Sheldon hadn't interrupted his date to claim Amy.

Sheldon flexed his sore fist and started to peruse the comics. He was feeling much more confident, not only about his relationship with Amy, but also with this group of guys that he felt he could now call his friends. With friends, however, comes the inevitable mischievous mocking that Sheldon was not quite used to yet.

"So, Casanova… How's it going with the Fair Fowler? Any tantalizing bedroom details you'd like share with the group…" Howard was stopped mid-sentence by a beam, no a laser aimed at his head. The source was Sheldon's ice blue glare that could freeze a man.

Sheldon leaned across the comic stacks, and in a steel hard voice said to Wolowitz, "Not in any universe would I discuss my amorous activities with anyone, least of all some loose lipped 'Casanova' as you say, who can't keep it in his pants. Sheldon Lee Cooper does not kiss and tell… Now… You were sayin?"

Howard gulped and turned quickly toward Leonard, "Ahhh… How was **your** date with Penny, Leonard?"

"It wasn't a date! I just walked her to her car. After she left, well that was when it got exciting." Leonard looked to Sheldon who shot him an unreadable stare. Sheldon had said he didn't care if the guys knew, as long as they didn't say a word to Amy or they would get a strike. After seeing Sheldon in the parking lot, Leonard thought he knew what Sheldon meant by a strike, so he had kept his mouth shut during lunch.

Raj asked, "Is the Cheesecake Factory our new Tuesday night hot spot!?"

Leonard sighed, "Maybe… but I might always be just the guy who orders cheese-less nachos. I don't know how to approach her."

"Ask her about her acting jobs." Sheldon offered without looking up to see the guys' reactions. "But don't ever let her think you believe she is stupid. Don't say you love her too soon, you will spook her off. And for god sake, don't propose during sex!" Sheldon gave all this advice while thumbing through the stacks, rattling off everything he could remember from the other Sheldons' banter.

Howard was shocked by Sheldon's insight, "Sheldon! You are woman whisper! What advice do you have for me?

Raj piped in, "And me!"

Sheldon looked up over their heads to think, "Howard, there is a three date rule for coitus. You need to go on three dates before that will happen, so don't ask for it but don't wait too long afterwards…Once you have a girlfriend, don't cheat on her with a online troll who will turn out to be a man. You'll never get another one, girlfriend that is, not troll."

"A man? Glissinda the Troll of the famed Bridge of Souls, is a man?" Howard was pale for two reasons. One, how the hell did Sheldon know about his online love affair with the fair Glissinda the Troll, and two she was a man.

"Yes. Sorry. According to my sources, he's the greasy old fat guy in facilities management. He's been stringing you along for years, son." Sheldon glared at Raj to think what he could, but he had nothing, "Raj… I don't know…I really don't… Only steer clear of gold digging deaf women and beware of creepy zombie girls who like to have sex in cemeteries, that's all I got…"

Raj slumped down, "Oh man…I'll never get a girlfriend."

Sheldon smirked at him, "Don't start Hofstadering now, Raj!" Howard burst out a laugh and held up his fist to Sheldon, who shook it.

Sheldon had remembered all the repartee back and forth between the Sheldons before he had blown his top at them. They had spent what seemed like hours swapping stories about the group, their lives and friends. The banter with Sheldon's new friends seemed the same, except this crowd was much more fun. Little hints here and there told Sheldon that this universe was not too far off from the others.

Just as he was thinking that, he found a comic on the DC multiverse. The guys interrupted his haze, and Howard asked, "How do you know so much about women, Sheldon?"

Sheldon tapped his temple, "This brilliant mind houses much more than the secrets to the universe." Sheldon looked past Leonard "Like why do I not own that Bat Man cookie Jar! Excuse me Gentleman."

Raj shook his head, "Sheldon will be putting Stuart through retirement before too long. "

Leonard leaned in, "Hey…I didn't tell you guys at lunch, because Amy was there, but…" He lowered his voice, "You guys have to promise you won't tell Amy, Sheldon said not to."

"We swear!" Raj and Howard nodded to each other. They loved gossip, and secrets were their favorite, though they were terrible at keeping them.

Leonard said quietly, "Sheldon totally clocked Penny's ex-boyfriend who was trying to kill me! You should have seen him, he took him down with one punch!"

"Really? He's like a nerdy super hero!" Howard's mind was racing with all the possibilities, "Can we get him to do a number on Joshua Levin. That bastard stole my retainer when I was 11 and I have had crooked bisectors ever since."

"Now now… we can't have Sheldon as some kinda body guard." Raj shook his head. "It will mess up his face for Amy and they won't look good in the wedding photos!"

Howard scolded his friend, "Raj… way, WAY too soon to be talking weddings! You want to scare him off! Now hush!"

"Fine…" Raj smiled, "Well… maybe in that case he **could** be our body guard.. Think about it! We will never get picked on at comic con anymore! Even when all we go as variations of Cat Woman! Dibs on Haley Berry!"

"Yeah, I don't care how many guys he beats up, **that** is not happening Raj." Leonard shook his head and then asked quietly, "Do you think I should live with Sheldon? I mean… he's right across the hall from Penny and… "

Before he could say anymore, Raj started to whine, "HEY! What about me? Aren't I the perfect roommate?"

"Frankly, Raj, if I stay with you for another day, the only woman I will be with is Jenny Craig. Now seriously, whaddya think?"

Howard took in a deep breath, "Well…He's crazy… OCD to the max… His trivia facts will bore the crap outta you. He has a temper and now you know he can back it up… he cusses like a dock worker, and he is cleaner than my Aunt Bernice. But… Hey Penny is next door, so of course you should! You could see her every day! Maybe even Au Narturel!"

Leonard looked dreamily out in space, "Every day…"

"I am NOT bringing any of my cooking to you, Leonard. I hope you and your new bride suffer in the culinary desert that will be your life." Raj stomped his feet and scowled.

"Who cares if we eat mac and cheese forever? Sheldon says we are meant to be!" Leonard's smile beamed out like a lighthouse.

Howard tsked at Leonard, "Careful, Pal…Sheldon is crazy over Amy. You might be moving out before you move in, replaced by another bespectacled brunette in sensible shoes."

Leonard smiled, "Yes.. I figure I got about six months, tops. Six months to get Penny to be my girlfriend."

"Why six months?" Howard queried.

"Are you kidding, the way Sheldon looks at Amy? Leonard will be lucky if he has six days!" Raj beamed, "And it's all due to my match making! I am a romantic genius!"

"Yeah… genius.. anyway.. I need to work fast! Romance Ninja" Leonard did a judo Chop, but Howard just rolled his eyes.

Howard snorted, "I got 20 bucks says you can't even get a date in six months!"

Sheldon overhearing the latter part of the conversation yelled back to the group, "That's a sucker bet." He knew Penny and Leonard's coupling was just a matter of time.

Across town, girl's night was well underway. Amy had met Bernadette and after a few awkward moments due to Amy's nervousness and mentioning of menses, the girls were gossiping like they were in a school yard. However, the jeans shopping was an exercise in restraint, as far as Penny was concerned. How one person could find every pair of "mom jeans" in the store was a mystery. Finally, Bernadette and Penny had locked Amy in the dressing room while they found a pair that would fit her like a dream and, Amy had to admit, her ass looked amazing. Eddy would be proud.

Back at Penny's apartment, Amy was sipping on sparkling water like a lady from Sex in the City. She felt like a down town hipster and was having a fabulous time, but she was curious about one thing.

Amy asked her new friend, "Bernadette, have you ever met Sheldon?"

"No. I've only been over here a few times, I've never seen him. What does he look like?"

Amy got a dreamy look, "Well, he's tall, blue eyes and raven hair. His shoulders hoo! He is so…"

Penny interrupted, "He's a lanky geeky guy with some muscles, but he is crazy for Amy, so good for her! Speaking of which…Amy… We want dirt!"

Bernadette nearly squealed, "Oooh! Dirt! Yes!"

Amy swallowed her water and eyed her salivating audience with a skeptical glare.

Penny sat in her multicolored chair with a glass of Chardonnay. She wanted all the scandalous details on her neighbor of 8 years that she had never been able to get before. "So, what's the deal with my crazy neighbor? Did you guys do the deed yet?"

Amy almost spit out her sparkling water, "No! We haven't even had a second date yet. We have it scheduled for Saturday. The kiss after the first one though…" Amy stared off into space till Penny snapped her fingers at her.

"Earth to Amy! Second date huh? Gonna wear your new jeans? Or save them for date three?"

Amy sipped her water, "Hmm… Jeans at the zoo…"

"I say wear them on the third date. You might have sex then."

Now Amy did spit out her water. "WHAT?"

"Oh sure…"Bernadette sipped her wine, and added with a high pitched sweet tone, "Sheldon has to wait three dates before you can have sex. That's the rules."

Penny looked completely confused, "Three dates? Seriously? How many before you move in? OR get married?"

Bernie thought about it, "Um…" She really didn't know.

Amy leaned in, "Yeah… When is it appropriate to talk about marriage?"

Penny looked wide eyed and said, "Oh sweetie, don't bring up marriage! It spooks the men folk!"

"Yeah. I lost a boyfriend in college that way. He left skid marks from leaving so fast!" Bernadette smirked, " **Best** way to get rid of guy. No fuss no crying fits."

Amy chewed her lip and asked timidly, "What if…. He brings it up?"

Bernadette assured her. "He won't, unless he wants to get out trouble or he is an idiot."

Amy mumbled out, "Um… what if he did already?"

Now it was Penny's turn to spit out her drink, "WHAT!? He asked you marry him? You have known him for how long? Damn, girl you are a Vixen! Are you sure you didn't have sex?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Positive, I'd remember that! He just mentioned it casually when he was thinking of having Leonard move in."

Penny sat up straight, "Leonard? Really… Interesting…"

Bernadette reassured her, "Some guys just know what they want. It's kinda sweet, actually. Don't worry."

"Okay…" Amy smiled with a huge sigh. She was thankful she had this group of friends to help her filter her dark thoughts. It was far better than her mother who seemed to add to them.

Penny leaned in to the group like she had a secret, "Speaking of Leonard! Guess what!? I heard that Leonard totally punched out my ex-boyfriend last night!"

Amy was floored, "Leonard? Little Leonard?"

"YEAH! The bus boy says he found Kurt on the ground nearly crying! He asked him what happened and Kurt said Penny's new boyfriend did this. Amazing. I didn't know he had it in him. I got a check today for the money he owed me!"

Amy looked down at her sparking water and remembered Sheldon's torn up knuckles. "Yeah… amazing…" She took a deep swallow of her water thinking about the coincidence and the law of large numbers.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. One wonders if Sheldon's lesson's from the past will come back to haunt him. Might be some angst ahoy, but NOTHING like the show! Your author ain't cruel like that! That's not how we roll in the Shire…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for everything, and the long nights of edits she does for our story!**

* * *

Thursday morning Amy arrived early yet again to pick Sheldon up so that they could share their early morning tea. Their lively conversations continued to be the highpoint of her day, each minute she spent listening to his lyrical voice, she was tumbling further into a burning attraction to Sheldon. His demeanor was changing as well. He seemed to be more comfortable with her, and the group. It was strange how he seemed to have an uncanny ability to relate to the guys, as if had he met them before.

At lunch, it was as if he had been friends with them for years. Even though the conversation was about some paintball contest that seemed akin to gladiators with toy guns, Amy was still able to enjoy the banter between the guys. As soon as Howard had heard that Sheldon could shoot the spots off a butterfly wing from a 100 yards, he was pressing them all to enter the inter-departmental paintball battle competition.

Sheldon was overjoyed at the prospect of playing the game with the group that is once he had rigged the voting so that he would be team captain. The best part was that they would be up against Barry Kripke, who it seems had won all previous contests. Other than spending more alone time with Amy, Sheldon could think of nothing more pleasant than humiliating Krikpe in a glorious battle that would shut the scoundrel up once and for all.

Later that evening, the boys gathered at 4A to play a game and discuss the battle strategy. They had been so fired up with the thoughts of defeating Kripke, that they had left work early and had spent the afternoon purchasing paint ball gear to get Sheldon suited up for battle. Sheldon had purchased all the gear he would need including a rifle that had the same balance as his father's.

Sheldon was looking forward to impressing the guys with his shooting skills however the feel of holding a rifle in his hand brought back far too many memories for Sheldon. There was the memory of his father's voice as he showed him how to shoot so close to raccoon it would crap itself. That had been his first experience with his father and fire arms, and it had been while his mother was still alive. Unusually, though Sheldon would have much rather have spent the weekend studying, this was actually a fond memory for him. It was one of the few times his father had showed any pride in his abilities.

After his mother had died however, there were endless weekends of traipsing through the swamps and back woods on hunting expeditions with his eager father and bored brother who was constantly berated for not being as good at shooting as his egg-head brother Sheldon. Sheldon could use his knowledge of physics, and thanks to a steady hand from hours of video game play, he would always hit his mark. Unfortunately Junior's eye sight was poor thanks to one too many hits at football practice but this didn't stop George Cooper from calling him a "useless pussy who couldn't hit the side of a barn." However Sheldon always suspected that Junior would miss on purpose. For all his bluster in front of his father, Junior was a gentle soul who didn't want any creature to suffer. Sheldon would see the same look on Junior's face when he was forced to hit him during boxing practice. Junior had felt the agony just as much as Sheldon had.

One weekend, Junior had finally had enough and when their father had tried to get him to shoot a large buck, Junior just turned to his father, and saying "There ain't no joy in other's pain, Daddy." He lowered his rifle loudly to scare off the deer. Sheldon learned more from his brother on those expeditions then he ever did from his father.

None of his new friends had the hunting experience that Sheldon had and though they had been playing paint ball for years, they had never had a victory. Even with Leslie Winkle on their team, they still couldn't pull off a win. The infighting between Howard and Leonard over her affections had quickly caused the team to disband.

However though Raj had eventually convinced the men to put aside their differences, their efforts were still lackluster. In fact, they were bottom in the department ranking. Sheldon was surprised, given the weak competition; the majority of the teams against them were pathetic at best. The team from Geology might have had an advantage due to their familiarity with the terrain, but with cumbersome Bert, they had no chance. Sheldon was worried that the Botany team's knowledge of local flora would be an advantage, but his suggestion to purchase a defoliant for the battle, was voted down. However the only real competition was Barry's team. They had a crack shot chemist who had a cat like agility as well as two other team members whose military training, Sheldon felt, gave them an unfair advantage. Barry's swagger had to be quashed.

Once the strategy had been decided, Sheldon and his friends finished their evening with a large pizza and a few rounds of Halo. Sheldon had played video games by himself for years, but it was vastly more enjoyable to play with the group. Sheldon's home was slowly becoming more decorated with bits and bobbles reflecting his long ignored personality.

His father had discouraged his "sissy" childish pursuits such as comic books, fantasy books or science fiction saying they were distractions from reality. Sheldon had hidden his escapist habits in his dorm at Rice, while his room at home was Spartan. Sheldon, now wearing his new Green Lantern t-shirt, looked around the room at his new group of friends bickering over the controllers, and his new Batman Cookie Jar filled with Oreos, he was glad to bid goodbye to that austere lifestyle. He finally felt he was recapturing something that had been lost years ago.

The next day as they drove to work, Amy was surprised when Sheldon told her that he had arranged for Leonard to drive him home, but would not explain the reason for the change to their normal routine, or what his plans were for that evening. Amy was further surprised when later that afternoon, going round to see him to confirm the time for their date the next day, she was told that he and Leonard had left around 2:00pm. So Amy decided to take a chance and call her new friend Penny for an impromptu girls' night.

Penny rousted Bernadette, and they dragged Amy to the salon to gussy her up for her forthcoming date. Amy knew she shouldn't have been nervous over a simple date at the zoo, but she wanted everything to be perfect. Her hope for the relationship was like a field of blooming flowers, with her doubts as land mines. He had always seemed so eager for her to drive him, why not this evening? Did he lie about his hand, and if so why? More importantly though, were those gestures of affection that she had become addicted to real? At any moment, she feared he would say, "Bazinga," a phrase he had started to use anytime he thought he had got one over on the group. She wanted to believe that he was as in earnest as she was about this new romance, but the gnawing doubt that he was hiding something kept her wondering.

Having enjoyed the pampering in the salon and the girly chatter with her new friends, Amy returned home to finish of the relaxing process by resting her feet a pedicure bath, when she received a text from Sheldon.

" _Are you having a pleasant evening, Dr. Fowler_?"

" _Yes, currently I am soaking my toes in warm soapy water_." Amy wriggled her toes as if to show him what she was doing.

Sheldon sent back: " _Good thing you fixed your webbed feet when you were young. Smart girl_."

Amy stopped at that statement and wracked her brain for when she had told Sheldon about preforming surgery on her own feet. She must have told him, how else would he know?

Amy wrote back shortly: " _Yes. Or I would be like a duck_."

Sheldon quickly sent back: " _I am not going to compare your hair to oil on a duck's back, even though it is shiny_."

Amy stared at her phone confused as always, " _Okay… that would not be nice_."

" _Exactly_."

She was also curious about his day and what he had been doing. " _What did you do this evening_?"

" _Spoilers, Dr. Fowler. I missed you today, but I have something I want to show you tomorrow night. Would you mind if we have dinner at my apartment after the zoo_?"

Amy smiled, " _Of course, but I was going to cook, may I use your kitchen_?"

"I _would love that Amy, it's all yours as am I. Leonard will drop me off at your house tomorrow at 10 AM. See you then."_

Amy resumed wriggling her toes in the water, and texted back, " _See you then_." She forgot what she was worried about and sat back with a smile.

The next morning, Amy wasn't as nervous as the last date, but she still had a few butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Sheldon was punctual and she was pleased to see that he was dressed casually. She had had an hour long debate on whether or not to wear her new jeans but figured she would wait for the third date. She hoped that this day would go well. It would be first time she had seen Sheldon in a large crowd and she was worried for him.

Not surprising for a Saturday in the summer, the zoo was crowded. However Amy seemed to have an inherent skill, knowing exactly which paths to take Sheldon so that they could avoid many of the large groups of unruly school children and the families with strollers who insisted on blocking the way. Avoiding the children seemed to be Amy's specialty.

At one point, a mother in a stroller accidently hit the back of Amy's legs. She turned around and looked down to see a baby cooing at her. She gave a melancholy smile, looked away and moved on to the next enclosure. The mother apologized to Sheldon, who spent a minute fussing over the child, "That baby was sweet, huh. They're so cute at that age. I love them little fingers."

He looked around but Amy was gone. He found her looking at the map about 20 feet away, "There you are."

Amy took a deep breath, and ignored Sheldon, "I think the monkeys are over here." Amy walked so quickly that Sheldon had a hard time keeping up with her.

They spent most of the day in front of the primate cages, discussing mating habits, orangutan aggression, and at one point Sheldon asked how her addiction study with her monkey named Ricky, had gone. This only confused Amy, since she had never had a monkey named Ricky at the lab, nor had she worked on an addiction study.

Sheldon saw Amy's confused expression and realizing his mistake, stated that what he had meant to say was that it would be a good study to undertake, and he quickly changed the subject to the folly of the Piltdown Hoax. Then before Sheldon knew it, it was almost four o'clock.

As they made their way to the exit, Sheldon reached down and took her hand. She looked up with a smile, and said sweetly, "This has been a marvelous date, Sheldon. I have never had one better! Well…" Amy had to clarify, "Except for last week, that was hard to top."

"That's my stellar dancing skills, little lady."

Amy blinked a few times, "Oh I meant Stuart."

Seeing his face drop, she nudged him saying, "I'm teasing. Of course it was you! But this date was a lot of fun!"

"Amy… Are you sure this is good enough. I mean, there is supposed to be romance, and that kinda stuff…" He swallowed knowing he was out of his depth, "I mean… this is… well frankly it felt like every other time we get together, when we just talk and have fun. This felt so… normal…" Amy could feel his palms get sweaty.

"Oh Sheldon, being on a date is just about spending time with that person and focusing your attention on them. And besides, romance comes in lots of forms." Amy smiled at him, and looked down at her hand.

During the car ride home, Amy had been trying to elicit information about what Sheldon had been doing the previous afternoon, but to no avail. So eventually she decided on a frontal attack. Just as they exited the elevator and Sheldon was about to open the door she asked.

"So are you going to tell me what your surprise is, Sheldon?"

Sheldon had two reasons for wanting to have dinner at his house. One, he wanted to show her his surprise, and two he wanted to kiss her good night. He thought he would feel more comfortable in his own home rather than outside some restaurant or in a parking lot like a rookie teenager. He had been prepping himself up for a longer kiss all day.

"You'll see. It's something you told me to do a while ago." Sheldon smiled and opened the door with a flourish. There, in the exact spot that the other Sheldons had placed it was a leather couch with a glass coffee table.

Amy let out chuckle, "You finally got a couch! I love it!" She walked over to the leather furniture and looked back at Sheldon for permission. He nodded and smiled as she took the middle seat, next to his spot, just as if she had known.

He had finally understood what all those Sheldons had been fighting over that night. The couch had only been delivered yesterday and it had taken much wrangling with Leonard to help him place it properly. He had moved his favored old arm chair to the side, the second armchair was placed next to his computer desk and Leonard and Sheldon had placed the couch where the two armchairs had been. His favored chair had been a place of solace for many years, however, the couch felt even more fitting. It was a testament to his new social lifestyle.

Even Leonard had agreed that it was about time he had got a couch so they would all be able to have decent seats for games night. However Sheldon paled at Leonard's suggestion of a dining table, telling him it was ridiculous and he never wanted it to be mentioned again. He remembered all too clearly number Four's story of hacking at the table with a sword.

Sheldon put the bag of groceries that Amy had brought, on the kitchen island and sat next to her on the couch, "I…um.. wanted to surprise you. I know we had talked about buying it together, but I did that Star Wars weekend…" Sheldon started chewing his lip.

"Oh Sheldon, this is wonderful! You got your weekend with your new friends, and a couch! I am thrilled and frankly, it is **exactly** what I would have suggested, amazing…it's like it belongs here…" Amy ran her hands over the soft leather, then briskly stood up and headed straight to the kitchen. "Now, it won't take long for dinner, but I have to warn you, it will be vegetarian."

Amy had brought spaghetti to fix for dinner. She had figured that the dry goods would not spoil during the time they were going around the zoo but now she had her doubts that the dinner would be good enough to impress. Amy was a fairly decent cook, and she had wanted her dinner to be perfect; just plain spaghetti seemed so… normal.

"Oh… I didn't know you were a veg… Hey, wait a second! You had a hamburger the other day!" Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her and sat at the island. He had also purchased two bar stools along with his new couch.

"I'm not, but this dinner is because I didn't want the meat to spoil. Unless… Do you have hamburger meat… or chicken?" Amy started to poke around his refrigerator.

Sheldon leaped off the stool, "No, but I have hotdogs! You could cut them up and put them in there! My momma used to do that, I love it!" Sheldon was almost jumping with joy over the idea.

Amy couldn't help but giggle at how giddy Sheldon was over a simple meal with hotdogs. "Okay! Well not very gourmet, but if you love it, then that's what we are going to do!"

Amy started the water, and the sauce eyeing Sheldon the whole time as he watched her. She was nervous having an audience, but Sheldon kept silent as she worked. At one point, he went to the kitchen to get plates and utensils for the dinner. Sheldon did try to navigate around Amy, but the space was so narrow, that he brushed up against her. She looked up at him, with a timid longing stare and Sheldon smiled, reaching behind her to grab the plates, pressing against her more. Amy felt his body against her and could smell his aroma of baby powder mixed with his own masculine scent. One whiff of his pheromones was setting her ablaze. She closed her eyes to breathe it in almost dropping her ladle dripping with sauce. Amy stumbled back and turned toward to the stove, praying for him to get out of there before she forgot herself and the meal and took him right there on the counter. Thankfully for Amy, and the dinner, Sheldon returned to sit on one of bar stools and watched her again.

"Ya know, I would love to have some of that famous cake you make. Maybe next time."

"I do make a mean cake." Amy stirred her sauce, "How did you know I could bake? It's not something I advertise."

Sheldon looked down toward the dishes and straightened out the plates that were just fine a moment ago, "Oh, I just assumed, since that sauce smells so good." Sheldon fiddled with the forks.

"Baking is different…"

Sheldon cut her off with a snap of his fingers thinking of something quickly, "I know… because of your turnovers. That's why!" Sheldon was pleased he had come up with an excuse for his knowledge of the stellar Star Wars cake the Sheldons had raved over. "Boy, I'm starving!"

"Well, here you are!" Amy brought the dinner over with a big grin of satisfaction.

Sheldon looked down at the meal he hadn't seen for 24 years and took in the aroma of home. He sucked in a jagged breath and then said softly, "It's perfect."

Once dinner was served, the couple sat on the new bar stools and ate, chatting about the chemistry of baking and round cakes. Sheldon forgot about the pressure of a date, and had a wonderful time just conversing with Amy. Every subject was like an expanding tree, each person adding a branch of knowledge. Before long, dinner was done, and they were on the new couch enjoying a cup of tea.

"Amy, I must say, you are a great cook. It's been an age since I had that meal."

Amy blushed and held her hands tightly on her lap, "Well, it almost didn't happen because you derailed me from my task."

"How did I do that?"

Amy looked at her hands, and murmured, "Just your… scent. It's very .. um… distracting." Amy quickly grabbed her tea and took a large gulp. He had been distracting her since he had arrived at her apartment that morning, with his words, haunting eyes and subtle touches. She placed her cup on the new table and finally looked at Sheldon to gauge his reaction to her confession. He was grinning.

"Think of it as pay back." Sheldon let out a laugh, "Little lady, you have been distracting me all day."

"Really?"

"Yes... Cause all I've been thinking of is how much I want to kiss you, again." Sheldon looked at her lips as rough breaths escaped him.

Amy gave a quick smile and then moved toward Sheldon, "I have as well." He scooted closer and moved his mouth towards hers, but with only an inch between them, Sheldon stopped, took in three quick breaths and then pressed his lips against Amy's. He reached up to hold her face, and wrapped his other hand around her thigh.

Their first kiss had been amazing for Sheldon. He had never felt so chaotic yet calm at the same time. This kiss was just as invigorating. Everything he sensed at that moment was amplified: Her fruity scent, the touch of her hands on his neck, and the feel of her face under his fingers. He pulled back for moment to catch his breath and for another glimpse at the woman who could shatter him with a word, build him up with a thought. The power she had over him was beyond his command, but he gave it to her willing.

Every nerve in Sheldon's body was electrified. He had to feel her again. He grabbed Amy and pulled her across his lap, draping her over his legs. Amy gasped at the sudden action and held up her hands, "Sheldon what…" He didn't give her a chance to answer. With one hand, he held her face again and the other he placed around her waist and lifted her off his lap to meet his mouth. Amy's mouth was open from the shock, but so was Sheldon's. He darted his tongue over her lips and tasted the hints of tea she had just been drinking. Amy was so stunned by the action that she tried to pull away so that she could gather her thoughts and emotions.

"Shel…" He didn't let her speak, instead he kissed her again, pulling her even closer to him. His kisses were intense and filled with emotion from years of suppressed wants and hope. Amy had to tilt her head back roughly to gasp for air. As she brought back her head to face him, Sheldon stopped long enough to finally see her eyes. To him they seemed filled with fear because he knew he had lost control but in fact the look she had was filled with confusion on the emotions he stirred within her and also why he had stopped so suddenly. He released her immediately and scrambled away from her to the opposite side of the couch.

"I'm sorry Amy. I should NEVER have kissed you in such a manner." Sheldon ran his hands over his hair and looked back at her. He could kick himself. Their first kiss had been perfect, but now all that she will remember will be Sheldon manhandling her. He looked over to see her reaction to his bold actions. She was breathless and flushed. Her eyes were dilated, and wide. Amy could feel that her heart rate was elevated and she drew in a few breaths before she spoke. By the time she had caught her breath Sheldon was looking away from her.

"Sheldon, it just stunned me, that's all." Amy sat a little closer to Sheldon and reached for him, but he pulled away. "I've never been kissed like that before and I didn't know how to handle it. I hope you are not upset that I pulled away. I was just overwhelmed..." He didn't look at her for a few moments, but finally he brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Amy, I am overwhelmed too. I just, have so many feelings for you that I have difficulty processing them all. I never expected to fall in love…"

Amy gasped, "Love? You love me?"

Sheldon didn't think it was that confusing a statement. He tilted his head, and said flatly, "Of course."

"Sheldon… we have only known know each other for a short while. You couldn't possible love _me_!" Amy looked pained, as if she was trying to process faulty input. She knew she had very strong feelings for Sheldon, but she couldn't understand how he could love _**her**_ in such a short time. It felt like a lie of only the worse kind, but one that she wanted to believe more than anything.

Sheldon sucked his lips and swallowed. He remembered number Two's words of wisdom," _If you had an Amy…You'd screw it up too, don't kid yourself_." Once again he needed to try to repair the damage he had done to his relationship with Amy.

He sat up and smiled, "You're right Amy. Forgive me. I was just overcome as well. Too many movies on kissing, I guess, and I thought that was the way you do it. I should blame BroTastic69." Sheldon cleared his throat, "May I offer you a beverage, or should we call it a night?" He grabbed their two tea mugs and headed to the kitchen.

Amy called after him, "Sheldon… I didn't mean…" Amy didn't know what she wanted to say. The kiss was surprise enough, but the declaration on top, was too much for her. She hoped she hadn't upset him by her actions or words, but his mannerisms seemed to tell a different tale.

Sheldon gave her a sweet smile, "Please don't worry and accept my apologies. I misspoke, I got one wheel down and the axle is dragging, so to speak. I've been working harder than ever these past couple of weeks plus the strain of being around new people, well I guess the stress has affected my cerebral cortex. I know you brain jockeys understand..." He gave her a practiced smile.

Amy stood up and took one step toward him, "You didn't mean it? That you lo…"

He cut her off said calmly, "I misspoke."

Amy stopped and swallowed, "I see. Please tell me the truth, are you upset about how I reacted to the kiss?"

"No. I am not upset. It's fine." Sheldon blinked twice and smiled.

Amy smiled back automatically, but it was guarded. Something about his smile seemed off: it seemed forced, as if he had rehearsed it. It took over his face too easily. However Amy didn't want to push him.

"Yes, you must be tired. I will go, and let you get some rest. Can I see you tomorrow? Maybe we can arrange to have dinner with group? Would you like that?" Amy stepped closer to Sheldon and tried to touch his arm, but he walked toward the sink instead.

"Sure Amy. That's fine. I'll see you then okay?" Sheldon didn't turn around. Amy's eyes remained on Sheldon and his robotic movements as she walked toward the door grappling with her purse. She timidly held the door handle, feeling as if she was leaving something important behind. She didn't like the way the evening had ended, but she didn't know how to fix it.

Amy turned around again and pleaded with him, "Sheldon. Are you okay? Please be honest with me."

"I'm fine." Sheldon turned around from the kitchen, "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her another smile and a small wave.

Amy let out a relieved sigh, "Okay, good night!"

Sheldon's smiled dropped as soon as the door closed. The one thing he had learned how to do well with his father was lie. It had been a survival mechanism. Turning around he looked into the sink at the two cups they had been drinking from. He took the blue cup he had used and smashed it into the sink, shattering it. He looked at the shards of the cup, each one sharp enough to cut him, like her words had done moments before. She didn't want him to love her. She knew he wasn't good enough for her and how could he possible think that she could love him anyway? He had ruined it all, before it had even started.

His father voice came in his ear, " _Told ya…"_

"Whatever it takes…" Sheldon repeated to himself with his eyes closed. "Whatever it takes."

" _You ain't got what it takes, boy."_

Sheldon rushed to the back of the apartment and frantically grabbed for the pull bar. He pulled his weight up, but he felt heavier than ever before.

"20…21..22..23..24…" Each time he felt denser. It was as if gravity had changed. His sweaty hands finally gave out and slumped down to the floor. He bent his knees up, and put his head between them, resting on his tired forearms. He sat on the floor as the minutes clicked by and he thought over all the ways he had screwed up in the short time he'd known her. Only the sound of his phone stirred him. It was a text from Amy. He braced himself thinking that she was cancelling their date now that she had time to think on the ride home. He was surprised to read:

" _I am home Sheldon. I wanted to say, I had a wonderful time. I really did. I was thinking instead of going out with the group tomorrow, perhaps we should have a quiet evening. Maybe we can watch Star Trek and you can tell me about all about Darth Vader."_

Sheldon read his text and laughed through his fading pain. He sniffled and said out loud, "Oh, boy Amy…You know just what to say…"

Sheldon texted back _, "I would like that Amy. If you come early, I can explain in great detail why Darth Vader is from Star Wars, not Star Trek."_

" _Well… Star something. I am glad you agree. And I am glad you are not upset about our kiss. I am not."_

" _Not at all, Amy. But, thank you for being understanding, as always_."

Amy texted back, " _You're easy to understand, if I have the right data, Sheldon. See you tomorrow_."

Amy placed her phone on the counter and poured a cup of tea. He said he wasn't upset, and she should believe him, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He had said he loved her as well, but then had taken it back. By the end of the evening, as she slipped into a hot bath, Amy didn't know what to believe.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my those Baser Urges, huh? Dear me... One wonders how long Sheldon can keep this up! I think we should all blame BroTastic69.**

 **Hope you are still enjoying this story! It can't all be love and rainbows. Well... A little anyway... Thanks for reviewing, you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 **This is a repost of the chapter since for some reason part of the chapter was deleted when I posted it. Thanks to my first reviewers for catching it!**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for everything, and the long nights of edits she does for our story! She is as much an author on this tale as I and I can't thank her enough.**

* * *

 **Remember the angst I warned you about? It's afoot. However, unlike the show, this will be over in one "episode"... cough cough...**

Bright and early on Sunday morning Sheldon texted Amy to confirm the time for the date. 6.00PM could not come soon enough for him, and a nice quiet evening alone with her sounded heavenly to Sheldon. As much as he had enjoyed the zoo, and hanging out with the guys during the week, so much social activity had been taxing for him. He hadn't been lying when he had told Amy that he was overwhelmed.

Though Amy had reassured him, he was still worried that his heated kiss had been too forward. In the list of perfect date activities, manhandling your woman was not listed, even from the sage Brotastic. She had been right to react how she had, and Sheldon vowed never to touch her again without permission.

He had no idea why he had lost control so easily, and that fact alone was what was upsetting him the most. It was as if there and then he wanted all the feeling of intimacy that he had long deprived himself of, in case it was taken from him. Kissing her had been the most exhilarating experience he had ever known and he just did not want it to end. He chuckled as he remembered number Three's story about sleeping with Amy when they had first met, their 'magical god damn evening', as he had called it. He realized now that he could completely understand number Two's actions.

However he had to be cautious. He did not think that Amy was ready for that kind of behavior, he also feared that she was not prepared to return his intense feelings for her. Sheldon felt as if he were on a seesaw. On one hand he thought that it was just a matter of time before they would be together. It was fate, or as near as a person who didn't believe in such hokum could accept.

However, each night as he heard the door close when she had gone home after dropping him off from work and a shared cup of tea, the uncertainty would creep in, telling him that he was deluded, a caricature of himself with his wishful thinking. Some nights, those voices seemed so loud that he could almost hear them sniggering in his room.

And these voices echoed now in his head as he got ready for their date. He could hear a thud thud thud behind the taunts as if his heart was beating through his head. He tried to quell the noise, but again he heard thud thud thud. For one brief moment he thought that he actually was crazy, till he realized what it was.

He raced to the door and swung it open to find standing before him a beaming Amy Farrah Fowler. She was comfortably dressed for the evening in a loose cardigan and tight jean skirt. She made no indication that she was upset over his delay at opening the door as she held out a bag of snacks. "Good evening, Sheldon! I brought some snacks for us."

Sheldon let out a breath, and smiled. His fears started to recede in his mind especially after she placed the bag on the counter and pulled out a package of Red Vines proving how well she already knew him. The guys had revealed Sheldon's snack addictions to her after their Star Wars marathon.

Sheldon looked down at her shapely posterior hugged in tight denim. " _Oh sweet lord_ …"

Amy looked over her shoulder to see Sheldon's mouth open, and couldn't help but give him a coy grin.

Then before he could say another word, Amy marched over to him with a determined stare. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down to her. Sheldon barely had time to take a lungful of air before Amy pressed her lips against his with such force he almost had to take a step back. Nonetheless, within seconds, he recovered his footing fully and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her close to his chest, returning the surprise kiss with enthusiasm. The kiss lasted for only 15 seconds, but it was enough to completely drown out any doubt he had. He pulled back to see Amy looking at his lips and blinking rapidly. She was chewing her lips as she slowly pulled away.

"WOW!" Was all Sheldon could get out.

"Yes... well. I didn't want any awkwardness tonight over kissing and the like, so I thought I would get the tension off the table, so to speak." Amy cleared her throat, "So… Star Trek?"

Sheldon shook his head with a sly smile and rubbed her shoulder, "Oh my sweet vixen, I have so much to teach you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Come on, now. Let's start the movie which by the way, is called STAR WARS!" But he continued to massage her shoulder and run his hands over her back. "Unless you need me to show you what this brilliant neuroscientist taught me about the central nervous system."

"God, you are good student." Amy hadn't moved as he was touching her. Despite her audacious actions and words earlier, she was still tense from anticipation. His impromptu massage was just too good to pass up. She melted into his touch, which encouraged him to continue to rub her shoulders and caress her back.

"Wow, Sheldon you need to take up massage therapy. Is this what you were doing with that blond?"

"Who, Penny? I would never give Penny a massage. Her husky shoulders would take eons to get limber. Let Leonard do that line backer's shoulders." Sheldon continued to rub Amy, but she pulled back and cocked her head as she glared at him.

"No, Sheldon, not Penny... The day we were supposed to have Chinese. You were in the laundry room. I heard you." She glared at him.

Sheldon just smiled, and said with condescension, "Oh, come on now, Amy. You're mistaken. I was never in the laundry room with any blond." He swallowed, but his eyes never left hers.

Amy breathed through her nose, then asked, "So, the woman who lives upstairs. You have never touched her?"

"Nah… Just you and given how tight your back is right now, I have my hands full, huh little lady?"

Amy asked again, "Never touched her?"

"Nope. So do you want to start the movie?"

Sheldon turned quickly to the couch but Amy stood her ground, "You're lying."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, and slumped his shoulders as if the conversation was exhausting him, "Amy, come on. Why would you say that? Let's sit."

Amy waved her hands at Sheldon and shook her head, "No…No. I know you were in the laundry room with her, I heard you. I know she was with you because I heard her moan at the pleasure of your touch. I know this for a fact, and it was confirmed by Penny. She told me that Alicia… that's her name, Penny said she upset you."

"You spoke with Penny about it?" Sheldon licked his lips and continued to stare at Amy with wide eyes that never blinked.

"Yes… I also know that you have never met Bernadette. I spoke to her, and she has NEVER seen you! I had to describe you! I also know you didn't hurt your hand cleaning your mysteriously unreliable bike! That is what I know! What else _don't_ I know Sheldon?"

"NOTHING AMY! I didn't know you had spoken to Penny or I wouldn't have…" Sheldon stopped realizing what he had said as Amy stepped further away from him. .

"OR WHAT? YOU wouldn't have lied to me? Do you think I'm stupid? That you are such a genius that NO ONE WILL FIGURE IT OUT?" Amy's voice was rising as her anger and hurt increased.

Sheldon frowned and walked toward Amy pleading with her, "No, no… It's not about.. Amy please.. Let me talk to you… Please!"

But Amy wouldn't look at him. She was now questioning everything, every word, every touch, each kiss. Was it really all a lie?

Amy paced around the room, with Sheldon following her, trying to explain. Each time he reached out to touch her she would pull her arm away in disgust.

"I am sorry about Bernadette, I thought… I thought I had seen her. It must have been another woman." Sheldon held back his explanation of why he knew about Penny's friend. How could he tell her he had met five copies of himself and not have her think he was crazy? In fact some days, he thought he was crazy.

"How do I know what you say is true? I mean… You lied about that woman, what else Sheldon? What frightens me is that you did it so easily! No rise in heart rate, no tensing of muscles. It's like it's a part of you." Amy stopped and gave him a skeptical glare.

"Amy … please.. I just didn't want to hurt you.." Sheldon was near frantic now.

"Hurt me? Lying to me hurts me! How can I trust you? How can I know you aren't just humoring me? HUH? IS the just a big joke, you liking me?"

"NO Amy of course not!" Sheldon shook his head, exasperated by Amy, but not realizing how much trouble he was in.

"HA! Why should I believe you? You come out of nowhere, like a man from my dreams with your strong arms, blue eyes and high intelligence. You say all these wonderful things, but is it all a joke? You say you like me, but is that really true, or just something to pass the time of day? Will I wake up in a week locked in a sauna with an otter?"

"Amy… please… you're not making sense!" Sheldon put his hand on Amy's arm, grasping what he could of her wool sweater but he could only clutch it for a second before she had moved again.

"NO Sheldon! It is you who don't make sense! How can a man like **you** be interested in me! You have blond actresses falling all over you, so why should you be interested in me? What did Alicia say about me? Ah…Yes… That I was mousey and did not deserve you. Is that what you think? Did you have a quiet chuckle that your 'mousey' girlfriend could not even make out with you without having a panic attack? For years I have avoided romantic notions and then you come along. You talk marriage and love, and like a fool I let my guard down, and you make me want them more than anything! Why do you tease me like that? How cruel can you be?"

"Amy… I just want to explain... Damn it Amy, stop it please!" He reached for her again, she turned her body away from him, but this time he held onto her arm with a tight grip.

Amy didn't hear a word, as she continued voicing her thoughts, "I knew it was too much to hope, I knew it. I should have known better… I should know…" Amy pulled her arm away. The same arm that the girls who said they were her 'friends' had held while the boys laughed and pulled down her skirt. It was the same arm that nearly broke when she was running away from the girls who laughed at her gorilla hands. It was the same arm that man had held as he told her he wasn't interested in her at all, and he just kissed her to shut her up. She always trusted and it bit her back every time. She thought she would have learned her lesson by now.

"Amy…I try not to lie, I do… I just don't want to hurt you. I… love you!"

Amy stopped and turned around as if he had slapped her, "Yesterday when you said that, you said you misspoke, now you say it again? Which statement do I believe Sheldon? Which is the truth? I don't even know… I mean… Did you really need help getting your job? Or those books, huh? Where are all those books I helped you with? What really happened with Bert? With Penny's ex-boyfriend? That is how you hurt your hand, isn't it? Did you break his nose? I knew it was you!"

"He was going to kill Leonard! I just defended him, I'm sorry. I didn't want you think less of me for fightin'" He hung his head, but Amy had no sympathy.

"I can't believe it…" Amy's mind was reeling through every negative thought she had had over the last two weeks, "Are you doing this as a bet with Howard? To see how far you can get me with me? Am I a bet? Just a joke to you guys? Are you really not interested in the goddess living next door to you? Are you blind? Do you even like Neil Diamond?"

"Amy please…"

Amy shook her head, and crossed her arms to cover her chest, "No.. I can't do this…"

"Amy…"

"I can't be with a man who I can't trust." Amy grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder.

"No… Amy… NO!"

"I'm sorry Sheldon, but I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

Amy held onto the strap for strength and reached for the door. She heard foot steps behind her, but she opened the door anyway, only to have is slammed shut by a large arm over her shoulder bracing against the door.

"Please. Just a moment, Amy." Sheldon was breathless, and with a dry raw throat, he begged her again, "Please… Don't go… Please… I lie so you will be with me. I lie so I won't lose you. Please don't make it real. Please."

Amy dropped her head between her shoulders knowing she couldn't take another step. Not because of him, but her own feelings. She sighed, and dropped her hand from the handle. She turned around and saw Sheldon's reddened face. Tears had not fallen yet, but that was only because he hadn't fully processed the impending pain. His hand was still against the door.

Amy stepped closer to him and he kept on looking at her, silently begging her to stay. His almond shaped eyes had drooped down and held back an unknown sorrow growing in his heart. He couldn't let her go.

His lip started to quake, "If you give me a moment. I swear, I will… I just…" Sheldon voiced cracked and shook with a tearless cry. He had ruined it all, and now he waited for Amy to decide if he was worth it enough to stay.

Amy dropped her purse and leaned into him, holding him to her.

He started rambling, "Amy… I got those books from the around the university and a retiring entomologist because I wanted you to come up to the apartment. I **did** need help with my job, I can show you the emails. My bike has worked since the first week, but I love spending time with you, so I said it was broken. I touched that woman in the laundry on that spot on her back just to shut her up and she made such a fuss, I told her that she must be lousy actress and she needed more lessons. And she said… while your mousy girlfriend doesn't deserve you. I let into her, Amy, I mean I really let her have it. I thought you didn't know what she said, and I didn't want her venom to hurt you."

His voice was cracking but he had to get it all out, "I told Bert exactly what I would do with all those rocks if he bothered you again. He didn't take it well, but I never touched him. I did punch out that guy in the parking lot for scaring Leonard. I don't like Penny, she's for Leonard. You are mine, Amy, not her. At least I hope you are..." He had to stop talking for a moment and catch his breath. Amy held onto him, and brushed her hand down his head to his neck.

He straightened up and released her, all except her hand, "And I am sorry, but I don't like Neil Diamond.

Amy let out a short laugh and broke the tension. She held back her own tears and bought him to the couch by his hand, "Not even a little bit?" She smirked.

"Not even at all. I'm sorry." He watched her reactions, but she was calm, almost nurturing him. He slumped down on his spot and confessed softly. "You know… I didn't used to lie like this. My momma would have my hide."

They sat quietly for a few moments to let Sheldon catch his breath. Amy held his hand and waited and then asked tenderly, "Why do you lie Sheldon? Most of those things, you could have told me. Even Neil Diamond!"

"It's just a defense mechanism, I guess. I got so worried I would screw things up with you. I didn't want you to know how needy I was, how scared, how angry. I just wanted to be what I thought you wanted. I lied so I could be that man."

"I don't need a fantasy man, Sheldon. I need an honest one so that I know that all of this isn't fake. You couldn't possibly understand. "Amy put her head down to hide her face with her hair, but Sheldon brushed it back so he could see her.

"I do understand, Amy. When I first met you, I thought, how on God's green earth did this happen? A woman like you, kind sweet, beautiful and smart as a whip and she is talking to me? But there you were, covered in coffee on the floor." He let out a short chuckle as the remembered her face.

Amy returned his smile, "Remind me to send you the dry cleaning bill."

"The best part was, I didn't run away. I wanted to. I even called my brother about it. That was why I didn't see you those days the first week. I had already fallen for you, and I didn't think I deserved you or that any of this would be possible."

"Truthfully, I felt overwhelmed meeting you as well."

Sheldon ran his hand down her face, and smiled. He swallowed and said, "I half expect this to be some kind of drug induced fantasy, but I've never taken drugs, so I better check that new coffee I've been drinking." The smile fell from Sheldon's face as he stared at Amy for moment before speaking again, "I just didn't want anything to mess this up especially some worthless home wrecker wanna be actress."

Amy sat up a little and pulled back her hair, "You lied to me so easily, Sheldon, it scared me and frankly, it still does. Did you always lie so much, or am I special? Too trusting."

Sheldon gave a half smile, "Well, you are special, but not in that way. I love that you are trusting, Amy. It shows you are not jaded, even though some of your stories about bullying make mine look tame. I didn't lie to you because I thought I could get away with it more easily. In fact, the opposite is true. Truth is, I lied a lot growing up, like a dog on a rug. I lied about everything. I don't know when it started….But I remember the first time I _should_ have lied like it was yesterday." Sheldon looked down at his open hands, but soon Amy's hands filled them as she encouraged him to tell her the truth.

"When was that, Sheldon? Tell me."

 _Galveston, 1991_

 _I was putting away my graduation cap and gown after a long tedious ceremony. George Jr had long since retreated into his room to call his girlfriend and Missy was playing with dolls or some such thing. I never knew what she did. Graduating High School at the age of 11 was supposed to be a happy occasion, but all I could remember was momma's rage. She was furious that daddy didn't show. It was around 10PM and daddy still hadn't come home. Momma was frantic and ready to castrate him._

 _I wanted to calm her down, "Momma, don't worry, he is only 5.7 miles away. He'll be home soon." I didn't realize what I had said till momma turned toward me with a confused, hurtful look._

 _"Baby… Do you know where daddy is?"_

 _I did of course, he was out with that lady he had visited last Saturday. Daddy had told Momma he was taking me fishing to celebrate my graduation, but we ended up at her door before going fishing. Daddy told me to stay in the car for a few moments, and when he came out she followed him. She had the stench of some_ _sickeningly sweet perfume. She gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek and a cheap action figure for my graduation. As Daddy got back in the car I heard her whisper to him, about spending a longer time together on Friday. I didn't think that Daddy realized I had heard what she had said. He told me not to tell Momma about the visit, as the blond was an old friend and cos she was not a church goer, Momma did not like her. However I was glad that he was going to miss my graduation because I knew that he and Momma would only end up arguing as they always did._

 _"Baby, please tell me. I need to know." She ran her hand over my face and cupped my jaw. I had to tell her._

 _"I think he's with that smelly blond woman. She lives at 504 Post Hitch Lane. Its only 5.7 miles, however, if you take the highway, the cross Muller road…"_

 _"That's okay baby… I know the way. You go to sleep now, I'll be back soon."_

 _"Momma, I can't sleep without you in the house. And George always sneaks off with his girlfriend."_

 _"Shelly, don't you worry about George Jr. He'll be here and Missy too. I will be back soon, just read your books. Read this one on the strings. You like that one, doncha baby?"_

 _Momma handed me the String Theory book the bully had pummeled me_ _with the week before. I sat back on the bed and watched her as she blew a kiss to me. Then she closed the door and I heard her car screech out of the driveway._

 _I couldn't sleep. Between that book and waiting on momma. It was 2:37 in the morning before I finally heard the door open. I rushed out of my room to find daddy. He was stumbling around the room, lookin' for the light switch. I turned it on and walked over to him, looking behind him. She wasn't there._

 _"Shelly! My Shelly boy! Well, if it aint my boy genius! Come here, son. I got you something for your graduation!" I walked closer to daddy. He reeked of that sick, sweet smell. I could see his shirt was all undone and he had blond hairs on his shoulder._

 _"Here boy, come on now." Daddy pulled me near him and then reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a brown bottle. "I got ya beer, son! Now you are a man! Good on ya.." He tapped my shoulder and stumbled through the room._

 _"Where's momma?"_

 _"How the hell should I know? Probably at church, let's pray she pulls that stick out her ass." Daddy went to his chair and slumped down._

 _"Where's momma? She went to look for you!"_

 _"Well, she didn't find me, did she?" Daddy smiled through his stained tobacco teeth. Then his eyes narrowed on me. He could barely focus, but all his attention was on me. "Wait… did you tell you momma where I was tonight?"_

 _I didn't want to say, I just asked again, louder, "Where's momma?"_

 _"God damnit Shelly! You couldn't lie could you? You had to go on and tell your fucking mother everything! Christ! She's out there tonight cause of you, Shelly! She'd be home if for once in your life had you had just kept your fuckin mouth shut. God Damnit!" Daddy reached for the phone, but before he could stumble to reach it, it was ringing. I hoped it was momma, but I was wrong. I could hear the man on the receiver:_

 _"Mr. Cooper… is this Mr. George Cooper?"_

 _"Yes…" Daddy tried to sit up and sound sober._

 _"Sir…This is the Galveston Police. There_ _seems to have been a fatal accident involving… one… Mary Cooper.. Is that your wife?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Sir… you need to get County Medical center. She didn't make it, sir"_

 _Daddy dropped the phone without saying another word. The man on the other end of the line was still talking, but dad didn't hear him. He just stared off into space._

 _I didn't understand. Didn't make it where? I asked him again, "Where's momma? It's not that difficult a question. She was looking for you. Did she find you? Did you see her? Where is she, daddy?"_

 _He glared at me like I had cut him, but his bloodshot eyes couldn't focus on me. He just slowly blinked and swayed with drink._

 _He said nothing. By this time, Missy and George Jr. were up and staring at my dad. George went to the phone and picked it up. I could hear him talking to the police man, but I didn't care what he said, I just wanted to know where momma was. Even Missy asked daddy where she was, but he ignored her too._

 _I asked again, this time louder, "Where's momma?"_

 _He just looked at me. Blank and emotionless. I asked again. And again… And again.._

 _"Where's momma? Where's momma? Where's momma? Where's momma? Where's momma? Where's momma? Where's momma? Where's momma? Where's momma"_

 _Next thing I felt was sting against my face and the taste of metal in my mouth. Daddy struck me so hard with the back of his hand, his wedding ring scraped across my cheek. I stopped talking and said nothing. He looked at me in horror, I think it was the blood coming off my lip._

 _"Oh god, Shelly… I … Oh god…I'm…." Daddy grabbed me, and held me tight. He started to cry and shake. I didn't cry, or anything, just stiffened up, like crinoline. I just wanted to get away from him. I didn't want that stink on me. I didn't want his tears on me. I didn't want to smell his breath or hear anything. I just wanted to know where my momma was._

 _All he could finally say was, "She's gone, son. She's gone…"_

Sheldon finished his story and leaned back into the couch. "That doesn't explain my actions. I … I don't know why I told you that story. I never told anyone that. I really don't know why."

Amy put her left arm around Sheldon's waist and leaned into his chest, as Sheldon kept hold of her right hand "Maybe you needed to at the moment."

"I should have lied to her, Amy. It's was my fault she was out there. I told her where to go, and I couldn't keep my damn yap shut."

"That's your father's guilt talking, not reality. He had a dose of displaced anger, and I bet it wasn't just that one time was it?"

Sheldon's head bowed, and answered quietly, "No, it wasn't."

Amy could feel him start to shake and felt one tear fall on her hand, then another. Sheldon's voice was small when he spoke, cracking, and shattered, "Why couldn't I lie then, Amy? I should have. She wasn't meant to be out there, I was the only one who told her."

Sheldon thought back to all the Sheldons who still had their mothers. Did they have the same thing happen? Were they able to tell her not to go? Or were their father's sober that graduation night. He would never know, but it didn't matter. The pain was fresh again and reminded him of his biggest regret.

Amy was confused by his statement, but continued to hold him. "I did that. I told her… I told her…" Sheldon started to tremble. Amy sat up and pulled him closer to her, his head rested on her shoulder as he cried for the first time over his mother's death. All the times his Meemaw said it was okay to cry, he didn't. All the folks at the funeral who just held him and cried, he never reacted. He shut down and pushed it all away. Afraid that crying would make it real. At that moment on the couch with Amy, it was as real as ever but he finally felt safe enough to cry.

Amy said nothing, she just continued to hold him in her arms as he sobbed. After a while, the shaking subsided and he started to breathe normally, but he kept a tight grip on Amy who never let him go. Eventually he raised his head and glanced down to her as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Amy. I haven't thought about that day for a while."

As Sheldon pulled away, finally releasing his grip of iron, Amy smiled "I think that is what you want to believe, but I think that day has never left you and haunts you every day as does how your father handled it."

"He tried to make up for it for a while. He felt guilty too I guess. He quit drinking for about two years and made me stay home so we could all be together. He wanted to keep the family as she would have, he even made us all go to church." Sheldon snorted out the next sentence, "How the hell would he know what she would have done, huh? He never listened to her when she was alive."

Amy handed Sheldon a tissue. "What did he do?"

"He started all kinds of crap with us. He made Missy continue to have dance lessons because she was clumsy and awkward. She is tall like me, and wasn't very lady like, according to dear ol' dad. George Junior was put in football, even though he sucked at it, all because Dad wanted him to get a scholarship like I did. He stopped my dance lessons, not manly enough, and instead I had to start exercising and boxing so the bullies would back off. Did he care what WE wanted? NO! It was all what he thought we should do. Selfish bastard... "

Amy let out a sigh and in a calm voice she asked him more about his father, "That sobriety didn't last did it?"

"No… I knew it wouldn't too. His true nature was shown through that empty glass like a microscope lens." Sheldon swallowed and said with a bitter tone, "Alcoholics are the most selfish people around. They think they are smarter than everyone else in the room too. When you put that bottle to your mouth, you are sober and you made that decision to drink on your own. You know what the hell you are doing and do you care how it will affect the people around you? No. Do you see the confusion on the faces of the people around you? No. All you see is that bottle."

Amy placed her hand his and said with a smile, "Sheldon, I think your father didn't know how to be a dad, let alone a single parent. It was thrust upon him and everything he made you and your siblings do was out of fear. Afraid his son would not get into college, afraid his daughter would be laughed at, or his youngest son would teased and beat up. His fear drove him to make bad decisions, but the intent was there. He cared for you; he just didn't know how to show it. He was afraid of screwing it up."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes as he thought for a moment, then he let out a chuckle, "Boy, does that sound familiar." He reached up and placed his hand on Amy's face. She closed her eyes and leaned into it.

Sheldon pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled onto his warm chest and let out a sigh. His chest was so inviting, like a firm pillow doused in pheromones. She could rest in his arms like this for hours and not even notice. In fact, she did.

After such an exhaustive evening the couple fell asleep on the couch together. Around 3 AM, Sheldon woke up with Amy still cuddled to his breast. He combed her hair with his fingers and thought over the things she had said to him.

Amy stirred awake, shocked that she had fallen asleep. She darted off Sheldon's chest with a start, "Oh dear, I am sorry. I just…" Sheldon didn't listen to her, he just drew her back on his chest and released a sigh.

"Best sleep I've had in weeks." Sheldon looked down at her smiling up at him, "Wanna get some more?"

"Sure, but I need to wake up and head toward home around 6." She let out a yawn, "I need clothes."

"Next sleep over, bring an extra set, okay?"

"Okay… and a night gown."

Amy kicked off her shoes, and swung her feet on the couch to become more comfortable. Sheldon slumped down so they could lie prone. He smiled as he remembered something. "Um… Amy… when we were fighting, you said that you wouldn't be my girlfriend anymore."

Amy smiled and nuzzled even closer to her warm bedfellow, "Yes… Yes I did."

Sheldon gulped and asked, "Point of inquiry, doesn't that statement imply you WERE my girlfriend?"

"It would seem so." Amy rubbed her hand over his firm chest and pectoral muscles and let out a sigh.

Sheldon shifted his weight and slid down the couch further while he brought Amy with him. They were lying on the couch together, wrapped up in each other like a double helix. He was tracing outlines on her back with his hand in a mindless pattern as he crafted his words.

Sheldon cleared his throat and asked, "So… um… can you be classified as that… um… again, or did I irrevocably harm my chances of the privilege of being Amy Farrah Fowler's main squeeze?" He smirked at her and gave her squeeze for added affect.

She nudged him and looked up with a bright smile, "Well, when you put it like that, I guess the honor is yours. Now hush, I need more beauty sleep, if that is okay?"

"It's perfect Amy. Just perfect." Sheldon let out a yawn, "But the last thing you need is more beauty sleep… There is just so much a man can take, woman!" He fell back asleep within minutes.

 **A/N: Phew.. we made it through the angst... or did we?** dun dun **dun... Amy still doesn't know about the congress of Sheldons! Oh my!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **or Up against a wall!**

* * *

 **This is dedicated to Such a Hag and Monique on the Forums. This is tame compared what I have planned ladies!**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta Reading. Also a belated Shout out to Nibbler747 and DrWackadoodle for reading the last chapter...oh about 4 months ago! I know... It takes a while for me to publish!**

* * *

Around Six AM, Sheldon woke up with a start. His chest was suddenly cold, and it was an uncomfortable feeling after having had a warm Amy blanket all night long. He had hoped he would wake before her, and so have a few moments alone to savor the view of Amy snuggled on his chest. However, Amy had just carefully risen off his torso hoping to be able to rush to the restroom before he would notice her absence. She failed.

"Amy, where ya goin'?" He sat up and stretched out his long arms in a V and twisted his neck around to loosen it. Amy whimpered, seeing him look so adorable, sleepy yet virile and tempting at the same time.

Instead, she quickly said she would be right back and rushed off. She had woken earlier and had spent the time watching him sleep. He had had a slight smile on his face and she could feel his breath on her cheek, warming her. Riding the amatory waves of his chest as it rose and fell with each breath was a completely intimate and novel experience for her, and all she had wanted to do was to wake him with a kiss.

She had wanted to pinch herself or him to prove that the whole situation was real and she was not in some hypnagogic state. But first she needed to find some kind of mouth wash so that she could kiss him again without the embarrassment of morning breath.

Sheldon rose off the couch and repositioned the pillows with a satisfied grin. It was not how he had envisioned breaking in the couch with Amy, _but it was damn close_ , he thought happily. He hadn't been lying, he chuckled to himself, it had been the best sleep he had had in years. However the thought of the word lying made him remember their fight and how he had screwed up again.

If he had listened more carefully to the congress of Sheldons, he would have realized that lying to Amy was never warranted, and he vowed that he would never do it again. She would understand anything he told her; save one thing.

Sheldon was now fully convinced that he had been in a room full of Sheldons from alternate universes, and he knew he should tell her. He knew that she would be able to help him decipher most of what those skinny spoiled brats had been saying. However he feared now, that telling her would be akin to telling a person about a strange narcissistic dream and she'd think he was nuts, leave him and never look back. It was the only thing he felt that he could never reveal to her.

Amy emerged from the bathroom to find Sheldon on the exercise bar. He had stripped off his shirts so as not to get them too sweaty. His was facing away from her so she felt free to ogle his bare back and shapely lateral muscles without his gaze boring into her. He had dimples of Venus that begged to be touched and strong deltoid muscles bulging and straining with each pull on the bar. Soon, the huffs and grunts and flexing of muscles became too much for Amy who was already in a euphoric haze from swimming in his pheromones all night.

 _Oh dear lord, am I in trouble_ , she thought to herself.

She released a slight whimper, and then quickly cleared her throat to get his attention. Sheldon popped off the bar and turned to face her. As he bent down to pick up a small towel he never took his eyes off her.

Amy sucked her lip as she enjoyed in the view. She felt like a voyeur at a peep show. She could finally see his bare strapping chest with the perfect curves around his pectoral muscles. He was not ribbed like a body builder with a six pack. What he had was a toned flat stomach that was showcased by loose trousers hugging his hips and v dip shape disappearing below the belt. His small patch of chest hair in the middle of his chest was begging to have someone comb their fingers through it. He had beads of sweat on his brow and a crimson blush. Amy beamed a smile at him, and spluttered, "I um… need to go… get ready…at home…"

Sheldon walked toward her like a puma using the towel to wipe away the sweat. He stepped closer to his willing prey as Amy continued to fumble for words. He dropped the towel at her feet when he was inches from her body with a determined stare.

"May I kiss you goodbye?" Sheldon smiled as he placed his palm against the wall behind her.

"That would be great! Fine. I'm sure…I Um… oh my, you are really warm." Sheldon pressed up against her, trapping her against the wall. Amy placed her hands on his chest, not to push him away but to feel the muscles without the thin shield of cotton.

"I should… just get my clothes off. I mean new clothes…on… right…" Amy's stammering didn't hinder Sheldon hands, and her hooded eyes watching his every move, only seemed to pull him in closer.

He brought his hand up to her neck, and curled his fingers round to her hair line. The other hand encircled her waist as he leaned his head into her neck to whisper. "I will be waiting. Thank you for staying, Amy."

His lips lingered around her lobe before he moved his mouth to hers. Amy slowly turned her head to meet him. Her hands moved up his sleek chest to his neck and around his broad shoulders. She could barely get out the words, " _you're welcome_ ," before their lips collided together.

It was supposed to be a goodbye kiss, a hint of affection he would give her before she returned to pick up him for work, but it became so much more. His initial chaste kiss changed when he felt her hands pulling him closer, and he shifted his lips to engulf her minty mouth.

As soon as Amy felt his soft tongue gently suck on her bottom lip, the scintilla of passion she had felt during the morning ignited into a storm. Her hand roamed over his back so she could feel every muscle group, every arc of his sleek body. Her wandering hands and hushed moans created a barter of desire between them.

Sheldon pushed her up against the wall shocking her mouth open. His tongue dove into her colliding, tasting grasping. It was all Sheldon could stand. He pulled away suddenly, stunned by his own actions, "Oh boy, Amy… I'm sor…"

Amy cut off his apology with a wicked smirk and a devilish twinkle in her eye, "Don't you start with **that** again."

She pushed him against the opposing wall of the hallway, pinning him with her mouth as she felt every square inch of his tempting chest and torso. She forcefully kissed him again, and wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders.

Her action fueled Sheldon's longing and he pushed her back against the other wall, like a game of kissing pinball. He kept his mouth connected to hers, never letting her taste go.

Amy was so close to ripping off her clothes and having her way with him on the floor of the hall, but she had to regain some control. She moved her mouth to steal a breath and whispered into Sheldon's ear as he sucked on her neck. "I will be back. VERY soon."

Sheldon released her, breathless and aroused but fighting for his composure. "Good." Was all he could eek out.

Amy left the apartment with tussled hair, swollen lips and an insuppressible grin. As she entered the elevator she encountered Alicia who couldn't help staring at her with a catty scowl. Amy stood up straight, combed back her hair, and said flatly. "Yeah… that's right. I'm just leaving his place _now_!"

Alicia stormed off the elevator, but not before Amy could hear her say under her breath, "Lucky bitch."

About an hour later, Amy returned composed, coiffed and ready to head off to work. Their stolen glances at each said more with a look than any words. It was going to be a long week till the next date night.

Sheldon walked Amy to her lab, but this time, she checked for her nosey interns before she said good bye to Sheldon.

"I wanted to say goodbye without the audience Sheldon." Amy reached up and gave Sheldon a lingering kiss on his cheek. But he was consumed by her scent and bent his head into her neck drawing in a deep breath through his nose. He could smell that same sweet concoction that had been driving him wild for weeks.

"Before I leave, first tell me, Amy. What is that?" Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Amy was taken aback, but was flooded with his scent as well. Her hands moved up his chest to feel him.

"What is what, Sheldon?" She arched her neck so she could feel his breath on her again.

"That scent!" Sheldon took a large whiff of her hair, "Please tell me, is it pineapple... No.." He sniffed her again. "Apples, nah it can't be. Maybe… No not peach." Each time Sheldon moved closer to her. He was dying to know, but Amy just had to chuckle.

She gently pushed him back, but kept her hand on his chest, "You're silly. It's passion fruit dandruff shampoo!"

"PASSION FRUIT! I never woulda guessed!" Sheldon pulled back with a satisfied grin and said with a husky growl, "I shoulda known though.. The passion part that is..."

Amy was about to reach up and kiss him when an annoying insipid voice broke her concentration.

"Told you she smelled good." Kripke was leaning against the door frame with a satisfied grin.

Sheldon snapped away from Amy, and pulled her behind him. "What in the hell are you doing here Kripke?"

"Looking for you but I see you're too busy smelling the Flowers, huh?" Barry leered at Amy peeking around Sheldon's arm. Amy had had enough of his lecherous looks and she could tell by the heat rising off Sheldon that it was just a matter of moments before she would be breaking out the hazmat suits to clean Barry's blood off the floor.

Amy stepped around Sheldon, and marched over to Kripke, "Barry, you are not welcome here. If you have business with Dr. Cooper, you can make an appointment in an email, which I know you can use given your recent history! Now, unless you want me to start a dissection of a monkey's brain, I suggest you leave. I won't say where I would get the brain, but from the looks of you, it will be a short operation. NOW LEAVE!"

Sheldon noticed Barry's face freeze as Amy poked him sharply in the chest to reinforce the last two words she yelled at him. He blinked a few more times and scuttled off down the hall. Sheldon had to laugh as he remembered number Two's warning: _Amy's angry face can freeze a man!_ " He grabbed Amy by the waist and spun her around to hold her.

"Oh my lord, woman, you are just too perfect, ya know that? I just can't believe you're my girlfriend!" Sheldon didn't care who saw or what anyone would say. He placed his hand behind her head, and tipped her down to kiss her. Amy was almost knocked off her feet, but Sheldon held her steady. As Sheldon ran his tongue over her bottom lip, Amy let out a whimper but it was drowned out by another annoying voice breaking up the couple's amorous activities.

"So, Dr. Fowler. I take it we are exploring the emotional reaction of that genius tongue now…" Eddy was leaning against the doorway with the same stance as Kripke, only this time, the leer was aimed at Sheldon.

Sheldon pulled Amy up with a swift motion that knocked the wind out of her. She was still recovering when Sheldon stated irritably, "Oh dear lord woman! Your lab is as busy as a bee hive!" Sheldon gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, a smile and rushed to his office before she could grab the counter for support. Her grin didn't fade, even as Eddy purred at her.

"Dr. Fowler, I do believe your Ventral Tegmental Area is on fire! I don't even need the electrodes to see that, honey. Guess that Peach lip gloss caught you a boyfriend after all! Remind me to get some!" Eddy's good natured smirk and wink was lost on Amy.

Amy just continued to grin with a faraway look that could not be abated by her nosey intern, "Good, Eddy. Right…" Amy wandered to the back of the lab with Eddy giggling after her.

Sheldon's morning did not improve much after he had left Amy's lab, thanks to another altercation with Kripke before lunch. This time, the result quickly escalated as Amy was not there to pour her calming influence on Sheldon's anger.

Kripke had finally turned up at Sheldon's office to discuss the matter he had wanted to talk to him about earlier when he had seen him with Amy. However before he broached the subject, he wanted to raise the issue of the Stephen Hawking e-mail that had been sent to all at Caltech. He was convinced that Sheldon had been the one who had sent out the email, and he intended to challenge him about it. Sheldon just smugly smiled, and crossed his arms over his chest as he let Barry drone on about his suspicions.

"Well, Barry, once again, you're all hat and no cattle. I don't have any idea what you're talkin' about but I do know this…" Sheldon stood up and crossed the room while keeping his glare on Kripke, like a laser sight. "You speak once more, just once to Amy Farrah Fowler with disrespect, I will smack the taste out your mouth, ya got me?"

Barry just laughed and shook his head, "Oh Cwooper, you really are a piece of work. You can't touch me! You'd be fired so fast your head would spin and besides, whaddya care what I say about ol' Flowers. Not like you're gonna get to that shrew. She just needs a good fuc…" Before Barry could finish his sentence, Sheldon grabbed him by the collar with both fists and slammed him against the wall pinning him a foot off the ground. Sheldon was shaking, grinding his teeth, and ready for a fight.

Barry jutted out his jaw and closed his eyes wincing at the anticipated pain. That was when Sheldon saw it, the familiar look of fear over Barry's face that Sheldon had known all too well when he was young, when he knew what was coming and could do nothing to stop it. Sheldon looked at his hands, still raw from the fight with Kurt, and saw his father's hands. He released Barry and backed away in shock.

Barry was shaking as he screamed at Sheldon, "I'm not afraid of you! Come on, Cwooper, finish what you started! Come on!"

Sheldon just shook his head, "No Barry. No." Sheldon turned his back to Barry and spoke quietly, "I don't need to hit you to get my point across." Sheldon spun around and stared at Barry, "You seem too used to it." He was looking past Barry, focused on a point in space beyond the current conversation.

Barry saw an expression on Sheldon's face that he hadn't seen before. It was just a flash, a bare hint, but Barry could swear he saw a look of empathy. Immediately, Sheldon stiffened up and glared at Barry. "Amy Farrah Fowler is a lady, a gifted scientist and now, my **girlfriend**."

Barry straightened out his shirt and scurried away from Sheldon, "How in the hell did you get her to be your girlfriend? You've only known her for two weeks! I've been working on her for years!"

"She's got good taste." Sheldon's smug smile dropped in an instant and he pointed at Kripke, "Now, you better learn to respect women, and quick, or I will make your life a living fucking hell."

Barry growled at Sheldon, "You already do! Now that you are Mr. Big man on campus, I have to work with you! _YOU_! Some washed out has-been who doesn't even believe in the many worlds interpretation of quantum physics."

Sheldon leaned back on his desk and grinned slyly, "Actually I do, Barry. I have had it proven to me by the only person I trust to be right: Myself. I _even_ believe there is a universe where you are not a complete douche bag, although I'll need to use the Cray computer to calculate it. Now, what is this rubbish about us working together?"

Barry straightened his shirt and glared at Sheldon, "It's true, Gablehauser wants us to combine forces on the latest MacArthur grant proposal. I told him it was a waste of time."

Sheldon snorted a laugh, "Finally, you're right about something. It is a waste of time, because I've already done it." Sheldon walked over to his desk, and pulled out a file. Barry went over to read it, but Sheldon snatched it away, "Ah ah ah. Not till I see yours. I haven't submitted it yet. Let's see what you come up with, Barry. Now slither on back to your cave…" Sheldon shooed him off with a wave, and Kripke growled at him. Sheldon added quickly, "And Barry?"

"What?"

"Do try and keep up." Sheldon put his file back in his desk and sat back in his chair clasping his hands behind his head with a smug smile.

Barry stormed out of Sheldon's office almost running into Amy who had come to speak to Sheldon before going to lunch. Barry backed away from Amy, looking at the floor as he trotted off down the hall. Amy came into to Sheldon's office with her arms crossed and a discerning scowl.

"Okay, Mr. Show me your knuckles!"

Sheldon stood up straight and held out his hands, palms down, like a soldier waiting for inspection, "Amy! I didn't hit him! Come on and have a look!" Sheldon was very proud of himself for holding back his aggression. Since meeting Amy, he seemed to be more in control of his anger issues, though other emotions appeared to have a mind of their own.

"How could you not? I've wanted to punch Kripke for years now, ever since he sent me that naked picture of himself!" Amy came across the room and held onto Sheldon's outreached hands, which by the time she reached him had already formed a fist. The control he had seconds before evaporated.

"HE DID WHAT?" Sheldon was flaming red, ready to throttle Barry in an instant.

Amy sniggered, "Yeah. He thought it was 'flirting', but Mrs. Davis in HR disagreed as did the rest of the staff when his candid picture miraculously appeared in the monthly department memo." Amy bit her lip to hide her giggle.

Sheldon leaned against the wall and shook his head with a smile, "Oh lordy, woman…You didn't!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Hey… I can't help that I had my phone out… and Howard saw it… and it wasn't password protected… These things happen!"

Sheldon clicked his cheek and let out a laugh, "Boy, I am really liking Howard now. Speaking of Howard, how's about we invite your friend Bernadette to dinner tonight at the apartment? Thai food, yeah?"

"Thai again? That's every Monday for 3 weeks in a row!"

Sheldon shrugged, "Hey… I like a routine."

"I hope I am not routine!"

"I wish!" Sheldon smirked, but Amy snapped back:

"WHAT?"

Sheldon stammered, "I mean. I like having you in my life, knowin' I can count on ya." His eyes twinkled as he smiled slightly melting her completely.

"Oh… okay. I hope I can surprise you one day, though, but I do like routine as well." Amy was still in shock over both his suggestion and the guest list, "However, do you really think that Bernadette would like Howard? I mean… he is extremely Howard!"

"I know… but stranger things have happened. Look at Leonard and Penny! They're gettin' along like peanut butter and jelly." Sheldon gave a smug smile, "I am a genius!"

Amy rolled her eyes, but had to admit, "You are the first person to say that to me and it's actually true."

Sheldon winked at her, "Of course it is." Sheldon had a brilliant plan and it was time to put it in action. "Now, I'll make sure the guys come and you roust the gals at your lunch today."

Amy had arranged to meet Penny and Bernadette for lunch that day which had displeased Sheldon no end, however he knew that she was just as much in need of friends as he was. "I will miss you though. Are you sure you can't have your hen party here at work… near me?"

Amy just smirked, "No! You wouldn't like our hen parties. We just talk about the roosters! But speaking of cackling fowl… really, in what universe would Howard and Bernadette be together." Amy couldn't comprehend anyone finding Howard attractive.

Sheldon donned a slight smile and hand in hand walked with her to door to say goodbye, "In all of them, Amy. In all of them."

Sheldon gave Amy a short kiss good bye, and went to the lunch room to find his new friends already sitting at a table. He still could not get over the fact that only a few weeks ago, the idea of walking into the crowded room had frightened him so much, and now he was strolling around like he owned the place. He grabbed a quick lunch and made his way to the table to the guys.

"Gentlemen, forgive my tardiness. I was late talking to my **girlfriend**." Sheldon sat down and grinned at his lunch plate, unable to take the smile off his face. "By the way, my **girlfriend** will not be joining us for lunch today. She is out with her new friends, but I will see my **girlfriend** later…"

"Yes… yes, Sheldon. We all know you have a girlfriend from your text, your blog post and your Facebook status!" Leonard leaned over and whispered to him, "I am very happy for you." Leonard was genuinely happy for Sheldon and hoped that soon he would have that same satisfied look on his face.

Howard was not so impressed, "Geez, way to rub it in Sheldon! You barely meet a girl, and in two weeks you are practically shacking up together!"

Leonard's smile dropped like a lead balloon, "Woah… wait a minute! I am supposed to be shacking up with Sheldon this weekend!" He looked over to Sheldon with pleading eyes.

"But we have paint ball practice on Saturday and the battle Sunday. It's just not enough time, Leonard! We need more time to prepare!"

"There's nothing to prepare! I thought we were going to do it after the practice. I know that we still haven't signed the agreement, but I pack light! I just need my Star Wars shampoo and my clothes. I can sleep on the floor!" Leonard was getting desperate.

Sheldon had to admit the truth. "Well… to be honest. I wanted to know if we could put it off till the following weekend." He took a deep swallow and didn't look at Leonard, "I wanted to take my girlfriend out this weekend, and I was… well…"

"Maybe Sunday afternoon?" Leonard puppy dog eyes were working.

Sheldon slumped, "Maybe… But Amy might stay the night. She said she might. I don't know…"

Howard raised his eye brows and sat back in his seat with a sly smirk, "Oh I see what's gonna on here! You want have a rendezvous with your girlfriend and not be caught in flagrante delicto, so to speak."

Raj blurted out, "DUDE! Are you already doing that Latin stuff and you've only been a couple for a day?! Damn Sheldon, you work fast, you sly dawg!" Raj was impressed, but unaware that in flagrante delicto just meant caught in the act.

Sheldon blushed up, "No! No Latin stuff… not yet. I mean…" Sheldon sucked in his bottom lip to try and stop his mouth. "Just, I need more time before Leonard moves in, that's all."

Leonard's shoulders slumped, "Okay… I understand…"

Sheldon hated to disappoint his new friend. He felt terrible, but he really wasn't ready to give up his personal space yet. But Sheldon had an ace up his sleeve that he hoped would make Leonard stop Hofstadering at least for a while. Sheldon sat up and announced proudly, "HOWEVER, I would like it if ya'll came to my house for dinner tonight. My **girlfriend** and I are getting Thai food!"

Leonard sat up, and smiled slightly, "Yeah?"

Sheldon smiled back, "Yep. Penny will be there…as will my **girlfriend** …"

Leonard blurted out before Sheldon was done talking, "Done."

"Oh man… I don't want to spend the evening with the happy couples… Howard, let's go roller skating again or something…"

Sheldon chimed in, "Now, speaking of Howard… I think he will find the other female guest this evening…intriguing"

Howard sat up to attention, "Is she hot? Like Katie Sackoff Hot, or just like the girl from Alphas hot. Oh, it doesn't matter… Is she Jewish? Forget that, I'm okay with it even if it turns out she is Catholic. Does she have three heads? I think I'm okay with that too."

Raj slumped back and crossed his arms, "Oh man! Even Howard gets a girl…"

Later that evening, Amy was amazed from the moment the group gathered at Sheldon's apartment, till the last one left for the evening. Not only was Sheldon a generous host, but he was gracious as well. He even offered to collect the dinner, with Amy's help of course. Though if asked he would have had to admit that it was partly so he could be a good host, but mostly so the dinner order would be right.

While the group was discussing the new Jurassic Park movie coming out that summer, Amy snuck over to Sheldon to whisper her approval, "Sheldon! I am so proud of you! Inviting people to your house, of your own volition! And the best part, your idea about Bernie and Howard was spot on! How did you know?"

Amy looked over at Howard and Bernadette kibitzing about whose mother was the more controlling. Howard had seemed smitten with the little blond microbiologist from the moment he saw her standing in the door way. Unfortunately, so was Raj, however, Sheldon squashed his hopes right away by shaking his head and mouthing, "not for you." Raj spent the rest of the evening "Hofstadering" bemoaning that he didn't have girlfriend, till Leonard insisted it now be called, "Koothrabawling".

Sheldon was thrilled at his inter-dimensional match making skills. Now if only he could find a nice girl for Raj, the group would be complete, but a Zombie loving girl seemed out of reach.

Sheldon pulled in his bottom lip with a knowing smirk and just shrugged his shoulder, "I guess I can tell love from miles away, even when they are covered in coffee on the floor." Sheldon nudged Amy with a hip and her face warmed with a blush. Sheldon whispered to her, "Now, let's talk this rowdy crowd into some trivial pursuit so we can wipe the floor with them! Dibs on the green pieces!" Sheldon bounced back to the couch with a skip and sat in his spot with a grin wide enough to split his face.

After the crowd of new and old friends left, Sheldon walked Amy down to her car. He had had a wonderful evening and was practically glowing under the street lamp on Los Robles Avenue. Amy was feeling warm, and it wasn't only because of the summer night's temperature but her own body heat. Every time she was near Sheldon, it felt at least 10 degrees hotter.

Sheldon smiled as he traced his fingers down the side of Amy's cheek, savoring her delicate skin. "Amy, I really enjoyed this evening. Thank you for helping set it up. You were amazing tonight at that game. Just another thing I love about ya." Sheldon put his other hand on her face and gently kissed her forehead. He pulled back to see Amy's expression, her lip was quivering with uncertainty and her eyes were glossy. Sheldon knew in an instant what the matter was.

He held her face and gave her a smile, "Oh Amy, Doncha worry, now. I don't want ya to say it because I did or for some fool social convention. I just know how I feel, that's all. Also… I'm trying to be honest for ya. Okay?"

"Okay." Amy said meekly, and pressed an urgent kiss to Sheldon before she started her long lonely ride back to Glendale. Her mind continued to race for the rest of the night as she tried to quantify her feelings in some way she could comprehend. Love? He had said it again, and had not taken it back or qualified it. His confidence was unwavering and that fact alone shook Amy. How could he be so sure? The need to say I love you back was overshadowed by the fear of what the words contained.

The following morning, Sheldon was just as chipper as the night before and showed Amy as much affection with his greeting as he had done with his goodbye last night. As usual, he walked Amy to her lab and gave her another sweet kiss that liquefied her. But as soon as he had left the lab, Amy turned on a dime and went over to her computer. She gathered a set of images and loaded them to the program she had used for her study. She had nearly completed the set and was about to put the electrodes on her head, when Gladys came into the lab. Amy looked up at Gladys staring at her with pursed lips and furrowed brow.

"I have to know, Gladys. I need to be sure…" Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and gave Gladys a desperate gaze. She saw Gladys release a large sigh and walk over to her. She grabbed the electrodes and placed the cap on Amy's head.

"I know you do, honey. Let me help you." Gladys helped Amy with the same electrodes she had placed on Sheldon's head the week before. Gladys went back in the booth, and ran the images. On Amy's screen flashed pictures of dancing couples, Carthaginian war heroes on elephants, flags and cups of tea. Pictures of monkeys at the zoo, motorcycles and bread pans zoomed over her eyes. 45 minutes later, Amy removed the electrodes and went to the booth. Gladys was waiting for her with a worried frown. She drew in a breath, and handed Amy a piece of paper with the results.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Fowler. I really am." Gladys looked down as Amy read the results.

* * *

 **Dun DUN dun! Angst? Not from this author! Well... Not like you think... Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **I wanted to say, my heart goes out to the readers in France due to the terrible tragedy. I know I have a lot of readers there, also those still reeling from the Russian Plane crash in Egypt and numerous tragedies that have happened this week. I hope you are well, and as a global family, we can support each other. Here is a little distraction for you.**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta Reading. As Always!**

 **Now Let's find out those results, shall we?**

* * *

Amy looked down at the paper and it felt as if her heart had stopped. The results were clear, and could not be ignored: She was in love with Sheldon Cooper. Not just a passing infatuation or some teenage crush. The part of her brain that reflected love was a firestorm. It revealed a deep affection that Amy had only seen in scans of couples that had been together for years. Amy dropped down into her chair and released a large sigh of relief. Her suspicions were justified and the results both excited and terrified her. She looked over with a slight smile to Gladys who just shook her head and tapped the pen she was holding as if it were the cigarette she craved.

"You've never been in love before, have ya?" Gladys gave her a thoughtful look loaded with sympathy stemming from a deep recessed pain.

Amy shook her head, "Never. Not even close. I can't even say it to him, I had to be sure first." Amy looked again at her test results and ran her finger over the edge of the paper. She expected it to cut her, but it didn't.

"It's always harder to say when you never heard it said you." Gladys scanned Amy's eyes for an acknowledgment she knew was forthcoming.

"I've never heard it from a man, and my family was less than… loving… let's just say." Amy's mother showed her love in many ways but mostly by being controlling as if rules were her only hugs. Saying I love you, was not a phrase bantered about in the Fowler house.

Gladys nodded her head in agreement, "I know that song."

Amy thought of Sheldon and couldn't help but smile, "With him… It's different. I can't explain this connection to him. It's as if I've known him before, like a lost friend, or even…" Amy's voice trailed off but the grin remained.

Gladys gave a half smile that looked out of place on her grim face, "Or even a lost piece of yourself."

"Yeah…" Amy looked up at Gladys and smiled, but this time wider, warming her face.

However Gladys's expression did not change, she looked as if she had informed Amy that she had cancer, and it was terminal. "With scans like this, I don't think you'll get over this too soon. I've only seen it this bad once before."

Gladys pulled out a folder from the pile next to her and took a document from it. Amy saw a scan so similar to hers, she almost thought it had been Xeroxed. The name on the top said, "Sheldon Cooper."

There was a heavy silence weighing down in the small booth. Amy looked out at the lab beyond the mirrored wall and let out a breath. "It seems too good to be true. It's like someone found my ideal mate, wrapped him up in a delectable package filled with dreamy eyes, haunting smells, and dropped him off at my door. I've never had that kinda luck. If this is a dream, I don't know if I want to wake up. I know soon though, things might change." Amy looked down at her hands grasped in a tight grip.

Gladys waited a moment, then asked in a hushed tone, "He doesn't know about the surgery, huh? You haven't told him?"

Amy sat back and shook her head, "No… As a matter of fact, I don't even know yet. I mean, the insurance just got the referral a few weeks ago, you know how long they take. I won't hear for another few weeks."

Gladys gave a scornful snort, "Good thing you're not dying, the way those damn companies take their sweet time. I told you, it will be hard the first few months, but you will get over it."

Gladys took the scan back and glanced at it as she looked over to Amy who was studying her face.

Amy asked, "Why did you say you were sorry for me when you saw my scans?"

Gladys chuckled and said calming, "When you fall in love, you lose a bit of yourself. It's almost like the death of your former life."

"That's a good thing, Gladys." Amy bent her head thinking of her previous lonely life and how much it had changed in the few weeks since meeting Sheldon.

"Yes. For a while, it's a good thing. It fills in the spaces in your heart that you didn't even know were there, like water through gravel. I know you, Dr. Fowler, and I know you're scared to death of letting down your guard, and I don't blame you. If it gets taken or drains away, it leaves a sink hole in your heart." Gladys swallowed and looked away.

Amy shook her head with a smile, "And here I thought my shields were invisible, you are very perceptive Gladys."

Gladys laughed and said with a chuckle, "Oh honey… We always see easily what we've seen before. Wish I had had these electrodes strapped up to my ex. If only I saw results like this." Gladys looked at Sheldon's scan once more before putting it away, "I'd be…"

Eddy's voice echoed the room making Amy jump as he finished Gladys's thought, "You'd be picking out your wedding dress, Glady-poo! Make no mistake." Eddy had quietly snuck into in the room. His feline like ability to move about without ever being heard made Amy wonder if he was related to a mouser since he could also be quite catty at times.

Gladys's ice like glare froze him, "I did have my dress picked out... I was GOING to say... IF I'd seen these scans, I'd know it wasn't for me but for the blond he was seeing on the side. I'd have been saved years of aggravation and thousands in divorce lawyer fees." Gladys looked down at the pen, she now more than ever, wished was a cigarette.

Amy just smiled, "Oh, I already got rid of the blond." Amy sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in victory. "I don't think I have to worry about that."

Eddy was elated, "You are feisty, girl! I love that." Eddy pointed accusingly at Gladys, "Now don't you scare her with your doom and gloom Gladys! With scans like this from Dr. Beef Cake, he ain't goin' nowhere. I want to see his scan after you put on those jeans, honey. Your ass is fierce!"

"Eddy!" Amy just put her head in her hands, "Oh, why do I bother!"

At their now regular gathering in the cafeteria for lunch, Sheldon immediately noticed the change in Amy. Usually she was guarded when she stared at Sheldon, almost shy or embarrassed as if worried that if she looked at him for too long he could see her soul. But that afternoon, it seemed as if the guard was off duty. She was more relaxed, smiling longer and had a comfortable self-assuredness. But most of all, it was her eye contact that told him what he needed to know, and a sense of calm befell Sheldon every time he looked into her eyes. It was a calm that he had not felt since his mother and grandfather were alive. It was the sanctuary that they had provided against a chaotic and unreasonable world. It wasn't his mother's voice or her presence. It wasn't his grandfather's encouragement or his Meemaw's hugs. It was a quintessence of home in the truest sense of the word. It was the feeling of being loved unconditionally. This he now saw reflected in her unguarded green eyes. She hadn't said it, she may never say it, but he felt it anyway, and it was enough for him.

Now that he had some friends, he found that more of his routine revolved around the social gathering of the group, and Tuesday night at the Cheesecake Factory had become a staple in his new predictable lifestyle. A fact that Sheldon made sure everyone knew from his regular email updates to the group. That night, as usual, Amy drove them to dinner, eager to see her new friends as well, though tonight her gaze was never far from Sheldon.

Raj and Leonard ignored Sheldon and Amy's lingering eye coitus, because they now had a new couple with which to contend. Having bonded over the topic of domineering families, Howard had been quick to invite Bernadette to the Cheesecake Factory as they had left the apartment the previous night. Their smiles didn't abate as Howard spent the dinner shamelessly flirting with Bernadette, who in turn seemed to think everything out of his mouth was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Raj was melancholy as he watched the couples giggle and flirt, a feeling that Amy knew all too well.

While the group was occupied with another joke from Howard, she leaned over and giving Raj a sweet smile whispered to him, "You look like I did at the 8 weddings and numerous parties I've been to. I know that face Rajesh."

"Yeah… I guess I will never find love. I didn't even have a date when I won the People's Choice Award. I had to take Howard's mother who spent the whole evening flirting with the bartender and gobbling down the appetizers. I guess I will always be the odd man out. I will always be stag…" Raj pushed his fries around, making designs in the ketchup and let out a large sigh, "Even Leonard is leaving me. He is going to move in with Sheldon, then I will really be alone." Raj looked up to see Leonard's doe eyed gaze as he chatted to Penny who was standing next to their table, and noted that Penny had the same look as, totally ignoring the other customers, she smiled down at Leonard. Discouraged, he just shook his head once again.

Amy had an idea, and she hoped Rajesh would think it was brilliant.

"Get a pet! There is a veterinary emergency hospital by Sheldon's apartment and I noticed there was a free pet adoption this Friday. With Leonard leaving, you will only be subjecting him to the potential for a chronic asthma attack for short while." Amy smiled but Leonard, overhearing his name, and the reason for it glared at her. Amy ignored him and just added, "Love comes in many forms."

Raj's face lit up, "Hey! That's a great idea! I always wanted a little doggie, maybe a cat or…"

"A turtle!" Amy interjected and beamed, but Raj was less than impressed with the suggestion.

It was at this point that Sheldon joined the conversation with his usual lecture like tone, "Ya know, the use of a spirit guide or power animal is an ancient practice in numerous indigenous cultures. The concept is absolute hokum, but I must admit, in an attempt to increase my creative juices, I tried sleep deprivation for a number of nights. During that time, I myself was known to converse with a lovely armadillo named Isaac."

Amy shook her head at Sheldon's schizophrenic delusions, "Sheldon… he needs a pet for a companion, not a spirit guide."

"Oh… well in that case… an armadillo is a poor choice. They are scratchy." Sheldon smiled, Raj just rolled his eyes as Sheldon continued his thought, "Well…a pet may be a panacea for your lovelorn feelings, but don't stop lookin', Raj. My PopPop once said, 'when love comes, you're not prepared, you're never ready. You just know it, and the instant you see her, you'll feel it in your bones.'" Sheldon smiled at Amy and tapped her knee.

Amy was as confused as ever. Sheldon had told Amy his PopPop had died when he was five, and that form of wisdom seemed out of place for toddler. "When did he tell you that?"

Sheldon shifted in his chair, "Um… he left me a message… with a friend." Sheldon thought back to number Three relating his grandfather's words as if from beyond the grave, and the meaning became clear as he looked over to see Amy's kind eyes. "He was a smart man."

"Yes… it sounds like it." Amy gave Sheldon a long look that was only interrupted by Raj clearing of his throat.

"I can't wait till I get a girlfriend! I will make you all pay for flaunting your love!"

After dinner, Amy drove Sheldon home. He had spent the ride pontificating on the prudence of some such subject or another, but Amy wasn't listening to his words, just the sound of his voice. Arriving at Los Robles she put the car in park and turned to look at Sheldon.

"And after that day, I determined that there wasn't a snowball chance in a toaster oven that I would… ever…." Feeling her piercing eyes on him, Sheldon was unable to finish his tale "Whacha staring at, Amy?"

"You." And before he could question her further, Amy leaned over, gently kissed his lips and pulled away, smiling.

"Not that I'm complainin', but what was that for?"

"I have been wanting to do that all day, and much as I love your voice, and your mind and everything about you, I could not wait any longer." Amy's smile broadened to a fully-fledged grin at Sheldon's stunned expression.

Sheldon drew in a short breath and shifted toward her. "You love… Are you… Really? You do?"

"Yes…I love you, Sheldon. I know it for a fact. It has now been scientifically proven." Amy felt like a weight had been lifted from her. The fact she was in love should have confused her, even terrified her, but there could be no doubts now and she was calm with the accepted knowledge. She was now finally being honest with herself, and it felt glorious, like butterflies were setting off lasers in her stomach, but still glorious indeed.

Sheldon placed his arm across the back of her seat and pulled her closer to him, "Well, who are we to argue with science, huh Dr. Fowler?"

"Not I!" Amy leaned back in to meet his lips with a smile. They kissed in the car like a couple of teenagers for what seemed like seconds, but the minutes drew on until finally Amy had to catch her breath. She patted his shirt, as if to touch him to see if he was real. Though his hot breath on her neck, as if he was unwilling to let her go after that admission proved that he was very real indeed.

"I should let you get some sleep."

"I don't think I am going to sleep much tonight." Sheldon muttered, and added despondently, "but I won't see much for the rest of the week…"

Amy smiled, "Yes, but you love your new comic night and that Cloud game you play on Thursday's sounds fun."

Sheldon tried not to roll his eyes, "Halo, Amy… Not Cloud…"

"Right… Halo… Sounds very peaceful."

"Anything but…" Sheldon outlined her jaw with his fingers and let out a sigh, "My only solace is I will see you tomorrow morning. But I wish it was the moment I woke up."

Amy sat back in the driver's seat, and looked at her hands, then smiled up at him "Um... well I am looking forward toward our date this weekend, let's see where we go from there."

Sheldon played with the back of her hair mindlessly while he thought through the weekend events, "I got that Paintball practice on Saturday morning and the battle Sunday afternoon, but it won't affect our date. I was thinin' we could go to a nice Italian restaurant. Brotastic said, "Chicks dig nice food and great appeteasers…" He thought that the Men…."

Amy cut off his rambling with a searing kiss that shut up him once and for all. "I love how your mind works. It's like it's never turned off. I am going to miss you this week."

Sheldon sighed, "Well it is going to be a long week. Good night, Amy. And just to be clear… I love you too."

"I know, I guess I should get used to hearing it."

"Yes you should." Sheldon ran his fingers once more down the side of her face and gazed into her eyes. He wasn't used to hearing those words either. His mother had said them to him almost every other day, and he had missed the sound. This time, hearing Amy say them to him, he felt joy, relief and also a strange sense of responsibility as if she had given him a delicate gift he should never squander.

"Good night Sheldon." Amy smiled at him as he exited the car with a spring in his step. As he watched her pull away, he had to suck in his bottom lip to hold back his grin, but it didn't work. He was too elated. He had told himself he didn't need to hear it, but the words off her lips had given him a new life.

"She loves me…" Sheldon whispered to the wind, as if to record it for time's sake alone.

The next morning, Sheldon was as high-spirited as his driving companion. Amy had had a wonderful night's sleep and was buzzing about a new idea she had for the grant money from her study. Sheldon had never considered changing the parameters for grant funding, and thought back to all his unrequested funds for loop quantum gravity research. If he could prove the same idea, but with a different theory, what would be the harm?

As soon as they arrived at work, Sheldon went straight to Gablehauser's office to make his bid and much to Sheldon's surprise, Gablehauser was elated. Sheldon's new ideas were leaps over what the rest of the department was proposing and so he had agreed the change. He told Sheldon about yet another grant opportunity, but still insisted he work with Kripke on the MacArthur grant. The thought of having to share any of his work with that louse Kripke was repellant, but he thought he would try and throw him some kind of bone to get him off his back.

Sheldon acquiesced, and spent the remainder of the work day rethinking all his old theories with a fresh mind set, that of the new Dr. Sheldon Cooper, unjaded and ever buoyant. Sheldon was finding new avenues of research he had never considered. His old way of thinking just wasn't good enough for him anymore.

However, certain personality traits were hard pressed to change in his character profile, and one was dealing with people. After years of being alone and setting his own schedule, Sheldon was now establishing a new routine dependent on others. But the transition from hermit to socialite was not as simple as he had hoped. When Howard canceled his Wednesday trip to the comic book store at the last minute, so he could go out with Bernadette, Sheldon was perturbed to say the least.

"How can Wolowitz cancel at the last minute? This kind of lackadaisical adherence to commitment is what cost Napoleon the campaign with Russia! We should form the Sixth Coalition and send him to Elba"

Leonard looked over to Sheldon to see if he was joking, but Sheldon was shaking his head and fuming. Though Leonard was not yet used to Sheldon's brand of humor, it did seem that he was serious, "Sheldon! Howard not coming to the comic book store is in NO way comparable to a war that cost the lives of 400 thousand people!"

Sheldon shrugged as he continued to look over the comic books, "You see it your way, I'll see it mine!"

Raj was having none of it, "Sheldon, you of all people should be encouraging him! You set this up! He has a chance at love! That trumps comic books!"

Sheldon looked up. "But their marriage is forgone conclusion! So unless their nuptials are tonight and he has a heated night of socially approved copulation, I don't see why we should have our routine disrupted." He shook his head in disgust.

"Dude! Your confidence in Howard is compelling, but this is Howard we are talking about!" Raj shook his head and looked to Leonard to back him up.

Leonard glared at Sheldon over the stacks and said flatly, "Yeah… The success verses failure ratio speaks for itself. Besides… you are the one who canceled my move this weekend so that you could be with your **girlfriend**! I think the pot is calling the kettle black here, buddy."

Sheldon's face immediately softened as he thought about his upcoming date with Amy, but his joy was overshadowed by Leonard's glare. Though they had discussed the idea of Leonard eventually moving in, in fact it was another bespectacled brunette that Sheldon hoped to be able to share his personal space with. Clearing his throat, he shifted on his feet and immediately refocused on the comic books he was thumbing through, "Color comparisons of cookware aside… I see your point. Howard needs all the help he can get. Maybe our impending victory at paintball will show Bernadette that Howard is a suitable mate. Couldn't hurt…"

Raj beamed at the two guys, and said with a huge smile, "If it doesn't work out with Bernadette, Howard can always come with me to find a new love of his life! I'm finding my little princess on Friday!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Raj… I told you, you won't get anywhere finding a girl at the roller skating rink!"

Raj scoffed, "Finding a girl? No way! I have given up on that! I'm getting a puppy! And I will shower her with love and affection like the princess she is! She will get all the benefits of my culinary skills, too, since you are leaving me for some tall Texan!" Raj glared at Sheldon, who wasn't paying attention to a word of the conversation since Stuart was putting a new shirt on display: A black Batman shirt with brilliant royal blue logo.

The following night Sheldon had the guys over for a game of Halo and pizza. Howard had spent most of the night telling the guys about his date, thrilled that he had got to first base. Sheldon though still irritated over Howard not keeping to the established schedule of 'Wednesday night is Comic Book Night' was pleased with the success of his matchmaking skills with Howard and Bernadette, and was tempted to relate Howard's sexual innuendo to the positional notation base number systems. However he decided instead to impress the group with his knowledge by repeating verbatim number Five's advice on driving. Having shared his, albeit, third hand knowledge on foreplay, he moved on to explaining Babylonian numerical systems as he continued to trounce a group of 12 year olds in an online Halo match. Despite his odd ways, the guys were warming toward Sheldon, and the fact that their winning scores for their on line games were increasing was just an added bonus.

Earlier that day, Amy had contacted Penny with an odd request. She had asked Penny to show her some yoga poses that would help her stretch. Penny readily agreed and had invited her over that night. When Bernadette was invited to join them, the exercise sessions quickly turned into a girl's night instead.

Amy had tried to explain why she needed the exercise, "Penny, I'm going to have get used to having my legs spread open wide... and I am not…"

Penny almost spilled her wine, "Holy crap! Are you talking sex positions? Well, there is this one position that I learned from a guy at a Dave and Busters…Funny… his name was Dave! Or was it Buster? Um…"

"No Penny! I mean I mentioned to Sheldon this morning that I would like have a ride on his motorcycle! That's why I wanted the jeans, but I am worried I might not be able to get on as I can't open my legs more than 23 degrees."

"That's a bunch of crap Amy and you know it! You just need to loosen up in more ways than one, and you'll be just fine." Penny handed Amy a glass of wine which Amy sniffed at, and quickly put down in favor of her sparkling water.

Bernadette picked up the wine for herself and sipped it as she asked, "So, is he gonna take you this weekend?"

"No he promised a nice Italian dinner, so I think I should wear my new dress."

Penny looked ill, "THAT DRESS!" Bernadette shot her disapproving look, and Penny added, "The jeans are nice enough for fancy dinner, Amy!"

"I know, but jeans to dinner? I don't think Miss. Manners would approve."

Penny snorted, "If she saw that dress, she sure the hell would!"

Amy ignored her friend, "I know! That dress is perfect for Italian! However I am hoping that he takes me for a ride on his bike for our weekly date next weekend. I might wear the jeans then and see what he thinks. Ya know, when I told him I might be interested in a ride, he got a strange look on his face and then took a measurement of my head."

"Oh that! You need to have a helmet. It's the law. Howie took me for a ride on his scooter!"

Penny just shook her head at Bernadette's love sick look. It had only been three days since Bernadette had met Howard, and they had already been on a date. Howard seemed particularly eager to pack as many dates in the week as possible, and another had been scheduled for Saturday evening and she wondered if things were going to heat up for the new couple.

Penny rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Howie? You already call him Howie? Dear god, what has Sheldon done!?"

"He introduced you to you Leonard! You don't seem to mind that!" Bernie winked at Amy who also had a sly grin to match her friend.

"Yeah, Penny. You seem to getting along with Leonard. Are you going to go out with him?"

Penny slumped back on her chair, "I don't know… I mean, he hasn't asked me."

Amy shifted in her seat, "He's probably afraid you will turn him down flat because you're a goddess and he is well… Leonard."

Penny swirled her wine and gave a little grin, "Well… I wouldn't say goddess…"

"I would." Amy smiled sheepishly as Penny looked away and sipped her wine. Thankfully, Bernadette changed the subject before Amy could say much more.

"Would you go out with Leonard if he asked?"

"Ya know…a few years ago, I never would have thought to date a guy like Leonard. I mean, he is so not my type… Like at all. But, even though I've been on tons of dates, and such, there were times when I still felt lonely. Maybe it is time to change my MO, ya know? Your Doctor Wackadoodle was the one who told me that!"

"Sheldon? What did he say?"

Penny laughed, "Frankly, I don't know what he said! He came over here, that first night after I met you guys at the restaurant. He started spouting off all kinds of statistics about my love life. Like I had over 39 guys or something. I told him that he was crazy, but he said he had been tested or something. He also said his math was unrefutable."

Bernadette smirked at Penny's mistake, "That's irrefutable."

Penny nodded, "Yeah, he said that too."

Amy got a dreamy look, "Yeah, it would be right... He's thorough that way." Amy thought back to an earlier conversation with Sheldon, "So that's what he meant when he said you lacked understanding of basic statistics theory! It all makes sense now!"

Penny rolled her eyes along with her wine in the glass, "No, it still doesn't... but he didn't care that I told him it was rude to comment on my love life. He said, given I hadn't found love after going through nearly 40 guys, it might be time to change the object of my affection and alter the parameters of who I thought would be a good mate. He started to say something about Leonard but I shoved the door in his face."

"Wow… Sheldon is right! I mean 40 guys? Maybe it is time to mix it up!"

"IT WASN'T 40 guys!"

Bernadette swallowed her wine and looked over to Amy, "Sure it wasn't. Anyway, you think he could be right about switching things up?"

"Maybe… I mean...with Leonard, it's weird. It's like, I know if I was with him, I wouldn't be wasting my time and frankly, that scares the crap outta me."

"Preaching to the choir sister." Amy lifted her glass to Penny who smiled.

Penny let out a sigh, "I mean, look… what do I have to offer a man like Leonard? I am a waitress for Christ sake. I haven't had an acting job in months. The acting gigs are drying up since that hemorrhoid commercial, and I can barely make my rent. He has his life so together, ya know? He knows what he is supposed to do! He is so smart! I mean like really smart…"

"Oh, he's not **that** smart! I mean the other day…" Amy got cut off with a glare from Bernadette and she looked at her sparkling water to shut up before she said anything else.

Bernadette leaned over to Penny, "Look, you got traits that Leonard doesn't have! He is shy, you are outgoing. From what you say, he's comfortable in his career, but you are more adventurous. You could help each other."

Amy agreed, "Leonard is a good guy. I have known him for a while. He is loyal and true blue. Sounds like a gift to me. If you like them a little short, that is…"

Penny smiled, "You know, if I had met him when I was younger, I would have just strung him along and probably ended up hurting him in the end. Now… the way I feel about things, I don't know. Other things matter more than just money or good looks. Although, he is kinda cute when he gives me that look over his glasses."

Amy and Bernadette looked at each other, bemused at what Penny seemed to notice about Leonard, but it didn't matter. Penny was too wistful to notice their smiles, "I think a guy like Leonard, he's special. I get that he is not just after me for my looks. He actually seems to be genuinely interested in me. Its…refreshing..."

Bernadette set out a little laugh, "Make no mistake, your looks help!"

"Well, it brings them in the door, but they don't stay for dinner, ya know…"

Amy brushed off her concerns, "They just need to get to know you. Having Leonard living next door, you could really see how he is!"

"Yeah… what's the deal?" That reminded Penny about the impending moving date. She had thought that he was supposed to move that weekend. "When is he moving in?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know… Sheldon said something about Leonard moving in the following weekend. Like you, I had thought it was this weekend, but he keeps putting him off. In a way I suppose it is understandable. After all Sheldon has lived alone for over 15 years and it must be a hard transition. You should see the contract he wants Leonard to sign! I mean so many clauses and rules. It is really… hot…" Amy curled up her mouth and licked her lips as she remembered how comprehensive Sheldon's roommate agreement was. She had found it exhilarating that he was that precise.

She still had a dreamy look when the ladies yelled out: "HOT!?" Bernadette and Penny looked at each other confused.

"Oh yeah… I mean the planning alone… the attention to detail… the forethought… Oh dear lord, the section on temperature setting was enough to set me ablaze!"

Bernadette smiled, "Maybe you should move in with him! He'd love that! Then you can put to use these downward dog yoga poses we are supposed to be doing! Le Grrr!"

Amy's mouth curled up to the side as she thought about the various positons she'd like to try with Sheldon, starting with that exercise bar he has, but Penny interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I got much better poses for sex. Come on; Let me show you guys a little something I like to call the Omaha Orgasm!" Penny got on the ground and contorted into a pose that would make Amy's inner thighs ache for a week.

"Oh my!"

After girl's night was over, Amy and Bernadette said their goodbyes just as the guys were leaving 4A. Amy shyly walked over to Sheldon, hoping for a goodnight kiss before she had to drive Bernadette home for the evening.

"Did ya enjoy your hen party, Amy?" Sheldon licked his lips, gazing intently into her eyes. It had been two days since their heated kiss in the car on Tuesday, and he had a new feeling burning in him: yearning.

Amy had the same hopeful gaze but tinged with disappointment, "Yes. I wish I could stay, but I have to drive Bernadette. The joys of being the only non-drinker in the group." Amy smiled at Sheldon, knowing that he admired the fact that she didn't drink. Given his history with his father, and Amy's low tolerance, she thought it would be best that she didn't succumb to that particular social convention with her new gal pals. Not yet anyway.

Sheldon, who had been hoping to steal a few moments with her himself, suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Within earshot of Howard, Sheldon said loudly, "So Amy, Bernadette is in need of a chariot? Too bad a brave knight couldn't offer his services instead." Sheldon opened his eyes wide to Howard, who quickly took the hint with a gleam in his eye.

"At your service m'lady. I would love to take you home!" Howard gave Bernadette a dramatic bow, which evoked a high pitched giggle from the tiny blond and the two made their way to the elevator with the rest of the group.

"Amy, ya coming?" Leonard held the elevator for Amy.

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow, I just want to say good bye to Sheldon." Amy turned toward Sheldon and grinned at his vulpine leer.

After the elevator closed, she tapped Sheldon's chest playfully, "You crafty fox." And she reached up to give Sheldon a quick kiss on his cheek, but he grabbed her by the waist, and turned his head in time to receive her kiss with his mouth.

For Sheldon, each kiss with Amy was both bliss and torture. Bliss over the feeling of her soft lips and subtle moans, but torture when they had to break apart. Now as he felt her lips against his, he was unable to control his hands as they moved up inside the back of her sweater, and he felt the heat of her body through the thin material of the blouse. He didn't want her to leave that night, or any night. The need to have Amy by his side was becoming so intense that there were times he could barely think straight when he saw her. It was only two days to their date, and though he did not want to assume, he did hope that she would spend the night again. He felt that he had to take his time with Amy and not pressure her. But once his lips were on hers, he knew exactly how he would like to take his time with her and none of it could be voiced with a modicum of propriety.

He broke free of her just with enough air to say, "Seems almost silly for you to go home, tonight Amy… I mean, you'll be back here in about 9 hours." Pulling her body closer to him, Sheldon dipped his head to her neck and glazed her skin with his lips and tongue as if licking the powdered sugar off one of her pastries. She was melting, crashing tumbling into his arms and was about to utter the word yes, when the door to 4B opened. Penny was off to the laundry to wash her uniform, but the scene before made her stop.

"Op! Sorry guys. I just will…"

Amy jumped back and hurriedly fixed her sweater as if the view of straight buttons would remove from Penny's mind the sight of Sheldon attached to her neck. "Oh my! I better go! I'll see you tomorrow Sheldon!" Amy rushed down the stairs, not even waiting to call the elevator.

Penny looked at Sheldon with a guilty look, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

Sheldon smiled as he looked at the empty stairwell, "That's okay. She'll be back tomorrow. I am hoping to arrange a movie marathon. You should come. Leonard would love that."

Penny took a moment to think over the invitation. She adjusted her basket on her hip and said confidently, "Ya know what… I think I will!"

"Good! Prepare yourself for hours of epic battles, heroic rebels and dastardly villains!"

Penny jumped up with excitement, "COOL! Are we watching 300? That guy is hot! Those Greeks man.. Oh boy!"

Sheldon frowned, "Oh! Not 300! Star Wars!"

Penny almost dropped her basket, "Oh crap!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **This is dedicated to All my Shamy fans. Keep the faith friends.**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta Reading! She is a goddess!**

 **A Little fluff for you folks!**

* * *

At lunch the next day, Sheldon had suggested that the gang gather at 4A for dinner and a movie marathon that evening. Howard had jumped at the chance and the invitation had barely been extended before he had proceeded to call Bernadette. When Leonard found out that Sheldon had already extended the invitation to Penny, he nearly hugged him, and offered to pick up the food for evening. Raj said he would stop by after the pet adoption to introduce the group to the new love of his life, but Sheldon was dismayed when he was told that Raj's new love would be the Yorkshire Terrier he had found on the adoption website.

A jejune evening of fussing over some noisy dog seemed infinitely less desirable than what he had planned, which was a thrilling evening with his friends, eating Chinese food and introducing Amy to the wonder of Star Wars. Amy wasn't too sure about the movie choice, but she could not deny that the thought of spending time with a group of friends was almost as good as having a sexy boyfriend. Almost.

As the weeks had progressed, Sheldon's apartment had virtually become the social gathering point for group and he could easily understand why. As he had explained to Amy, he had become the glue that held the group together, and she needed little convincing. Though, in the interests of honesty, he had had to add that with Penny living next door, Leonard was practically begging Sheldon to let him drive him home every night and had even offered to pick him up for work if Amy was ever too tired. Sheldon had advised Amy that the offer had been respectfully declined.

Later that evening, as they waited for Leonard to arrive with the food, Sheldon decided to use the time to explain the thrilling imagined world of George Lucas to Penny, Amy and Bernadette and though he knew that Howard was no stranger to the Star Wars world, Sheldon felt that the engineer could only benefit from Sheldon's more extensive knowledge. However just as he was about to commence, much to everyone's relief, Leonard showed up with dinner.

Unfortunately not only had Leonard's arrival interrupted Sheldon's presentation, but Sheldon's strict order guidelines for his Chinese food had confused him, so instead Leonard had opted for a different culinary treat.

"Leonard! Where is the Chinese food? What is this?" Sheldon looked at the take out bag which said, "Sombrero Del Seoul."

Leonard looked at Penny and explained, "Its Korean Mexican Fusion!"

Penny was thrilled, "Oh so cool, Leonard!"

Grinning with pleasure, Leonard added, "Here try these Goji Tacos! They are amazing!"

She took a big bite and smiled with a full mouth, "Oh man this is so good! You really are a genius!"

Bernadette was also nonplused about dinner, but was soon won over when Howard said something in Korean with a Spanish accent.

Sheldon snorted and looked at his bibimbap tostada with all the enthusiasm as if it were a slice of mud pie. "What in the name of Julia Child is this?"

"Dinner. It's the signature Korean dish with a Mexican flare! Try it!" Penny had finished her Goji Tacos and was starting on the Kimchi guacamole, but Sheldon just pushed his food around, thankful that he had had a big lunch.

Amy, seeing Sheldon's discomfort, took it upon herself to go to the kitchen and fix him one of her signature sandwiches just as Raj arrived with the new love of his life. In his arms was a gorgeous brunette who lapped up every sweet word from his lips. However, the moment they had entered the apartment, the brunette opted to sit on Sheldon's lap, and excitedly tried and kiss him. Raj had brought his new dog to meet the group. At first, Sheldon was mortified that the dog had jumped on his lap as if he had a dog whistle.

"Raj! Don't you have any control over your pet? Tell Cinnamon, the only person allowed to sit in this spot is me!" The dog looked up at Sheldon with deep chocolate eyes and cocked its head to the side, "Okay… Maybe for a minute…"

Raj nearly dropped his leash, "Sheldon! How did you know I was going to name her Cinnamon!?"

Amy overhearing the conversation from the kitchen was surprised as well. She knew Sheldon was intuitive, but to guess that name seemed near wizardry.

Sheldon wracked his brain for an excuse for the knowledge. He had remembered the congress of Sheldons saying that Raj had a better relationship with his dog Cinnamon, than with his Zombie loving girlfriend. Sheldon now had to come up with a reason quickly, "Umm…. Your culture's overuse of spices is legendary. I could have just as easily said Turmeric!"

"I would never name a dog Turmeric! But it was a toss-up between Cinnamon and Nutmeg."

"I rest my case." Sheldon let out a relieved sigh.

"Yvette said it was a lovely name!" Raj said with a smug smile.

Penny piped in with a mouth full of tacos, "OOOH! Yvette! Who's that?"

Raj eyes looked dreamily out into space. "She is the vet that runs the animal adoption clinic. She has luscious thick dark brown hair that you just want to run your fingers through, eyes that sparkle and lips th…"

"Ok, we get the picture, she is pretty." Leonard interrupted as he leaned over to help himself to more Tacos before Penny demolished the lot.

"Pretty!? Dude she is a goddess, and a goddess that has given me her phone number." Raj produced a piece of paper from his pocket and looked as if he had found the Holy Grail.

Sheldon had to offer his advice, "Well, given how you are goin' nuts over this dog, a vet would be very handy to have around. You should call her."

"OKAY! I Will!" Raj started to dial her, but Sheldon cut him off.

"Not now! Damn, boy. As the parlance of your future girlfriend will be: HEEL!"

Raj seemed disappointed, but Sheldon quickly added, "Call her later, she is probably still at the clinic anyway." Cinnamon nuzzled into Sheldon's lap seemingly settling in for the night, "Now, about this dog! She seems to be calm for the moment, but one bark, and she is gone!" Sheldon started to pet Cinnamon.

Amy had now returned to the couch with a grilled cheese with bacon sandwich. She had even managed to cook a smile onto the bread. Sheldon was never more in love with her than that moment when she placed the plate of "normal" food on the table, with a large sympathetic smile that mirrored the grin on his grilled cheese sandwich.

The girls had now moved to open the bottle of wine that Penny brought and as Amy turned to join them, Raj whispered to her. "Not only does he know about everything in the universe, now he is mind reader and dog whisperer! Is there anything your new boyfriend can't do?"

"Not that I have found yet, Rajesh. I keep looking though. I will make it my life's work…" Amy had a dreamy smile on her face as she watched Sheldon tut at Cinnamon, who despite showing too much interest in his sandwich had warmed her way to Sheldon's heart, and he proceeded to explain the plot to Star Wars as if she could understand every word.

Amy had now joined the girls in the kitchen who were watching the whole scene. Bernadette was listening to Sheldon coo over Cinnamon like a baby, "Ahhh… look how Sheldon is fussin' over that dog!"

Amy thought it was adorable how Sheldon was speaking to Cinnamon, even going so far as to compare her hair to that of a Wookie. She chuckled and said, "I know! That dog is getting more love than me tonight!"

"Don't worry, the night is young." Penny winked at Amy and nudged her with her shoulder. "I will make it so you have some privacy with Mr. Snuggly poo over there. Boy, wait till that guy has kids! He is never going to let their feet touch the ground!"

Amy just gulped down her drink and made her way back to the couch to find Sheldon feeding Cinnamon bits of his untouched Korean Tostada.

After the group had eaten their fill of their ethnically diverse dinner, Sheldon once again tried to launch into a lecture on the correct order that the movies should be watched, before starting the marathon, only to realize that their social gathering was about to end. Raj was now eager to call Yvette and also wanted to go to the pet store for some late night shopping for Cinnamon. Howard and Bernadette, for some reason, wanted to leave early, and Amy seeing the look on Bernadette's face didn't have to wonder why and neither did Sheldon, recognizing the same lovelorn look on Howard's face he wore every time he looked at Amy. Penny had decided that instead of a night of Star Wars, she would rather watch America's top model and asked Leonard if he wanted to join her.

"If you guys want to go, that's all fine with me! MORE than fine…" Sheldon looked shyly at Amy.

"We get it Sheldon…."

Sheldon smiled, "Besides, I got a backup copy of Star Wars you can borrow! Make sure you don't put your finger prints on the disks! This is only my second copy of the special edition! The other one is in the vault." Sheldon went to the book case to get the DVDs which Leonard almost took from his hand, but the look on Penny's face stopped him.

"I think we will be fine, won't we Leonard?" She tilted her head and glared him.

Sheldon shook his head, and said calmly, "Penny… please… Would Leonard rather watch the most legendary science fiction franchise of our age, or a bunch of half-naked women tromping around vying for who's the most vain. There's no contest, right Leonard?"

Leonard looked at Sheldon and said flatly, "You're right. See ya later Sheldon!" Leonard happily went over to Penny's apartment, bottle of wine in one hand and Penny in the other without the copies of Star Wars.

"Well! I guess we can see where his priorities lie! How can he give up an evening of Star Wars?" Sheldon placed the DVDs back on the shelf with a snort and returned to his place next to Amy.

Amy shrugged, "Hasn't he seen it like a gazillion times?"

"Amy… please… Exaggerations aside, anyone would be lucky to see Star Wars that much!"

"I'm sure."

"Well, I'm glad it just us! Now we can watch it as much as we want!" Sheldon was thinking of enjoying his favorite movie, and hopefully, cuddling with Amy on the couch. The longer the better and Star Wars was just the ticket.

Amy slumped back on the couch. Now that they were alone, an evening of Star Wars was not really what she wanted, and she was worried that watching the movies was all that he had in mind, "Oh… Sheldon, Maybe we can wait to watch it with the group, ya know?"

"Ah… never worry Amy. I won't deny you the pleasure of Star Wars just because those yokels didn't stick around." Sheldon was trying to make the offer enticing, but seeing the look on Amy's face realized it was a losing battle, so he decided to bring out the big guns. He looked over at Amy and gave her a puppy dog look that would make Cinnamon jealous. It was as if Sheldon was under her tutelage for adorableness and he took the lesson well.

"Donncha wanna stay with me?" Sheldon blinked a few times for added effect.

Amy was sold, but had to shake her head and laugh at his antics. "I do. I really do."

"Good.. Now.. So the only question is, commentary of no commentary… Umm…." Sheldon jumped up to load the movies and didn't notice Amy's long sigh.

Sheldon's back was turned and he did not see Amy grab a curled chip, dip it into the bowl, scoop up a large portion of the guacamole and pop the chip in her mouth. However he spun around swiftly when he heard her say, "Boy, this stuff is good. I never had guacamole before! I didn't think it had cabbage in it?"

Sheldon rushed over to her, "AMY! No you can't eat that!" He pulled the bowl of kimchi guacamole away from her, but the damage was done.

Amy's face scrunched up, "Geez, you take food off my plate all the time! Just yesterday you stole my fries! Don't deny it, I know it was you Sheldon!"

Sheldon shook his head, "YES I was the fry thief, but more importantly, you know you are allergic to avocados!" he rushed over to her and grabbed her hands to wipe off any errant spot of the forbidden fruit.

Amy pulled her hands away and rolled her eyes, "Oh please! I am not! Where on earth did you get that idea? Are you mixing me up with Howard? What is that guy NOT allergic to?" Amy pushed up her cardigan sleeves and rubbed her elbows. "I mean, who ever heard of such a thing!" She reached up and scratched at her neck, pulling at her itchy sweater. "I have never had avocado before, but there is only 2% of the population that has food allergies!" Amy pulled off her sweater, and reached behind her to scratch at her back. "I mean…" She let out a rough cough, but Sheldon had seen enough.

"That's it. I'm getting that Benadryl!" He rushed off to the bathroom and ransacked his medicine cabinet until he found the little pink pills. By the time he had returned, Amy was pulling off her blouse and practically digging troughs in her bare arms.

"Sheldon, why do you have all this allergy medicine?"

"Found out about not only Howard, but Leonard as well. Them boys can't walk in a grocery store without an epi pen and a lotta prayer. I didn't want them to die in my apartment, so I stocked up before they came over."

"That was thoughtful of you, Sheldon."

"Some might call it overly cautious… Now, take these pills. I got some anti-itch lotion here too."

Amy looked up at Sheldon as she grabbed the pills out of his hands downing them with a swift drink of water. She asked, "How did you know?"

Sheldon stammered, "Um… You got green eyes. I um… heard that you folks are more susceptible." He put a dab of the lotion on his hands and rubbed it up and down Amy's bare arms and shoulders while trying not to ogle her chest. Then he moved his hand to her neck and chest rubbing slower than needed, as he looked into her eyes, trying to remain a Southern Gentleman but with difficulty. The lotion was soothing Amy's itch, but his hands were having producing other sensations.

"Um… Feel better?" He never should have allowed the forbidden fruit in the door. He could kick himself for the stupid mistake. If anything happened to her, he would be broken in a way that could never be fixed in his life time.

"No, but the medicine should work in a little bit. God, I just want to scratch my skin off! And these tights aren't helping!" Amy pulled at her tights under her skirt, showing off the tops of her knees, her movement drew his eyes down like a magnet. Hastily he raised his eyes up, only for them to come to rest to her chest instead, which was just as tempting as he watched her arch her back to get at a stubborn spot.

Sheldon took a large gulp, she was wearing a thin tank top that showed off a leopard patterned bra. He had never seen so much of her skin before and the tempting pale canvas of her neck and tops of her breasts were almost too much to take.

"Um… let's get my, I mean your mind off it! I know! Let's start STAR WARS!" Sheldon leaped over to the bookcase to get his DVD's out while Amy slumped back on the couch and gave out a discouraged moan.

After Sheldon had loaded up the movie, he moved back to the couch, but Amy was still digging at her skin. "Now Amy, you can't be scratchin' all night like a cat at the door! Come on, now. I'll hold ya down." Sheldon held open his arms and wrapped Amy up in them. As the first part of the movie started, Amy tried to pull away to scratch herself again, but Sheldon held her steady.

He thought back to story of number Five and his Amy bleeding on the floor after that failed pregnancy. Sheldon had listened to his story that night and though his Amy was okay and this was only a minor allergic reaction, he could now understand the feeling of helplessness, panic and despair that number Five must have had to endure. He had a new respect for his alternate self as he held onto Amy and listened carefully to each breath.

After about 20 minutes, she was calm and he noticed the redness around her face and neck had disappeared, but now Amy was yawning and nodding off.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry I ruined our Star Wars date! I better go home and get some sleep." Amy's eyes drooped down like melting mint chips.

Amy tried to get up, but Sheldon held onto her, "Amy! You can't drive like this! You will be in the arroyo after taking a header off the bridge! You had better stay here tonight."

Amy nuzzled into Sheldon's chest, "Well I know from last week that your couch is quite comfy. Thanks Sheldon. I won't be a bother." Amy let out a yawn but with a smile. She was thrilled to be having another sleepover and only wished she wasn't so near catatonic.

Sheldon let her sit up, "Oh no. No couch for you little lady. You can… um…you can sleep in my bed. Come on, now. You can wear my pajama top I think the bottoms will be too big for you. Let's get you down for the night."

Okay…" Amy was too tired to argue as she staggered off to the bedroom with Sheldon holding her steady. He gave her the top to his pajamas and found an extra tooth brush for her to use. By the time Amy was done with her ablutions, she was practically sleepwalking as he helped her to the bedroom. He tried to keep his eyes off her pale legs poking out of the bottom of his PJ shirt, but he couldn't help himself. Neither could he keep his eyes off her shapely bottom when she bent down to crawl into bed. His rapid blinking and heavy breath didn't calm his pounding pulse, but his concern over her health kept his illicit thoughts at bay.

Sheldon tucked her under the covers, sat on the bed and brushed her hair off her face, gently kissing her on her forehead.

"If you need me, I'll be just in the other…"

Amy sat up and batted her eyes at Sheldon with the same forlorn look he had given her when he had asked if she wanted to stay for Star Wars, "Aren't you going to stay with me?"

Sheldon swallowed and asked in a whisper, "You'd want me to sleep with you here?"

Amy tipped her sleepy head and begged softly, "Please… Stay."

It was just what he hoped for, an evening of having Amy wrapped in his arms, and he wanted nothing more at this moment than to hold her and feel her body next to his. "Okay Amy. I'd like that. Let me just turn down the house, and I'll be right back." Amy gave a sleepy smile, looking forward to snuggling into her new favorite pillow.

As he cleaned up the house with haste so that he could get back to Amy, he thought about how fortunate he was. Sheldon Cooper, a man who had been alone most of his adult life, now had a woman who not only loved him and warmed his heart, but soothed his mind. After about 10 minutes of cleaning the living room of leftover culinary armaments, he dressed for the night and returned to Amy who was blissfully asleep, curled up on her side.

Her sweeping curves were undeniable, and her femininity shone through even under the layers of the comforter and flannel, drawing Sheldon to her. He spent a few moments admiring the image of her in his bed, hoping it would not be the last time.

During all the years of being alone and bitter he would stumble to his bed after a long day of silence. It was a place of rest for his lonely heart. A place where he could close off the world and drift away to dream of happier times. Now as he watched Amy's body rise and gently fall with the deep breaths of sleep, he felt a new comfort. He didn't need a dream to push away the loneliness anymore, all he needed was her. He curled up behind her, and nuzzled into her neck finally finding his new favorite spot.

She was everything he had ever secretly hoped for during the long lonely nights. He had always tried to convince himself that he didn't need anyone. That solitude was his sure path to keeping his genius untainted. And for some of the time, his self-delusion worked. But then he would remember the companionship he had experienced when Missy had stayed, and the contentment he had felt holding and talking to Jake, and knew that that was all his bravado was, self-delusion.

He looked down at Amy as she shifted around and nestled onto his chest with a dreamy smile playing on her lips. It had not taken the congress of Sheldon's to make him fully admit his longing he had known it for some time. But what the congress had done was given him some hope. And every night since he had met Amy he had dreamed of just this situation. Sleeping with his arms around her, holding her near him. He tightened his embrace as if afraid she would disappear, and drifted off to sleep, years of loneliness becoming just a fading memory.

It was just gone 6:00 AM when Amy woke up in the middle of the bed, with a cold sheet next to her. She sat up slightly to check for a light at the bottom of the door that would tell her that Sheldon was down the hall, but as she moved, she felt a hand rest on her thigh, just below the hem of her borrowed pajama top. She smiled and leaned back, nestling her back into Sheldon's strong chest as his warmth surrounded her.

"I thought you'd left."

"No, well, I did a minute ago, but you were asleep. I came back to find you taking up most of the bed."

Sheldon had woken at his normal time to find Amy snoozing on his chest as if she belonged there, as if he had come home. He had quickly taken care of his ablutions and returned to Amy in repose eager to capture that feeling again.

Sheldon's fingers now played with the bottom of the borrowed shirt that had ridden up her thigh. Two of his fingers were glazing over her tender skin. Amy shifted closer, silently encouraging Sheldon's gentle touch.

"Well I got up at 4:00 AM, and by the time I'd returned to bed, you had done the same." Amy had woken up with Sheldon nuzzled on her chest like a teddy bear. Smiling she had run her hand down his hair for a moment hating to pull away from his embrace, but nature called. She had brushed her teeth, and had come back to find Sheldon sleeping in the middle of the bed like a vampire in a coffin. She had wondered if he slept like that every night as it seemed so uncomfortable, not to mention uninviting.

She had allowed herself a few minutes of indulgence as she watched him sleep, then she resumed her place by his side, and tried to claim at least a sliver of the bed. She mirrored his position from before, however as soon as she placed her head on his chest, his rigid like posture relaxed as he unconsciously curled up to embrace her. By the faint moonlight seeping through the shade, Amy could see a slight smile as his face softened in sleep, and she couldn't ask for more than the feeling of Sheldon's warm embrace surrounding her like a poncho.

Amy looked over her shoulder and said, "I guess neither of us are accustomed to another in our beds."

Sheldon leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I should hope not." His minty breath was better than any coffee to wake her up. "But I am all for getting' used to _you_ in my bed."

Amy turned around and snuggled onto his chest, "Oh really?"

Sheldon blushed at his brazen comment, but he didn't want to hide his desire at that moment even if he could. He was being honest, which he thought was refreshing given his recent history with Amy. It had been the best sleep he had ever had, and her warm body now evoked the comforting feel of Amy's breath on his neck as she lay sleeping on his chest. Her presence was a mix between wanting to hold her to keep her safe from any harm that would ever befall her, and the security that she seemed to be doing the same for him. His hand slid up and down on her arm mirroring his action from the night before. It was an unconscious tender touch, but one he now knew he would need every night as he slept.

"Yes really…" Sheldon pulled back her hair and kissed her neck just below her ear. She felt his breath as he nibbled down her nerve, "Sorry this had to be…" He kissed her again, and sucked slightly on her neck, "because of a…." He moved his mouth to her ear lobe and licked the tip slightly as his hands moved around her waist, "accident. Next time, I hope it's because you **want** to stay."

"Oh… yes Sheldon!" Amy was moaning at this point.

Sheldon smiled through his osculating, "Umm, well maybe you… I was just wondering… if you would want to ya know… stay again? Perhaps you could stay tonight night… You know… after our date?" It was more of question than a statement.

Sheldon's heart sank when Amy did not answer, had he presumed too much, yet again.

Then Amy raised her head and looking into his eyes smiled and with a boa constrictor like hug said, "Oh! I would love that!"

Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. However his next sentence reminded Amy of something from the previous night. "Sorry your Star War's marathon was thwarted by a large green fruit."

Amy pulled away slightly and looked at him again, "I still don't know how you knew I was allergic? I mean… most people…"

Sheldon pulled her in to cuddle her closer and quickly interrupted her, "Oh I know…a lot of people are. Wolowitz would die if we gave him an Almond Joy. Though thinking about it if he brings up the ephemeral merits of the Green Lantern movie again, I might just slip 'im one."

He was still afraid to admit how he came to have privy information, not only on her medical history, but other aspects of her past life that she had not told him about.

However Amy was unwilling to let the matter drop, "Most people aren't allergic to avocados. I mean.. I have never heard…"

Sheldon leaned down and whispered in her ear with a husky voice, "Did you know, the word avocado comes from the Nahuatl word āhuacatl. It means…"

"Yes, I know… testicle." Amy felt his hand ride up her thigh slightly and her wits started to scatter.

Sheldon looked out and thought out loud, "But to have one that large, I mean you would have to be the size of AT-Walker."

Amy was growing more confused by the moment, and Sheldon's hand on her thigh was not helping her maintain any focus, "Um… what's that?"

"It's from Star Wars. Although, given they are robots, I doubt they have genitalia. Which brings us full circle to our original topic."

"Genitalia?" Amy eyes widened.

"NO! Star Wars! Its only 6:30. I got two hours before the guys come get me for Paint ball practice. We could watch one now!"

Amy moaned. The last thing she wanted to do that morning was watch a movie, "Don't you think it would be a bit of a rush to watch it now, can't we just see ONE of the movies for our date tonight?"

"One, oh no… ya got to see them all! But that's a great idea Amy! As you know, I was going to take you to this overly expensive Italian place, but Star Wars is so much better! We can watch the first movie for our date with the director's commentary! Then you can stay the night, and Sunday we finish off Empire Strikes Back in the morning and Return of the Jedi and all the prequels later in the day"

"Oh wonderful…" Amy did not realize that sarcasm would be lost on Sheldon. So much for her Italian dinner, she thought. Then she smiled as she thought she had an out, "But you got that Paintball battle Sunday!"

"Yep, but not till 1:00pm! Then you can come back! It will only be like three hours!"

"Great…"

"Good, I'm so glad you like the idea!" Sheldon could only marvel at his genius. Not only had he convinced her to stay the night, but then he could still have a Star Wars marathon after all! It seemed that kissing was a good positive motivator.

However, Amy had her own plans for the date, and none of them included dopey space movies.

"Um… I really like Italian." Amy snuggled back onto his chest, and as she nibbled on his neck, Sheldon was ready to say yes to anything. Amy kissed him as she said, "I would rather have…" she kissed his ear and glided her tongue to his lobe, "…a nice dinner with you…" pulling his shirt down slightly, she moved her mouth to his clavicle and gave him slight kisses on the bone, "and a quiet evening…" She moved her body over his, nearly straddling him, "and then Sunday can be for space shows…. Okay?"

"Okay… Dinner tonight then Star Wars on Sunday, okay?" Sheldon loved to negotiate with his crafty vixen and playfully grabbed her hips with a ticklish grip.

"Okay!" Amy let out a squeal before Sheldon pulled her down and flipped her on her back with a swift motion that took her breath away. He could have made her watch episode Four of Star Wars and then rush off to paint ball. Instead, he started to kiss her neck again becoming lost in the feel of her skin under his lips, the hint of her passion fruit shampoo, but more importantly, the feel of Amy's hands on his back and chest. Amy had also discovered that kissing was good positive motivator, and her own impassioned kisses and gentle touches distracted Sheldon enough that Amy didn't have to watch Star Wars that morning, or for her date after all.

It was their first make out session, and though Sheldon was definitely ready for more, he didn't want to pressure Amy in any way. His body was urging him to move forward, claim her, devour every inch of her writhing willing body, but his mind reined in his actions. Each kiss Amy gave him was a jolt to a dormant endocrine system that he had long ignored. Being with Amy brushed off the feelings of loneliness, but to be so intimate with her, feeling her supple touch, hearing her moans, and tasting her skin was driving a new desire. Now he was able to understand the appeal of physical touch. He had shied away from it for years. But he knew that only with Amy could he ever feel this comfortable.

Amy was in the same state. Each kiss she gave him, she had to check his reaction: Was it too much, was she too eager. However the look in his eyes each time told her she was safe and each kiss relaxed her and reassured her that her reactions to his touch was reciprocated tenfold. Just being in each other's arms, kissing without hesitation was enough for them that morning. Both of them knew the date night was likely to bring their physical relationship to another level. This was only the first stage for the inexperienced couple.

All too aware of the time, it still took all the strength that she could muster to pull herself off Sheldon's tempting chest. The last thing she wanted was to walk out of his room disheveled and breathless to face the scrutiny of the boys. So with one last heated kiss and a whimper she got up and dressed.

However, once they were both dressed, Sheldon was reluctant to let her go, and Amy was finding it difficult to fix any type of breakfast with him hugging her from behind and nibbling on her neck as she cooked, but she did it and he loved every bite. Cooking in his kitchen seemed so natural to her, it was like second nature.

Just before 8:00 AM, Amy made her escape from his loving arms and with one last impassioned kiss, promised to be back for their date on time. She walked dreamily to her car, opened the door and got in, but then just sat there staring off into space, thinking over the events of the morning. She had loved waking up in his arms. She felt comfortable and safe. She could still feel his hands on her body, and the sensations his kisses had caused, had only increased her desire. Amy knew that she wanted more, but she wondered if she ready.

Her strict childhood had taught her that she should shy away from sex, or anything that would label her a loose woman. She had only known Sheldon for four weeks, and already that archaic upbringing had been forgotten thanks to the thrill that she felt when she was with him. She wanted him more than air, and more importantly, she trusted him. She shouldn't, in fact she should be on guard, but love had killed any doubts.

She called Penny up, and asked if she would be willing to have a spa day to gussy her up for her date later that evening. Penny would have said yes to anything just to get her off the phone at the ungodly hour of 8:00 AM.

Sheldon rushed through his exercises, took a quick shower and dressed in the combat gear ready for the paint ball practice for the next day's battle, and not a moment too soon as the boys knocked on Sheldon's door punctually at 8:30.

Though Sheldon had told the boys he was able to shoot, he had not told them how good he was and was looking forward to seeing their surprised faces.

Howard set up the targets 75 yards away. They were straw dummies with photos of Kripke's smug face stuck to them. As soon as Howard cleared the field, Sheldon sat and took aim. He breathed though his nose, and closed his eyes to clear his mind. Once he opened his eyes, he was in a self-made sensory deprivation bubble and his only sight was between Kripke's eyes. He shot off five rounds, all of which hit Dummy Kripke in the heart, and one on his crotch.

"Holy shooting, Sheldon! You only missed one!" Raj hadn't even got a shot off yet.

Sheldon snickered, "No… I didn't miss."

Though Sheldon's marksmanship was uncanny it could only take them so far. The trick was strategy and Sheldon had that in spades. With the help of Sheldon's plan, Leonard's low center of gravity, Howard's small stature and Raj's willingness to be bait, they all felt that they might have their first victory and more importantly, put Barry Kripke in his place once and for all.

Leonard drove Sheldon home as he wanted to take a look at the spare room to plan his move, but actually spent more time thinking and talking about the occupant of 4B. Sheldon had to remind him more than once that Penny was out with Amy since Amy had texted him that they going to be busy for the day. Eventually Leonard wandered off to take a look at the spare room, and seeing the crib still there asked Sheldon why he had it.

Sheldon had never spoken about his past with his new friends, and Leonard was curious if he had had a previous relationship. Sheldon shook his head, and said, "My sister stayed with me for a spell. She and her baby, Jake. It was 15 years ago."

"15 years… Why didn't you get rid of the baby stuff?"

It was a good question which Sheldon did not really have an answer for. When his sister had left with the baby, he had just closed the door, and never really entered the room again, except to use the pull up bar he had placed across the door frame like a barrier and used it more than ever. The room was a bitter reminder of his dashed hopes. He had often chastised himself for thinking he could have an ersatz parent relationship with Missy's child.

"Well, I never got around to it." Sheldon waved his hand to brush off the question, "Solving the mysteries of the universe has been a full time occupation, ya know?"

Leonard could see it was sensitive topic, so he decided to change the subject. "Well… um… when I move in, I can help you donate it or something…."

"Nah. Might need it someday." Sheldon held onto to the side of the crib as he looked down lovingly at the blanket still folded on the side. It was a baby blanket he had found online with quilted stars and planets. He smiled as he remembered Jake's gnawing on the corner of the blanket like a sucker in an attempt to soothe his gums.

"Wow, Sheldon! You really think you might have kids with Amy? You guys only just started dating!"

"Well… I like to plan ahead. Besides, you and Penny might beat us to it." Sheldon's confidence in Leonard was always welcome to his new friend's ears. However, years of rejection from numerous females was hard training to overcome. "Or Howard… or even Raj with that vet lady."

"Sheldon, I doubt I or anyone one of us would ever beat you to having kids. I mean you and Amy are already dating and doing Latin things while Penny is just nice to me. I think I might be like a pet to her. A lost dog or something."

Sheldon rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of confidence, "Firstly Leonard, there are no Latin things with Amy! Really! Oh… unless you mean that game we invented where we translate rap lyrics into Latin! That was a hoot!" Sheldon said in the same beat as Snoop Dogg's song Gin and Juice, "in mentem meam praepararentur pecuniaeque describerentur atque animo meo."

"Understanding of money? What?" Leonard's Latin was a little rusty.

"With my mind on money and my money on my mind! God, Princeton classical education is uninspiring, Leonard! Really!" Sheldon shook his head at his friend, but Leonard did the same back to him with an added eye roll as he tried to get Sheldon back on topic.

"As thrilling as that sounds…" Again, sarcasm was lost on Sheldon. " … get back to Penny! Why do you think I could have a relationship with her? Let alone have kids BEFORE you and Amy, who I might add seems custom made for you…"

"Amy isn't custom made for me. It is just that she and I meant to be together. There is not a universe I am not with her. It is the same for you and Penny. I just know it, don't ask how. You couldn't understand the math involved." Sheldon wondered if he should reveal the congress of Sheldons to Leonard, but not before he had proved the theory. It was his secret project to get proof and that was the only way would be able to reveal the truth not only to his new friends, but to Amy as well. Once she saw the evidence, Amy would believe him, she would not think he was crazy, he was sure of it. He might have to walk Leonard through the math though.

Leonard was perplexed as ever with Sheldon's explanation, but by now he was getting used to his new friend's odd manners. Sheldon finished his thought, "Look… What if you KNEW you had a shot with Penny? You could see the future, so to speak. Would that change your actions? Would you feel that you two were meant to be?"

"Sure! But knowing the future and being able to change the present are two drastically different things. I mean, has Star Trek 4 taught us nothing!"

"True a cautionary tale if ever there was one. But more to the point just know you are meant to be. Plan your actions accordingly, and most of all, remember, Penny's use to men who just want her for her socially accepted physical attributes, not her heart or those 40 guys might have stayed for more than one night."

"WHAT?" This was the first Leonard had heard of Penny's track record. It wasn't the number that intimidated him, it was the idea of any comparison to the ex's, like Kurt that had Leonard worried.

"Never mind… I got a sneakin' suspicion, that with you… it's not JUST carnal desire, yes?"

Leonard had to agree, "Yes. I mean she is hot as hell, but there is kindness about her I love more than her curves."

Sheldon looked him in the eye and said, "Look… Penny just needs to change her modus operandi. I told her as such, but she seemed less than eager to hear my advice or Latin translations. Funny… Maybe you two are good for each other after all!"

"I understand Latin, Sheldon, just not to Rap lyrics!"

"Well, regardless, when Penny recognizes that her mate assessment methodology is flawed, that's where you come in!"

Leonard was thrilled at the prospect, "EXACTLY! That's why I gotta move in, Sheldon! I need to see her every day! To convince her to be with me! It will take constant pleading!"

Sheldon sucked in his bottom lip, "I know.. I know…"

"Did you complete the agreement yet?"

"I just gotta check a few things Leonard…" Sheldon exited the room in a rush almost hitting his head on his exercise bar. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his new friend, but he wondered how he would be able to convince Amy to stay overnight if Leonard was always within ear shot in the next room.

"Look, come by tomorrow, around 11 or so… We can discuss it more." Sheldon offered. He was so eager for the subject to be dropped that he did not think how it would affect his date with Amy. Little did he know his rash invitation would come back to bite him.

"Okay!" Leonard skipped out of the room. Sheldon suddenly realized that having friends and a girlfriend needed a lot of juggling. No wonder Sheldon One had seemed to be so stressed out.

However time was getting on and Sheldon had to rush Leonard out the door so that he could ready himself for his date. He was able to sneak in another shower, and hour or so of rest before he waited for Amy to knock on the door.

For the date tonight, Sheldon had hoped to discuss the relationship agreement he had drafted, but after working on the roommate agreement for Leonard, he realized he wanted to combine the two. The relationship agreement had outlined their mutual expectations but he realized he didn't really need it after all. His expectations were already met so he drafted it as a promise to her. A promise of what he would do, how he would act, and more importantly how they would resolve any conflict. He knew he would screw up if the other Sheldon's were any indication.

As he laid down for a few moments in the bed they had shared the night before, he let her fragrance still lingering on the linens surround him like a cloud of hope. Could he live with Leonard as a roommate and still have Amy be with him every night. He wished he had an inter-dimensional phone line. He could ring up Sheldon Three and ask him how he had done it. Or even Sheldon Two, although he had it easy with sneaking over to Amy's apartment in 4B. Maybe Leonard could do the same thing, spend more time in 4B, than in Sheldon's home.

Sheldon knew that something would have to give, and he knew which brunette would win the battle. Standing in the spare room as he had talked to Leonard, holding onto the rail of the crib had evoked a new longing in Sheldon. The prospect of having a child with Amy was a dream he dared not hope for without discussing it with her. He knew he had pushed her before, suggesting marriage and making assumptions even before he had told her he loved her, let alone allowed her the time to settle into her own feelings. He would have to hold back his longing for not only the woman he loved to be next to him every night as he slumbered, but the delicate sounds of their child cooing in the next room. Still, it was possible, and that was enough… for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks I am riding high. Went to the taping last night with good friends from forum. I will say nothing to spoil, that's not how Hazelra rolls. Suffice to say... Keep the faith.**

 **There is no such place as Sombrero Del Seoul. Be if there ever is, I have dibs on the name. Same as Thai the knot!**

 **PS: Yes, your crazy author had Sheldon do Snoop Dogg lyrics... I know... I'm crazy.**

 **Next time! Star Wars, Sheldon Hopes... A New Hope... let's say**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta Reading! Put up your heat shields folks, this one can get a little hot!**

 **Had to raise the rating folks... sorry, not sorry...**

* * *

More often than not, Penny worried how she would be able to keep up with Amy's intellect, but Amy was an eager friend, which Penny found refreshing after years of dealing with fake friends and people like Alicia, who just wanted to use you. However Penny's taxing spa and shopping day with Amy Saturday afternoon was a lesson in patience for no other reason than Amy's insistence on wearing the most unappealing outfit Penny had ever seen in her life, and refusing to by a better dress than the one she had already purchased for her date. As a result, Penny found herself worrying less about Amy's intellect and more about the fact that she would never get her out of her grandma clothes. The trip to Victoria Secret seemed the only store that Amy seemed to be more adventuresome, if you can call a knee length, capped sleeved cotton nightgown adventurous. The battle for Amy's wardrobe would not be won that day, though the mani pedi was welcome.

The truth was that Amy was extremely shy about clothing, and the painted on denim was far out of her comfort zone. So she had kept to the decision she had made earlier in the week and wore a flowing dress for her date. She had also brought an overnight bag in which she had packed her long flannel nightgown that was little too warm for a Pasadena Summer, a toothbrush and a change of clothes for the next day. Her Victoria Secret bag housing her new nightgown had been placed safely in her closet, near her pair of jeans.

She was almost late for her date with Sheldon because her mother had called to grill her about her new man. Amy had informed her mother of her relationship status with a quick email. However, instead of being thrilled, as Amy had thought she would be, her mother had been calling her incessantly throughout the week. So though Amy had arrived on time, she was in a flustered state, which worried Sheldon. When he inquired about why she was so upset, Amy told him about her mother's hen pecking, that she was skeptical about Sheldon's existence, let alone his intentions, and was demanding evidence that he was real.

Amy had wondered how to broach the subject with Sheldon, but he seemed to have a solution, suggesting that they make a Skype call to her buttinsky mother. Amy was doubtful, worried that her mother would intimidate Sheldon, but he was more than eager, and was quick to turn on the Southern charm.

"Good evenin', Mrs. Fowler. It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely daughter, and I'm sure it's due to your impeccable child rearing, obvious good genetic profile and stellar intelligence…" Sheldon gave her a smile that would smelt iron, and Amy's mother was nearly swooning in a matter of seconds. Secretly, she had been planning the wedding the moment Amy had told her she had a boyfriend. Now seeing him in the flesh, so to speak, her next call was going to be to the caterer. Amy quickly ended the Skype call and let out sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I think that went rather well…"

"Agreed…Of course, I knew it would. How could she not love me?"

Amy smiled, "Impossible."

"Exactly… I have to say, this was a much better idea than tellin' her we were having coitus and were like wild animals in heat, that it was no wonder we didn't get hurt." Sheldon let out a chuckle recalling the story that Sheldon Four told of meeting Amy's mother on Skype. However, his laughter stopped when he looked over and saw Amy's horrified face.

"Sheldon! I don't think that would go over so well! I'd be put in the sin closet for sure!" Then Amy curled up her mouth, and had to snicker to herself, "Although, I would have loved to have seen her face!"

"I heard it was a riot!" Sheldon slapped his knee, but then realized his error and cleared his throat.

Amy was confused, yet again, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'm sure it would have been a riot. She would have been fit to be tied… Um…" Sheldon stood up and held out his hand, "Um… It's time I took you out for our date!"

Sheldon thought that Amy's flowered dress was the embodiment of femininity. He wore a brown stripped button down shirt, slacks and most importantly, a pleased grin as he walked with pride holding Amy's hand. As promised, the couple went for an Italian dinner at a small café around the corner. The short walk and quiet dinner was spent playing word games, and discussing Amy's strict upbringing. Sheldon wondered if his mother had lived, would he have had similar stories to Amy's, especially concerning sinnin', as she would have called it.

Sheldon gave Amy a sympathetic smile, "I bet my momma would have had a sin closet too! Too bad she couldn't have locked my dad in there."

"Well, my mother would probably want to lock me in before I did anything wrong, just as an insurance policy." Amy recalled the disreputable thoughts she had been having over Sheldon recently and her mother's possible reaction if she could read her mind. She would definitely lock her away for years only to emerge when she was ready to check into Shady Acres home. "She would not be pleased that I was planning on spending the night." Amy swallowed and looked down at her cannelloni with renewed interest. "But that's her problem…"

"Amy…" Sheldon reached out and grabbed her hand, "Are you worried about spendin' the night?"

Without a second's hesitation, Amy responded, "No. Not in the least."

"I only want you to spend the night to sleep so that I have that warm Amy scented blanket I've gotten used to." Sheldon tried to reassure her.

Amy gave Sheldon a shy grin, "Funny, but I've become addicted to my Sheldon scented pillow."

Sheldon grew serious for a moment, "I really love havin' ya near me. I really like that feelin', but… just to be clear… We don't have to do anything. Coitus things…I mean, I am not even prepared… we haven't discussed." Sheldon was stumbling through the conversation, virtually rambling at this point. He took a large drink off his water and continued, "I'm sure your mother would not be pleased if you ended up pregnant outta wedlock lock." Sheldon cleared his throat again and looked around. This was not a conversation for a public place and not one he had expected to be discussing so soon in their relationship.

"You don't have to worry about pregnancy prevention, Sheldon. It's not an issue." Amy grabbed her water and took a large swallow as well.

Sheldon relaxed and gave Amy a pleased grin, "I love how prepared you are for anything." It didn't occur to him that it was too soon for her to be on birth control. He had learned from his sister never question a woman about woman things. It's always best left unasked. He was just pleased he didn't have to worry about it.

Amy offered a slight smile, "Yes… prepared… Anyway, it's our decision what we do, and when. No one else's, and certainly not any nosey relatives. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Amy let out a sigh, and said in a commanding tone, "Now… I don't want my mother to ruin my date! We are going to have fun, and tonight, we can play counterfactuals in our PJ's. It can be like… a slumber party!"

Sheldon shifted in his chair, "Oh that will be great! I never had any slumber parties when I was young. All Missy and her bunch of giggling girlfriends wanted to do was swoon over *Nysnc. I certainly did not want to be part of that fan club… George Jnr would have friends over and they'd play games and such, but I was always left out cause they were sick of me winnin' them all. I hated it when Momma tried to get them to include me anyway."

"Well as I had no friends when I was young, I never had a slumber party either. Now we have each other… Let's do something fun…" Amy and Sheldon were silent for a moment. Sheldon was just about to Google how to have childlike fun on his phone when Amy said, "Um… I got it! We should make a fort!"

"A Fort!?" Sheldon bounced in his chair.

"Yeah! Like a blanket fort!"

"That sounds soo… so… AWESOME! LET's go!" Amy grabbed her purse, Sheldon quickly paid for dinner and the couple rushed home to work on the fort. Within an hour, they had most of the living room covered in Star Wars sheets, plus every cover and blanket in the house, with a handy bookshelf inside stocked with all the books Sheldon had found on M theory and a few on biology for good measure.

Amy changed into her nightgown, but as soon as she exited the bathroom she saw Sheldon frown.

"Amy! That's um…. Some get up. Aint ya hot?"

Amy looked down at her nightgown with concern, "Well… I get cold at night. Besides, this is all I have." She could have kicked herself for not bringing her new nightgown.

"You can wear my Pajama top…you know, if you want." Sheldon tried to look blasé about the offer, but he really loved the idea of Amy in his clothes. "We can match that way!" He added enticingly.

Amy hesitated for just a second, after all it was over 90 degree that day and she did feel hot, and she had worn his shirt before. Matching is fun, almost like a badge that tells the world "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" even if no one saw. Mostly though, she loved having his scent on her at night. "That would be great. I can save this one for winter."

Sheldon handed her his PJ top with a wide smile, and after she had emerged from changing, he carefully folded her nightgown and stashed it in his drawer as she set up their board game. He hoped that by winter, she would have the rest of her things here as well.

The remainder of the evening was spent playing board games and telling ghost stories. Though their ghost stories were tame by comparison to some peoples, the ghost of Rosalind Franklin haunting the halls of Caltech with an ethereal glow from radiation gave Sheldon the willies. After their long day, they were both yawning and ready for sleep.

Sheldon got a sly grin, "Wanna sleep out here?"

"Sure! But doncha think I might get cold." Amy tried to cover her legs, which Sheldon had been staring at all night long, "We used all the blankets!"

"You got me to keep ya warm!" Sheldon held open his arms, and gathered Amy up in his warm embrace. "Your own Sheldon blanket, remember?"

"Yes… Yes I do!" Amy and Sheldon nuzzled against each other sharing the sleeping bag Sheldon had found in the closet. "It really is Cozy Fort Mcblankie, isn't it?" Amy looked around at the fabric cave and then caught Sheldon looking at her. She tipped her head down, and brushed back her hair, unable to keep his gaze.

"It sure is Amy." He let out a chuckle, "Kinda like our first home together!"

"It's perfect." Amy let out a sigh that cleared her lungs and leaned back on Sheldon's chest like a pillow.

Together, the couple slept in the living room with the street lights of Pasadena shining through the large picture window filtering through the gaps in the blanket fort. Their chaste tired kiss was more of a promise rather than an ending to the date. In Sheldon's mind, the entire weekend was the date, and he was thrilled beyond words. Almost a whole weekend with Amy and tomorrow, she had promised to watch Star Wars. It was like winning the lottery while you are at Disneyland.

Sheldon and Amy slept well, but around 3 AM, Amy's slight shivering disturbed Sheldon. Getting up from the floor, he took one of the non-load bearing walls down from the fort, and wrapped her up like a burrito. She frowned and said sleepily, "Sorry you had to tear down the wall of our first home together, Sheldon."

"Tain't a home if you're not happy in it, Amy. Rest on up, now…" He let out a yawn and Amy nuzzled back on his chest warm and content.

Sheldon woke up with Amy breathing heavily on his chest. He enjoyed his warm Amy scented blanket for a while longer as he gently rubbed her back. He thought about waking her to start the movie while they were still in the fort. But the day was young, and he did not want to lose the feeling of Amy wrapped in his arms.

Amy sleepily woke up and blinked her eyes open to find that Sheldon was already awake and looking at her with a gentle smile.

Amy sighed, "Morning, Cuddles."

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. Ya know I've been watching you and arguing with myself for the past 15 minutes."

"Oh, really, well that sounds serious." Amy smiled wondering what was coming.

"Yeah – What does one do with sleeping beauty – you kiss her awake. However, one cannot kiss sleeping beauty with early morning breath"

"You could have cleaned your teeth." Amy's smile grew wider at this ridiculous conversation.

"Oh but then I would have had to move you off my chest, and that would have meant waking you without a kiss…ergo my dilemma."

"OK – how's about we both go and clean our teeth now, and return here for…"

Sheldon interrupted her. "Star Wars!." Now that she was fully awake he had his agenda for the day to achieve. Sheldon jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, slowly followed by a very disgruntled Amy.

When they returned to the living room, thinking that the morning would be spent on the couch watching Star Wars, Amy started to take down the fort, but Sheldon had other ideas.

"I know, let's watch the show in here!" Sheldon went back into the fort before Amy could protest, although there would be none.

Waking up to Sheldon's smiling face had been a joy, but an entire morning of space movies with large growling space bears was not what Amy would call a good day. Still, she had promised and Amy would never break it. Bend it, however, that was right in her wheel house.

"Oh… yes. Star Wars." Amy desperately wracked her brain to see if she could come up with something. She was in no mood for space movies, but would rather stay in the sleeping bag for hours and have her own epic battle with her endocrine system.

"I knew you'd love it! You're the best girlfriend! I can't wait to show you 14 hours of epic battles, heroic…"

Now it was Amy's turn to interrupt him, "Oh god, Sheldon, 14 hours? Can't you tell me what happens? I don't want to watch it all!" She asked hopefully.

"Amy! I would never deprive you of the joy of watchin' the most insightful science fiction franchise of our time, that is till ol' George Lucas ruined it, but still! It's a classic!"

"But your voice is so… lyrical. I bet you would do a far better job and any ol' silly Mr. Lucas.".

Sheldon chuckled, "If you saw the last movies he put out, you'd be right."

"Of course I'm right. You'll ALWAYS be better than any overpaid director, doncha think, Sheldon." Amy was laying it on thick, but it seemed to be working.

"Well… yeah!" Sheldon's ego couldn't ignore the blatant boast by Amy. "Okay, little lady… get comfy." Sheldon lay back on top of the sleeping bag, and gently pulled her down towards him. With her back to him he placed his arms around her waist.

Amy leaned back against him and positioned the side of her head against his face so she could feel his breath on her ear again. "I'm ready…"

Sheldon lowered his voice and started the scene, "A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop as war drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity."

Amy giggled, "Oh this is all very exciting!"

"Hush now Amy, ya can't interrupt Star Wars… Now where was I? Oh yeah… Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope."

Amy turned back, "Episode Four? You're skipping ahead? That's okay, if it goes faster…"

"I prefer the chronological release order, as Lucas intended before he was affected with megalomania and ruined the franchise. Now shush woman, let me tell ya, or I'll take ya over my knee!" Sheldon gave Amy a playful slap on her backside for added effect.

"HOO!" Amy leaned back against Sheldon's chest and held her hands near her mouth as Sheldon continued his tale, "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…. It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire."

As Sheldon continued to tell the story verbatim from the original script, his fingers had mindlessly started playing with the hem on Amy's night shirt. As the story progressed, Sheldon's hand moved up her leg, dancing over her soft skin. She had strong legs, and tender sensitive skin which, thanks to his touch, was developing goose bumps. By the time Sheldon was telling Amy about the Empire blowing up Princess Leia's planet Alderaan, his hand had wandered up to her hip bone and was playing with the seam of her underwear. Sheldon finally became aware of his brazen, albeit, insentient actions and pulled his hand away, stopping the story.

Amy jutted her hip back to toward him, "Oh! Why'd you stop! What happened!?"

Sheldon gulped, "I thought it might be getting too intense for you."

"I'm fine." Amy shifted so her backside rubbed against Sheldon as she re-positioned her hips, "And I love the _way_ you are telling the story. Don't stop."

Sheldon put his hand back on her hip to test if it was the story that she wanted, or something else, "Are you sure? I mean… I can stop anytime…" He slipped his thumb under the hem of her underwear, and pulled it down slightly to gain better access to her tempting hip.

Amy took in a sharp breath, but didn't flinch or move from his touch, "Keep going. Please don't stop yet."

Sheldon continued both his story and his wandering hand on Amy's silky skin. As he told the story of the Millennium Falcon heading toward the asteroid field, Sheldon's hand was reaching her stomach, dancing over her curves. Each brush of his fingertips felt like a tempting tickle, and Amy's muscles constricted in response. His hand meandered to her ribs outlining each one, then back to her stomach before resting just below her breast. His thumb was between her breasts, gently stroking her skin as he told of Darth Vader striking down Obi-Wan.

"Oh no!" Amy was loving Sheldon's wandering hand, but was also actually engrossed in the story, but Sheldon thought that her exclamation was as a result of his actions.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have." Sheldon pulled his hand away before he touched anymore of her enticing bosom, but Amy grabbed his hand and held it. She looked back and at him, and with a husky low voice, told him to keep going.

"I have to know what happened to Obi-Wan… I want it all…" Amy cleared her throat, "I mean I want to hear all of it…"

Sheldon gulped, "Um…Amy… remember, there are five more movies after this one." He gently pulled his hand away but placed it on her hip.

"FIVE?" Amy stuttered, "Oh…okay… how about we just hear this one? Okay? You can tell me the rest… the...um.. big finish…another time. Like maybe next week!" Amy looked back and he knew what she was saying without the words. Sheldon smiled and gently kissed her cheek, letting her know that he understood. Both knew that now was not the right time for the big step, but that did not mean that they could not enjoy the tenderness that was being forged between them.

Sheldon remembered the words of number Two, " _Amy Farrah Fowler doesn't think of sex all the time, she thinks of intimacy. BIG difference."_

He was playing with the buttons as he leaned down to her ear. His lips and warm breath on her lobe gave her shivers, "This one can get pretty heated, though. Are you sure?" He popped open the bottom button.

"More and more sure." Amy shifted slightly on her back, but still leaning against his chest. Sheldon popped open one more of the buttons slowly as he told her of harrowing escape of Luke Skywalker and friends from the clutches of the Empire. When he reached the button near her chest, Amy held her breath and let out a short moan, barely audible, but Sheldon could hear every change in her breathing like a serenade.

He let his hand glide up the gap created in the fabric back to her chest and to her shoulders. His mouth was already on her neck, kissing her skin gently between his words. He whispered in her ear, "Amy… turn around. I want to see you."

Amy held her breath, swallowed all her fears, and sat up on her knees to face him. For a moment their eyes were locked together, each seeking permission, but praying it was given. She looked over Sheldon lying on his side, with his hand holding up his head. His rounded bicep was peeking out of his tight white shirt and begging to be touched.

He was breathless as he watched her move her hands to the sides of his shirt, and pull up his white shirt. While she stripped off his t-shirt, Amy took a deep breath and let her hands roam down his bare chest. She gave a timid smile and slowly slipped the pajama top off her shoulders, letting the fabric fall behind her. Suddenly shy as she saw Sheldon's jaw drop, she bent her head down and sucked in her lip.

Sheldon's eyes traveled over her bare chest and pale skin as if he was viewing nirvana. He breathed out his reply to her. "Dear god, woman, you are stunning." Sheldon sat up slightly to meet her, touch her, feel her for the first time.

He let his fingers trace the patterns his eyes had done seconds before. He leaned into her, feeling her bare chest against his, and her soft skin coat his body in warmth. He kissed her welcoming lips, tasting hints of mint of her breath as his hands coaxed her body closer to him pulling her gently down on his chest so that she was lying on him. Sheldon's kiss was never broken as his tongue started to dance against hers.

Slowly he turned so that Amy now lay under him, and then his fingers brushed over her nipples, at first with a feather like touch, but then with vigor as he felt the texture change just by his touch. The story was near forgotten, but Sheldon had to complete the tale. He tried to concentrate on the script, but the work of art laying before him only served to lengthen the story, as each sentence was ended with a kiss, a touch, a taste of her skin. His mouth had moved down to her chest, as his hand moved further down her body. Amy opened her legs slightly, and arched her back to his devouring cascade of kisses. As the end of the story was drawing near, Sheldon's fingers were delving under the last fabric barrier.

His fingers danced over her, teasing with each stroke, gliding slipping, as all the while his mouth and tongue were mimicking the action on her erect hardened nipples. Each word he breathed on her skin was drowned out with her moans. Sheldon moved his mouth up to her ear and whispered.

"I think you really like Star Wars, doncha Amy?"

"Yes! Yes.." Amy could barely answer. "Use the Force!"

Sheldon went back to his tale and twisting tongue on her tempting skin. Just as Luke Skywalker blasted the vulnerable spot on the Death Star, Sheldon found a rhythm that was Amy's vulnerable spot and she screamed out in trembling pleasure. Sheldon finished the story, as Amy's body shuddered under him, the last throb of the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

" _HELP ME OBI-WAN, you're my only hope!"_

Sheldon himself was quivering with arousal, but he knew that it was too soon. He had to quell his desire and calm down, but seeing Amy breathless, with a satisfied contented smile and glowing eyes was causing him to pulse.

"Amy, I think I need…." But before he could excuse himself and get away to the shower, Amy rolled on top of him, wrapping her body around him. He put his hand on her back and played with her hair as she moved her mouth up to his ear to whisper to him.

"I think I have a story for you as well." Amy could feel Sheldon's arousal through his pajama pants. Her hands slid down his chest and outlined all his muscle groups. Her voice was lower than he had ever heard it before, like a siren call. He started to breathe erratically.

"Oh.. really… Is is… it… like Star Wars."

"A little more exciting."

"Oh god…" Sheldon pursed his lips and breathed through his nose rapidly.

"Let me tell you about the thrilling story of the Ingalls family and their lives in Walnut Grove…" Amy moved her hand further down to his stomach, playfully gliding her fingers through a trail of hair that disappeared below his pants. She was slow and enjoyed every inch of his skin, but there was no doubt about where she was headed.

"Oh.. really… Okay… " Sheldon would have listened to anything at that moment, even Neil Diamond so long as she promised not to stop. "Tell me… Please… Tell me…"

Amy licked her lips and nibbled on Sheldon's ear as she started the tale, "Laura Ingalls lived in a Little House on the Prairie. She had many chores to do…"

"Yes… Good…"

Amy bent her head down and breathed on his ear, "Shush now, you can't interrupt Little House on the Prairie… Or I will.."

Sheldon was alarmed. He sat up little and looked at Amy with the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. "You won't stop right?"

"No… I won't… but shhh…" Amy moved her mouth to his lips to silence him.

Amy moved her hand below the waist band of his pants as she continued the story, "Laura had to make the beds… Start the fire in the stove… But the job that took the longest, the one that she loved the most…"

"Yes? Please… Tell me…" Sheldon begged Amy with his eyes, but she had a devilish grin on her lips.

She moved her mouth to his lips as her hand surrounded him. Sheldon let out a low moan, Amy said with a husky growl, "Churning the butter."

"Oh dear god!"

Sheldon's eidetic memory was a marvel to be sure; however, when his endocrine system was in over drive, it was not at full capacity. Sheldon and Amy's "Star War" Sunday was the only thing on his mind, however, there was one detail he had overlooked: Leonard was supposed to come over that day to discuss the roommate agreement again before the paintball battle.

Leonard bounced off the elevator hoping to be able to sign the agreement and move in that night. He had thought it might be a little presumptuous that he had brought his overnight bag and special edition Luke Skywalker Star Wars shampoo but he had to stake his claim to the territory before Sheldon changed his mind. Unfortunately for Leonard, it seemed someone else also had Star Wars on their minds that day.

Leonard heard strange sounds emanating from 4A. He was about to knock when Penny came out of her apartment and surprised him. She licked her lips seeing him all decked out his in paintball uniform and tried to hide her leer.

"Well, hello soon to be neighbor! What's the gist, physicist?" Penny was happy to see Leonard, but as she walked across the hall towards him the look on his horrified face changed the mood.

"Um… I was wondering if I should interrupt Sheldon."

"Yeah… I heard he was supposed to be showing Amy Star Wars today." Penny knew about Sheldon's plans, and how unenthused Amy was.

Leonard tilted his ear to the door, "Yeah… I heard she was less than thrilled. But…it sounds like she is loving it now."

They both heard more muffled sounds from 4A and Amy saying something about using the force.

"Um… I think they are watching Star Wars."

Just then they heard Amy's voice calling out like a banshee:

" _HELP ME OBI-WAN, you're my only hope!"_

Leonard and Penny looked at each other, "Maybe they are…" Leonard thought maybe Sheldon had finally convinced Amy of the merits of Star Wars.

However when Sheldon started moaning something about butter and with a throaty call said… " _Oh miss Ingalls!_ " Penny pulled Leonard away from the door, "Um… I don't think they are watching Star Wars, Leonard. Come over to my place. We'll call them later… Much later…"

Leonard dejectedly followed Penny into her apartment. He now knew that Sheldon's and Amy's relationship had gone to a new stage, and so in all likelihood, Leonard had missed his chance to be Penny's neighbor. Watching Penny's smiling face was rubbing more salt into his wounded heart. He wanted to be cross with Sheldon, but he could not, he understood more than he wanted to admit.

"You seem glum, Leonard. Did you really want to watch to Star Wars today? You seem a bit over dressed for it?" Penny eyed Leonard up and down in his tight uniform. He was very masculine in his camouflage, but his frown was almost hurting Penny. She grabbed a bottle of wine and unscrewed the cap.

Leonard let out a sigh, "Nah…We were gonna discuss moving in again before our battle. It's just that I know that Sheldon really wants Amy to be with him instead of me. I completely understand." He looked up to Penny who had handed him a glass of wine. It was a little early in his opinion, but he could never refuse her.

"They are a new love. It's hard to fight that."

"Believe me… I know… I really wanted to be his …" Leonard stopped and swallowed hard saying softly, "To be your neighbor." He kept his head down not wanting to see her reaction to his confession.

Penny smiled, "I want that, too. I really do."

"Really?" Leonard tilted his head and gave Penny the sweetest eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah… I think it would be great. Something tells me that you and I… would be good neighbors…"

"Something?"

"Or someone." Penny let out a sigh thinking about how much Sheldon had been talking to her lately. Any chance he got, he was chatting up Leonard. It was sweet how devoted he was to his friend. "Your friend Sheldon. He can be quite persuasive."

"Yeah… Like a sledgehammer. He said we would… um… Be good together?" Leonard gulped his wine, "I mean as neighbors?"

"Yep… Well that could still happen, ya know I heard last night that 5A is opening up!" Penny curled up next to him on the couch with a coquettish grin and a twirl of her long hair. Leonard watched her twist her strands of gold, and hoped she'd never cut it.

Leonard realized what she had implied and his face lit up with a glimmering grin, "5A! That's just upstairs!"

"Yep… Nice place. Glad to see the skank who lived there will be gone. You can move in, still be close to Sheldon, but not live with him."

"That's the best news I've heard all week!" Leonard was elated. Sheldon would have been fun to live with for a while, but some of his requirements seemed more stringent than prison, "I don't have to get that safety helmet after all!"

"Yeah! But if we are neighbors, no beating up my ex-boyfriends, like you did last week, okay Leonard?!"

Leonard let out a sigh with his confession, "Um… Penny… that wasn't me. Sheldon was the one. I just… well… I kinda ran from the guy."

"Oh… I heard it was you." Penny was sorry that she had embarrassed Leonard. "I thought that for some reason he was jealous of you."

"Nah… But I think in hindsight, I should have told him to pay you back that money over the phone. Next boyfriend of yours I have to confront, I will make sure to have Sheldon as back up. So I guess you should thank him instead…" Leonard looked at the glass in his hands suddenly feeling very small.

"You… told him to pay me back? You confronted him about that?" Penny had only mentioned in passing about how her ex Kurt had owed her over 1800.00 dollars. She remembered that Leonard had had a strange look on his face when she had told him, but she thought nothing of it till the busboy told her he had seen Kurt bleeding in the parking lot.

"Yeah! It's not right that he owed you that for so long. You need to be able to get that acting class seminar and…" Before he could finish, Penny leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips.

"What was that… I didn't punch him, Penny. Like I said, you should be thanking Sheldon!"

"Well…I'm not kissing Sheldon, that's for sure. What a nightmare." Penny pulled back and rubbed the lipstick off Leonard's mouth. "Confronting Kurt must have been scary. Sheldon just defended you, but you… you went out there and stood up for me. I've never had anyone stand up for me like that. You are very brave. Thank you, Leonard."

"Sure… sure…" Leonard was still in shock over the kiss, and his silly grin was infectious.

Penny smirked at Leonard's expression and made a decision. Suddenly she added, "In fact… Would you go out to dinner with me?"

"Are you… asking ME for a date?" Leonard jumped back on his seat, spilling his wine, and started to clean it up while he looked to Penny for confirmation.

"Sure… I think it's time to change my MO, doncha think?"

Leonard stood up and just grinned as he followed Penny to the kitchen, "I think… I think I want to kiss Sheldon after all."

Penny looked pale, "Okay… that's just weird."

Leonard could have kicked himself, "Can we forget I said that?"

"I'll try…" Penny gave him a new glass, "Don't get too potted and go over and make out with your almost roommate. I think you have competition, and Amy can throw down. You shoulda seen her at the sales rack. Damn… That girl can bring it."

"Oh, don't worry about that! I've seen crazed Amy, and I would never come between her and something she wants. I still have scars when we went to that wedding and they were almost out of cake." Leonard looked at the wine, and set it down on the kitchen counter. "Got any coffee instead? I think I need to be more awake for the battle this afternoon."

"Sure…" Penny turned to fix a cup, "So, you want to text Sheldon and tell him, no thank you on the whole roommate thing?"

"Nah… I'll make him brood for a few hours and tell him after the paintball battle. I love to see him squirm."

Penny gave him a cup and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I love how your mind works!"

Leonard almost dropped his coffee and said with a cracking voice, "Oh it works a lot… Like overtime."

Penny moved to the couch and giving Leonard a wide smile, she waved her hand for him to join her before he dropped anymore liquid on her carpet."I really like that about you, Leonard."

Sheldon and Amy spent Sunday morning exploring the landscape of each other's skin unaware that their amorous moans had been overheard by the nosey neighbors. Sheldon's concept of time was fractured by the touch of Amy. It was almost 12:00PM and wrapped in each other's arms they had still not started the Star Wars Marathon. But for Sheldon, it didn't matter. He had just what he wanted, a long weekend with Amy. He recalled how number Five had forgotten to eat that last week at Harvard, and it was Sheldon's growling stomach that was his alarm. Suddenly his memory kicked in, and he jumped up off the floor in a start.

"LEONARD WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OVER!"

"I thought you had cancelled that?" Amy grabbed the pajama top and threw it on her shoulders.

"He gave me those eyes… ya know…" Sheldon scrambled for his white T-shirt and in a rush, put it on backwards.

"Yes I do… He can talk anyone into anything with those puppy dog peepers." Amy looked at her watch and felt her crazed hair, "Oh dear!" Amy got up, and buttoned up the top, "You go have a quick shower and get cleaned up. I will get this fort tidied away and have my shower when you are finished."

"Great! If this is not all cleared away before I leave, it will drive me crazy and I won't be able to concentrate at the battle." Sheldon rushed his shower, dressed quickly in his battle gear and came out to find Amy had prepared him a sandwich. Then with a quick kiss, she was off to clean up as well, though seeing Sheldon in his uniform, with raging with testosterone ready for battle, was almost too much for her to take and she thought she'd have a hard time concentrating for the rest of the afternoon as well.

As Sheldon put away the folded the blankets and sheets, he kept trying to ring Leonard's number. He could have sworn he heard the ring across the hall, but thought that he was imagining it. By the time all was put away Amy had finished her ablutions and time was getting on. Sheldon was now starting to wonder what had happened to Leonard. He had seemed so eager to discuss his moving in, but more importantly he was also Sheldon's lift to the battle ground.

"If Leonard does not get here soon, we are going to be late. That will be strike one against him and he has not even moved in yet." Sheldon shook his head still trying Leonard's number.

"He's probably got delayed somewhere. Look I am ready to go now, so if he is not here by the time we get downstairs I will take you to the paintball field. Just text him and tell him to go straight there."

Amy always seemed to know just what to do and Sheldon smiled at her gratefully. Picking up his kit bag he opened the door to see Leonard leaving Penny's apartment and Penny giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoyed your Star Wars day, Sheldon?" Penny grinned slyly at Sheldon.

"Um… Yes… well. We only got through the first script… I mean movie." He smiled and looked back at Amy who had grabbed her purse.

"I'm sure. See you later, neighbor…" Penny winked at Leonard who breathed out a sigh and just beamed. Penny brushed her lipstick off his cheek, "Good luck soldier."

Amy gave Sheldon a quick kiss herself for good luck and asked him not to hurt poor ol' Bert too much. Sheldon nodded in agreement as Amy followed Penny to her apartment since Penny had given her the looks that told her she wanted the dirt on her weekend, and especially her "Star Wars Day."

After the ladies left, Sheldon kept his head down feeling guilty, "Look Leonard, I'm sorry about this mornin' I should have been more aware of the time. You can come over now, and I'll sign it. I'll even take out that part about the weekly inspections and bed checks."

Leonard gave Sheldon a coy grin, "Let's talk about it after the battle, my friend! Now! On to VICTORY!"

Sheldon grabbed his helmet, "YES! Let's do this!"

* * *

 **A/N: On to victory! We have to tie up a few things here folks. Still not Shamy sexy time and no jeans date, but next weekend, strap on a pair! And I don't mean skates! A few chapters left here folks. Things are heating up and Sheldon is really putting his foot in his mouth. Dun** dun dun **!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for fixing all my mistakes and being the best and supportive friend ever. She really makes this story readable, folks!**

* * *

Gritting his teeth, sweat dripping down his face, one Barry Kripke in his sights and the memories of Amy wrapped in his arms earlier. It was nearly a perfect day. One squeeze of his trigger, and the sound of Sheldon's final shot rang out through the air, then a loud splat. It was on the tree behind Barry Kripke, and seemingly it hadn't hit the mark. Kripke had him. He was trapped, and exposed. Sheldon drew in a searing breath and braced for Kripke's rapid fire. Kripke rose from the bushes with a swagger, and gave Sheldon a sinister leer. He raised his gun and shot five rounds at Sheldon, three of which hit him in the chest. The battle was almost over. Sheldon lowered his rifle in defeat as Kripke raised his up in victory. However, achieving victory had been as much of a fight as getting the team focused on the paintball championship itself.

As soon as they had arrived for the battle, there had been trouble. Howard was love sick over his failed date with Bernadette and his mind was less than focused on the day before them. Raj was fretting over his love interest's lack of communication and had checked his phone at least 20 times before Sheldon lost patience and threw it out of the shed. Leonard had a grin that nearly split his face and was in such a good mood, it was distracting.

"Gentleman! I had one Amy Farrah Fowler wrapped around me like a swirl on an ice cream cone, and you don't see me gettin' all starry eyed! I'm fixin' to pull out a can of whoop ass on all of ya! Now ain't the time for thoughts of females… Unless it's that shifty one in Chemistry. That girl's slicker than eel snot. We gotta take her out!"

Sheldon had his battle face on, and with that rifle in his hand, his accent was thick as mud as he started to outline their strategy. Leonard and Raj would watch their flank, and cover from behind. Howard would follow behind him, shielded by his team mates and utilizing his small size. When the enemy thought they could get Leonard, Wolowitz would sneak out and cut them all down.

The guys started muttering something, but Sheldon had had enough and was about ready to throw the lot out, when they were almost cornered by Bert lumbering toward them. His rifle was down and he seemed unaware or disinterested that he could be falling into a trap.

Raj whispered, "What's up with Bert? He seems glum, and that is saying a lot given his usual facial expression would make an accountant at tax season look happy."

Wolowitz tried to wave him away from the group, "Get outta here! The battle hasn't even started yet and as soon as it does, you're a gonner!"

Sheldon recognized that expression immediately. He had seen it reflected in the mirror too many times growing up when his siblings had left him out of games.

"I think I know. HEY BERT!" Sheldon called to him. "Come on over here!"

Bert was caught off guard, and in a panic at hearing Sheldon's voice, he looked around for an escape, but there was none. However when Leonard stuck his nose out of the shed Bert relaxed a little and timidly lumbered toward the shed keeping his eyes focused on the ground, not wanting to look Sheldon in the eye.

"Hey Bert. What's wrong? The battle starts in like 3 minutes!" Leonard had always had a soft spot for poor ol' Bert.

Bert slumped down on a hay stack and took off his helmet. The gang sat next to him to try to comfort him, but it wasn't helping Bert's mood. "Not for me. My team isn't coming. They all decided to go to a Rock show in Santa Monica this weekend and forgot to invite me or remember that we had a paintball team at all. We never win anyway, so it doesn't matter… No one wants to be on my team and that Kripke will win anyway… Jerk." Bert spat Kripke's name out and Sheldon knew he had met a kindred spirit.

"Horse hockey!" Sheldon announced. "You can be on our team!"

Bert perked up immediately, "Really! I thought you hated me!?"

"Nonsense." Sheldon thought about his behavior with Bert and looked down with guilt, "I was just jealous over the attention Amy was givin' ya. She's my girlfriend now, so that's all over and done with."

"Really? I thought she was just lying about you at first. So you're really not going to shove carbon up my butt so I make diamonds?"

Sheldon looked away, not only a little ashamed at the raging anger he had aimed at Bert last week, but also embarrassed by the look that Leonard was giving him as well. Instead he took in a breath and smiled at Bert, "No sir. We are good and now, let's get ol' Kripke!"

"Okay!" Bert was elated and ready for action. Sheldon nodded to Leonard who returned it in agreement.

Raj snickered and said, "Besides, we need all the help we can get since Howard seems impotent about holding his rifle."

Howard turned a lovely shade of red as he screamed at Raj, "HEY! I told you about my date with Bernadette in confidence!"

Raj snorted, "Dude… I was talking about paintball, but okay…"

Sheldon snapped at his team, "Never you mind that. Get your mind on the battle, and then take that confidence back to the bedroom!"

Wolowitz finally smiled, and had to agree, "That's a good idea."

"Of course it is. Now... Koothrapali, go get your phone and tell them powers that be that the Army Ants got one more on their team!"

Leonard interrupted, "I thought we were the Perpetual Motion Squad?"

Sheldon shrugged and pointed to Rajesh, "Whatever just don't call Yvette till we have achieved victory. Remember…only heroes get the girl, and Jamba Juice!" Sheldon turned toward his newest team member, "Now, Bert. Let me tell ya how we will make Barry Kripke's head explode like rhyolitic lava."

"Now you're talkin!" Bert got a scowl on his face and growled out, "Let's go get em!"

But as Bert stood up Sheldon realized they had a problem: he was too big not to be a target. Sheldon knew what do to and changed the strategy. With Bert's help, the team ferreted out a lot of the other team's crack shots. Raj was gunned down early in a glorious spread of bullets, but then the team knew were all the other snipers were. Sheldon picked them off one by one. Slowly, more teams were decimated till it seemed it was only Kripke and Sheldon who were left.

Kripke was the last of his team and after he had shot Sheldon with the three rounds he licked his lips in victory and called out to Sheldon:

"How do you say, _All hat and no cattle_?" Kripke strolled over to Sheldon to gloat, but before he could reach him, Kripke was hit with over 10 rounds from a sniper in the bushes. Sheldon rose as a phoenix from the fire and smiled as he saw his enemy's shield marking their team's victory with a squelch of green paint.

"Hey! Your team is all dead, Sheldon! You can't cheat like that! I got you, you're the last!"

"Well, Barry. It seems you underestimated me once again. We got one more on our team."

Bert emerged from the bushes where he had been hiding the whole time. "Seems like you miss-counted. I knew you were bad at math." Bert had found the perfect spot on the ridge early on in the game. But only by getting Kripke to lower his guard, could he be targeted. Getting to this spot on the ridge had been harrowing and Leonard and Howard had sacrificed themselves to do it. And so with the help of his friends, both old and new, Sheldon secured his team's victory.

Kripke looked at Sheldon, "How could you let him take the shot and be the last man standing? I thought you were going to cut me down and you MISSED!"

"Did I miss, Kripke? I think not. It got you outta your hole, huh? I don't need to be the one to take you down, Kripke. I learned something these last few weeks: Whatever it takes! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think this man needs a Jamba Juice! Come on now, Bert!" Sheldon smacked Bert on the shoulder and the two walked off the battle field, grinning through their dirty masks.

Sheldon's smile faded when Bert said, "GREAT! Now that we are friends, we can go the Santa Monica Rock Show on Tuesday! It's the last day of it!"

Sheldon turned to Leonard in horror, "Do friends go to useless events discussing banal wannbe science just to appease their 'chums'?"

Leonard smirked, "Yep. It's a non-optional social convention Sheldon, for chums that is."

"Tuesday? But I eat a hamburger at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday now." This was only part of the reason that Sheldon was reluctant to go, but he also knew that Amy would want him to be nice to Bert after the way he had treated him recently.

Bert thought for a moment, "Well… the rock show is on Sunset. I sometimes stop at this hamburger and hot dog place on the way home. It's in an old Union Pacific Yellow Rail Car. But you wouldn't be interested…I think it's called Carney's."

At least that helped. "Well it looks like ya got yourself a date." Sheldon smiled at a Bert's happy face.

After their victory Jamba Juice, Sheldon was finally able to talk to Leonard about a subject that he knew had to be tackled. The battle had distracted him, but now as they pulled up outside Sheldon's apartment block he felt it was time to come clean to his friend or chum as the case may be.

"Leonard… I'm sorry about his mornin'. I'm not used to sayin' sorry, but I know I should say it to you. I promised.. and… you should come up so we can go over things… Maybe we should talk about it more…" Sheldon tried to look enthusiastic but failed miserably.

Leonard did not say anything until had entered the lobby. It was a long 5 minutes of waiting before Leonard said a word, but he was in too good a mood to torture his friend anymore. Looking at Sheldon's downcast expression he wrapped his arms around him, "Sheldon my friend… No need. I'm not going to move in with you."

"But!" Sheldon gave a halfhearted plea to Leonard, but he couldn't hide his relief. Sheldon's mind was quickly working out to how he could get the one person in the world he truly wanted, to be his roommate: Amy. Leonard smiled as he saw through his fake pleas.

"No Buts! I will be moving in upstairs! It's all sorted. I texted the landlord this morning, and after I get cleaned up, I'll be back to sign the lease so I that can move in next week. I could use some help setting up my stereo, though."

"STEREO!? Like with Low base? Dear lord, what fresh hell do you have in store for me? Having you next door was going to be bad enough, now I have you overhead! I had to deal with that blond bimbo bouncing on the bed at all hours of the night! You don't jump on the bed, do ya Leonard?"

Leonard had to laugh at his friend, soon to be neighbor, "No, Sheldon. I don't. Don't worry." Leonard smiled as Sheldon pressed the call for the lift. "Thanks Sheldon. I'm sorry we won't be roommates, but we will still see each other a lot."

"I'm glad, Leonard." Just as the elevator arrived, Amy walked into the apartment building.

"Hey you guys, how was the day!?" Amy had never seen Sheldon so dirty, so dusty, so completely covered in paint and sweat and testosterone. She was thankful that Leonard was standing there, or she just might have thrown Sheldon up against a wall again.

Sheldon was thrilled to show off his new trophy and beamed with pride, "We were victorious! And I just found out that Leonard will be my neighbor!"

"Neighbor? Not roommate?" Amy looked to Leonard for confirmation and he nodded with glee.

Leonard was elated, "Nope! Best day ever! No flossing requirements or bed checks and we can still have our games and dinner together during the week!"

Sheldon was happy as well, till he had a thought and his demeanor changed as he scowled at Leonard, "As long as it's not that Korean Mexican miscellany."

Amy added her two cents. "Well I have a craving for Chinese, since we missed it." She smiled at Sheldon who returned her smile, and was about to offer to take Amy out when Leonard added, "Great! I'll roust the gang and we can get Chinese tonight for our victory dinner! Just like you wanted! Anyway, gotta get cleaned up before I can sign that lease! See ya then!" Leonard took off from the lobby before Sheldon could say another word.

Leonard was keen to get the group together as an excuse to see Penny again, and before the elevator had even arrived at Sheldon's floor, he had received a text from Leonard telling him that Raj had also been invited along with his new lady love, Yvette. By the time Sheldon had unlocked the apartment door, Howard had texted to say he would come and would extend the invitation to Bernadette. Sheldon was not happy that the group had self-invited themselves on Sheldon's date. He entered the apartment and dropped down on the couch.

"So much for our Star Wars Date, Amy…"

"Oh Come on. Those guys? They will jump at the chance to watch your space show!"

"They won't want to do that Amy. They'll just talk about some darn fool thing." He continued to complain to Amy that he was disappointed because he was also going to be missing out on his precious Amy alone time especially as this had been reduced thanks to his new commitments as a friend to Bert. But the truth laid within one word: Desire. That was the real reason he was in moping about like a petulant child. He was reluctant to snuggle up with Amy with the nosey nellies commenting on his amorous ways. Having Amy curled up with him in their fort had been the best night of his life and he yearned to feel her on his chest again.

He looked over and saw Amy's face blossoming with a bright smile at the prospect of having so many friends to share the evening with, how could he deny her that? Though he also had to admit that having friends eager to spend time with him so that they could bask in his genius was almost as good as a Star Wars marathon. Almost.

"Don't worry Sheldon. Tonight, we will MAKE them watch Star Wars! You've waited long enough." She added playfully, "…and I will stay a while longer, just to make sure I give you a proper good bye tonight."

"BEST DAY EVER!" Sheldon jumped off the couch and rushed to clean up. Amy settled down in her spot on the couch and looked around the room. No Leonard as a roommate was an interesting development and one that Amy tried desperately not to fantasize about as she noticed the empty shelves behind her begging for a monkey statue to adorn the austere décor.

The Star Wars/Chinese night was a hit. Los Robles was buzzing with activity. Sheldon selected Episode Five – The Empire Strikes Back to watch, as he knew he would not be able to watch Episode Four without reliving their morning activities again. His eidetic memory was at times a double edged sword.

Raj had brought Yvette, who as it turned out, loved Star Wars as much as the guys. She also seemed to be as enamored with Raj as much as he was with her. Sheldon, of course, took credit for Raj's new love since he had insisted Raj wait to call her, and not show he was so needy. Raj let him think it.

After a quick rearrangement of the furniture all were ready to watch the epic battle begin. Penny and Leonard were snuggled on the beige chair like an ol 'married couple. Bernadette had bagged the second arm chair which had been brought nearer the couch, and Howard sat forward on the edge of the couch next to her like a nervous little bird eyeing Bernadette for any crumb of affection. Raj and Yvette took up the desk chair, with Raj next to her on the floor looking lovingly at her any time she made a sound or comment about the film.

But Sheldon didn't care about who sat where or with whom. He had Amy by his side, her hand in his, watching his favorite show, eating normal food and their paintball trophy displayed proudly on the shelf. He didn't think life could get much better than that evening. Amy even stayed later as promised, just to watch the special features and nuzzle a little longer without the gawkers. The kiss that Amy gave him goodbye was the icing on his cake, and he had a smile on his face till he went to his bedroom and looked at his bed. If only she was lying there waiting for him, it would have been perfect. He could only hope but soon enough, he promised, she would be.

Monday morning, Amy had texted Sheldon that she would pick him up outside the apartment building. She had feared that if she came for their usual cup of tea and early morning chat, she would be tempted to ravage him before they had even reached the door. Little did she know that Sheldon had the same worries, and though he was disappointed, he was also a little relieved.

Their intimate weekend was over, but the tension spawned from their activities was palpable. Just the sight of his smiling face waiting for her as her car pulled up was enough to set her heart racing. Sheldon tried to focus on his discussion about his last research into Dark Matter, but could not keep his eyes from Amy's pale and tempting neck. The mere glimpse of her flashing green eyes would bring up memories of her moans and he would relive the ghost touch of her skin or the lingering scent still on his lips.

Thankfully, work was only a short drive and the couple made their way to through the halls of Caltech without much delay. As usual, Sheldon had walked Amy to her lab, but once they had entered, the fight was over. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the mirrored room. He shut the door, and stalked her back to her counter to give her a kiss good bye. However, Sheldon's good bye kisses lately were never just short pecks or even chaste. Each kiss he gave her flooded her with endorphins, igniting every muscle and she swore she could feel her bones quiver in her skin. With little effort, he hoisted her on the counter, to gain better access to her neck. Her legs parted as he pushed his way closer to her making her skirt ride up her thighs and Sheldon's hands were following behind helping the journey. His strong grip on her thighs only fueled him to move his hands further up her sides, toward her cardigan. It was a simple maneuver to start popping the buttons. Sheldon's mind was no longer his own, it had been lost to his endocrine system. He was only thankful that Amy didn't have electrodes strapped to his head, because how he felt now he knew that the display would have blown out the fuses.

He nibbled on her neck, as he felt her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer, he sucked harder which was sure to leave a mark. But Sheldon could not have cared if his actions would have marked up Amy like a Leopard. In fact, he wanted to mark her, claim her as his own. His hind brain was in control and it would take little for him to give in.

Sheldon heard that familiar and lyrical yearning moan echo in his chest and was one step away from throwing all the paper on the floor and laying her down over the surface of the counter when his eyes noticed something on the mirrored wall. He nearly dead dropped Amy and gulped with reddish blush blooming over his face.

Amy turned around to see Eddy, with a sheepish grin holding a piece of paper plastered on the glass wall. It said, "THE MIC IS ON, SWEETIES."

"Oh dear god!" Amy leaped off the counter and straightened out her hair, flustered and flush. She looked at the mirror on the wall and saw her neck riddled with marks. Sheldon bowed his head in shame, but Amy was elated. However, one fact remained. Sheldon Cooper was far too much of a temptation, especially at work. With a grin, she snapped playfully at him, "How the hell am I going to make it through the week at work with you!"

With that she barreled past Sheldon and exited the room to pull the sign off the glass wall. She was pleased that this was the last week she had the interns. As soon as they were gone, perhaps she could convince Sheldon to repeat the actions of the morning, but this time with electrodes, making a note to herself to add extra surge protectors.

After he had calmed himself down, Sheldon exited the room, nodded a smile to Amy, blushed at Eddy's wink after he eyed him up and down and left before he could say anything else. They now seemed to have crossed an invisible line and Sheldon knew that it was going to be too tempting to be so close to Amy during work time. He quickly went to his office, trying to talk himself down from the burgeoning arousal that seemed chronic any time Amy was near.

"So this was what was wrong with number Three! No wonder that guy was always smilin'!" Sheldon laughed to himself and started to work.

At lunch, the guys were a twitter over the news of the latest Star Wars movie until Leonard turned the conversation to their favored key scenes from the plot of Episode Four. Raj and Howard did not notice Amy's constant fiddling with her blouse collar or her 'cat who ate the canary grin' as she tried to ignore of their conversation and the sly smirk that covered Sheldon's face.

However each time they mentioned Obi-Wan or light sabers, Amy's color heightened and her lip shook as she nervously crossed her legs.

Raj chimed in, "Dude, when Darth Vader struck down Obi Wan… Oh man. I still cry."

Amy let out a soft cry, but not from grief, but lustful memory. Sheldon tried to hide his grin, but Howard mistook her apparent concern, "Don't worry Amy, he comes back in an ethereal state and helps young Luke..."

Amy heard not a word as she remembered Sheldon caressing her skin, teasing her nipples and glazing her body with a feather like kisses. Between those memories and the slight pain on her neck bringing into focus Sheldon's amorous activities from the morning, Amy was almost lost in a world of pleasure.

"The Trash compactor scene. Classic."

Amy could barely contain her moan as if she felt again the pressure of Sheldon's hands on her ribs and chest.

But as Leonard gave a beautiful description of Luke Skywalker's attack on the Death Star that mirrored Sheldon's verbatim tale, Amy was near convulsive levels.

"Oh God, when Luke blasted those two shots into the heart of the Death Star, hitting the exact spot… It was explosively tense! Like a building, burning tension had finally been released with one flick of his finger!"

Amy jumped off her seat, "Oh God!" She was flushed and breathless, and jumped off her chair with a start. "Excuse me… I got to… go brush my teeth!" Amy rushed off without another word.

"Geez! She must really like Star Wars, Sheldon!" Raj was impressed that Sheldon had been able to get Amy to even watch Star Wars, let alone get her so captivated by the franchise so quickly.

Sheldon, "Oh, she LOVES Star Wars." He went back to lunch, but his side grin was undeniable.

Leonard crossed his arms as a sly smile formed on his mouth, "Really? I thought she liked Little House on the Prairie Sheldon. You know. The Ingalls family…I believe that she is especially interested in their method of making butter." Leonard didn't have to say another word before Sheldon's smug grin had dropped from his face.

Leonard was fully aware of what had made Amy so flushed, and he knew it had nothing to do with the Star Wars movie. Also having heard Sheldon's deep throated cry when he called out the name of Ms. Ingalls he was fairly certain that that too had nothing to do with the show.

Sheldon gave a deep swallow and jumped off his seat. "Yes, well…she loves that as well… TOO MUCH…" Sheldon grabbed his tray and held it in front of himself. "Excuse me gentleman… I must… Um… Help Amy with her teeth." He rushed off before the guys could say another word.

"What was that all about" Howard wondered as he and Raj starred at Sheldon's departing back stunned.

Leonard just shook his head "Oh you know, just Sheldon being Sheldon." and he smiled as he dove into his salad.

Howard went back to complaining about his failed date with Bernadette on Saturday and the fact that even though she had joined the group last night, the situation between them had not eased. Raj continued to check his phone for texts from Yvette bemoaning yet again that she had not responded to the last 10 texts he had sent her.

Leonard had had enough. "Guys! What is with you!? Raj you had a great time with Yvette last night, don't ruin it with too many calls. Remember what Sheldon said!"

Raj reluctantly put away his phone, "You're right. I need to back off. But it's not in my nature! Calling incessantly until to the wee hours that is right in my wheel house."

"Well, maybe that is why you have been single for so long. Look, if Sheldon says take your time, I'd listen to him. He convinced Penny to ask me on a date! He got a girl for Howard Wolowitz! Imagine it! A real one! Not plastic! No circuits… No download required. I mean, come on… Howard?"

"WE GET IT LEONARD!" Howard snapped.

Raj had to agree, "I have to admit, Sheldon Cooper does have a way with the ladies."

Howard sat back in chair and stabbed at his salad, "Yeah, remind me to ask him how to fix things with Bernie. I think I might need some Sheldon Cooper advice of the bedroom variety. I can't imagine a universe that Howard Wolowitz would be afraid of having sex, but I guess this is it… I'm doomed…"

"Dude…speaking of other universes, I bet there is an alternate dimension that Sheldon Cooper is **not** good with women. Can you even imagine?" Raj shook his head, not able to believe his own words.

"No… I really can't imagine." Leonard leaned toward the group to tell a secret, and they all leaned in eagerly, "Given what I heard on Sunday, guys… Sheldon is a more than a woman whisper. He's a GOD!"

Little did the guys know that the God was having his own battle with Heaven. Seeing Amy at work was near torture, and the brief time he spent with her when she drove him to and from work every day was making the situation worse. However, if they were roommates, his Amy to work ratio time would not be so taxing. Only as her roommate could he get ANYTHING done.

After Sheldon had utilized every chant of Kolinahr he could repeat, he returned to his white board ready to work. The formulas that he had had such a hard time coaxing from his mind just weeks before, now flowed out of him like raging torrent. He was busy scribbling on the white board his latest idea to prove the existence of multiple dimensions, and did not notice that he had an audience until the visitor cleared his throat.

"Cooper! You seem to be doing well." Gablehauser stepped into the room brandishing a large smile. This only served to worry Sheldon who had never seen that expression from the Head of the Department before, especially aimed in his direction. "Working on site must suit you."

"Um.. yes. So it seems. Although having a door helps. Usually people knock before they enter." Sheldon drew in a long breath and glared at Gablehauser. He went over to his desk and sat in his chair with a fake smile. He had just been about to complete his equation before he had been brought out of his zone.

Ignoring Sheldon's comment, Gablehauser ploughed on. "Good… Glad to hear it. I'm here because I want to submit your proposal for the MacArthur grant along with Kripke's. I received your memo that working with Kripke was akin to Shakespeare collaborating with the author of 50 Shades of Grey."

Sheldon had to smirk as his own genius, "Well. That was generous… I mean, I heard the book is not **that** bad. Not like Kripke bad, anyway."

"Well, Kripke has done a lot of work on String theory, while you haven't. If you want to switch fields, you need to get some advice from those in the know. But you can submit it separately. If it looks good, we might still get that funding. Ready to spend the rest of the summer in Geneva? I heard the summers are delightful…"

Sheldon jumped out of his chair so fast it was flung against the wall, "GENEVA? How the hell can I go to Geneva?"

"On a plane?" Gablehauser was completely perplexed by Sheldon's response. He had thought he would jump at the chance to get out of the office and away from people, "You'll love it Dr. Cooper. Four months, pure research to work on your proposal. I hear that they put you up in this little cabin on the slopes of the Jura Mountains. Complete solitude. Isn't that what you wanted?"

For once in his life, Sheldon was speechless, he couldn't say a word, not a peep, as panic flooded him. Just as his life was on track, he would again be exiled to a lonely existence. Gablehauser was unaware of the consternation his good news had caused and took Sheldon's silence as stunned pleasure.

"Anyway, they won't make their decision for a few weeks, so that'll give you time to get some skiing lessons in, ay Cooper. Unless they give it to Kripke. But he hasn't even submitted his work yet and between you and me, given what I see on your board here… I don't think he has a snowball in hell's chance …" Gablehauser smiled and said before he left, "Glad you're back Cooper. This will be huge for you."

"Yes… Huge…" Sheldon slumped back on his chair.

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT!? Drama! Your Author just loves the angst. What will Sheldon do?**

 **Only about four more chapters left of this story, folks. Then it's a wrap. Don't worry. I have a bow for it! *WInk**

 **Next time, someone finds out about the Congress of Sheldons! DUN DUN** **DUN!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta reading this chapter, not once or twice but three times! A lot of edits go into this story, and frankly it would never be as good if she didn't edit for me. Thanks so much, friend!**

 **Now who can resist a panic-stricken Sheldon? Not I!**

* * *

As soon as Gablehauser had left the office, Sheldon ran down the hall like a jack rabbit to get to his new friend. Leonard would know what to do, Sheldon thought. In all those stories that the other Sheldons had exchanged about Leonard, he was always there for them. He helped them with their experiments, tried to save their jobs, even fought for him. Sheldon needed him more than ever, or his perfect life would be gone in a flash.

He knocked on Leonard's lab door, and pushing it open, entered before Leonard could invite him in.

"LEONARD! I NEED YOU!"

"Oh now, Sheldon… I don't think I like Star Wars NEARLY as much as Amy!" Leonard gave Sheldon a wink then turned back to his cup of noodles experiment. He had almost perfected the setting.

"NO Leonard, it's not about Star Wars. I'm too smart, Leonard! They will send me away! Just when everything was coming together like the others! I was finally like the other Sheldons! Now I will be alone! Leonard it's all going to go away because I'm too smart! Like Scary smart… Korean Horror film smart!" Sheldon's voice was at least an octave higher than normal. His frantic pacing up and down the length of Leonard's lab was upsetting enough, but the constant hand wringing and lip chewing was a clear sign that something was terribly wrong. Leonard stopped the teasing and tried to calm his flustered friend.

"Sheldon, what are you talking about? Calm down. Come here and tell me. Come on, buddy." Leonard pulled out a chair for Sheldon but he was too distraught to sit and just kept pacing up and down as he started to tell Leonard about the forced collaboration with Kripke, how he had already done his part, but that Gablehauser had now agreed that he could submit his proposal without Kripke, but that could mean that he would be sent away.

"Well, Kripke could get the grant instead, Sheldon. I mean if he has a good idea!"

Sheldon shook his head and gave Leonard a deadpan stare, "Barry Kripke? Please be serious… there is not a Universe where that man could beat ANY of my ideas. Kripke's dumb enough for Twins, and I should know!" Sheldon continued to pace around the lab, "Whadd'm I gonna do? I don't want to go to Geneva! Not like this! Not without Amy or you with me!"

Leonard was at a loss. Though he did not know how to fix it, he was pleased that Sheldon had said that he would have liked him to go with him to Geneva. Unfortunately, Sheldon was right, by all accounts, if he didn't work with Kripke, Sheldon would get the grant. "Sheldon, why don't you just work with Kripke on your work?"

"Because it's my work!"

"You worked with me?" Leonard was still amazed that Sheldon had helped him so much on his theory. He now had grant money pouring in thanks to their idea. In fact, as soon as the Helium arrived, they would be able to prove it. Leonard hoped that Sheldon had realized that if their theory was proved, it would mean they would probably have to travel to promote their paper, but baby steps, he thought. "Working with me wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah, but you're Leonard. My friend. Of course I helped you! Besides, you can't help it you can't do geodesic slicing equations in your head!"

Leonard blew out an exhaustive sigh, "No one can Sheldon!"

"Exactly! I'm the only one, and I'm doomed!" Sheldon finally fell into Leonard's chair and held his face in his hands.

Now, if he didn't work with Kripke, he'd get the grant and have to go to Geneva. If he did work with him, he would be giving him his good ideas. Sheldon was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I will always be the black sheep. Amy will move on from me, and find some other tall guy and have Star Wars weekends… go to the zoo… go out for Italian dinners… talk about math..." Sheldon was nearly crying at this point.

"SHELDON, there is not a universe that Amy would be with another tall math guy at an Italian Restaurant! You know that! She is crazy over you. A few months absence won't do you guys any harm!"

"You're right, Leonard, she has me now, and we are meant to be. But I was just beginning to put up with you guys. Now I will be alone in my château in the Alps surrounded by snow bunnies sipping on hot chocolate in June! JUNE of all months!"

Leonard shook his head and attempted to sympathize with is distraught friend, "Sounds.. terrible. You got to do something! JUST WORK WITH KRIPKE! Put his name first!"

Sheldon looked disgusted, "I would rather watch the Green Lantern Movie with commentary than put my name anywhere near that man's. I mean, if he had ONE brilliant idea, it would surprise me. But the only person smarter than me is curled up with his wife talkin' about how Gore won the 2000 election. He is unavailable…."

"Who in the hell… What? Gore lost!" Leonard was as confused as ever, but by now he was starting to get used to Sheldon not making sense.

Sheldon shook off his recollection of number Five and seemed to shrink further into Leonard's chair, "Never mind… Anyway… I could never work with Kripke or give him my ideas… It would be a cold day in hell..." Sheldon suddenly stopped ranting, and after a few moments added to himself.

"Cold day… I mean… If I knew it would fail, of course.. I … would…." Sheldon's face changed in an instant, his mouth curled up a sinister grin that made Leonard shiver as Sheldon rubbed his hands together and gave Leonard a look that made him worry for humanity. "Leonard… I have an idea. What do you know about slow moving monopoles?"

"Um… they are particles… possibly with an isolated magnet or only one magnetic pole. Why?"

Sheldon stood up and slapped Leonard on the back, "Leonard, my friend. How would like to go to the North Pole!? Hypothetically, of course…"

"Um…hypothetically… still sounds cold. Whatcha thinking?" Leonard frowned as Sheldon's eerie grin seemed to split his face.

"I got an idea… but…just so you know…We might need some intensive acting lessons from Penny."

Leonard returned Sheldon's grin, "I'm in!"

Kripke was in a panic and still smarting from Sunday's defeat, he blamed the one person on campus that could make him sputter with anger: Sheldon Cooper. Though Gablehauser had had little faith in Kripke's abilities, he had told him about his agreement with Sheldon to submit individual proposals. Initially Kripke had been pleased with the change as he had felt he had been forced to work with Sheldon as punishment for his numerous HR violations, also he knew that Sheldon would steal all the credit on any joint work

However his submission for the MacArthur proposal was now due in three days and he was no closer to formulating any paradigm shifting ideas, and at this point, Kripke thought, he would take any ideas, paradigm shifting or not. He had to show up Cooper, and Barry needed some way to get the upper hand on him. Cooper's proposal locked in his desk seemed to be his best bet. If he could just get glance at it, not to steal, just to see what idea Sheldon had come up with and just maybe he could expand on it. After all, Cooper had only just begun to postulate on the many worlds theory of the universe. How much could a blow hard like Cooper really come up with in two weeks?

Kripke had overheard Hofstadter tell Koothrappali that Sheldon was leaving early to go dinner with his new girlfriend. For years, Kripke had tried every trick in the book to woo Amy Farrah Fowler, but she had never shown any interest. In fact during all the years that she had worked at Cal Tech he had never seen Amy show romantic attention toward any man. He had wondered if perhaps she was a lesbian until he had overheard her scolding Wolowitz for some reason, something about his cousin David and setting her up on a date. However he remembered her stating that she had a yearly obligation to go on one date, but that she didn't believe in wasting one's time with romance.

Nothing got Kripke's motor running like a challenge and a thirty year old, obviously inexperienced woman, was just too good to pass up, plus she had the best quality Barry sought in women: no real comparisons to other men. Barry could be a complete useless cad, and she wouldn't be any the wiser. However now it seemed that Sheldon Cooper had beaten him to the punch, not only to win the MacArthur grant, but also the Fair Fowler.

Kripke crept through the halls of Caltech like a snake, watching for any sign of Cooper, but the coast seemed clear. He had thought he had seen one of Sheldon's little gang scurrying around, but he was really only keeping an eye out for Cooper. Then just as he was passing Leonard's lab, he heard the familiar southern drawl he hated so much.

" _My theory is that, these slow-moving magnetic monopoles can't be accessed in the Antarctic, which is why the proposal has to be for the North Pole."_

" _Sheldon! If you could detect these monopoles. The Nobel would be yours for sure! You'd confirm String theory!"_

" _I know! I am sure we can detect them Leonard! We just need access to the Earth's magnetic field, and it would be stronger there. Now, I just need to write it up. Kripke doesn't know that I don't have a thing in that file in my drawer. All my equations are on my white board behind my perfectly drawn train picture."_

" _You mean the red and blue one with the…"Barry couldn't hear Leonard whisper, "What the hell is that, I can't read that…."_

" _Alco FA-4 diesel locomotive….NEVER MIND! He will never find them. As soon as I have time, I will finish up the proposal."_

" _You got dinner with Amy tonight and you promised ol' Bert to take him to that Rock show tomorrow... You won't be in your office now till Wednesday!" Leonard spoke a little louder._

" _I gotta get it done, Leonard. Who knows what Kripke came up with? It worries me that he might just have a good idea, but I doubt it."_

" _He so brilliant, Sheldon. I would be worried..."_

 _Sheldon voice seemed lower, "Well… maybe a threat to be sure, there is no way Kripke..."_

 _Leonard interrupted him, "I mean, his ideas are leaps and bounds over yours, Sheldon…"_

" _Yes… Leonard I get it."_

" _How can you compete with a mind like that? Gablehauser asking you to collaborate must have been a sympathy gift… I mean…"_

 _Sheldon voice raised, "I GET IT LEONARD!"_ Barry thought he heard Leonard snicker, but he couldn't be sure. _"Anyway, as long as Kripke doesn't have an idea as brilliant as that, I should be fine."_

Kripke clasped his hands together and rushed down the hall with evil glee. Sheldon poked his head out of the lab in time to see Kripke disappear around corner. He shot off a quick text to Rajesh thanking him for being such a good look out. At least one of his friends knew how to take instructions.

Sheldon turned toward Leonard and said with narrowed eyes, "Remind me to talk to the future Mrs Hofstadter about your over-acting! You almost lost it! Did you go to the Shatner school of Drama or what?"

Leonard shrugged, "Hey… Penny said to pronounce my words and you said we had to have details!"

"YES! BELIEVABLE ONES! Barry will never dream he could beat me in science. Remember, I said details should add some verisimilitude to our ruse!" Sheldon knew he shouldn't have gotten amateurs for his trick on Kripke.

"You got a 'tude', aright. Chill. It worked!"

"You spent too long on Skype with Penny! You even sound like her!" Sheldon could have strangled Leonard, but he had helped him with the ruse, along with Penny whose mid-afternoon Skype acting class seemed to have fallen short on Leonard. Still, Leonard had been pleased to see her and also happy to help Sheldon. Sheldon had to admit, it had worked regardless of the poor job done by the Thespian Leonard Hofstadter.

"Well. The trap is set. I bet Kripke is right now looking at my white board and my proposal." Sheldon grabbed his messenger bag and headed toward the door, but Leonard stopped him.

Leonard cleared this throat, "Before we leave, there are two things that do not add up. One: What are you going to submit to Gablehauser?"

"Ah… that is the next part of my plan… I will submit what I have been working on for the last two weeks, but I will leave out the part about the experiment and the use of the Large Hadron collider. I can submit that later, when a trip to Geneva is not the prize. Anyway, it's too early for any experiments yet. Also I think that the experiment will involve some cold fusion work, so that will take years…. No trips to cold countries for me… For a while anyway." Sheldon let out a long sigh thinking of his Nobel Prize speech and smiled with relief.

Leonard's snort of derision broke Sheldon out of his day dream, "Cold Fusion? In what universe would that work?"

"I got a sneakin' suspicion that in one universe, it does. Anyway, what is the second problem?"

"This monopole idea is brilliant Sheldon. Why are you just giving to Kripke?"

Sheldon shrugged his shoulder and said with a nonchalant grin, "Cause I know it doesn't work."

"How can you possibly know that if you didn't do the experiment?" Leonard was flabbergasted at this statement as he knew Sheldon well enough by now to know that he wasn't one to make blind claims without proof.

Sheldon scuffed his feet and looked away, "Um... a friend of mine did it… He said it was a bust, unless you count the interference caused by a toaster…"

Leonard wouldn't let it go, "I have never heard of a polar expedition that explored that theory. Where did you hear about that?"

Sheldon took off his shoulder bag and gave Leonard a stare that stopped him in his tracks. Sheldon let out a sigh and said softly, "Leonard… what if I could prove that multiple universes do exist?"

"Well, besides swimming in Grant money and Nobel prizes, you'd never have to buy your own drink at any bar near a college with a strong science program."

"I don't drink, but I think I can do it. I know it's possible and just knowing something is possible, makes it easier. Possible is half way to provable."

"How Sheldon… How do you know?"

Sheldon closed the door to the lab, "I know it, because… I've been shown the proof. I'm gonna tell you a story, and I hope you can keep up with the math."

"Okay Sheldon… Dazzle me…" Leonard sat back and crossed his arms waiting to hear the tale. Over two hours later, Leonard's arms were uncrossed and his hair was wild from having run his hands through it. Sheldon Cooper had just told him about alternate dimensions and his meeting with the congress of Sheldons. The entire story seemed fanciful, almost like a dream. Then Leonard thought back to all the strange things Sheldon had said, knowledge about things that he just shouldn't have and suddenly it all made sense. Leonard needed little convincing after Sheldon showed him his formulas and his idea on how to reproduce it.

Leonard finally realized something, "Wait.. Hold up… Is this why you know Penny and I are meant for each other? Those other Leonard's were with her, and why you keep saying that you and Amy are meant to be?"

Sheldon had only told Leonard about his meeting with the Sheldons, and the math behind his proposal, he had left out the personal details, but now he knew he had to admit it, "Yes. How can five other dimensions be wrong, Leonard?"

Leonard shook his head, "But how can you know that in this reality, this Penny. Or this Amy for that matter would feel the same?"

"Because if five other copies of myself, who are as self-absorbed, dismissive and completely clueless as they are, can get Amy Farrah Fowler to fall in love with them, I was a shoe in. I just have to make sure I do not repeat their mistakes. Neither should you, Leonard. Most of the advice I've given ya was wrought from the mistakes of your alternate selves."

Leonard ran his hands over his head yet again, "It's like the Star Trek TNG Episode, Parallels, where Worf goes through the time-space fissure and finds himself shifting between realities. Wow… what a mind job. HEY! I'm like Data in the episode! You told me about the jump between alternate realities, so I'm Data!" Leonard smiled, but it was not returned by Sheldon.

"I'm Data! I want to be Data!" Sheldon demanded, and Leonard had to roll his eyes.

"Fine, Sheldon you're Data."

"Good… But still, I'm Worf too. I don't know who you are, but yes, I can be with Deanna Troi since I see…"

"Wait, I thought you were Data? He's not with Troi, Worf is.. Then Riker later… Wait, am I Riker? I can be Riker…" Leonard was becoming confused, again.

Sheldon waved him off, "Forget it… I am meant to be with Amy."

Leonard lowered his tone and looked at Sheldon over his glasses, "You gotta tell her Sheldon."

"No! She'll think I'm crazy… I can't! She'll leave me!" Sheldon's voice shook in this throat, and he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Sheldon! She needs to know!"

"I can't Leonard. I can't lose her. It would crush me." Sheldon bent his head down and braced himself against Leonard's lab table. He closed his eyes and imagined his worst fear, really, his only fear: Amy walking out his door for the last time. He had put so much hope in their new relationship that he hadn't even fully processed how any change in it would affect him. Before he had met Amy and the guys, he not really been fully aware of the depth of his loneliness, but now he knew what losing her would do to him. No wonder Sheldon Four was a hollow shell of a man. Sheldon looked down and could see the outline of the evaporation off his hands on the cold metal table. Like wisps in the wind he would fade away without her. Just the thought of it made his body shrink with dread. He stood up quickly, and wiped his hand off on his pants.

Sheldon cleared his throat and continued, "One of them guys I told you about, number Four, he lost his Amy cause he was clueless idiot. Afterwards, you should have seen him, Leonard. I didn't recognize myself. Skinny, sure, but more than that… He was bitter and mean. Just mean… He was a shell of Sheldon Cooper. Number One, he only had a hint of losing her, and he was crazy eyed." Sheldon squared his jaw in defiance, "I need her, Leonard. I can't go to Geneva, or do anything wrong. I can't tell her I was part of a congress of alternate versions of myself. She'll stab me with a brain monkey needle, and run so fast into the arms of some other guy. Like Stuart! Or worse! No way. Nope. Can't tell her." Sheldon looked down at his phone which was buzzing in his pocket, "Oh shoot! It's after six! I missed dinner with Amy!"

Sheldon had already texted Amy, telling her about Gablehauser's visit after lunch, and that he would be delayed at work. However as he did not want to miss seeing her, he had told her that he would get Leonard to drop him home and had asked her to meet him at Los Robles at 6pm.

Leonard shook his head, "Not screw up huh? No man can achieve that, not even the brilliant Sheldon Cooper. Listen buddy, you can't keep this secret forever and when it comes out, and it will, you need to be one to tell her. If you aren't… I don't think you'll be able to keep her. Isn't it better that she thinks you're crazy than a liar."

Sheldon sucked in his bottom lip and looked away from hard truth. Amy hated lying. But was he really lying? Wasn't it was just an omission, nothing more. "I can't Leonard and don't you either. Not till I got this proven. Then I will tell her, Leonard… I promise. She'll believe me when have the math. I just need the right equation."

Leonard knew he wouldn't win the fight today. He waited for Sheldon to text Amy his apologies, blaming his delay on complications involving Kripke and the grant proposal, which was true. He just left out the part about the ruse he had planned for Kripke and his confessions to Leonard which had actually caused his tardiness. Leonard and Sheldon then went to Thai the Knot to pick up dinner, and met Amy at Los Robles.

When they arrived, Amy was sitting on the floor waiting for the guys with her back against the door. Sheldon rushed to help her stand up, "Oh I am sorry Amy. Look I got an extra order of chicken Satay to make up for my egregious tardiness." He heaved her off the floor with such force that she landed in his arms as she had the first time she met him and it took Leonard clearing his throat to interrupt their loving gazes and remind them they were not alone.

Amy stepped back from Sheldon and brushed back her hair smiling with embarrassment, "Oh Sheldon, no problem. Don't make a fuss. Now, about that dinner?" Amy said as she followed Sheldon into the apartment and busied herself with getting the cutlery from the cupboard and drinks from the fridge to hide her blushes. Over dinner Leonard confirmed that he had signed the lease for the apartment upstairs and was now just waiting to make arrangements for the move. Sheldon also told Amy, that thanks to his budding friendship with Bert, he would not be seeing her the next day.

"I have been reliably informed" he stated glaring at Leonard, who just grinned and continued to eat. "That it is a non-optional social convention that friends do favors for each other. So I will be spending time with Bert now instead of you."

Then turning to Amy, "Um… that is unless you think I should cancel?" He added quickly with a few rapid blinks of his eyes, hoping that Amy would give him an out.

However this time that tactic did not work on Amy. "No Sheldon, I think that it is great, you are widening your circle of friends, and I think it would be good for Bert, too. You know to have someone as intelligent and knowledgeable as you to interact with." Amy managed to remain serious, though Leonard seemed to have a hard time swallowing his water.

However, Sheldon just nodded sagely and agreed with Amy. ""Not AS intelligent, but I get your point. You are right, it would be unfair to deprive Bert of my stunning conversation and sparkling company, though you know I would much rather be with you."

"I know Sheldon, and what you are doing is a nice thing." Amy smiled at Sheldon, and again their silent gazing was interrupted by Leonard's cough.

"Oh… look at the time…I will hem…well I think I best get going." Leonard smiled at the silent couple. Not only was he trying to be a good friend to Sheldon, leaving him with Amy, but he also had an ulterior motive, which he achieved as he met Penny coming home for work, and joined her in 4B for dessert.

As Leonard made his departure, Amy grabbed her purse to leave as well, but Sheldon shut the door, and giving her a longing look stopped her. "Amy, would you stay for a little while longer. There is something I would like to discuss."

"Color me intrigued." Amy took off her purse and resumed her spot on the couch. Sheldon went to his desk and brought two items to her: A bound document and a key on a monkey key chain.

"What's this, Sheldon?"

"Something I should have given you this weekend so you will never have to wait for me on the floor of the hall again. It's our relationship agreement and your house key." Sheldon smiled, and handed her a pen, "You got some parts to fill in, Amy. I'll make tea. This might take a while."

Amy held the key tightly and let out a slow breath as she flipped open the document remembering the last time it had been was discussed.

One evening after Amy had been gushing over the roommate agreement that Sheldon had drafted for Leonard, he had timidly raised the subject of a relationship agreement. What he was suggesting was a document that would outline expectations for their coupling, but more importantly a list of requirements. He loved lists, and what he wanted was a list that would detail what he needed to do to be a good boyfriend. As he had said it would be like finding the Rosetta Stone for women, but he wanted it for the only woman who mattered.

The document that Sheldon had now handed Amy had a section for her own requirements headed: 'Amy's says Sheldon will do the following' with three blank pages left for her to fill.

As Sheldon fixed their teas, Amy tried to think what she could possibly put in the document that he hadn't thought of yet. Seeing that he had asked that May the Fourth be put aside as a special day, she scribbled a few things, but did not use all of the blank pages. What she had added were things such as having family events and holidays together, getting matching couples' costumes and for her most importantly, Valentine's Day.

After she had added her wishes she read the final paragraph to the agreement which stated that she would inform him of any transgression with a 24 hour probationary period before giving him a strike.

Sheldon had said they had to exchange keys in case of a Zombie Apocalypse, but Sheldon wanted her get used to the idea of having the run of the place.

"You really want me to have a key to your apartment? That is a big step, Sheldon. Are you sure?"

Sheldon couldn't read Amy's expression and worried that yet again he may have assumed incorrectly and nervously added, "If zombies come and want to eat our brains, you know the safest will be 4 floors up. Since you are like on floor three, the logical place to hide out would be here. Also…"

However Amy's light touch of her hand on his clenched fist and gentle smile soothed him and he took a deep breath and decided to be more direct, "Also, I like the idea that you have access to my apartment because it shows I want you as part of my life."

Amy licked her lips and then said, in almost a whisper, "Yes… I like that too. I think it shows that we trust one another. I will have my extra key made tomorrow." She picked up her tea and took a sip before she added, "And just to be clear!" There are no such things as zombies Sheldon!"

The next 20 minutes were spent in a heated argument concerning zombies, vampires and werewolves. Amy would only concede that Vampires were not zombies, and that was as far as she would go. However Sheldon had been invigorated by their 'discussion' and despite the fact that she had refuted his balanced arguments, he was overjoyed that she left with a new house key and a signed relationship agreement. Not only would she now be safe on the fourth floor come the Zombie apocalypse, more importantly, it was one step nearer to a more permanent arrangement.

Amy in turn had enjoyed their debate she loved Sheldon's passions about his hobbies despite how fanciful they may be. But even more than that she had loved the detail he had included in the document. She knew that the obvious thought, not to mention the time that had gone into compiling the document showed his commitment to her with every syllable.

If Sheldon had had a chance to compare his Relationship Agreement with the some of the other Sheldon's, he would have seen that a7 page codicil was tame compared to the33 page contract that numbers One, Two and Four had drafted. But for Sheldon in this universe, it was perfection.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... You guys guessed who** **knew about the congress. Next up, a little sex advice for the new couple. The question is, who is giving the advice? dun dun dun...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Now about the Sex Advice for the new couple! Just remember, Shamy is not the ONLY new couple, yes? Besides, who knows everything about everything? I will let you read and find out!**

 **Also, a little long distance Texas for ya'all! Yee haw!**

* * *

It was past 10 PM by the time Amy finally left for the evening. Sheldon had tried to persuade her to stay the night, but Amy wasn't prepared at all for a stay over. He had suggested that perhaps she could leave an extra set of clothes, a nightgown and toiletries in future for just such an occasion. Sheldon added, "Or no nightgown, that's fine too."

Amy had to grin at the suggestion and agreed to prepare for their next sleep over that weekend. She gave him a kiss that kept him up for most of the night fantasizing about what he would have done if she had agreed to stay. The time on the exercise bar, and the extra soap in the cool shower did help him, but it was going be a long week without Amy. Tuesday was his time with Bert, Wednesday Comic book store, Halo night on Thursday, and Friday, she had dinner plans with her mother.

After another hour of tossing and turning, and realizing that if he was not going to get much rest that night, he got up to work on his project, and by the wee hours of the morning, he had three more white boards filled, and one proposal edited. Across town, Kripke was furiously writing out his proposal with Sheldon's ideas. By 9 AM, Gablehauser had been given two proposals. One that would eventually win a Nobel Prize and one that would bring shame on the author. The question was whose?

Tuesday evening came, and Sheldon wondered what sin he had committed to be subjected to the abomination of a rock show. It was as if the world of science had genuflected at the altar of ignorance and boredom. Guilt had made him say yes to Bert's pleading request for a companion. Guilt over his actions in frightening poor Bert, guilt over his lying to Amy, and the hope that the act of falling on the sword of science, giving up his Cheesecake Factory dinner and precious time with Amy would redeem him and offer him absolution. After 8 hours of Bert cooing over bits and bobs of dust and dirt, Sheldon had had his fill and he just wanted Bert to manumit him of this torture. Sheldon wondered if there was a universe that he would ever be interested in the world of Geology. There was not a chance.

Entering his lonely apartment, the only thing that gave him solace was the knowledge that Amy would pick him up for work in the morning. And their short daily rides would have to be enough to tide him over for the week.

He had called Amy as soon as Bert dropped him off at Los Robles to tell her about this day with Bert and was eager to tell her all about Carneys. However Amy had other ideas and had wanted to hear about the rock show. Amy had been proud of him for not only putting up with a day of pseudo-science, but also the crowds of people that had been there. Hordes of Geologists and Sheldon hadn't punched one of them. Suddenly Sheldon realized that the day with Bert had been the ultimate test of his aversion to stupid people.

"You had me do that on purpose, didn't ya, you clever vixen!"

"Let's just say, your therapy is complete." Amy said softly to Sheldon, "I'm very proud of you, Sheldon. You really are remarkable."

Sheldon swelled up with pride and his smile would not abate, "Thank you, Amy." He thought for a moment, "I don't have to do that again though do I?" He said a little nervously.

"Never. You have nothing to prove. To me or anyone. If you can handle a ride in that clown car of science, so to speak, you can handle anything Sheldon."

"Good, cause I hate clowns..." Sheldon smiled and hung with Amy just as he arrived at home.

Sheldon entered 5A and shook his head in wonder as he said his goodbyes. Now that he was back home he had intended to spend a few more hours before retiring, working on his theory, however before he could start his phone hummed on his desk. He was across the room in a single step, hoping it was Amy. But the accent on the other end told him one thing: It was going to be a long night:

Missy started her interrogation: "Shelly! Why in the hell has it been over week and I haven't heard hide nor hair from you? What's gonna on with that lady friend? When are you comin' home? Are you bringin' her? Did she like the "woman" food? What's the deal with that.. Hold on… Hold on.. Junior wants to say somethin'," Sheldon could hear some muffled sounds and then his brother's deep sigh.

"Well… you gone and done it, haven't ya? I got to deal with all these women folk up in here. They bug me ever' day about your lady love. You best be sendin' off her picture, with a DNA sample, or I'm liable to get strung up… I mean, really… what is gonna on? You guys still datin'? Did it work out after you pitched your fit… What's her name again? Annie? Did you tell Annie how you feel about her yet, or are you too chicken? Lookie here, Shelly, you ain't got time to waste! You may be my younger brother… but lord a mercy… Hold on…" Sheldon heard half a conversation through a mumble of sounds before a younger voice got on the line, one with a crack anytime he spoke too fast and too high, which was often when he was talking to his uncle. Sheldon couldn't get a word in as his nephew rattled off the latest all important news:

"UNCLE! Guess what!? I got the new expansion pack for Mystic Warlords of Ka'ah! It's so awesome! Ancient Greece meets Vampires! My Dionysius Slayer is epic! He turns blood into wine, and starves out the Vampires. OH! And Josh said if I stop makin' eyes at his sister…he'd trade me his Hera Helsing card. UNCLE! It's so awesome… you can totally… Hold on… Oh man!" The boy's voice cracked, "I NEVER GET TO TALK TO UNCLE SHELDON! FINE! Hold on, Uncle…"

Though Missy held her hand over the phone Sheldon could hear every word, "You and your Uncle can talk about that darn card game anytime JAKE!"

Missy's voice returned to the phone speaking softly, as if the tone would get Sheldon to squeal. It did not.

"Now Shelly… tell me more about Annie! Junior said that she was science lady? Like a rocket scientist, like you? Have ya'all… you know…done the deed…" Sheldon thought he heard a slap and it seemed that Missy had dropped the phone. When she got back on the line, her diction was stilted, "Sorry Shelly. It seems that someone else here is waitin'."

The next sound he knew instantly and within a moment it soothed him like no other. The voice that came across the phone was strong as honeyed whiskey and just as sweet.

"Hello Moonpie… how you doin'?"

Sheldon smiled, sank back into his spot and let out a sigh, "Hey there Meemaw. I see you got your hands full."

"Yep… I got these two wiggle-waggling about like a bunch of baby ducks."

"Or a hen house." Sheldon snorted and Meemaw laughed that heartfelt chuckle that he loved so much.

"Yep. Now, you tell me how you're a doing, Moonpie. Tell your ol' Meemaw, now. I ain't gettin' any younger ya know."

Sheldon started to tell his Meemaw about the past few weeks, his meeting Amy, his new friends and his latest theories. And though he thought that he was keeping most of the salacious details to his chest, ol' Meemaw knew how to draw out the facts, and like milk on sponge cake, she just soaked it all up. He didn't think he had spoken for long, but when he finally looked down at his watch, he saw that he had been speaking for over 45 minutes, and all he had really done was tell his grandmother about Amy. She never interrupted, she knew better. Meemaw knew that the best way to open up Sheldon Cooper was to let his mouth run and you'd find bits of gold in his talk. Meemaw heard all she needed to for that night.

"Well, Shelly. Sounds like your doin' just fine. Just fine indeed."

Sheldon couldn't help but smile back into the phone, "I am, Meemaw. I'm happier than I've ever been. It's an odd feelin', being happy. But I just might be getting used to it."

"Good to hear, Shelly. Now you let me get some sleep now. I'll be talkin' to you real soon, baby, okay?"

"Okay… and tell Jake to check the mail, I think he might be gettin' a package from me. Tell him to tell his buddy Josh that he will have to get used to Jake being around his sister. Good night, Meemaw."

"Night, Moonpie. Sleep good."

Sheldon did indeed sleep well that night, but only because he imagined Amy sleeping by his side. He even slept on one side of the bed, to get accustomed to the position. Sheldon woke up at his usual time the next morning and quickly finishing his exercises he went to take his shower. It would be almost two hours before Amy came to pick him up, as again she had suggested that she pick him up outside the apartment block, and he dreaded every lonely moment. He emerged from the shower to a comforting sound and a welcoming smell. There was humming coming from the kitchen and a smell of pastries and cooked bacon. He threw on his robe and treaded down the hall to find Amy Farrah Fowler cooking up a storm in his kitchen… _Their kitchen_ , he hoped to say one day.

"Amy! What a surprise! Did ya use the key I gave you?"

"Yes, and I have one of mine for you." Amy nodded over to a key on his desk that had a Flash Key chain. Sheldon couldn't help but smile, though he did hope that soon they would only need one set of keys.

Amy poured him a cup of coffee. "I know I was just supposed to use it if there was a crisis." Smiling she added, "I know there are no Zombies, though given how you look before coffee I might have to change that supposition." Amy said as he handed Sheldon a steaming cup of his favored drink. He put the mug to his nose, and let the steam and aroma wake him.

"You're spoilin' me, Amy." He took a large drink from his perfectly brewed coffee, "I think I like it."

"I'm not spoiling you. Not yet… as soon as this bacon's done, then you can say it." She skipped over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know we agreed for me to pick you up later. I hope that I have not overstepped the mark, but I missed you yesterday." Amy looked down for a moment slightly embarrassed by her brazen actions, but her chin was raised by Sheldon's finger.

"I missed you as well, Amy and to be clear: You have not overstepped. You're perfect. Just perfect." Sheldon put his coffee on the counter, and wrapped his arms around her. As the bacon sizzled in the forgotten pan, Sheldon gave Amy the kiss he wished he could have given her last night. Softly, he brushed his lips against hers, tasting her by sucking on her bottom lip with his kiss. He pulled back only for a moment to see her eyes, and check if she was real. He leaned in again, gently slipping his tongue across hers, and then again as he savored her hands curled around his shoulder blades.

The aromatic black coffee that lingered on his breath was like a jolt to her system as well and it was only the smell of carbonized bacon that broke their heated morning kiss. Amy rushed to the smoking pan and pulled it off the stove.

"See what you do to me? Now go get ready before I ruin more of your surprise breakfast, and you take back your key." Amy put the pan in the sink and began to rinse and clean it. But before she could finish, Sheldon came up behind Amy, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her neck.

"It's your key, Amy. It can be your house key… if you want."

Amy spun around with a soapy hands and surprised dropped jaw, "Sheldon… are you asking me…"

Sheldon gulped when he saw her face and worried that perhaps he had overstepped the mark himself, he quickly backtracked, before he made another erroneous assumption, "I would love that, Amy, but I know it's too soon. I am not askin', okay?"

Amy smiled, "Okay, I understand. Go get dressed, before I rip that thin robe off you. I need to make a note: you are far too tempting in the morning." She spun around and finished her task, but little did Sheldon know that her answer would have been 'yes'.

After a non-burnt breakfast, wonderful conversation on the drive and a quick kiss in the parking lot, Sheldon skipped toward his office. Work that Wednesday flew by, for which Sheldon was thankful. It was new comic book night, and he wanted to get a present for his nephew. At the comic book store, Sheldon purchased a special card for his nephew: _Hera Helsing_ , plus a few expansion packs for good measure. It was hard to believe that this boy was the same little guy with chubby wrists he had coo'd over years ago. Now Jake is making eyes at girls, playing card games and having friends. Soon, he would be going to college and Sheldon knew from his extensive research that college was expensive. The future always came sooner than expected, even if time was a constant it seemed it was constantly getting away from him.

The guys were surprised his purchases for the evening were such bantam buys compared to his usual wallet busting bag.

Howard asked first, "Sheldon, what gives? You are buying light tonight."

"Gentleman, it occurred to me that I need curtail my recent spending spree. Future plans may require a large amount of capital, and I have dipped too far into my savings as of late. Although, I must admit, my comic book collection is a valuable asset, but I doubt Harvard will take my Flash issue 23 for tuition exchange."

"You planning on college? Sheldon, you already have three degrees! I think you're good. Don't be greedy dude."

"NOT ME!" Sheldon stopped short of telling them any more of his plans to save for his future offspring. Over the years, Sheldon's modest Cal Tech salary had been invested wisely and had done well enough that he had been able to send his sister and nephew a small amount every month as well as saving something to help with Jakes' education. It was not until recent weeks that Sheldon had actually felt the need to buy things for himself. However, if he ever needed to purchase a home for himself and Amy, or pay college fees for their genius progeny, he would need to start saving more soon.

"Ya'all should be thinkin' of the future. Especially you, Wolowitz." Sheldon noticed that Howard looked away from him at that comment, but he couldn't read his facial expression. "What's gonna on, Howard? Don't tell me you already spent your future offspring's' college money on robot women?"

"NO! Anyway, it would seem that a robot woman is likely to be my only option for a mate." Howard slumped down, losing three inches in height which he could ill afford.

Sheldon leaned back and crossed his arms, "Alrighty, what is gonna on? I practically gift wrapped that girl for you. You can't have screwed it up this soon?" Sheldon looked to Raj for confirmation.

Raj chimed in, "Yes… yes he can…"

Leonard rolled his eyes and dropped the bomb, "Howard and Bernadette had a date on Saturday, and things got heated. Howard was nervous and let's just say… No one was kneeling before Zod."

"A Superman reference? I hardly think that given his prowess, the man of Steel is a good allusion." Sheldon looked to Howard whose head was in his hands. "Wait, what about after our victory at paintball? Didn't you fix this already?"

Howard blew out a breath that puffed out his cheeks and admitted to the group the lie he had been telling himself, "I'm… taking it slow… you know… homeostatis."

Sheldon had to roll his eyes, "I think you have done enough, "Slow" for one evening. Okay, Wolowitz… I will give you some advice I heard long ago about pleasing women, but this is the last I will speak of it. Not something I like to banter around, but since you are a new couple… I feel the need to impart my knowledge."

Howard was grateful for all the help he could get.

Sheldon told the group in painstaking detail how a woman likes to pleasured, including different positions, the motions of the thrusts and especially foreplay. Sheldon treated the whole affair with a laissez-faire attitude and seemed nonplussed by his audience's drooling over every salacious detail.

"There is an angle you can hit the woman's supposed "G-Spot" if you tilt her at an angle of 16.5 degrees by lifting her hips. Your romantic oscillations will need to reach the right level of hertz. Most beds bounce at a few hertz, but depending on your amorous level, this could be increased. Remember, the resonance frequency will be roughly 1/(the square root of 2) or about 0.7 times slower when you are connected by your swim suit parts." Sheldon wondered whether to get a tablet out so that he could diagram the technique, but the boys seemed to understand. However he had to add a clarifying statement, "These calculations will need to be adjusted based on height, so your basic Euclidian geometry training will get a workout, to be sure. Given Howard went to MIT, I'm not surprised he's been having difficulty."

Leonard couldn't hold back his laugh, "I doubt MIT would have prepared Howard for sex!"

Howard had to agree, "That's for sure."

Raj beamed, "Hey! Who would have thought that being good at math would make us sex gods!"

Sheldon just snorted with derision, and continued his oration, including a foray into women's erogenous zones and something about the right arc calculation of a pendulum swing to achieve orgasm. However, Sheldon became lost in the analogy and went off on a tangent about Galileo's discovery during a church service that the pendulum swing of a chandelier shows that for small amplitudes, the period and frequency are unaffected by the amplitude.

And despite the brief digression into the period of oscillation, by the end of his lecture, the entire comic book store was straining to hear all the spicy techniques.

He finished off the lecture, "…and after you are done, don't just dismount her like a horse. Remember the goal of coitus is not just your pleasure, which is an added bonus, but also you need to make sure that she too is satisfied. Got it?"

All three men's mouths had been gapping open for the last 10 minutes. Finally Leonard spoke, "HOLY sex advice, Dr. Ruth! How long did it take for you to learn that?"

Raj was just as impressed, "Yeah, dude! You must have been a beast at Rice!"

Sheldon cleared up the confusion and with a shrug as he admitted, "Nah, I've never had coitus."

"Never had… Wait.. How do you know so much about women? Like all the advice you've been giving us?" Howard was confused by Sheldon's uncharacteristic silence.

Sheldon looked at Leonard who glared at him over his glasses. He could see Sheldon's deer in the headlights look and stepped in to help him, "He doesn't have to have sex to know about women. I'm sure he researched it."

Sheldon nodded, "Yes. Research. Besides, all that I just said I learned from my father's 16th birthday present to me."

"Your father gave you a sex book for your 16th birthday?"

"No…not a book. A blond named Bippsie. I paid her off not to touch me, but we had two hours on the clock and for some reason, she didn't want to help me with my Lego's. So, she told me all about her profession, though I have paraphrased some of her explanations for your somewhat more innocent ears, and I gave her some pointers for her algebra exam." Sheldon smiled remembering that on his 17th birthday, his father had brought Bippsie back and they had spent the evening working through her application for beauty school instead of whatever his father was watching on the loud porno video playing in the living room.

Howard just shook his head, "Your dad gave you a hooker for your 16th birthday?" Howard couldn't believe it, "My god! You had the best dad in the whole world!"

Sheldon snorted, "Hardly."

Howard shook his head, "At least he was there. Teaching you how to shoot rifles, telling you about football, getting you women. My dad left without a word. Bad father is better than none."

Sheldon thought about that for a moment as he remembered Amy's comments about how his father probably did care about his children, but just did not know how to show it. "Maybe… maybe you're right." He quickly straightened up and added before he became too emotional, "Point of the advice is this: Make her a priority and everything will be fine."

Howard smiled, "You're right, I think I will call Bernie up later."

The guys finished the night with a takeout and a lively debate on the new Star Wars film and the franchise in general, with Sheldon trying his best to circumvent any reference to Episode Four.

The next morning Sheldon was disappointed to receive a text from Amy telling him that she was running late and would meet him outside the apartment building rather than upstairs for their usual tea and chat before work. However he tried to put on a happy face for Amy when she arrived.

"Good Morning, Amy Farrah Fowler." he gave her a big grin and cheerful hello when he got into the car. However he noticed that though she smiled in return, she seemed a bit distracted.

"Good morning Sheldon. Sorry I am late."

After a short silence, Sheldon started to worry that this was not like their usual car rides. "Are you ok, your mother has not been hassling you again has she. I know our conversation was a little brief but I thought she was quite taken with me, after all I am a delight."

Amy's smile was a bit brighter. "Yes you are that, Sheldon. No it is not my mother, just stuff on my mind at the moment." Then changing the subject she added, "By the way, I have a lot of work to get through this morning so I won't be able to meet you for lunch as usual."

Sheldon could not hide his disappointment at this news, but he knew that she had been working hard to complete her report for the study and did not want to add any more pressure to her already heavy workload.

"I understand, but you know that I will miss seeing you, especially as this is Halo night, and Leonard will be driving me home."

By now they had arrived at the University, "I'll miss you too, but I'm sure you will have a great night anyway." After another quick kiss in the parking lot, Sheldon made his way slowly to his office unaware of the frown that was forming on his face.

However, Sheldon was soon lost in his work and without Amy coming to collect him, he lost track of time. It was only his phone buzzing, telling him he had a text from Leonard that he realized he was late for lunch. As he approached the guys sitting at the table in the canteen, he was just in time to hear Howard babbling to Leonard and Raj that he had rung Bernadette when he had got home last night and she had agreed to see him tonight.

Sheldon nearly dropped his tray as he wailed, "HOWARD, TONIGHT IS HALO NIGHT."

Leonard whispered to Sheldon as he dropped down in his chair, "All the help he can get remember?"

"Fine… fine…" Sheldon groused. This day just seemed to be getting worse. No early morning tea and chat with Amy who had also been unusually quiet on the way to work. He had been late for lunch because Amy had not collected him, and Amy would not even be joining him for what remained of his lunch time.

Sheldon suddenly had a bright idea, and without saying anything to the others he rang Amy to see if she wanted to be the fourth for their Halo match.

"Oh Sheldon. I really don't want to play silly computer games!" Amy took a breath and then said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Amy…" Sheldon wasn't accustomed to hearing the usual affable Amy Farrah Fowler sounding so flustered, "Amy, I know you don't think video games are beneficial… "

"More like a complete waste of time Sheldon."

Sheldon was undeterred, "Yes… yes.. but the Texas A&M 2010 study…"

"Hold up, you mean the one by Ferguson?"

Sheldon hearing the smile in her voice responded eagerly, "Yes… you know it?"'

"I do." Since Amy had started her new research, she could never resist any study about emotions, and was pleased that Sheldon seemed to know them all.

"Also, the 2014 study at University College in London showed that there is a direct correlation between hours playing games, and recovery from work stress. Or you could listen to ocean sounds. Specifically, the sounds of the tides, but that might lead to a discussion on Galileo's calculations on the osculation of tides, but we are still at work, and that is some saucy talk for the middle of the day." Sheldon's voice was winning the battle before it had begun, "Please, Amy. I miss ya…"

Amy let out a sigh, "Okay Sheldon. You got me with science and your math talk, you clever man. I'll come."

Amy agreed to play, as long as she could bring her electrodes and strap all the boys up so that she could measure their responses.

"Yeah bring your electrodes… not a problem." Overjoyed, Sheldon acquiesced to her demands, again without asking Raj and Leonard, who just sighed in resignation, as they were well used to Amy's unabashed need to strap everyone up to her EEG.

Amy had missed lunch with the boys because she had had to call her insurance yet again and she needed privacy for the call. However, she mostly needed strength. It was supposed to routine surgery, but Amy knew there was nothing routine about it.

"Hello, um… this is Amy Farrah Fowler… I am calling because I received my referral this morning…. Yes, with Dr. Blair…Yes…It's elective… Why can't I schedule the surgery? An ultrasound? Why? Before the surgery? Okay… Fine… Okay… Thank you." Amy took out her calendar and flipped through the pages. "No, I can't do it then. No, that doesn't work either. Do you have any dates for July? No, not near the Fourth…I will have to call you back about that date. Yes. I can get someone to take me home…" Amy put her head in her hand. "No… I don't have a husband, does that matter? Fine…Goodbye."

Gladys came in the room once Amy was off the phone, "Did ya call?"

Amy pushed back in her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, they tried to give me a hard time about it being too young to have this done. The nerve of them. It's my body!"

Gladys just shook her head, "I know, the insurance run around. They just don't want to get sued."

Amy took a deep breath, "Gladys… Can you take me?"

"Of course, Dr. Fowler. I'd be happy to."

Amy walked out of the little mirrored room and was about to go back to work when her phone rang again. The caller ID told her it was going to a long conversation: Mother

"Yes…" Amy rolled her eyes to Gladys as she listened to her mother reconfirm for the third time that she was coming for dinner the next day.

No sooner had she finished that call then she had Sheldon's call. Eventually Amy took a deep breath, brushed back her hair and donned her lab coat. She worked the rest of the day on her study and only looked up when she heard Sheldon's voice there to meet her to go home. She was quiet for most of the ride to the apartment, but her smile slowly returned as she whipped up a batch of brownies in Sheldon's kitchen while he enthusiastically explained the rules of the game of Halo. By the time the boys and the pizza arrived and they had all settled down for battle, Amy seemed to be back to normal.

The boys were impressed with Amy's prowess with the controller but the biggest hit of the night were the brownies she had baked, that and the fact that for some reason Amy had forgotten to bring her electrodes. Even Penny decided to join as soon as she heard that homemade brownies were being served as well as free pizza. Between bites, and blows to the enemy, Sheldon watched his girlfriend decimate the field with pride. More than once he had to point out to the group that his girlfriend was playing video games AND she could bake like Betty Crocker. Finally, the evening drew to a close, and the boys bid their goodbyes, with Amy staying a few extra minutes after to say her private goodbye to Sheldon.

"Thank you Sheldon. I needed that today."

"Anything you want to discuss? Something happened at work?" Sheldon furrowed his brow as he had a terrible thought, "Kripke didn't send you any texts, did he?"

"No… no. I just got a letter today. Something I was waiting for, and..." Amy voiced trailed off as she remembered the conversation she had with her mother:

 _"Amy… You did you get the approval for the surgery? I need to make my summer plans, dear, and I can't book the cruise if I have to take you to the doctor's office."_

 _"Never mind mother, Gladys said she would take me."_

 _Amy's mother was surprised, "Can't Sheldon take you?"_

 _"No mother… he can't." Amy just rolled her eyes wishing she could get off the phone soon._

 _"Didn't you tell him about your surgery, Amy? You need to tell him. He might change his mind about you if he finds out you're… not… Well, let's just say, complete. I think time is running out."_

Amy got up off the chair in her office in a huff and went to the mirrored room for privacy _, "No, and it's none of your concern. I think Sheldon will be just fine with the news, and I will tell him when I am ready. Not before. I just need more time."_.

Amy tried to dispel the memory, grabbing Sheldon by his shoulders pulled him down for a kiss. Taking advantaged of his gapped mouth she dove her tongue to taste every last sweet remnant of brownie off his tempting thin lips. She wrapped her arms around Sheldon's broad shoulders and held him a little tighter than normal. Sheldon fell into her heated kiss willingly, soaking up every brush of her soft lips and enjoying every lick of her tongue. Amy's urgent touch relaxed when Sheldon's hands cupped her face to hold her, telling her with just a simple touch that everything was going to be okay.

"You know you could stay, Amy. I'd love it if you did." Sheldon whispered, but Amy let out a sigh that told him she was going to say no. He didn't wait for her answer as he held her tighter. "I know you can't though… It's okay…"

Driving home, Amy tried to put the conversation with her mother and the implications of the letter behind her. She had had a wonderful evening, an even better good night kiss. The only thing Amy wanted to think about was her date with Sheldon on Saturday and savor the hints of chocolate still on her lips.

Sheldon was in the same state, unaware how much the evening had soothed Amy's soul. Friday would be a long and lonely evening, but he just had to wait till Saturday to spend time with her again and after their passionate kiss goodbye on this evening, Sheldon knew things were heating up between them. He debated about telling her about the congress of Sheldons, but felt that he just needed more time, not knowing that time was running out.

When Amy arrived at Los Robles on Friday morning, she could tell that Sheldon hadn't had much sleep as every white board in his house was brimming with formulas and figures in different shades of color. The white color of the boards were in stark contrast to the dark circles under his eyes reinforcing her belief that he must have stayed up most of the night after she had left. Without a word, she fixed a pot of coffee and started to make pancakes.

As she handed him his coffee, she asked with concern, "Sheldon, do you want to postpone our date Saturday? We can just do it next weekend. You need to sleep."

"Never! There is no way in hell I am canceling our date!" Sheldon caught his words, and licked his lips as he looked down. Amy didn't mention how his tongue was now a lovely shade of blue. He must have been sucking on the blueberry flavored markers again; a secret habit she knew Sheldon had. She smiled at his agile blue tongue and listened to the rest of his comment.

"Sorry, Amy… it's just… It is that I'm lookin' forward to Saturday, and I don't want to cancel. As I am not seeing you tonight, I'll work late, and I can sleep in on Saturday. I will get this all done and we can still have our weekend." He sipped his coffee and smiled at Amy over the rim, "You are staying with me, right?"

"Yes Sheldon. I would love that." Amy nudged him playfully, "I'll even sleep in the living room again."

Sheldon gave her a side grin, "I think we can do better than that." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled, "Good. It's all settled."

Amy reached up wondering if she now had blue on her forehead, "I think you need to brush your teeth Sheldon. Then I will fix you REAL blueberry pancakes to cure that craving you have for these markers okay?" Amy gave him a playful wink and started to put blueberries in the batter as Sheldon ran off to the bathroom.

After his exercises and shower, Sheldon sat down to perfect pancakes. She really was spoiling him and he loved every minute of it. He suggested that on Saturday she should bring her laundry so that they could do it together on Sunday, since Saturday was now "Amy's Day". In fact, he had now included "Amy's Day" as a special day in the relationship agreement along with May the forth. Laundry night was now bumped to Sunday. Amy agreed, not realizing that Sheldon's alternative reason. He had already cleaned out a drawer for her, in hopeful anticipation.

After a quick breakfast, the couple played a game in the car that energized Sheldon's mind, igniting an idea for his research. On a lark, Amy and he tried to figure out which material would be the best for making bubbles if the world glycerin supply was used up. This simple question made Sheldon think of alternate universes leaking into our own, like bubbles meeting and blending. He spent the rest of the car ride silent and thinking through his idea. Once or twice Amy glanced at her silent companion, but did not comment as she could tell that his mind was now completely elsewhere spinning it's beautiful intricate webs of science. After a brief kiss goodbye Sheldon, rushed off to his office to get his idea on his boards. He skipped lunch. Amy had joined the others and had explained that she did not think that he would want to be interrupted today. However after 8 hours his concentration was broken by a rap at the door. He thought that it was Amy come to say good bye, unfortunately it was Gablehauser, who entered Sheldon's office without invitation. Unlike his previous appearance in that room, Gablehauser now appeared glum as he gave Sheldon a sheepish grin.

"Dr. Gablehauser, what brings you here?" Sheldon knew exactly why he was there, but he hadn't expected the news that Kripke had got the grant so soon.

Gablehauser braced for the inevitable backlash that would be Dr. Sheldon Cooper's anger. It was his fault, he should never have raised Cooper's hopes. But who would have thought that Barry Kripke of all people would have come up with such a good proposal. Now he had to break the news gently or his star physicist would run off in a fit of pique.

"Well, Dr. Cooper, I have a little bit of bad news, and I thought that I should be the one to tell you."

Sheldon tried to act surprised, but he was pulling in his bottom lip not to smile, "Oh dear, is this about the MacArthur grant?

"Yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up, but it seems that they went with Kripke's idea. Something about detecting slow monopoles at the North Pole."

Sheldon turned away from Gablehauser so he could hide his grin, "That sounds familiar. In fact, I did have that idea, but I didn't think it wouldn't work, so I gave up on it." He said in a strained voice as he tried to control his laughter.

Gablehauser ignored what he felt to be a snide comment from Sheldon as he could tell from his voice and rigid back that he was quite upset. "Well we will find out as Kripke is being sent to the North Pole to do the experiment this month!"

"Kripke is going?" Sheldon nearly choked "To the North Pole?" He had never expected that they would send him to the do the proposal. "For how long?"

"Three Months! He seems that he is less than thrilled, and suggested that **you** should go instead… Something about it being your idea...In fact, I was going to ask if you wanted to accompany…" Though it was evident that Sheldon was upset, Gablehauser was just grateful that he had been able to control his temper and not hit out at his boards as he had done in the past, and looking over to Sheldon's white board and gasped.

Gablehauser was no physics genius, but he could see that Sheldon was onto some paradigm shifting work that might just prove multi-dimensional theory. Gablehauser approached the board and pointed to a formula in particular that was as close as anyone had come to a grand unified theory, "Is that… Did you just?"

Sheldon shook his head, and moved to block his work from Gablehauser, "Not yet… But I'm close. See this is the part that I want to do for the experiment, but I don't need to go to a frozen wasteland to prove it. I just need access to the Planck telescope maps. If we look at the Foreground-cleaned Planck maps between 100 and 545 GHz, we might find a baryon to photon ratio is a factor of 65 larger than this universe." Sheldon's eyes lit with excitement that was contagious as he added with a smile, "A little conversation I had explaining sex positions and Hertz gave me this idea."

Gablehauser blushed up with confusion and worry, "I don't think that should be including in the paper, Dr. Cooper. Mrs. Davis is busy enough as it is."

"Of course. Besides, hertz is just one factor. I just need a little time. I can prove multi-dimensions exist. I know it. I can't be going off to the snowy Alps to drink hot chocolate in June!"

Gablehauser was impressed, "Oh Dr. Cooper, you aren't going anywhere. Sorry. No Geneva for you, yet! Not yet Cooper! "

"Ahh… that's too bad…but I got sneaky suspicion my next trip to Geneva will be for another reason."

"You keep on this path, and I think it will be Dr. Cooper." Sheldon's boss slapped him on the shoulder, and said with a large grin, "Good to have you back, Cooper!" Sheldon tried to smile at his boss as he turned the white board away from the door so that no one else could see his work. Gablehauser strolled out of Sheldon's office and went straight back to his own to call the board.

Gablehauser kicked his feet up onto his desk and smiled as he said into the phone, " _Cooper could get CalTech another Nobel after all. Told you we shouldn't have tried to fire him!_ "

* * *

Friday evening had been a grueling one for Amy, who had to contend with hours of her mother's grilling her over Sheldon and their status. When she had let it slip that she was thinking that the relationship would be moving forward, her mother wouldn't let one thing go: When was she going to tell Sheldon about her surgery. Amy avoided the question and the conversation like a professional lawyer but her mother's final comment about Amy's appearance and her ability to hold onto a man forced her to cut the evening short, and she left without saying goodbye.

Amy drove home with the Bush song, "Glycerine" blasting from the car speakers. As line, " _It must be your skin I'm sinking in…It must be for real 'cause now I can feel_." Echoed in her mind, Amy pondered on how much she needed Sheldon, and was it too much. He blew the loneliness away, and at times he seemed to be the only person who really understood her. Another line from the song rung in her ears for the rest of the car ride from Orange County:

 _I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time  
Are you at one or do you lie?_

By the time Amy returned to her cold apartment, she was emotionally exhausted and spent the rest of the evening soaking in a warm bath thinking of her date tomorrow.

She gathered all her laundry, laid out her outfit and packed her overnight bag before falling asleep cuddling a pillow. Tomorrow, she would have the real thing, but for tonight, talking to 280 thread count cotton cushion as if it were her boyfriend would have to be comfort enough for the evening.

* * *

Saturday felt like a holiday to Sheldon. In fact, in honor of "Amy's Day" he was wearing his best clothes for their date.

On time as usual, Sheldon heard her familiar knock and his heart jumped in his chest. He opened the door with a smile that melted to a jaw drop when he saw Amy Farrah Fowler standing before him it the tightest pair of blue jeans he had ever seen. She watched his eyes glaze over her hips and thighs, and she couldn't help but curl up the side of her mouth as she followed his hungry eyes roaming over her like no man had ever before.

Sheldon finally croaked out some words, "Amy! You really got some jeans?"

Amy noticed Sheldon was dressed in his black slacks that fit him like a dream and a new striped button up shirt. She felt a twinge of regret that she hadn't warned him about her attire but the look on his face was worth it , "Yes. I told you I would someday..."

Sheldon gave her a piercing gaze, and nearly swallowed his throat with a huge gulp, "Remember how you said you wanted to surprise me… Well, little lady… You just did."

"Good…" Amy hid her smirk and walked into the apartment as Sheldon had been too stunned to make the invitation. Sheldon continued to eye her up and down as he held the door for her. _Sweet lord_ … He thought, watching her stride past him. He remembered Number Three's story of meeting Amy in the theater when she wore tight jeans and thought to himself, _'no wonder he gave her Leonard's seat. Dear god, I'd give her everything.'_

Amy strolled toward the beige chair and sat against the arm, while crossing her legs. "I hope I can still get the ride you promised."

Sheldon was still holding onto the door handle of the apartment for strength, "Oh yes… that's for sure." Sheldon watched her as she now moved toward the refrigerator. She looked over her shoulder to see Sheldon was still at the door. "I'll give ya a ride…"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... a hint of angst. More importantly, next time, we finally get to see the rest of the date: Sheldon on his Motorcycle, Amy in Jeans, and justification for the rating change. Strap on a pair, folks!**

 **PS Thanks for being patient with me on this story. I hope you are enjoying the slow ride. I know Amy will enjoy the ride next time! TEEHEE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta reading this chapter. It was a tough one for us. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **I have to apologize for the delay of this chapter. I have been overwhelmed with work, visitors and holidays. I hope I didn't leave you guys hanging for too long! FINALLY! Here you are: Sheldon on a motorcycle, Amy in Jeans and sweet Shamy love... ahhh!**

* * *

"May I have a water?" Amy's mouth was dry, parched even, however water was not the only thing she realized that she was thirsty for as she looked at Sheldon's stunned face. She was anxious for the evening, though trying not to show it as she moved to the fridge in a hurried pace.

She had been at Penny's for a half an hour getting ready and doing her final yoga stretching poses so she could ride Sheldon's motorcycle. And though Penny had assured Amy that she looked amazing, Amy's apprehension over her attire had almost caused her to change into the extra outfit she had brought with her for the next day. That is until Penny had taken her bag and locked it in "Sin" closet to prevent Amy changing her mind and her clothing, pointing out that it would have been a "sin" not to wear those jeans, as well as adding that Sheldon would be drooling over her. Now as Amy watched Sheldon run his tongue gently over his thin lips while his eyes were focused on her hips. Amy thought: _I guess Penny was right about these jeans after all…_

Amy's request for the beverage brought Sheldon somewhat to his senses as he remembered his responsibilities as a host. Trying to shake off his gawking, and he closed the door and rushed over to the kitchen, "Oh sure… sure. Right in the fridge."

Amy nodded her thanks, opened the door and bent over to find the water. As Sheldon's eyes explored her shapely posterior, his own mouth became dry, and his lips formed an "Oh" as he let out a breath sounding like an owl calling out to the night, but he couldn't help it.

"So, what's the plan tonight? Italian food again? Or just the ride?" As he watched her she continued to be bent over looking through the fridge for water, he got a twinkle in his eye as the plan for their date was decided then and there.

"Oh I know exactly what we are going to be doing…" Sheldon looked down at his own dapper outfit and swallowed, "Oh… I'll be right back."

Amy grabbed a water, and waited for Sheldon, sitting in what had now become, thanks to Sheldon's instance, her usual spot, namely next to him. As she waited for him to return she tried to adjust to her new jeans. The felt terribly tight, almost like wearing tights with no skirt. She was still worried about how she would manage to lift her leg over the side of the bike without ripping them, so decided to do some the extra stretches that Penny had taught her to be more flexible. Standing up, she flexed body a little before she bent her leg to one side and leaned in, stretching the denim mirroring the action for the other side. Then she bent her body over to touch her toes in a downward dog position.

It was at that moment that Sheldon emerged from the back and she heard him exclaim, "Oh sweet Jesus."

Amy quickly stood up with a flushed face and turned around to find Sheldon standing in the hallway dressed now in his own pair of jeans that rode his hips like a boxer's belt. He was wearing a new black t-shirt with a melting Rubik's cube on his chest. However the shirt wasn't the clothing that caught Amy's eye, it was the new leather jacket that he was wearing. It had shiny zippers and snaps and a large collar, but the best part was that it actually fit him. Amy's eyes roamed over her leather clad date with the same hungry stare that Sheldon had worn just moments minutes before.

 _Oh sweet lord,_ she thought. Sheldon had under his arm his old leather jacket. He walked over to Amy and held it out for her to put on.

"Here, Amy. You have to wear leather if you ride a bike." Sheldon had been thrilled when Amy had told him she wanted to take a ride with him. From that moment he had tried to imagine what it would be like to feel her behind him, trusting him. But he never dreamed how she would look in jeans and his leather coat. She was stunning, not to say hot, but beyond that, it was as if she had become more a part of him. Still, safety had to come first, and thoughts of straddling him like a bike would have to wait for another time

"So we look like real bikers?" Amy let out a giggle, but Sheldon was serious.

"No, it's not for fashion, it's for safety. If we skid out, the leather will protect your skin." Amy turned around and Sheldon helped her put on the coat. It was heavy, like a lead-weighted cardigan.

"I see what you mean." Amy turned around to face Sheldon with a smile as she felt the sleeves. Holding it up to her face, it even smelt like him, "This is your old coat?"

"Yep. I got a new coat. This old one doesn't fit me very well, since I got it when I was 19. I was hoping that my old one would fit you, when we did take a ride together." Sheldon had to laugh at Amy's appearance. Even though the old coat fit him like giant wearing pixie's clothes, the jacket hung on Amy's petite body. However as long as she was safe, he would be pleased. He just needed one more thing and they were ready.

Sheldon went to his closet and retrieved a pair of gloves and the new helmet he had purchased at the same time as his leather jacket. It was steel grey and most importantly, it had the NHTSA highest rating.

"Ready?"

Amy nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah… definitely." Sheldon handed Amy the helmet, and they left the apartment, but not before Penny came out to see the couple off. She was holding Amy's overnight bag which had now been released from the sin closet.

Penny let out a squeal seeing Amy in her leather coat and snapped a quick picture on her phone, "God, you two look amazing! Here, Ames, your bag. Have fun!" Penny scampered off, but not before she texted Leonard the picture. Leonard wrote back right away, "God, Science Bikers! Look out!"

Sheldon just shook his head at his silly neighbor and putting the bag in the living room he locked up the apartment. Amy was gripping the helmet with sweating hands, but too excited to stop smiling as they went down to the bike parked in front the apartment. Amy was about to get straight on the bike, but Sheldon stopped her and started to buckle her up as if she was an astronaut being prepared for a spacewalk.

"Hold on Amy. Ya gotta let me get ya all fixed up first." He pulled up the zipper closed the flap, and handed her a pair of thick leather gloves. He then took off her glasses, and handing them to her he gently placed the helmet on her head. As he placed her glasses on again Amy watched his caring eyes. His attention to detail was unsurpassed. As she pulled on the padded gloves, she knew by his determination to make sure she was safe on this short ride, that with him, she would always be.

Sheldon was a seasoned rider, but it was his first time with a passenger. Additionally,, it was also her first time and he wanted to make sure that it was spectacular, so he had to admit that he was a little anxious. However, his main concern was her safety. As he carefully replaced her glasses, the unwavering look of trust that she gave him replaced any fears he may have had with a sense of pride and duty and he promised himself that he would always keep her safe so that he would be worthy of that trust.

The motorcycle was black except the gas tank, which was a brilliant cobalt blue that Amy thought matched Sheldon's eyes. The chrome of the pipes and leather saddle bags were matched by Sheldon's leather coat and silvery snaps. The word, "VULCAN" was blazoned across the tear-drop shaped tank.

Sheldon straddled the bike and put on his gloves. Amy had expected him to lean over to one side and kick down the starter pedal with a mighty thrust of his foot. Instead he just held on to one of the handles, pushed a button, and the engine thundered into life.

Amy raised her voice over the engine sound, "I thought you had to kick it or something."

"Kick starts are for old bikes. Had one of those when I was a kid. My 12th birthday present was a dirt bike. This one here is new… Well… 15 years old. Ready to get on? Make sure you hold on to me, 'kay Amy?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am not going to let you go."

"I hope not Amy." Sheldon scooted toward the gas tank to give Amy some room. She threw her leg over the bike, found the back pedals for her feet and grasped Sheldon around the waist gripping his leather coat with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

Amy leaned up to speak to Sheldon from behind, "Am I holding on too tight?"

Sheldon looked over his shoulder, and Amy saw his eyes crease up in a smile as he answered. "Never."

She could feel the engine rumble under her and that vibration alone excited her. She felt Sheldon's arm flex, as he shifted the bike and put it in gear. Within a moment, they were off down Los Robles Avenue at the break neck speed of 25 miles per hour. But to Amy, it felt like they had broken Mach 5 and she immediately tightened her grip on Sheldon's waist with both hands, feeling that he was speeding through the mean streets of Pasadena like a street racer. She wanted to let out a squeal, but was too tense to do so. The warm summer air hit her neck and the gush of wind from their motion caused a smile to explode on her face. She didn't know if it was the exhilaration from the ride, or feeling Sheldon's body between her legs, but it didn't matter. She was having the time of her life.

Though Sheldon's mind was on the road and traffic conditions, his body could not ignore the feeling of Amy's tight grip on his waist, nor her legs on either side of him. He wondered that the other Sheldons had never mentioned this sensation. How could they not have mentioned the thrill that he was now experiencing? Surely, they all must have had a motorcycle, as he was certain that they had mentioned that their father had insisted they learn at a young age. At the moment however, all thoughts of the other Sheldons were overshadowed by Amy's absolute faith and belief in him. Something that had been missing all those years alone in his apartment.

As the motorcycle idled at a red light, and Sheldon took the chance to lean back and ask Amy over the rumbling engine, "Doing okay back there?"

Amy squeezed him and said in a shout, "Great!"

Within 15 minutes and after few twists and turns through north Pasadena they had arrived at their destination. Sheldon pulled up the bike at the back of a brick building with an exit door that looked rusted shut. The place appeared to be an old warehouse and Amy wondered if the plan for the evening included some sordid drug deal or shopping at an urban hipster housewares department. But at that point, she didn't care. She was still recovering from her disappointingly short ride.

"Sheldon he turned off the bike and put it into park, and as he helped Amy take off her helmet he asked "How ya doing? Did you enjoy it?"

Amy was bouncing about like Mexican jumping bean. "Oh that was amazing! How can you not ride this every day?"

"Well, I get a **better** ride to work." Sheldon smiled as he handed Amy her helmet before he took off his own and straightened his hair out with his fingers.

"I hope you can pick me up one day at my home!"

"I'm working on it. But I need to experiment with which streets have the least amount of traffic..." he looked serious for a moment. "You need to be safe."

Amy said with joy, "I'll volunteer for experimentation!" Then she smiled softly and added as she touched his arm, "Besides, I always feel safe with you."

"Good." Was all he could say, but what he wanted say was, how he wanted her with him all the time so that he could always keep her safe. That if she lived with him they could both travel from Los Robles on the bike. But though the idea of Amy with him every night warmed his heart, he had pushed her on things too soon before and didn't want to do it again. He took the helmet from her hand, and strapped both of them to the back of the bike.

Amy looked around to see what Sheldon had planned for the evening, but there was no signage in the back parking lot.

"Come on, we gotta go up front. I hope you like it!" Sheldon led Amy around the front of the building, and she finally saw their destination: The Corner Pocket Billiards.

"We are going to play pool? Does this go along with the biker persona?" Amy was half expecting by the end of the evening that she would be slugging beers back like a Hell's Angel or getting into brawls in the dark alley. She found the thought of being the bad girl oddly titillating.

"No bikers, Amy. This is an under 21 Pool Hall, so I doubt we will find too many bikers here given their propensity for alcohol consumption... I used to come here with Missy before her belly got too big to bend over." Sheldon licked his bottom lip and gazed down at Amy's waist and hips. "But you won't have a problem with that."

Amy put her hands on her hips and glared at Sheldon, "No… I don't think I will." She grinned to herself with the knowledge that her boyfriend had been so struck by her attire that he had planned an evening where she would be bent over for most of the time, just so that he could ogle her. She felt that she should be insulted, but she wasn't, it gave her have a rare feeling. Gone were the memories of the comments of the 'friends' of her youth, even her family. Never before had Amy ever felt desired for her appearance, and she basked it in as she strolled into the pool hall with a confident swagger.

As Sheldon watched his shapely woman sway toward the Pool Hall, he was starting to have doubts about this idea. Seeing her at the fridge had blinded him and all he could think of was how he could legitimately enjoy that view again. Unfortunately, he now realized that there would be some whipper snappers inside who might look at those curves inappropriately and he was not happy. He slowly followed Amy in, desperately thinking of some excuse to leave. However, thankfully for Sheldon's sake and his healed fist from his fight with Kurt, the popularity of then Under 21 Pool Hall was not as high as it had been 15 years ago. There was nary a person in the place and they had their pick of tables, and Sheldon was happy that he had his Amy to himself. They ordered greasy food that made a bowling alley menu seem like the Ritz, but Amy loved every bit of it, especially when Sheldon ordered root beer in bottles. She felt like a down town party girl or at least as cool as Rizzo from the movie, "Grease."

After they had eaten and cleaned their hands of the greasy dinner, Sheldon racked the balls up with a triangle to perfection. His need to make sure that each number was face forward, made the task far longer than necessary. Then he had to pick out the perfect pool cue for both of them, a process that took over 10 minutes as he rolled each of the pool cues on the table to insure they were not warped.

"Okay, Amy. Here's what you do… You gotta hit this white ball. It called the cue…" Amy listened patiently as Sheldon lectured her for another 10 minutes about all the rules of billiards. Finally, though she loved hearing him expound his knowledge, she felt that if they did not start soon, they would be there all night so she interrupted his history of famous billiard players of the 20th century saying:

"Let me try it, okay Sheldon?"

"Alrighty little lady, but the history of sport might help your game. You see, it's all about geometry… Euclidian geometry teaches us that…" Before Sheldon could finish his thought, Amy had positioned her cue stick perfectly, taken aim and with a loud crack, delivered the cue ball to the center of the rack, causing 5 balls to land in pockets and the cue ball gently drift back to the exact position from which she had shot. She stood up straight and grabbed the cue chalk. As she dusted the top of the cue stick, she smirked at Sheldon.

"You were saying?" She blew off the extra chalk dust with a gentle blow off her lips.

For the second time in the night, Sheldon's jaw dropped. "Amy! How the devil?"

Amy shrugged, "I had a lot of free time in the dorm at Harvard during winter break. Pool is a great game even if you don't have a partner…You should see my Ping Pong serve…" Amy cocked her head and looked at the table, "Hmm. Now stripes or solids… I think… solids. Game on Sheldon!"

Sheldon drew in a breath, so much for impressing Amy with his stellar knowledge of geometry, however the view offered by Amy continually bending over the table to sink shot after shot was more than enough to soften the blow to his ego. Soon, Amy had the eight ball lined up, and was ready to sink the shot. Sheldon came over to her, leaned into her ear and whispered, "Don't forget the english on that one, Amy." The side spin on the ball was called english, and Sheldon was hoping that he had at least one thing to teach Amy about the game.

Amy turned her head, and she took her shot without looking, as she smiled a coquettish grin at Sheldon, "Oh don't worry, I won't." The eight ball sunk into the corner pocket with a perfect back spin. All Sheldon could do was smile proudly, she knew about side spins after all.

Over the course of the evening Sheldon was able to get a few shots off, but Amy ran the table more than once. Her tight jeans and alluring backside was a distraction to say the least. Normally, Sheldon's competitive streak would have kicked in after he had lost the third game, but the dreamy smile and hooded eyes that he wore the whole evening hid his dismay.

"Amy, you are a marvel. I can't believe you sank that bank shot! I thought I had you! Next game I will have my revenge."

"We'll see…Let's make it interesting…" Amy chalked up her cue again and blew off the dust with a wink, "Winner picks dinner next date night!"

Sheldon was sure that he would be able to squeak out one win of the night and hastily agreed. "Done."

As Sheldon watched Amy run the table again, he wondered what culinary hell he would have to put up with next weekend. As long as it wasn't Greek, he'd be fine… he hoped.

Amy smiled as she watched Sheldon bend over the table to set up the rack again. His jeans weren't as tight as Amy's but there was no denying his tempting posterior was greatly enhanced by the tight denim. Her prowess at the game had prevented her enjoying the scenery and she decided that it was now her turn to enjoy the view.

After Amy had missed an easy shot, Sheldon wondered why Amy's game had suddenly tanked, "Amy, what's going on, girl? I got you on the run now."

"Sorry, I was distracted by the tempting sight of you in blue jeans. I am so pleased you picked this particular game tonight, so I can see you in all your glory, so to speak." Amy eyed Sheldon slowly from top to toe and an even slower gaze back again, making him feel like a striper or an ice cream cone given how she was licking and biting her lips. Blushing furiously, he took a big gulp as Amy continued, "I should scold myself for objectifying you in such a way, but I just can't help myself, can I Sheldon?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at his insightful girlfriend, and laughed as he said, "You clever minx. I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and finished off the game with a triple bank shot.

By the time the couple left for the night, it was past 10 PM. Pasadena's Colorado Blvd was swarming with people, though the rest of the city seemed in slumber. Amy hoped that Sheldon was not going to take a direct route home, and was thrilled when he took a different way making the ride was twice as long. She held onto body, and snuggled into his shoulder as the wind whipped past them.

"Faster!" She squealed as Sheldon went faster than 35 miles per hour.

Sheldon remembered the other Sheldon's words about their Amys: _"It gets better though…First gear is slow, second is like you're driving over speed bumps, slow, but steady. Third is faster, a little fun, a good rhythm. Fourth is where you really get going … but let me tell you a secret, she likes it fast too. She really likes it. Once you find fifth gear, oh man, the look on her face…_ " Sheldon had never been able to make up his mind whether they had been talking about driving or foreplay, but he had remembered the lesson, in case either came up tonight.

Sheldon finally made their way back to Los Robles. Amy dismounted the bike regretting the end of the day, but as she watched Sheldon turn off the engine and dismount the bike she remembered that she was going to spend the night and the excitement over the prospect of spending an evening wrapped in Sheldon's strong arms warmed her as much a summer night air. She continued to watch silently as he turned to her, the little lick of his bottom lip gave it all away. When he removed his gloves, Amy sucked in a breath. The tug on each finger to loosen the grip, the pull of the leather off his fingers by his teeth, and the grin he grew on the side of his mouth was nearly enough to weaken her knees for good.

Sheldon moved toward her and without a word, opened the visor of her helmet, he removed her glasses and slid of the helmet. He gently replaced her glasses and slowly removed one glove from one of her hands and then the other, all the while his soulful eyes bore into her asking a silent question.

The electricity between them almost sparkled as they entered the apartment just as the elevator had arrived for Mrs. Avesian, and they all entered the lift together. However, though neither of them spoke, Sheldon's eyes never left Amy and each gaze gave Amy the feeling she was being undressed with his eyes alone. Mrs. Avesian gave Sheldon a sweet nod and got off on the 2nd floor, happy to escape the rising tension between the young couple.

As soon as the doors closed, one hungry glance from Amy was all it took, and Sheldon's lips were on hers before the lift had reached the 3rd floor. One hand was entangled in her hair as the other pulled her bottom closer to his body, making her fully aware of how he felt about her tight fitting jeans. Amy's mouth gapped open just as Sheldon's eager tongue plunged into her. She threw her hands around his neck, but Sheldon had moved his hands to meet hers, and before she could touch him, he had pinned her against the wall of the elevator, hands above her head in surrender to whatever he had planned...

Once the elevator hit the 4th, the chime broke the couple apart like an alarm signaling the start of a new phase of the relationship. The only obstacle now to their intimate night was the door of 4A, which was nearly kicked open by Sheldon as he nervously fiddled with the keys.

As they entered the apartment, Amy gave Sheldon a quick smile and grabbed her overnight bag and stood for a moment just looking at the floor. She wanted to be with Sheldon more than ever, but she had a million questions flooding her mind. What should she do? What will he think of her? Should she assume tonight was the night, or just let him take the lead.

Sheldon looked at Amy standing there and had questions of his own. Would tonight be the night? Is it what she wanted? Would he be ready if it was? What was she expecting? As his mind spun question after question, he gnawed on his bottom lip which still had hints of her taste. Amy said nothing, but with a glance that bespoke to her apprehension over the end of the evening, she excused herself to the bathroom and donned her new nightgown. Sheldon readied himself for bed as well and was just pulling back the covers when Amy quietly entered the room, carefully placing each step toward him.

Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed and let his eyes wander over her body illuminated by the light in the hall and the gossamer thin fabric of her cotton gown. Her glasses were removed, as was her hair pin allowing her locks to flow over her pale shoulders revealed under the thin straps of her billowy nightgown. As she approached him, she looked as beautiful as new bride, and just as nervous. Sheldon held out his hand for her, and Amy grasped it willingly, to hold it for strength. He pulled her close to him, moving his hand up her arm, to her shoulder and back down to her waist as his eyes smiled gently at her. Amy let out a soft sigh and ran her hands through his hair, pushing his head by slightly, exposing his neck to her and lightly placed her lips there. Sheldon closed his eyes for a moment, relishing her touch. With his eyes still closed he asked, "Do you want to sleep?"

Amy just shook her head. Sheldon couldn't see her answer, but he could feel the shake of her head, and her gentle touch as she pulled back and traced a hand down his face to his neck.

He opened his eyes and smiled almost nervously, "Umm…Do ya want to watch a show or play a game?" All of these options were the last thing he wanted to do, but he wanted to make sure that Amy wanted it too.

Amy looked at him and again shook her head negatively with a smile as she continued her exploration of Sheldon's tender skin trailing her hands down his face, to his neck, shoulders and his chest. She was so close to him, that he could feel her breath on his face. One of Sheldon's hands moved from her waist to her back, pulling her closer to him, as the other moved to her neck.

"I don't want to watch a show either, Amy." He took a hefty swallow, he could barely talk as he asked with a husky voice, "What do you want?"

Amy looked down at Sheldon with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. She said steadfast:

"You. Just you."

Sheldon placed his hands on the sides of her face and leaned in to kiss her, but before his lips could make contact, he said with soft tone, "Me too. That's all I'll ever want. Just you."

She seemed fragile, yet the strongest person he had ever met. Her determined look offered no doubts, but her shaking hands that tugged at his shirt hem told a different tale. Sheldon caught her and eyes placed his hands over hers helping her to remove his shirt. The look she gave his as she gazed at this chiseled chest was the same look she had given him in the elevator: Resolute, ravenous and revealing.

Sheldon grinned devilishly and pulled her by the waist to straddle him. Her breasts were parallel with his mouth but were covered by her thin nightgown. No matter, Sheldon thought, as his hands had begun the joyous task of working on the buttons to unwrap the gift she was giving him. It became a race to remove the garment, but Amy won. As Sheldon fumbled with the buttons, Amy merely pulled the gown over her head. Sheldon had only a second to enjoy the view before Amy pushed him on his back and ran her hands over his strong chest. Every curve of him was sculpted marble. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, knowing that her own heart matched the beat.

There seemed no way she could quench her burgeoning thirst for the man who, in such a short time, had become imbedded in her every thought. He seemed to know exactly where she now wanted him to touch her and how, it was as if he knew her inner most thoughts, even the most torrid. He held onto her waist then curved his hands to her round buttocks and gave her a firm squeeze. With no rush of time, he traversed her back as she arched to meet his caress.

Sheldon could not seem to get enough of Amy's satiny skin. She was soft and delicate, and it was as if he was touching newly spun silk and her every curve bespoke femininity. He moved around her waist to her torso, and then to her breasts, all the while she bowed, bent and curled to him. Her pert breast bounced slightly with every shift of his hand. Amy moaned and drew in a breath when Sheldon ran his fingers over her hardened nipples, which only seemed to make her breasts seek more of Sheldon's caresses.

As a child Sheldon had had no control over external events. The only thing he could control was his feelings and emotions. Leaving home had given him the freedom to extend that control, and his routines had brought order and initially a certain degree of contentment.

However since meeting Amy, all his hard fought for control seemed to have been seeping away. Seeing Amy bend to his touch, to be the one who brought her such pleasure was beyond his imagining. Sheldon could never have anticipated how much this would impact on his own reactions. That the sight of her and having this feeling of control would cause him to nearly lose his. His body was not his own, his hands moved on their own accord, his voice released sounds that he didn't recognize. All this loss of control should have terrified him, but it energized him instead. There was only one problem: Her lips were too far away.

Sheldon held onto her shoulder and with one motion, flipped on her back. Amy cupped her hand around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her. The kiss escalated when Sheldon's hands wandered down her chest, toward her lacy underwear. He ran his hands over her hips, down the sides toward her thighs then around the front to tease her over the fabric. It was only a short tease, because before too long, Sheldon had hooked his hand below the band and pulled them off, slowly moving down her thighs as his mouth traveled down her skin. He stopped at her breast, flicked his tongue on her nipples while he tickled her. His adroit fingers frolicked with her, like each pleat of her was his own favorite playground. Finally she was completely exposed to him, willing to surrender to his commanding strokes.

Then all actions ceased as he raised his head. He looked into her eyes almost seeking permission before he slowly pulled her underwear down her thighs, following the soft fabric with feather light kisses on her equally soft skin. Finally she was completely exposed to him. Seeing Amy's body lying next to him, it was as if his own fantasy had come to life. She was as beautiful as any work of Art, but tangible and waiting for him.

"You're so beautiful, Amy. You really are." Sheldon whispered awestruck.

Amy blushed under Sheldon's scrutiny as with one hand, Amy held onto Sheldon's shoulder and the other moved down his flexing deltoid muscles to his boxers. Gamely, she tried to maneuver them off him, before Sheldon finished the job, and impatiently kicked them to the floor. Amy could finally see all of Sheldon's sleek body, rippling with muscle, and glow with a glisten of sweat. Serene and masculine with a leer that could melt iron. Amy was never one to shy away from admiring the male form, but seeing the man who would be her mate pushed any coherent thought out of her mind. There were not enough Anatomy and physiology classes in college to prepare her for the sight of him. He was glorious and the best part, he was all hers. Every rock hard pulse inch of him.

Sheldon moved off her body and looked down at her. "Amy, I want to show you that I love you every way I can, but only when you want, and only when you're ready."

"I want that too, Sheldon." Amy reached up to his face, and smiled while her hand caressed his cheek, "I want you."

"I confess I am a little anxious…. I just… I want everything to be perfect for you."

Amy relaxed, and confessed, "I'm sorry was a little nervous and I want it to be perfect for you too."

He lay next to her with a contented grin, and used two fingers to outline her face. Amy's hair fell to the side, and rested on his shoulders. She felt silly over how nervous she was at the moment. She knew everything would be fine when she was with him.

Sheldon's teeth showed through his grin. "It already is, Amy. I can't imagine anything being better than this right now." Sheldon let out a chuckle, "Ya know… I don't know why they call it makin' love. Its seems to me, it's already made."

Amy fell into his eyes, diving into the sea of him. She felt silly over how nervous she had suddenly felt. She trusted Sheldon and knew that everything would be fine. Smiling tenderly she said, "I think it's more like, 'Make love _known_.' Humans often express it with words, or with thoughtful gestures. This gesture just conveys it a different way. Not superior, just different."

Sheldon turned toward her, braced his weight on his bent elbow with one arm as the other wrapped her around waist. He pulled her to him, and held her to his chest. His eyes took up most of his expression, and it was the only thing Amy could focus on, as if a spell had been cast and his sweet gaze finished the incantation."

Amy lifted her head to give Sheldon a soft kiss. Then another one, longer and lingering on his lips. Still yet another kiss, each one winding them together, spinning their bodies as one.

Amy wrapped one leg around his hip and hooked her hand his around him . Sheldon moved between her legs, and continued to kiss her. The kiss he gave relaxed her, calmed her, and she could feel her body liquesce into his touch. Suddenly, the whole action seemed natural to her, and she released herself to it. He had told her that he wanted it all to be perfect for her, but then he remembered his own words. It was already perfect. He pushed aside any fears with the honor she gave him as she released herself to him, heart, mind and now body.

The sensation Sheldon had felt of their naked bodies merged together almost overpowered him before the act had begun. Forgotten was the advice he had given the guys earlier. It all seemed so academic now, so clinical. This was Amy; his Amy beneath him and he wanted to show her how he felt about her and he wanted the physical manifestation of his love to be as perfect and as pure as the love he felt in his heart. Amy's head arching back with this first thrust and her look of complete love as she gazed back into his eyes with a smile was all he needed to see. The anxiety was gone. Each slow stroke back, then further forward was a loop binding him to her stronger than he had ever felt before. Amy felt every nerve in her twist, tighten and pull taut with each slow thrust. Every feeling was a like a new phrase:

 _I adore you._

 _I give myself to you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you too._

Some phrases were spoken, other felt, but at the end, it was all known.

* * *

 **Dear Readers, I want to apologize again for the delay on this chapter. I have had a crazy work week, double the work in my normal weeks. I have a trip planned to the UK this holiday season, so it will be hard for me to upload chapters.**

 **I also have to confess, I had terrible writer's block. I had most of this story written, by the last chapters only in my head. It's been over a month of** **block that I finally got over. I will do my best to get out a chapter a week for the next three chapters. If there are delays, please know, I am not in the habit of abandoning stories. I will finish this. You will get the ending you deserve. I promise you. Please drop me a quick note or review telling me your thoughts. Again, I am deeply sorry for not sticking to the schedule. Never fear Shamy Fans, I got you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for Beta at the last minute. We are down to the wire here folks!**

* * *

 **I have to apologize for the delay of this chapter AGAIN. Work is crazy and as I told you the holidays are cramping my writing time. I hope I didn't leave you guys hanging for too long! Just a little sweet Shamy love before tonight's episode. ahhh!**

 **Surprise visit!**

* * *

Amy nuzzled Sheldon's neck and inhaled his musky scent giving him soft kisses on his skin. Each kiss a reaffirmation that his touch, his feelings were real, that nothing of the last few hours had been a dream. That she was lying next to the man who could raise her to heights she had never imagined possible. She was in a state of complete contentment and happiness. A state that was mirrored by Sheldon.

Amy's warm body next to him seemed to complete him, not just emotionally, but physically as well. The curves of her body molded to him as if they had been crafted for him alone. Laying half on his chest, half on the bed, Sheldon had his arms snaked tightly around her. He felt as if he could never let her go, they were now one.

Looking down he smiled at her, not having words that could describe his feelings right then. However his sweet smile, the look in his eyes and the way he held her was more than enough for Amy. As she raised her head for a moment, she smiled back, and the love that shone from her eyes could not be mistaken.

At this moment, of all the Sheldons in the congress, he understood number Three the most. No wonder he had been so elated, so giddy, and so annoyingly happy. Lying here with his Amy in his arms, Sheldon had never felt more alive, yet relaxed. Almost a contradiction he could not explain. He relished every sensation and sighed has he closed his eyes trying to hold onto all the new feelings he was experiencing, not wanting this moment to end. Unfortunately, the sensation of euphoria was also like concoction of sleeping pills, and Sheldon was asleep in minutes, which had been the last thing he had wanted to do. So much for Brotastic69's sage advice about not falling asleep after sex. " _Wait till the chick closes her eyes, bro, then you can say you didn't want to disturb her. Chicks dig that._ "

However, Sheldon had nothing to worry about. Amy knew the affect that the cascade of hormones could do to males post coitus, and took the opportunity to sneak off and have a quick shower. When she returned she found Sheldon hugging her pillow like a teddy bear, though he was frowning as if he was uncomfortable. Hoping that he was just dreaming, she crawled back in with him and snuggled up to him, relieved and happy when she saw his smile return instantly. Amy never thought that she could be so happy. She didn't mind that he hogged the bed, the feel of arms as they wrapped around her again was all the space she needed. She didn't mind that he had fallen asleep, it meant that she could memorize every curve of his face before she fell victim to sleep as well.

The following morning, Sheldon woke up with Amy's hair on his neck, her arm across his chest and her face buried in his shoulder. He really wanted a shower, but he remembered number Three's story about how his Amy had disappeared after their magical evening, and Sheldon had no intention of taking any chances. Gathering all of her clothes, including her shoes he put them in the living room closet. Then he beat his record for the fastest shower he had ever had. Though he did not want her to wake to an empty bed, that would have been ungentlemanly, the main reason was that he just wanted to be there beside her. Amy's side was now the best spot in the world.

Sheldon climbed back into bed, and pulled Amy back onto his chest. She looked like a cute lump of wool attached to him. He reached over and combed down her unruly hair, stroking her back as well. The motion stirred Amy and she looked up at him with a grin.

"Hello, handsome."

"Hello…" He took a moment to say the next words, as if they overwhelmed him, "Beautiful."

He cuddled closer to her, but her sweet passion fruit scent and the feel of her pliant warm body against his was causing him a growing problem. Sheldon didn't quite understand how he could be so aroused so quickly in the morning, even after the activities the night before. It seemed he was turning into number Three after all. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept so well…" Amy arched her arms up behind her and stretched letting out a moan which only caused Sheldon to throb even more, "That I hardly remember sleeping."

Amy snuggled back into Sheldon's chest and started to play with his tuft of chest hair. "I just have one question…"

Sheldon traced his fingers down her arm, "What? Just one? I have a hundred."

Amy had to laugh, "Let's start with… What's for breakfast? How about Chocolate chip pancakes! With bacon…" But she was quickly interrupted.

"I supposed if I said your clavicle, it would be too crude… So let's go with…" Sheldon had an entire menu on his mind, all of which were served at Amy's House of Love as he started kissing her neck.

"Or… ham… Maybe some…"

But Sheldon wasn't listening to a word he just continued to kiss her neck, tasting her juicy peach sweet skin as he moved his body over her.

"Cereal…" Food was becoming less of a priority as the seconds ticked by, and Sheldon's lips continued their assault on her body.

Sheldon moved on top on her, placing his hands on either side of her head he raised his upper body up like a push up with his lower body was pressed against her.

Amy stopped talking as she moved her legs so that Sheldon could position himself between them, and wrapped her hands around his bulging arms. It had been the first thing that she had noticed about him when he pulled her off the floor after spilling his coffee on her. She had held onto his arm for a moment longer than had been necessary lost in the robust curves of them. His strong sculpted arms would be her undoing.

Sheldon's mouth curled to the side when Amy stopped speaking. He loved that he could render her mute with a look. The hungry look he wore at that moment had nothing to do with food and Amy was just as famished. She pulled him down as their tongues hungrily dived together. Sheldon pulled away only so that he could feast on Amy's naked neck, shoulders, then down to her breast, each bite and nibble only seemed to increase his hunger rather than slate it.

Sheldon's actions and the feel of him hard against her entrance was fueling Amy's own fire as she arched her back and moving her hands down to Sheldon's delightfully firm cheeks, pulled him closer, urging him to enter her.

Sheldon had planned to spend the whole day exploring Amy again, but the heat building up in his body and her loud moans and calls to a deity followed by his name was something he could not deny even if he wished to.

The gentle almost tentative pace of the previous night was forgotten as their joint craving increased the tempo of his thrusts as he plunged into her again, and again deeper and harder each time, their passion causing the pillow that had been behind Amy's head to fall to the floor.

Hearing the sound of Amy's head knocking on the head board over their joint moans caused Sheldon to pause, fearing that pile driving his girlfriend into the head board was likely to cause her some harm. Amy snapped her head up wondering why he had stopped, when she heard the same sound. THUD THUD THUD. This however was not from their amorous activities. Sheldon shook his head ignoring the knock. He did not care who was there, the only person who mattered at the moment was Amy. He smiled down at her, thankful that he wasn't injuring her and was about to continue his momentum, when the repetitive knocking suddenly rang bells.

The Morse code: _dah-di-di-dah-di, di. Hair cut and shave… Two bits_. Was a sound he had not heard in years. There was only one person in his life who knocked like that, and there was no way he could ignore it.

Sheldon jumped off his frustrated vixen, threw on the nearest robe he could find, and rushed to the front door. He took a breath as he tried to compose himself and opened the door with a smile.

"MEEMAW!"

"Hello Moonpie!" Meemaw's warm hug was as like eating Christmas cookies, sweet and didn't last long enough. And Sheldon could never refuse them, he loved his Meemaw's hugs, but right at this moment he was in no state for company, no matter how welcome. Still breathless, aroused and sweaty from his interrupted dalliance with Amy, he was flustered to say the least. He prayed that Meemaw had no idea what he had been up to just a moment before. But he was so wrong. She knew, as did her companion, Sheldon's older brother Junior who was looking less than thrilled to be there after 18 hours on the road.

Sheldon was also flummoxed to see his brother, especially now. "Junior, you too? Whacha ya'all doing here?"" His stunned demeanor was not lost on the crafty old lady or his brother.

"By the looks of it, interrupting somptin'. Where she at, Shelly?" Junior looked around the room.

"Who?" Sheldon gulped and quickly took Meemaw's bag to cover himself.

Junior brought in the rest of the bags and flung them in the corner, grateful after his long and tiring drive, that Sheldon had a working elevator. He looked like he had just walked off the fields, rumpled plaid shirt, with oil stained jeans and dirty work boots that looked as old as he was. He was tall like Sheldon, but not nearly as fit. However the steely blue Cooper eyes shone through even in their bloodshot state. "Don't you go sounding like no Owl. You know darn tooting who…Now, where you hidin' the girl whose robe you got on?"

"What girl!? I don't have any idea…" Sheldon gulped again and his eyes widened in panic as he looked down to find he was wearing a fetching flowered robe that showed off his bare legs. Just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, Amy came out of the bedroom with sleepy eyes and messy hair. She was wearing Sheldon's robe which was dragging on the floor like a cape as she walked and Sheldon was momentarily distracted by her ever present beauty.

Amy had heard the voices and had wondered who was keeping Sheldon at the door.

"OH My! I didn't know…" Amy was about to dash back to the bedroom, but Meemaw was having none of it.

"THERE she is!" Meemaw was an elderly woman, stout like a pickle pot and slow as molasses, except that was when she wanted to be. When she wanted something, like the last cake at the bake sale or to hug her future granddaughter-in-law, she was as spry and fast as a road runner. Meemaw rushed over to Amy and gave her a hug worthy of a linebacker. As Amy's body and arms were entrapped by the loving embrace of this elderly lady, she gazed over at Sheldon for help, but he was unable to give any as he himself was receiving a choke hold hug from his brother as well.

Shelly, I can't tell ya how happy am I you got a couch!" Junior eyed the welcoming comfy couch with tired and bleary eyes.

However it was the conversation across the room that held Sheldon's attention.

"Yes…I'm Amy… I take it you're Meemaw?" Amy smiled timidly at Meemaw, "Nice to meet you."

Meemaw pulled back and held out Amy's arms to size her up, "Oh you're just pretty as peach, ain't she Junior! AND real too! I knew my Shelly wasn't battin' for the other team! No matter what that Billy Sparks boy said!"

Sheldon pushed away from his brother, and moved over to Amy to shield her from any more scrutiny. "Yes, yes Meemaw. We all know how I was teased. Now don't ya start on Amy. She… um… Just woke up."

Meemaw looked at Amy's hair which was hiked to Jesus and just chuckled, "I bet she did, honey." Meemaw winked at Sheldon causing him to blush up like a fire engine. Sheldon looked at Amy whose color seemed to match his own. Ignoring their evident embarrassment, Meemaw took Amy's hand and led her over to the couch. Almost like leading a lamb to slaughter Sheldon thought as he followed ready to jump in if they started to give Amy a rough time. Though he really needed to change soon as the robe he was wearing was far too short, and it was taking some effort to ensure that the whole room did not get a glimpse at what he felt only Amy should be viewing.

Sheldon and Amy sat quietly, not looking at each other or the smiling old woman seated across from them with a cat who got the canary grin as she retold the tale of how, on a whim, she had hornswoggled Junior into a road trip.

Junior interrupted Meemaw's long tale about the trip, "I don't see why we had to jump in my truck right away. Couldn't we have waited till next weekend, Meemaw?" Junior's eyes reflected the fact that he hadn't slept in days. Though he had to grin as he looked at Amy and said, "Ain't like she's goin' anywhere…"

"I ain't flying in one of them tin cans of death. Besides… I ain't gettin' any younger."

"But WHY are you here, Meemaw?" Sheldon loved that his grandmother had visited him. It was the first time she had done so in his 15 years in 'Gomorrah California', but the timing couldn't have been worse. He had been one kiss away from convincing Amy to move in, instead, she now looked mortified to be barely decent in front of company.

"I got my reasons." Meemaw was no fool and could see Amy was shifting around in her seat like a new born bird. She knew that if she wanted that bird to squawk, she had better get her more comfortable. Meemaw got up with a start, pulled both of them off the couch with a mighty tug and pushed them to the back of the apartment, "Now, you two go get dressed and such. I'll start on breakfast. Take your time, but not too much." She gave Sheldon another wink.

Sheldon and Amy scampered off to the bedroom to dress. Amy was indeed mortified. It was not how she had envisioned meeting Sheldon's family, and she was embarrassed to think of how much of her erotic moans had been heard through the walls. She was shaking with nerves, as she whispered to Sheldon, "Why is your Grandmother here, Sheldon? Isn't she very conservative? Oh god, what she must think of me! She knows we just… were just… Oh god… I feel sick."

"Amy I'm sure it's fine. She's just thrilled you are real and not some robot." However, Sheldon bowed his head with embarrassment and walked over to Amy who dropped onto the bed to steady her nerves. He sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulders and stroked her arms. With an apologetic smile, he said, "Not how I wanted to spend our Sunday together." He blushed and added, "After…you know…"

Amy smiled shyly, "I know, we had wonderful night."

Sheldon kissed her on the forehead and gave her a tight hug. "We sure did." As Amy relaxed into his arms, he closed his eyes with a sigh, as his hands started to caress Amy's back.

Amy too wanted more, but the knowledge that there were two of Sheldon's closest relatives just the other side of the door held her back, and she looked around for her missing belongings so that she could get dressed, "Where are my clothes?"

His eyes popped open and he remembered that he had hidden her clothes so she couldn't run off. He also knew that he had to get his hands off her, or visitors be damned, he would take her then and there, so with another sigh, he rushed from the room and grabbed the clothes from the closet. Unfortunately he was unable to do this with his nearest and dearest watching. His brother just shook his head and laughed at Sheldon scurrying around. It was nice that for once it wasn't him caught with his pants down with a girl. He never would have dreamed that his little brother would have sex hair. Sheldon told his brother to shut up, and he hurried back just as Amy was about to grab one of his comic shirts to be decent.

Amy glared at Sheldon who was almost breathless with running, "Do I even want to know why my clothes are in the other room?"

"No, you really don't!" Sheldon shoved the bag into her hands, "Now get dressed, and I will see if I can get rid of them."

Amy stopped him, "No, Sheldon, please don't do that." Amy knew that due to the distance involved, Sheldon didn't see too of his family. But witnessing the way they had greeted him, and how he had accepted their embraces, she felt that they did have a good relationship and she hoped that by extension, she would as well. She smiled and said, "You can see me anytime, but they're your family…"

"But Amy… You're my…" Sheldon stopped himself and looked down, unable to finish his thought. That Amy was his family at this point.

Amy understood, and smiled as she gave him the flash shirt she was holding. "At least get dressed. My robe is wonderful if you want to showcase your adorable legs, but it does have a tendency to showcase other adorable aspects of you that should not be shared in company."

"Really?" Sheldon grinned as he peeled off the robe and stood naked in front of Amy. She swallowed and looked him up and down.

Sheldon's grin disappeared as he had a sudden thought. "Oh, Amy. You will still stay with me, right? I want you to meet them.

All she could do was nod, like a bobble head not really knowing , or caring , what she was agreeing to.

"Good." Sheldon smiled as he continued to get dressed. Amy did the same, but could not refrain from stealing peeks at Sheldon's body in the mirror on his closet door. Sheldon did the same and cursed his brother's ability to drive cross country.

By the time the couple had emerged from the bedroom, coiffed and decent, the smell of fresh biscuits, cream gravy and bacon permeated their senses. Sheldon was grateful he had stocked up on breakfast provisions in readiness for Amy's sleep over. Now he was beyond famished, and the wafting smells of his childhood were too good to pass up.

While the couple had been getting dressed, and Meemaw was cooking up a storm in the kitchen, Junior had been observing how much Sheldon had turned his lonely apartment into a home, and he was now enjoying Sheldon's new furniture with smelly boots resting on Sheldon's spot, much to said spot owners annoyance.

"Git your darn boots off my new couch, Junior. Geez, this ain't your bachelor pad!" Sheldon knocked his brother's feet out of his spot, and brushed it off with a tissue.

Amy gave Sheldon a look that told him to play nice, and Sheldon said calmly, "Why don't you take this chair, Junior."

Junior chuckled at how different his brother seemed to be. It was as if he was already married. Which was actually the reason they were there. Their family ring was precious cargo and Meemaw had insisted she deliver it by hand to Sheldon so he could give it to Amy.

Meemaw never did trust the mail or the UPS man. Junior had offered to fly it out just to avoid the drive. But Meemaw would have none of that, she wanted to meet Amy, so that was that. Junior hadn't asked why he hadn't been given the family ring for Twila or Missy for her man. The ring was special and needed to be given to the most stable relationship so that they could pass it on. Junior and Missy's relationships had been anything but stable. But he never dreamed Sheldon would have a use for it. Looking at his brother with his soon to be bride, Junior knew that the ring was going to be on the hand it belonged to soon enough. He had to admit that Meemaw was right after all. It had only taken that one phone call from Sheldon last week to convince Meemaw that Amy was the one. Meemaw had heard from Sheldon's voice and comments how smitten he was with Amy and the old woman's mind was made up. She knew that Mary would have been proud that Sheldon was the one to have it and Meemaw was determined that it was done right.

Junior laughed at his fussing brother and said, "Nope, I guess not! Not a bachelor pad at all," as he smirked at Amy and moved to the beige chair, lay across it like a cot, and closed his eyes. "Wake me when the food's ready."

Amy moved to the kitchen and offered to help Meemaw, but was gently told that no aid was required. However Meemaw did start to expand on the recipes of the dishes she was cooking. Sheldon had boasted on the phone about how good a cook Amy was and Meemaw had brought a special gift. Mary Cooper's cook book. Meemaw was intending to give it to her later, once she got some alone time with her.

Breakfast was a gut busting feast, and Amy had never had any better. Now that breakfast was ready, it was Meemaw's turn to see the differences in Sheldon and notice how much he had changed. He held out the chair for Amy, asked her opinion. But best of all was how his cussing seemed to have disappeared. Sheldon had learned a hard lesson at a young age and had a mouth on him that he could never keep in check. Now Meemaw saw that the teasing Junior gave him over breakfast was met with smiles, not curse words. Sheldon seemed to be a new man, and in such a short time.

Once breakfast had been eaten, and before Junior could flake out on the armchair for some much needed rest, Meemaw insisted that he look over Sheldon's motorcycle to insure he was safe. Sheldon acquiesced, and as Sheldon took Junior down to his motorcycle, Meemaw and Amy settled on the couch with a cup of tea. Bringing out the cook book, Meemaw handed it to Amy who on seeing the name _Mary Cooper_ in Script on the front, instantly knew the significance of it.

"Are you sure, Meemaw? Shouldn't Missy have this? Keep it in the family?"

"No honey. You are family now, and you should have it. Besides, Missy hates cooking. She has that new man do it all or orders out. I figured Shelly would be the same way. I'd bet if you hadn't come along, he eat out ever' night. He was spoiled for food from his momma. He likes it a certain way, no surprises. This here." Meemaw tapped the book, "This is the way to his heart. I have to say, from how he looks at you, it's a short trip."

Amy looked through the pages of recipes with names like, Great Aunt Betty's Biscuits, Best chicken Casserole and even one called, Babs Blue Ribbon Chocolate Cake. There were notes scribbled on the sides of recipes, little hints or suggestions or history behind the name. Dust of old flour and grease marks from drops of butter polka-dotted the pages showing this was used with love. Amy asked about all the recipes, and Meemaw told her the family history behind each one. The two chatted for what seemed like hours.

"… and then after my brother Edward put his hand in the wood chipper, Mary made this chipped beef recipe and called it Eddie's! Lord a mercy, he hated that!"

Amy laughed, loving it all, including the kind woman making her feel like one of the family. She smiled at Meemaw and said, "I don't know what to say. I will cherish this."

"Good. Now… Don't you worry, you can pass it on to your kids, when you and Shelly have some." Meemaw's warm smile melted when she saw Amy's sudden frown and how she bent her head over one of the recipes to avoid Meemaw's gaze. Meemaw had seen that face far too many times in her years. Her Aunt was barren and Meemaw recognized the pain of hope taken away. The only pain she knew of that was more severe was the loss of a child.

Meemaw reached out to hold Amy's hand, "You can't have no kids, can ya?"

Amy was shocked that Meemaw could read her so well, "No… I can't. I was told when I was young that I don't have the right level of hormones. It didn't matter then, and I never gave it a second thought. However lately I have been having some strange pains on this side, so I have a hysterectomy scheduled for next month."

"Are you sure? That seems so drastic. Have you checked back with the doctor?"

"Well, what the use of it, if I can't…" Amy looked up at Meemaw and her lip quivered in fear, "I haven't… told Sheldon yet." Amy looked at her hands grasping her knees. It scared her that she had opened up to this woman so easily, especially as she did not know how good Meemaw was at keeping secret. "I will tell him, but please don't say anything. Not yet."

Before she could say more, Sheldon and Junior reentered the apartment. They were laughing about something to do with motorcycles and helmet laws. The two women looked up together. Meemaw's heart seemed to expand to see Sheldon so relaxed and at ease with his brother. There was always love between them, but Sheldon's anger and defense mechanisms seemed to prevent any real closeness. It seemed that almost overnight this young girl had blown them all away and she thanked God for her. Sheldon noticed Amy had a single tear coming down her face that she didn't seem to be aware of and he asked with concern, "Amy, are you okay?"

Meemaw interrupted, "Oh she's fine! I just told her the story of ol'uncle Stumpy. Got a little emotional, that's all." Meemaw rose off the couch and blocked Sheldon's view. She looked down at Amy and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't you worry none now child. One little thing like that didn't change ol'Stumpy. He was just as wonderful as ever and his wife loved him just the same."

"She did?" Amy asked with a smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. She did. Stumpy didn't let a little thing like havin' no hand hurt him. He found other ways to be happy. God don't give us more than we can handle, honey." Meemaw flattened out her apron and pulled Amy up by the hand and walked over to the kitchen smiling, "Now how's about you and me, we get started on that fried chicken I promised I'd show ya how to make?"

"But we just ate breakfast!" Amy couldn't imagine eating after the breakfast she just had. How these Coopers managed to stay so thin was amazing. Although Junior did have a little gut on him. Little did Amy know of his late night Waffle House habit.

However, Meemaw had her head in the fridge and was barely listening, "Oh dear lord girl. This chicken takes a while. Oh shoot… He ain't got no chicken. Why don't you run on out and fetch us some. Oh, and get some real butter, too. I don't trust this junk in here." Meemaw threw a wide eyed glance at Junior, who popped up off couch as if he had just sat on a pin. He'd never get that nap, he thought, but he knew when he was needed.

"I'll go witcha. I need to get me some chewing tobacco." He gave her a sweet smile, "Unless you wanna pick it out?"

Amy curled up her nose, "No… I'll let you get it." She grabbed her purse and keys and headed toward the door.

"Oh and lard, too. None of that Crisco crap."

"MEEMAW! Such language!" Junior scolded her playfully, but she just waved her hands at him.

"Oh hush the hell up, you. Get the real stuff. Go on now, or we'll never eat." And with that Meemaw pushed Junior and Amy out the door. Sheldon was about to follow them, when Meemaw closed the door on them and smiled with a face that told him Meemaw that she wanted a word with him alone. He just hoped he wasn't in trouble.

"Meemaw… I should go with them. I mean, Junior might scare off Amy…"

"Oh doncha worry none. That girl ain't going nowhere. Now sit on here. Let's have a chat."

Sheldon took a swallow, "All right, but you're not fooling me. Whenever you say we have to chat, it means you want me to listen."

Meemaw shook her head, "Then stop talking."

Sheldon sat quietly on the couch, "Yes, ma'am."

Meemaw relaxed into the beige chair and just grinned at Sheldon, "Now I know you and Amy are getting…"

Sheldon thought he knew what the lecture was going to be about and he was in no mood for the subject. It was none of their business what he did, "Is this the sinn' conversation I heard Junior get from Momma? I hate to tell ya, Meemaw…"

"No, it ain't. I don't give a hoot about that. You're a smart boy and so is that girl. If you two wanna knock boots at six AM on a Sunday mornin' good for you."

Sheldon looked down from his grandmother's surprisingly dirty chuckle with a blush and then raised his head again. She wasn't done talking yet and he had better be quiet.

"I got somptin more serious in mind to discuss."

Meemaw grabbed her old pocket book. The glossy patent leather had lost its some of its shine over the years and the gold fittings glittered a less brightly due to the overly scratched surface. The sides of the leather had frayed changing the material into a softer, almost suede quality. Meemaw opened the bag and brought a small box covered in black velvet. She placed it on the table in front of Sheldon and said nothing but beamed.

Sheldon hadn't seen it in years, but knew what was hidden in the black box, "Is that…the ring the Texas Rangers saved?"

Meemaw knew he would have remembered the story of her grandmother and how the family ring had been stolen, then returned. It had been passed down through the family for generations and now it was being given to Sheldon. "Yes… it's for you. I know you'll want it soon enough."

Sheldon picked up the velvet box, snapped open the lid. The sparkle caught his eye at first. For Sheldon that twinkle of white brilliance meant so much more than a simple question which would follow. It was the same ring number Three had planned to give his Amy and probably the same one all the Amy's wore on their fingers by this time, if numbers One & Four had been smart even to ask.

Now it was up to this Sheldon to see if he could get his Amy to say yes. Was it too soon? How would he do it? What would he say? Would he scare her off? That was his biggest fear. Just this thought alone was enough to overwhelm him. As he started to dart his eyes around he could feel his breathing grow shallow as the last scenario flooded his mind like a hurricane. Meemaw could see his panic and grabbed his hand.

"Shelly. Just cause you got a ring, don't mean you got to give it right away. You can wait till the time is right for both of you. I got a sneaking suspicion you need to talk to that girl some more. But I will tell you this. I think this love will wait for as long as you need."

Sheldon opened up to his grandmother as he always did. Like a huggable lie detector, she had a way to get the truth out of everyone.

Sheldon drew in a long sigh and said with conviction, "But I don't want to wait, that's the problem. I feel that I don't have a reason to delay anymore. You know Meemaw, all them years I wasted being alone, and bitter and thinkin' that love was a waste of time, or for lesser men. I thought Junior was a fool from wallowing in it, and Missy ruined her life because of it, or what she thought was love. Their lives…" Sheldon paused for a moment and said with a shaking voice, "Momma's life was wasted over it."

Meemaw shook her head and said flatly, "You know…that ain't true."

"I guess I know that now. Truth was it was just out of reach for a man like me."

"You deserve it, like anybody else, Moonpie."

"I never thought so, and I have to admit, there were times that I regretted I never went out and looked for it. It's a good thing I didn't go out hunting for love, cause it wouldn't have been there. It's funny now, cause I realize that all those years of longing, they weren't a waste at all, it was a waiting period because I never really understood love, till I found her. I just had to wait for Amy. Now I have her, I don't want to wait anymore."

Meemaw wanted more than anything to tell him what Amy had told her, but it wasn't her place. It hadn't been her place to tell Mary that George was having an affair, but she had. It hadn't been her place to tell Missy that her boyfriend was bad for her, but she had. However this was different. Meemaw knew that unlike the other issues, Amy was true to herself and to Sheldon. Meemaw also knew that it wouldn't matter to Sheldon that Amy couldn't have children, but Amy would have to find that out for herself, and she would only be able to do that when she told Sheldon herself.

"You'll know when the time is right. PopPop always said, "You're never prepared for love when it comes. You just know it."

Sheldon cracked a smile, remembering number Three's words of his PopPop, "You just know it… you feel it in your bones."

Meemaw gave Sheldon a bewildered look but just took his hand. He must have heard her husband say that to him when he was young and Shelly's memory was a marvel, to be sure, but that didn't stop the tear that escaped her eye. Just then the door opened and Amy and Junior returned, Sheldon grabbed the ring box and hid Meemaw's face in a big hug as Amy heard him mutter something to Junior about, "Just ol'Stumpy."

Junior just nodded guessing the reason behind the show of affection. He moved into the apartment and brought the groceries to the kitchen as Meemaw popped off the couch like a jack in the box. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent swapping stories, eating the best fried chicken Amy ever had and keeping Junior from using his chewing tobacco. By 8:00 PM, Junior was desperate for some sleep, but Meemaw had other ideas.

As Meemaw dished out the pecan pie, she asked, "Oh, Amy, do you happen to know how to play Canasta? If not… I can show ya. Ain't too hard…"

Junior moaned, "I aint NEVER gonna get that nap!"

Meemaw slapped Junior's leg, "Oh hush up you… so Amy… about the Canasta?"

Amy's eyes lit up and she grew a sly smirk, "Oh, I heard of Canasta." She winked at Meemaw, "What say we challenge these boys to a quick game?"

Sheldon shook his head with condescension, "Oh Amy. Dearest Amy… With my eidetic memory, there is no way you could win, even with my card shark Meemaw."

Amy smirked at Meemaw, and said to Sheldon with a challenging tone, "We'll see about that."

About an hour later, Junior and Sheldon were skunked by the crafty females of the house. The weekends Amy had spent visiting Aunt Flora at the Shady Acres Home hadn't been for nothing. Junior was no help. He had been nodding off for the last 20 minutes. And though Sheldon's competitive streak was getting the better of him, it was too late to start another game. By now Amy was exhausted as well thanks to the excitement and stresses of the day, and she still needed to get home. While Junior set up the guest room bed with fresh linens, Amy readied herself to leave.

"I guess I should get back to my apartment." Amy gave a sad half smile, and turned toward the door. Sheldon put his hand her arm to stop her.

"I hate when you leave." Sheldon held on to her hand for a moment with a tight grip before letting her go.

"But…It's only for a little while. It won't be so bad. Besides, the Inn is full." Amy looked at Sheldon and tried to appear strong, but she had really wanted him by her side tonight.

Sheldon licked his lips and tilted his head down to think for a moment.

"You know, it's not the minutes after you leave that are the worst. It's the hours that tick by, and you're not there. It's the middle of the night when I reach over to an empty bed, wishin' you were there." Sheldon leaned in and whispered to her, "Not just for what we did last night, but for the time afterwards, ya know." Sheldon gave a short smile and looked away in an effort to hide his vulnerability, but Amy saw and understood.

"I do know Sheldon. More than you realize."

Sheldon gathered up courage and asked, "Amy. I know you don't like it when I go too fast, so I wanted to propose an experiment."

"An experiment? What do you mean?"

Sheldon leaned against the door frame and gave her his best coy smile. It was working, she was already intrigued. Sheldon gnawed on his curled lip and then said, "Um… like an experiment to see if you can stand me for more than a day."

Amy smiled, "Parameters?"

"You stay with me this week, like a trial live in. If you like it, maybe you can move in… ya know, more permanent like." Sheldon looked at his feet for a moment and without lifting his head, he raised his eyes to her and batted them a few times for good measure, but Amy was sold at the phrase 'live in' he didn't need the big guns.

"Really? I don't have a safety helmet, or my credit report ready." Amy had remembered Leonard's exhaustive list of requirements, but Sheldon would never put her under the same scrutiny although she loved his attention to detail.

Sheldon shrugged and leaned closer to her. "You don't need anything, I'll keep you safe. We can discuss credit ratings after the week is out."

"Okay. Let's try it. We can start next weekend."

Sheldon jumped back, "NEXT WEEKEND!?" Meemaw looked up from her knitting to glare at Sheldon. "I was hoping you'd start tonight!"

"Tonight?"

Sheldon whined back, "I know that Meemaw is sleeping in my bed, but we could curl up together on the couch… you know like when you were ill… Amy you said you'd stay tonight!"

Amy whispered back, "But that was before you had company! It wouldn't be right us on the couch now with your family next door."

Sheldon knew she was right, but he didn't like it. Silver lining was she agreed to stay the week, and for him, sooner the better.

"Tomorrow night then! It's all settled!"

"Sheldon!" Amy tried to whisper, but she raised her voice, "You will still have company!"

Though Meemaw had her eyes on the knitting, her ear was at the door and she called back to the couple, "We aren't staying but tonight, child. Junior's gonna take me to see Ronald Colman's star in Hollywood."

Sheldon turned back to his grandmother, "Which one? There's two, one for TV and one for film."

"You know who Ronald Coleman is?" Amy was shocked that Sheldon knew the romantic film star of the 30's Amy had been a fan for years, as her foray into French movies had started with Beau Geste.

"Not personally… but I know where all the stars are since Missy made me track down some crooner named Justin Timberlake. A waste of an afternoon if ever there was one since he didn't even have a Star! Unlike Ronald Coleman, who had two. One at 1623 Vine and one at 6801 Hollywood."

Meemaw beamed with pride, "God, I do love that memory of yours, Moonpie! I wish I could visit your work tomorrow, but Junior and me, we're off back to Texas. Got my bingo night on Wednesday."

Junior slumped into the room, "But we just got here! I thought you said we would stay for a week!"

Meemaw snapped at Junior, "Never you mind that! I forgot about my bingo! Just rest up! We are gone tomorrow mornin'. At 6:00am sharp!" Meemaw smiled at Sheldon and give him a little wink before she went back to her knitting, as if she was unaware of anything.

"I ain't never gonna sleep!" Junior gave Amy a sleepy wave good bye, and stumbled back to his bed in the guest room.

Amy turned back to Sheldon and said softly, "So tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." Sheldon smiled and wanted to give her a kiss good-bye, but not with an audience which he just knew was observing every move. Meemaw just shook her head and giggled at the young love.

Amy said her goodbyes and after a big hug from Meemaw, left for the evening. She had a lot to do after she got home. Laundry and packing were just a couple of them, but not before she spent a few minutes thumbing through the cookbook Meemaw had given her. For Amy, this was acknowledgement that she was already part of the family and she couldn't wait to meet Missy and the rest of the Cooper clan.

After Amy left, Sheldon and his family prepared for bed. Sheldon changed his sheets ready for Meemaw and he moved to the couch.

Around 2:00AM, Junior came stumbling out of the guest room, to pay a visit to the bathroom. He had been asleep before he hit the pillow, however exhausted as Junior was he was still unable to sleep for too long. The small bed was just as hard as the last time he slept on it when he had come to California to rescue Sheldon from some darn fool thing that he never really understood.

Junior did not bother to close the bathroom door as he relieved himself, much to Sheldon's disgust. The sound of his peeing, coughing and burping would have woke up Sheldon, if he had not already been awake. He had been unable to sleep as he kept going over what he would say to Amy about the congress of Sheldon's, the ring his Meemaw had given him and his eventual proposal. His head was swimming.

Junior rubbed his eyes as he saw Sheldon's head lift up, "Whacha doing up, Shelly?"

"Thinking." Sheldon threw off the thin cover and sat up in his spot.

"Doncha do that all day at work?" Junior snorted and went to the kitchen to find a glass of water, since a beer would be too much to ask for in his teetotaler brother's apartment. He looked over and saw his brother was in no mood for teasing. He grabbed the water, and sat down next to Sheldon in the beige arm chair. He took a large drink, sat back and waited. He knew it would be just a matter of time before Sheldon opened up you just had to be patient.

Sheldon sat back unconsciously mirroring his brother's stance. He blew out a large sigh and finally said, "How do ya tell someone something that you know will make them think you are crazy, but you're not crazy, you're just smart. But not smart enough to figure out how to tell them without confusing them and making them run to the hills?"

"I think you just did. The confusing part that is." Junior smiled at his brother with tobacco stained teeth. Sheldon just glared at him.

"You never understood me."

"Shelly, no one understands you, cept maybe this woman. Just tell her what you wanna tell her! She'll understand or at least git you to make sense." Junior took another drink and then asked, "When you gonna ask her to marry ya?"

"How do you know about…"

"Oh please. That's all the ol'lady could talk about. Over a thousand miles of wedding planning. She's hopin' you'll come on back home and have the wedding there. You know, like a southern wedding or somptin'. I think she just wants to gloat over you to the Kentucky cousins, ya know."

"That's a good idea! I wonder if Amy would go for that. Maybe I can plan a vacation for us, then ask her and marry me the same time! Fourth of July is nice in Galveston. Little hot, but…" Sheldon was positively bouncing over his brilliant plan, but Junior cut off his dreamy thoughts.

"Damn boy! That's only like two weeks from now! Ain't this a little soon to be asking this woman to marry ya, Shelly? I mean, you only just met the woman."

"I feel like I've known her for years, and you know me, when I have a feelin' I know it. I know she is the one, I've had it proved to me, but more importantly, I felt it the moment I met her. This is it."

Junior put his hands on his temples and growled at his brother, "You mean to tell me, we drove out all this way, 18 hours, in my God damn lousy truck, just to give you this ring, and you are gonna ask her in Texas anyway!? SHIT, WE COULDA GIVEN IT TO YOU THEN!"

"Well, I didn't know you were comin'! Thanks for the heads up, by the way! I guess we are even for the red head I caught you with when you got into Dad's driving whiskey!"

"Yep… I guess we are!" Junior slapped his brother on the knee and said with a chuckle, "Damn, Shelly. You gonna be married before any of us!"

Sheldon lay back down on his spot and let out a yawn, "There was never a doubt, Junior."

Junior rose off the chair and snickered back, "Oh boy… there was plenty of doubt, believe me."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, finally we know about Amy's surgery, Sheldon's plans and we get that ring! Oh My! Little angst, lots of sexy time coming up. This story is almost done. I wonder if Sheldon will EVER learn? PS I hoped you liked Meemaw's visit!**

 **I have to ask, rather...actually beg for reviews. This is not just to fuel my writer's ego, (well... a little) Rather it is because the traffic rating is broken on this story. It shows that only 175 people read this story, and I know 25 of those are just me checking the story. If you are reading this story, please drop me a quick review. Just a hello, yes I am here. I really don't want to be a needy baby greedy baby, but without the traffic stats, I can't tell if anyone is reading this OTHER than the reviews. If you could help me out, that will be great.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter for Christmas, and I will tell you if they fixed the stats function. Thanks so much you guys. I really appreciate all your support and feedback and friendship over the last year. Let's hope this next year will be just as great!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

 **Thanks again to ShAmy4evr and to you guys for being the best most patient readers a Fan Fic Author could hope for! FINALLY I am posting again after two trips and a lot of work.**

 **I want to say thank you for giving me the time. You have all been so supportive! Thank so much**

* * *

 **A little more Meemaw, cause we all need her! Not all is well in Shamy land, here. but you know I can't take too much angst!**

* * *

The following morning Sheldon had texted Amy to advise her that Junior would be taking him to work that day. Despite the fact that Meemaw had insisted that she and Junior would be leaving at 6AM sharp, Sheldon had persuaded her to stay a little later so that he could at least show her his work place. Meemaw had told Sheldon that she was fine not visiting his fancy school, but it was all for show. Truth was, Meemaw was elated and wanted pictures of her genius grandson and now, his soon to be bride, to show the ladies at bingo.

However Junior having had a fitful night's sleep, was in no mood to drive the two of them to Caltech at 8:00AM, but as Sheldon pointed out, Junior owed him for interrupting them yesterday and the look on Sheldon's face told Junior he better do what he was told. Not only did Sheldon not want to miss the opportunity to show Meemaw his consummate work, but now that he had friends he wanted to show her off to them. Junior stayed in his truck and slept in an empty parking spot marked, 'Barry Kripke.'

Meemaw felt like royalty as Sheldon escorted her around the University and introduced her to everyone he met, including Dr. Gablehauser who had entered Sheldon's office as he was trying to explain to Meemaw the beauty of the equations on his whiteboard. And as Sheldon was now both literally and figuratively Dr. Gablehauser's blue eyed boy, he had insisted on taking Meemaw on a private tour of the planetarium. However as Sheldon wasn't too sure that Dr. Gablehauser's intentions toward his Meemaw were honorable, he chaperoned them.

The tour finally ended at Amy's lab, and much as Meemaw had been impressed with Sheldon's work it honestly just looked like a bunch of scribbles to her. But Amy's emotions study was something else entirely and it intrigued her. Sheldon was now overjoyed for her to see just how intelligent and well respected Amy was in her own right. However once Meemaw started kibitzing with Eddy over how handsome her grandson was, Sheldon felt it was time to leave and join the group for lunch, though Meemaw decided she wanted to stay in Amy's lab. She had not really had much time that morning to talk to Amy, but she also had some sage advice for Eddy,

"Now you listen here… We had a boy like you at the Wal-Mart in Houston. Handsome boy, good with fitting pants. In fact, Sheldon has all his pants sent from him, saying the lad understood his personal style or some such nonsense. But damn, other than fitting slacks, that boy was as useful as a pogo stick in quicksand. However his heart was good, unfortunately he was always looking for love in the wrong places, but it's hard being the only fruit loop in a bowl of Cheerios, ya know?"

"I know!" Eddy beamed at Meemaw knowing instantly that she was a crafty ol' bird, despite her the folksy exterior.

"Now anyways, what I am trying to say is that you'll find someone. There's a lid for every pot. Never fear." Just like Amy, Eddy had fallen beneath Meemaw's spell, insisting on calling her Abuelita de Oro.

By the afternoon, Meemaw was ready to say her goodbyes but not before she snuck one last conversation with Amy. "Listen, child. You talk to that boy, ya hear? This operation sounds drastic and you are going to need someone to care for you. My Moonpie will do that. Mary raised him right." Meamaw looked at her hands, "Well, for as long as she could…." Her voice trailed off.

Amy put her hand on Meemaw's shoulder in part to comfort her and in part to reassure her that she understood her unspoken pain. Meemaw pained for a child she could never hold again. Amy, in a small way, understood that all too well. But Amy was never one to dwell on her problems. She was tough or so she thought, and more importantly, Amy didn't want her to worry, "I'll be fine! I don't think I need to be taken care of. But I will talk to him. All in good time."

Meemaw shook her head, "A good time has come to tell him now and you know it! But you're stubborn as a mule. You're just like my Mary: Caring on everyone and everything while inside you are broke up, either your head or heart."

"Meemaw… I don't want him to worry about me. I just don't want him to see me weak." Amy held her hands on her lap, feeling weaker than ever.

It was nothing Meemaw hadn't seen before. "That's what Mary used to say…" Meemaw's voice trembled a little as she spoke about her daughter. "There was this one time; Mary had to make 75 cupcakes for the church. Some bake sale or somptin, anyway, she twisted her ankle comin' out the Winn Dixie grocery store. You know that woman went home, baked all them cupcakes came back and stood on that foot for three hours. It wasn't till Shelly told her that her foot had too many pies or something…"

"2 pi R?" Amy asked, not sure if she meant the formula for a circumference of circle or not.

"That's it! Anyways, point is…ain't no shame in needing help."

"I know…" Amy looked down, away from Meemaw's penetrating gaze.

"But I think it's not so much that you are afraid to seem weak, more that you fear it will change what he thinks of you."

Amy just cracked a strained smile as some of her armour melted "I'll try and speak to him this week. I'll try…" Amy blinked a few times and forced a smile. She knew it could be a game changer, and Amy liked how the game was at this moment. She feared she could lose him forever, and that scared her more than anything. Meemaw could see that clear as day. It was the real truth behind her reluctance to tell him about the surgery. That was the truth; spoken in the thick Texas drawl she couldn't ignore. Dealing with that particular truth, however, Amy was an expert in ignoring.

"Like I said, ain't no shame in needing help, but more important is starting off a relationship with honesty, ya know?" Meemaw placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. She could see the pain over the decision was still weighing on her like a lead blanket. "Listen here. I know what's it like living with a hard man, but sometimes, there got one less bull in the pen. My Moonpie can be stubborn, hard to handle and general pain in the back side, but his heart is always been in the right place. He just needs a good woman to show him how to use it. Can you do that? It ain't easy... Lemma tell ya... it won't be sweetness and light all the time, but it's worth it. He's worth it."

Without a second thought, Amy answered, "I know he is."Amy gave Meemaw a bone crushing hug as she said goodbye, but she thought about what she said for the rest of the day. It was almost past 5 o'clock when Sheldon came in to her lab to collect her for Thai dinner with the group.

"I'm glad I had some extra time with Meemaw, Sheldon. She's a wonderful woman."

"She sure is. Too bad Junior was so grumpy, but I think his 6 hour nap helped." Sheldon had add, "He's always grumpy when he comes to California though. " Sheldon remembered the trip he came to visit him and he was brooding the whole time.

As Sheldon held the door for Amy he asked, "You ready for dinner? Leonard is hosting Thai night at his new apartment, but we need to stop by and get your things for the week." Sheldon stopped suddenly and turned to face her fearfully, "Ya didn't forget our experiment, did ya Amy?" Sheldon licked his lips with a shy vulnerability that always made Amy quiver.

"I didn't forget. As a matter of fact I have my suitcase in the car." Amy gave a wink to Sheldon, who was now grinning and returning his smile she added, "We can go straight to the apartment."

"Straight home, ya mean. I do love your preparedness! But we need to go shopping first. I ain't having you sitting on no cold floor." Sheldon gave a quick look around and then kissed Amy on the forehead before he grabbed her hand and almost skipped to the car.

The couple dropped Amy's bags off at Sheldon's apartment before making their way to 5A. Leonard's new apartment was almost as Spartan as Sheldon's had been a few weeks ago. He had a milk carton for a table, an Uhaul box for a dresser and one lone computer chair in which Penny was seated like a Queen at court. Sheldon had remembered his first foray into hosting his friends in 4A and had had the forethought to purchase some lawn chairs for himself and Amy on their way home, while the rest of the group sat on the floor munching on Thai food out of cardboard boxes however no one seemed to mind the arrangements.

Though the group was all a twitter about Meemaw's visit and Amy's first motor cycle ride, the main topic of conversation was Raj's new girlfriend thanks to his rhapsodizing over her virtually non-stop. Raj's despondency over Leonard's abandonment of him to be near his flaxen haired goddess had been short-lived since his meeting with Yvette.

In fact Raj had actually helped Leonard move his few possessions to his new apartment over the weekend so that he could have Sunday alone with his new brown haired lover. Howard had been too busy to help with the move. Since his date with Bernadette had gone so well, they had arranged to spend the weekend together. The couple were getting along so well that they were almost close to moving in together themselves.

As the group chatted away, Leonard moved to the kitchen to get some drinks from the fridge. Looking around the room, he watched his friends glow with a light that only new love could emit and he couldn't help but smile. It seemed that in the course of just a few weeks each of the guys had gone from confirmed bachelors to nearly married. Penny seeing his shiny eyes and wistful look joined him.

"Leonard, what's going on? Did Raj spoil one of your shows again?"

"NO! But he better keep his mouth shut till I get my cable set up!" Surveying the scene again he whispered to Penny, "It's just… the guys and I have been lonely nerds for so long we would even get into debates over who among us would die alone first. Even Sheldon was a hermit for years."

"I know. I almost called the fire department when he didn't come out of his apartment for three months straight. I would have bet on Sheldon dying alone and cat eating him, if he had any."

Leonard shook his head and smiled as he added with a chuckle, "Well, I didn't know him then, but Howard won by the way."

Penny looked at Howard across the room as she remembered their first meeting at the Cheesecake Factory, "I can believe that."

"But now, look at us! I had a date with the most beautiful woman in the world and she didn't even mind when I ordered frozen yogurt… Did I tell you that what we ate was not technically yogurt, because it didn't have enough live acidophilus cultures. It was really just iced milk with carrageenan added for thickness."

"Yes, you did sweetie, right after I gave you some."

Leonard stopped talking for a moment and winced remembering his date with Penny. He had been so eager to please her that he had taken a bite of her yogurt without thinking. "Let's not talk about that…" Penny curled up her nose thinking of her lactose intolerant date.

"Now look at us! It's as if Sheldon is a lucky charm, or something."

Penny looked at Sheldon who was pontificating about the history of the fork as Amy beamed with admiration at his every word. Howard and Bernadette were so overly cute with each other that Penny thought she would need an insulin shot from sweetness overload. Even Raj, who though Yvette had had to work a late shift at the veterinary clinic was glowing like a pulsar

Penny, who had only known the guys and Amy for a few weeks, could never have imagined that she would have such a group of friends. She had lived next to Sheldon for eight years and had not even had a peep from him, so how could he take credit for bringing everyone together? Penny thought that it was Amy who was the lucky charm, not Sheldon.

She saw that for some reason, Leonard had a strange admiration and patience for Sheldon that Penny didn't quite understand but what that told her was that Leonard was a genuinely giving and loving man; qualities she had found lacking in her former dates, and she was _**almost**_ sure that it wasn't 35, 39 or even 40 no matter what Sheldon had said. Leonard was the first man she had dated that she actually worried about whether she was good enough for him. But when she thought about how Leonard would give her that sweet smile and peer over his glasses at her, she knew she wanted to be good enough. Penny shook her head maybe she could be insulin inducing sweet as well.

Penny leaned over and kissed Leonard on cheek. She pulled back and smiled, "Well I think that you are the social glue that holds the little group, Leonard. That and Amy. I'll tell ya, the first time I saw my neighbor smile in 8 years was the day I met them in the elevator. And now…" Penny put her arms around Leonard, who blushed, but returned her affectionate gesture, "Now, I got reason to smile in the elevator too." Penny planted another kiss on Leonard, only to be interrupted by a noise like a wounded beagle.

"Ahhh… That's too sweet! Isn't that sweet!?" Bernadette squealed from the across the room, but Howard just shook his head and commented, "God, can you believe these guys!? Get a room!"

Even Sheldon knew Howard's comment was ridiculous and joined the conversation with haughty condemnation, "Howard, your advice to Penny and Leonard reminds me of the fable by Aesop of the young crab and his mother. When the mother chastised her young for not walking straight, the little crab answered, 'Show me how to walk, mother so I may learn.' The mother was unable to do so."

Howard snorted, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the moral is don't tell others how to act unless you can set an example, but…" Sheldon was interrupted by Amy who loved Sheldon's infinite knowledge and how he liked to share this with his friends.

"Didn't HG wells say, 'Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo?'"

Sheldon almost dropped his fork at her quote from one of his favorite writers of all time. Ignoring Howard and the others he only had eyes for Amy as he smiled at her. The rest of the world could stop, and he would still be spinning around her, orbiting her every word as she pulled at him with a gravity of intellectual rapport and love. He cherished how she understood him better than anyone had ever done before.

Amy blushed at Sheldon's piercing gaze and hastily added to hide her confusion, "Well, your analogy was perfect. I couldn't think of a better example."

"I bet ya could. You're brilliant."

"No, you're brilliant…" Amy's blushes continued to glow.

Sheldon tried to feign modesty, but it was impossible for him, "Well… that's true… after all I'm brilliant enough to have got you to…"

Howard chimed in and blurted out, "HEY! I hate to interrupt the mutual admiration society, but I think I may just have been insulted!"

Bernadette leaned over and rubbed Howard's cheek, "That's okay. You can be a little devilish with me anytime. No halo required! " Howard let out a little giggle and reached over to kiss Bernadette. It was at that point Leonard yelled from the kitchen:

"OH, GET A ROOM!" Leonard grinned at Penny, who put her hand for him to give him a high Five.

After dinner, Sheldon announced to the group that he and Amy were going to leave to go home. To their apartment. Together. He couldn't contain his happiness and Amy was just as joyful.

Amy had told the girls about the trial live in, and they had planned a girl's night on Wednesday to get an update, when the boys went to the comic store.

Sheldon and Amy said their goodbyes, and made the short trip down the stairs to the apartment. Sheldon took Amy's case from where they had dropped it before going to Leonard's and was eagerly unpacking it, storing her clothes in the two dresser drawers he had cleaned out for that purpose.

Amy tried to stop him "Sheldon, you didn't have to put all your stuff away. I'm only staying a week. I don't want to disrupt your life too much."

Sheldon just shook his head and said with a slight frown, "The disruption will come next week, when you leave." But he smiled as he added, "For now, I want you think of this as your home."

Amy couldn't say much more other than a meek thank you as she gathered her nightgown and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. Even though they had spent other nights together, and the initial nervousness of their first time sex was over, Amy felt that somehow this was different, and she was a little anxious. She didn't know what to expect, or how Sheldon would feel about her roaming around his home. He had lived alone for so long and she knew what it was like to spend each night with the sound of your own breath.

Sheldon turned down the house, and hearing Amy leave the bathroom took the opportunity to clean his teeth. It was a hot summer night so he left off his pajamas and decided to sleep only in his boxers. As readied himself for bed he wondered if it would be too presumptuous to assume that Amy and he would have sex on the first night of their week together, but if she was willing, he was sure that he would be able to rise to the challenge. However as he entered the bedroom and saw her in bed, sitting up with her glasses removed, wearing a nervous smile, a thin cotton nightgown and looking as sweet as nectar, he knew all he wanted for this night was just to hold her. He removed his robe, and climbed into bed. Sheldon scooted down the bed and moved closer to Amy who immediately relaxed and molded herself to his body, laying her head on his chest.

They were both exhausted from the harried weekend, and within moments, the hints of talc and his warm silky hard body was enough to soothe her asleep. Sheldon fell asleep a few minutes later as he lightly played with her empty ring finger, and wondered.

The next morning, Sheldon was pleasantly awoken by the feel of Amy's backside rubbing against him as she moaned herself awake. Her short nightgown had moved up to her waist during the night, and the only fabric now separating the evidence of his attraction to her was his boxers and her underwear.

"How did you sleep, Amy?" But Sheldon didn't wait for her answer, as he jumped in with, "Not so bad having a roommate. I bet you're much easier to live with than Leonard." Sheldon pulled her closer to him for a moment and gave her a quick kiss before bouncing out of bed to start his day and hide his raging arousal. He felt that he had to get some semblance of control fearing that Amy would think that the only reason he wanted her to stay was so that they could be sex bunnies for the week. As much as Sheldon and his body would love that, more than anything, he wanted Amy to feel comfortable.

Little did he know that Amy was in a similar predicament. Laying back in the bed she stretched out like a cat, then curled back up with Sheldon's pillow thinking how wonderful it would be to have this feeling every day: A warm bed, a loving body to wake up to every morning and the feeling that she belonged to someone. It was a novel sensation, and one that she didn't want to jeopardize by seeming too eager.

Amy was having a hard keeping her hands off him as just the sight of him had started her craving for his touch, so she decided to keep herself occupied by preparing breakfast. As Sheldon rushed off to start his morning routine she got out of bed, threw on her robe and went the kitchen to start the coffee she knew Sheldon would be craving. After she had started her quick batch of banana muffins, she took the last banana for herself. She didn't want Sheldon to think she was a raging sex maniac, but emerging from the kitchen and seeing him exercising on his bar, she almost didn't mind the label.

Sheldon was attempting to alleve his sexual frustration with each pull at the bar, but it wasn't working. In fact, he was unaware that his raging libido was only serving to infect his unknown audience.

Sheldon was pulling himself up on the bar and with every grunt, his toned back flexed and molded around his frame. He looked like undulating creamy velvet. As she ate her banana, she watched him strain every alluring muscle and the things that she did to that banana would have made her mother blush. Hearing her let out a HOO, Sheldon hopped off the bar to find her licking her lips and Amy ran off in an effort to escape his sweaty alluring gaze and to wipe the banana off her chin.

Not only was the morning taut with sexual tension it was awkward and clumsy. During their weekend sleepovers, they were like silent seasoned dancers, as if they knew the other's routine instinctively. However this morning was a mess. While Sheldon showered, Amy finished preparing breakfast, but Sheldon had expected oatmeal, not banana muffins. While Sheldon dressed, Amy showered, but Amy took too long drying her hair, and Sheldon wanted to clean the bathroom before they left for work.

Sheldon kept checking his watch, and Amy glared at him with a look that would have incinerated him if he had bothered to look up from his watch to see her flaming green eyes. These death stares were intermixed with a painful longing just to jump back into bed. Each one mistook their sexual frustration with the situation as vexation with the other. The ride down the elevator was silent and the journey to work proved to be too long for Amy's taste. It was only when they arrived at the parking lot did the mood lighten as Sheldon leaned over to give Amy a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Smiling at her he let his lips linger a while longer. Amy moved toward him and tucking her body under his arm, she turned her head to give him an equally short kiss, and then another. The smiles they gave each other melted the tension. Sheldon knew that it would be difficult to get used another in his home and that it would inevitably affect his routine, but even with all the tension of the morning he could think of no one he rather have by his side.

"I think starting the day kissing you would be far better than leaving it till now when I can't do anything about it."

"You're right. Our timing today has been terrible. I just hope that this week won't ruin anything…" Amy said but Sheldon shook his head and cut off her worries.

"Not possible. This is just the first day, and we can think of ways to fix our timing… well… your timing."

Sheldon held his rib after Amy gave him a rough nudge and a teasing wink. There was no doubt in his mind that Amy would continue to be his roommate. He just needed to convince her and get her to hurry up with that hair of hers.

Sitting in his office, Sheldon relived the morning events and remembering Amy's words of concern in the car earlier, he realized that something needed to be done to convince Amy that being his roommate was a brilliant idea. So instead of working, he outlined a schedule for them, including shower time. By combining their shower time, Sheldon reasoned that they would save at least 16 minutes on their morning routine.

Amy was thrilled with the suggestion, but less than happy that he had not had the discretion not to suggest the new showering arrangements till they were alone, rather than at lunch with the guys and their snickers.

Even so, Amy was elated that Sheldon was working on the problem rather than running from it. It was lesson she could have used to learn herself. The fact that he recognized their mornings needed to be better planned and had come up with a plan to fix it was romantic to her. The schedule and detailed new shower arrangement reignited the sexual tension of the morning and it was a long wait till the end of the day.

Tuesday night was the weekly Cheesecake Factory, and after work, Sheldon came up with what he felt was a brilliant idea. Remembering how elated she had been over the motorcycle ride, he suggested that they to go back to the apartment so they could ride the motorcycle to dinner instead of her driving.

Amy jumped at the idea, and the minute they got back to the apartment she quickly changed to her jeans and leather coat and off they went down Colorado Avenue like a couple of motor heads. However once at the restaurant Sheldon was in no mood for food that night, unless it was Amy that was on the menu. The group was too busy making loving eyes at each other to notice that Sheldon spent the whole dinner just watching Amy. Every time she looked up, he was staring at her, speaking to her with his eyes, and his message was not for public consumption. In turn, the motorcycle ride seemed to have fueled Amy's raging hunger, but not for food. She ordered a quick dinner and finally before anyone had ordered dessert, she gave Sheldon a look that told him she was ready to leave. She had a different desert in mind.

Once they were back at Los Robles, the unusually long ride in the elevator only increased the building tension between the couple as did the stubborn door that Sheldon finally opened. However after it closed, there was nothing to keep them apart, as Sheldon grabbed Amy in a searing kiss that lacked any attempt at delicacy. The sexual tension that had started that morning and had built up during the day, plus the hungry glances that they had exchanged in the cheesecake factory erupted, and the memory of their unrequited coitus before Meemaw interrupted only powered their torrid desire.

The first thing flung on the floor was the leather coats. Amy threw hers on the beige chair, but missed. Sheldon didn't notice as he was too busy hopping around trying to kick off his boots, while he kept his lips attached to Amy. Her blouse was nearly ripped off by the time they reached the hallway, and only by bracing himself against the wall for a brief moment was Sheldon able to keep from falling over when she pulled off her shirts. Amy didn't need anything to brace herself against as she caressed Sheldon's chest and his exposed back. Every muscle group on his torso was amped by his yearning to feel her moan under his touch. He was bound by his own pulsing desire surging through him. He nearly threw her against the wall, but had enough sense to get her to the bedroom, but only just. By the time Sheldon's bedroom door had been kicked open, all Amy had on only was her bra, her tight jeans, and Sheldon only had his jeans on as well.

However once the door banged open and they entered the room, Sheldon slowed his movements down so that he could savor the view. With one hand, he held onto Amy's waist and the other he braced against the bed, lowering her body to the mattress. Sheldon stood up and mapped out the trail he was about to kiss as he undid his jeans and let them fall to floor. Sheldon knelt on the bed, undid her tight jeans and slowly peeled them down her legs kissing each inch of the newly exposed skin. He tossed the tempting clothing behind him, and resumed his ascension up Amy's body. He lingered over her hips, licking and nibbling on her bones, causing Amy to let a giggle escape her, but it wasn't from nervousness. She knew exactly what she wanted.

Not wanting to miss the view of Sheldon's muscles flexing and arching especially his shoulders, Amy sat up on her elbows with her head arched down to watch as Sheldon shifted his mouth to her ribs, over her bra, finding the clasp with his teeth. He easily snapped open the fastener, and with a pop, Amy was nearly exposed to him. Gently pushing her back down, he gave a sly grin as he glided his tongue over her nipples, and nibbling on her just enough to cause minute moans.

With an agility he didn't know he had, he removed the last of their clothes, his mouth never leaving her skin. Sheldon repositioned himself between her legs and pressed himself against her. Amy pulled him towards her and closed her eyes as his mouth engulfed her with a kiss that held the memory and taste of every kiss he had ever given her. Amy wrapped her arms around him, drew him even closer to her so that it seemed that not a surface of their skin wasn't fused. She sunk into the mattress as he sunk into her. They both fell into the feeling of complete abandon to every doubt.

He had only one thought, one goal, one need: make this feeling between them last forever. He did. Completely.

The next morning, Sheldon and Amy were twisted around each other like taffy. The previous night they had spent hours exploring each other and neither were in a mood to break apart just yet. Sheldon needed a shower and to start his exercises, but lounging with Amy around him was a much more pleasant way to start the day. Also, as promised, he gave her a kiss to set the tone for the day, which was so much better than yesterday. Amy curled around his torso and relaxed instantly.

Amy finally spoke, "I bet you want a shower."

"I do, but I was taught…as any Southern gentleman who's worth his salt knows, a lady should always come first."

"Well I must say you've proven that adage in other ways." Sheldon didn't get the reference till he saw the cheeky smirk on Amy's face then his proud grin was his only reply. Amy peeled herself off her favorite talc scented pillow and said, "I would love a shower. Do you mind if we start our shower now?"

"Not at all. Your robe is on the door. WAY over there…" Sheldon snickered to himself.

"You are going to get some view of me, aren't ya?"

"Yep." Sheldon crossed his hand behind his head and tilted his head up for a better view however, Amy had other ideas.

"Mind fetching it for me." Amy batted her eyes at Sheldon who couldn't resist her. Amy sat up on the bed so she could enjoy the view of Sheldon's naked torso as he walked to the door to get her robe.

The morning routine had to be brisk as the combined shower had actually taken 15 minutes longer than Sheldon had allotted in his schedule, not to mention the additional minutes they had spent snuggling before they even got to the shower. This morning, however, the time disruptions didn't seem to bother Sheldon as much. The afterglow of his intense shower with Amy kept him in a hazy good mood for all of breakfast. It had only been two days with Amy, but Sheldon was already addicted, and he was already trying to think of ways to persuade Amy to stay longer.

Those other Sheldon's who had their Amy's were on track with their lives. Even over sexed Sheldon Three couldn't get the smile off his face. Two and Five had a such a calm demeanor that it was almost unnerving to Sheldon. He felt the only way that his life would be complete is if he had everything he was denied and he felt Amy was the key. The sooner they moved in together the better.

Sheldon was never one to be patient. In fact, when he wanted something, there was nothing that would get in his way. Though his father had tried to beat his bull headed nature out of him, secretly he always admired Sheldon's doggedness. Some would call it stubborn, others could call it rash or obstinate, but whatever the name it went by, Sheldon's father knew that if Sheldon wanted anything bad enough, he would do anything to achieve it. Sheldon wanted more than anything to have Amy with him forever and he didn't understand her hesitance or any reason to wait for anything in his life again.

"See how much easier this is, Amy? You didn't have to drive all that way." Sheldon said with a nonchalant grin as they got into her car.

Amy knew how his mind worked and didn't want to move things too fast. "You're right, however, I think your schedule is still a bit off. I could be a distraction."

"Oh, there's no doubt you are a distraction, little lady." Sheldon smirked and added, "But a good one…"

"Well. I do enjoy staying with you. Maybe we can see how it goes, and possibly add more days later?" Amy asked with a coy grin, but Sheldon was already planning on many more.

"Oh most definitely. Now, how about we play a car game!"

Amy perked up, "That's sounds like fun."

Sheldon thought for a moment, and said, "Let's do 'Questions'. We will ask each other questions back and forth for as long as we can, or before we get to work, whichever comes first. First person to say a statement the other gets a point."

Amy brightened up, "Oh like the movie, "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, Yes? Have you seen it?"

"No."

"HA! Statement! Point Fowler."

Sheldon growled at Amy, "That's not fair. Are we starting now?"

"Do you want to start?"

"Haven't we already?" Amy winked at him.

"Was it pleasant to stay over?"

"Could I have had a better sleep?" Amy smiled.

"Wouldn't it be easier to drive to work if you didn't have to start in Glendale?"

"Wouldn't you get sick of someone in your home all the time?"

"Could you get tired of the person you love next to you every night?"

Amy fought to answer with 'Never'. She stopped at the red light and looked at Sheldon with a smile, "Can I answer no, and not lose?"

Sheldon smiled in victory, "Can you deny that we are better together than apart?"

"Can I answer no, and not lose?" Amy said again.

"Sorry, a repeat. Point Cooper." Sheldon smirked at Amy who glared at him. "Would you be interested in making this arrangement permanent?"

Amy shook her head with a laugh, "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Would you say yes if I did?"

Amy gave him a stern look, but with a wink. She knew the first day was tense and feared a repeat of that day would cause him to second guess their whole relationship. It was silly of course, but Amy was cautious with her new love. She wouldn't do anything that would harm it, even if it meant delaying her own desires. Little did she know that the delay would cause more harm. "Will you ask me after our trial period?"

"Okay!" Sheldon smiled that she had all but agreed to move in, but then realized his error in the game. "Drats."

Amy snickered, "Statement! HA! Point Fowler…" Amy had one more concern about the living arrangements, "Now…If we move in together, do you realize what my mother would say?"

Sheldon shrugged, "Would she be more comfortable if we were married?"

Amy stopped the car in the middle of the street. It was good there were no cars behind her. She turned to Sheldon with wide eyes, "Are you asking me to marry you?" The question did not shock her, as much as the presentation.

"Would you say yes if I did?"

"Can… I have a drink of water?" Amy took one hand off the wheel and took a large drink of her water bottle from her lunch bag. Sheldon held his breath till she had two hands on the wheel again.

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat and said with a low voice that rumbled in Amy ears, "Can I ask you a question?"

Amy didn't answer. She just held onto the steering wheel with a grip so tight, her knuckles were white. She blinked a few times as she looked down and then gazed up to Sheldon with anticipation. She never expected to be asked for her hand in marriage in the middle of the road within weeks of meeting a man, though she had to admit that by now she knew they were unconventional. When a car behind blared their horn, Amy realized they had to move and pulled the car to the side of the street. "Can you ask me in a second?" She looked at Sheldon after the put the car in park.

Sheldon too was thankful to be out of the middle of road. He drew in large gasp of air and asked, "Will you go to Texas with me for the Fourth of July weekend?" Sheldon pulled in his bottom lip waiting for the answer he hoped for. He had it all planned out. He and Amy would go to Texas, and as the lights flickered over the bay, Sheldon would go on one knee and ask for the honor of being her husband. It wasn't as bad as an onion ring, nor was it as unique as Neil Diamond crooning the proposal to Amy, but it was romantic. Even Junior had agreed that it was good spot for a proposal. He asked him about it when they had their talk.

Sheldon waited with a big smile that started to drop as the seconds ticked on.

It wasn't the question that Amy had planned on answering, but she was thankful he hadn't asked her to marry him in the middle of the street. A vacation in Texas sounded heavenly, and Amy knew it would be magical. It was only two weeks away, but, of all days to ask her to go, it was the same time as her surgery. She could only answer one thing:

"No." Amy saw Sheldon's jaw drop and added quickly to soften the blow, "Point Cooper."

Sheldon snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hardly."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! One more chapter... maybe...**

 **Thank you again!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

 **Well, my little fan fic-keteers, it looks like the last episode of Sheldon Six is at an end.**

 **If I could, I would run each and every one of you readers up a flagpole and salute you. And if you touched the ground, burn you. I'd like to take a moment to personally thank ShAmy4evr, who you may or may not know is the first transcontinental Beta Reader to a Hazelra7 Fan fic-o-tainment story.**

 **On with the "Show"**

* * *

"Are you upset?" Amy asked with a timid smile.

Sheldon asked in a huff, "Are we still playing the game?"

She didn't think that he would be so upset over her not agreeing immediately to an impromptu trip, but she was wrong. His snappy tone and lack of eye contact gave Amy the first glimpse at Sheldon's anger.

However, Amy forced a smile and asked, "Do **you** want to continue to play?" She was confused and wanted to break the tension that seemed to have risen more often this week than she liked. Their time together was supposed to be perfect and she couldn't understand what had upset him.

"Does it make a difference?" Sheldon said with a scowl. Having not received the answer he had wanted and to be honest, expected, he now did not know how to respond. His mind had come up with the perfect proposal, and he hadn't thought through any other possibilities. And what worried him was that he knew from the other Sheldon's that he had better get it right. No onion rings, tuition breaks or failed anniversary dinners. Sheldon wanted to put all those other Sheldon's to shame with his romantic genius and Texas at the bay seemed as romantic as they come.

Amy shrugged, "Can we go to Texas a different time? I have booked the week off, but I still have…"

Sheldon cut her off with a jolt of sudden cheerfulness, "You already have the time off! Perfect! I'll book our tickets!"

"Sheldon I can't go! What about in a month? I'd love to go…"

"A MONTH!? That's too long!" Sheldon thought of the ring just waiting in his wall safe begging him to put it on her finger. In his mind, there was no reason to wait a second longer. He knew that as soon as she said yes, he would be able to breathe easier. All would be as it should be. He had waited long enough for something he did not even know he was yearning for. The other Sheldon's had opened his eyes and he wanted to know that Amy was his, just as he was hers. He needed to see that ring on her finger declaring to all that they belonged together, that this beautiful woman had chosen him. "I want to take you as soon as possible! There's no reason to wait!"

"Yes there is… look I wanted to talk to you about something…" Amy let out a heavy sigh and said quietly, "I have this thing…"

Sheldon cut her off her sigh, " ** _Nothing_** can be THAT important."

"Well it's pretty important, at least to me it is. You see…"

Sheldon waved his hand away, "Amy, this trip would be MORE important than ANYTHING you have planned."

Amy glared at Sheldon and is dismissal of her. She was about to tell him about her surgery, but his stint as a petulant child silenced her. She was angry, but also disappointed and upset over his apparent lack of understanding. She did not expect empathy but had hoped for some consideration of her feelings, so she stopped talking and the rest of the car ride was as silent as a church during a funeral. She shut her lips together and breathed heavily concentrating on the road, and not the stubborn man next to her. In turn, Sheldon just stared out of the passenger window, not looking at her and so not seeing how angry she was. Neither did he see her disappointment because his own overshadowed everything.

When they were near work, Sheldon turned toward her and barked, "What is so damn important that we can't go in two weeks? The Fourth of July only happens once a damn year, Amy! ONCE A YEAR!"

Amy said nothing as she pulled into the parking lot. Sheldon had never used that type of language with her and she was not going to allow it now.

She threw the car in park and turned toward Sheldon. The look she gave him caused him to shudder. It was only then that he realized that at that moment, he might not be the only angry person in the car as Amy snapped at him, "And I don't see what is so "damn Important" that you can't change the time. I have things going on, Sheldon. Things that were in place LONG before you came into my life! Upsetting things that I thought I couldn't tell… well never mind… But Sheldon, believe it or not, not everything is about you! Now I have work to do and am likely to be busy for the rest of day, so would greatly appreciate not being disturbed!" Amy leaped out of the car and slammed the door, popping the air in Sheldon's ears. He sat fuming in the passenger seat as watched her storm off toward her lab.

Then as he exited her vehicle, his mind started to run through every scenario he could think of: What did she mean things in place before he came along? Was it something like Stuart's date? A long standing obligation that she couldn't escape? Could it be another man ready to sweep her off her feet? So much for his fireworks proposal at the bay if she already had another man lined up.

Sheldon trudged off to his office, his mind continuing to play through the possibilities: Maybe it was some arranged marriage she couldn't speak of? He remembered the story of Faisal and his blood started to boil in his veins. By the time he opened his office, Sheldon's mind had Amy married off to some Arab Sheik, with hordes of children's riding camels that were spitting on his shoes. Sheldon tried to shake off the image with work, but all the figures on his white board only morphed to Amy's face glaring at him.

He paced around his office for hours, his anger and disappointment making the walls feel as if they were closing in on him and by the time he met Leonard for lunch, he was wound as tight as a ball of rubber bands, just waiting to snap. His grunting silence during lunch went unnoticed until Raj had the temerity to ask where Amy was, at which point slammed his utensils down and stormed off toward his office again.

However as he stormed into his office, he finally started to think straight as he ran through the fight in his mind, and he realized that perhaps he may have been slightly out of line. Only slightly, he reasoned.

He remembered the look on her face and it tore into him. She had looked pained, her eyes squinting to slits and brow furrowed in concentration. It seemed that she had wanted to say something. Her face, red with anger worried him. He didn't like it. The other Sheldons had spoken of Amy's different faces and the only one Sheldon thought he would never see was the one she had given him in the car, as if his words had hurt her.

But how could she not see his disappointment? If she had something to say to him, why couldn't she tell him? If Faisal was back in the picture, why couldn't she tell him? But then the memory of his own secret gnawed at him. He so wanted to tell her about the congress of Sheldon's and he had thought that a trip to his home town would be perfect way to show her how his life had differed from the other Sheldons. And maybe she could have gone with him to his mother's grave, a patch of dirt he hadn't let his feet touch since he was 11. Perhaps Amy would have been with him as he showed her his mother's few belongings that he had kept hidden in the closet of their family home so that his father wouldn't donate them out of guilt.

He sat back in his office chair and his anger returned, he felt the trip was tainted, and it was all her fault. The irony morphed his angry to regret. But more than anything, he just wanted her near him and hadn't a clue why she couldn't go. He sat up when he realized, he had been too angry in the car to ask her. Though she had told him in no uncertain terms to leave her alone, he had to know and find out what kept her from the Texas trip. He only hoped she was still talking to him.

He rushed down the hall to find Amy, but she had left early for the day to meet with Penny and Bernadette for a girl's night. He knew that it had been arranged before their fight, but the fact that he couldn't see her stung. He hoped that she would still come to apartment that night, but thanks to the way they had left each other that morning, he wasn't sure. The thought that Amy would not want to come back to him almost broke him. What if she never came back?

Once again, Sheldon's famous temper got the better of him. No matter how much he tried to ignore his old life and habits, the demons still haunted him. It had been such a silly fight, and might have cost him Amy. What else would his temper cause him to lose?

By the end of the day, Sheldon was a shell. The throbbing anger that he had started the day with had gone, leaving him empty. He slumped to the car with Leonard who was all a buzz about his upcoming date with Penny and didn't notice Sheldon's unusual silence.

However at the comic book store, Sheldon's sour demeanor was eventually noticed by the group as it weighed on their giddy evening like a heavy blanket. His heavy sighs at everything anyone said screamed that he wanted to talk about something but was too stubborn to just ask for help. Finally, Leonard took the bait and asked as he looked over his glasses.

"What's wrong Sheldon? You seem…"

Howard interrupted, "You look like a guy who's missing the last piece of the Tie Fighter Lego set."

Raj perked up and joined in the analogy, "No… more like the guy who rolled a critical fail at the Gates of Gawokrul with only a tin dagger to defend against the Orc horde."

Sheldon sighed again, but said nothing. Leonard added, "No, not that bad! Though… perhaps like the guy whose first tickets to Comic-Con were shredded by his mother in an attempt to curb his child-like enthusiasm. Just because I was only 12 didn't mean I couldn't go to San Diego! Not that she'd notice I was gone anyway!"

"Dude… Get over it." Raj shook his head and looked back to his gloomy companion, "I think Sheldon looks more like the guy who is last in line for a Stan Lee comic book signing, only for him to find out that you're the guy who thinks that he uses too many double letters for the names. Like Peter Parker… Or Bruce Banner."

Leonard turned toward Raj, "Marvel isn't the only one who does that! Hello! Lois Lane! Clark Kent!"

Forgetting about sighing Sheldon moping next to him, Howard had to correct Leonard. "That's a C and K for Clark Kent… it doesn't count!"

Their solemn friend was ignored for a long standing comic debate as Raj shook his head and added, "The phonics of the word is what counts! Besides, he never signed my comic…"Raj slumped down, but Leonard snapped at him.

"But you brought a Superman comic book!"

"Exactly! He should like it for the phonic sympatico alone!"

"There is no such thing as phonic sympatico!"

"Yes there is! Like when I say Naan, and all the Spanish speakers think I said, Pan.. both mean bread!"

"We are WAY OFF topic here, guys!" Leonard scolded the group and Sheldon looked over to him with a slight smile hoping they would get back to the topic at hand: Sheldon. But Sheldon's smile dropped when Leonard said, "Stan Lee was **never** going to sign that comic book!"

Howard rolled his eyes and said, "Raj… that's like showing up for the Star Wars Movie in a Star Fleet Federation uniform!"

"Nobody would do that! That's blasphemy!" Leonard's smile broadened as he looked out and said dreamily, "Only 6 months away to the new Star Wars Movie! I bet the new movie will be out mid-December!"

Sheldon perked up at the thought of the new Star Wars Movie but then he remembered that Amy's birthday was on the 17th and he let out a sigh loud enough to interrupt the group's banter. Finally Leonard remembered his sad friend and what had started the conversation, "Oh yeah, what ails ya, Tex?"

"Ya got no skip in your giddy up!" Howard's Texas accent fell on deaf ears. Sheldon just let out another sigh again. "And no response on wearing a Federation uniform to a Star Wars movie? Must be woman troubles."

Finally, Sheldon could say something, "How'd ya know?"

Raj answered for him, "It's always women troubles, Howard should know…"

Howard ignored Raj and said, "Clearly the great and mighty Sheldon Cooper has messed up! I noticed no Amy Farrah Fowler at lunch today… Could it be trouble in paradise?"

"You're in trouble with Amy, already? So soon?" Howard looked to Sheldon for confirmation but all he received was another sigh, "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Sheldon moaned and said flatly, "Fallen right on my keister, gentlemen. I may or may not have lost my temper…" Sheldon looked up at the group who tried to look surprised, but had to avert their eyes. "Anyway… I think I need to apologize to Amy… But I don't know how. It's not in my nature. Brotastic never talked about saying sorry when dating women…"

"Brotastic doesn't know everything."

"I guess not." Sheldon groaned, "What about that stupid movie, " _Love means you never have to say you're sorry_? Movies lie to us. Brotastic is no help. What is a guy to do?"

"You better watch different movies and get a new advice column on women if you want to keep a lady." Leonard offered as counsel.

Howard chipped in, "Let me tell ya, saying sorry is the easy part."

Sheldon snorted, "For you! You're always wrong!"

Howard narrowed his eyes at Sheldon, but Raj shrugged and said flatly, "Easy to say sorry… 'I'm sorry I was a clueless idiot.' Done."

Sheldon snorted, "How do you know I was a clueless idiot?"

"Of course you were! You're a guy! We all are." Howard nodded, as did Raj and Leonard who added as an afterthought, "Oh, and buy her something…"

Sheldon perked up, "How does that work…"

Leonard chimed in, "Instead of a heartfelt apology, show her you're sorry with an empty financial gesture."

Howard agreed, "Yep… I already got three things I can get Bernadette when I screw up! I just need my allowance from Ma and I am golden!"

Sheldon remembered the other Sheldon's women trouble and something about a tiara, a devilish grin bloomed on his face as he licked his lips. "Leonard… I think we need to stop at the jewelry store on the way home…"

Over at Los Robles, the girl's night was in full swing and all the girls were doing their best to console Amy and decipher Sheldon's actions. But since Amy wasn't giving away many details of their spat, they were not having much success. Amy was still upset over their morning fight, but as the day wore on she had realized that her anger had prevented her telling him about her surgery. Penny, Bernadette and Yvette tried to comfort her, but they too were unable to understand why Sheldon had acted the way he did.

"Maybe he had something planned with his Meemaw?" Penny suggested, though she did think that this was probably wishful thinking.

Yvette, Raj's girlfriend who had joined the girl's night, added, "Or maybe he wanted to take you somewhere special?"

"Nah, more likely he is an ass!" Bernadette added pouring the wine into Amy's glass with a heavy hand. "Look, they are all clueless idiots. They can't even stay on a topic for more than 30 seconds!"

"That's true! Talking to the guys is like watching popcorn in a pan! They jump from topic to topic without any conclusions! It's maddening!" Penny added as she held her own glass out for a refill.

"Look…Howie is a hot mess. Leonard is well… Leonard… Raj is.." Bernadette looked over to Yvette who was hanging on every word, "Well, he's sweet as pie. But none of them know how to handle women, or their emotions. And Sheldon is the worst of the lot. Hell, he never even had training on how to act like a person."

Penny sat up, "She's right! I mean, how long was that guy completely alone? Years! It's like that movie Castaway, when Tom Hanks is stranded on an island."

Yvette curled up her nose, "Oh I hated that movie! I mean, talking to a ball for that long? That was nuts!"

Bernadette shrugged and added, "I liked it.. I mean, it showed that he had moved on from romantic roles, like Sleepless in Seattle."

Amy let out a large sigh, but it was overshadowed by Penny leaping to the DVD Player, "God, I love that movie! WE should watch it! Oh and double feature it with when You got Mail!"

Amy gave a sigh and took a large gulp off her wine. It really did feel like grape juice that burned, as Sheldon said one day when Penny offered him a glass.

The girls started to watch the film, chatting about the plot and the actors and trying to ignore Amy's giggles. She had had only had one drink of her wine and was feeling silly. But when she started to cry for no reason before the credits were over for Sleepless in Seattle, it was decided that Amy Farrah Fowler was too much of a light weight to enjoy wine that night or any night for that matter. So around 8 PM, they half carried her back to Sheldon's apartment, put her to bed and returned to 4A to complete their Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan marathon.

Around 9:45, Amy blinked her eyes open to find a figure leaning against the door frame staring at her in the dark of Sheldon's bedroom. She gasped but soon the hints of talc told her it was just Sheldon. As she sat up in the bed, she wondered how long he had been watching her sleep. He looked shrunken somehow, and after she had found her glasses she could see from the light from the window that his beautiful blue eyes were shiny and bloodshot.

Amy adjusted her cardigan, embarrassed that he should see her in such a state. She must have fallen asleep fully clothed. She didn't really remember how she got to Sheldon's bedroom, but she had never drunk before. Her initial plan had been to go back to her apartment, feeling that Sheldon would not want to see her that night. But she knew that if she was honest with herself, the real reason was that she wanted to avoid him. However her unaccustomed alcohol consumption had trumped her agenda of avoiding Sheldon and the conversation she had long ignored.

She brushed back her hair and whispered, "Hello." But she still couldn't look at him for any length of time.

Sheldon's voice cracked, "Hello."

Amy wasn't sure how long they stared at each other with only the sound of their breathing between them. Finally to break the silence she said again, 'Hello' the same time Sheldon said, 'Hi.' Sheldon moved and sat on the edge of the bed. He licked his lips and said in a meek voice, "Amy… sorry…" Then stopped to take a breath to start again.

Amy snapped her head back and looked at his drooped shoulders. She could hear his heavy sighs and was about to speak, but he started again, "I never shoulda spoken to you like that. I was upset over not being able to go to Texas, and I acted…" Sheldon took a breath and said the next line with a thick Texas accent, "like an overgrown man-child who had his favorite toy taken away, or somptin like that..."

Amy grinned and said, "You talked to your sister, didn't you?"

Sheldon looked away at the admission, "Maybe…but she was right." Sheldon had called Missy while he was at the jewelry store to get her advice on tiaras. It was his first time in a jewelry store, and Leonard had been no help. Missy told him to apologize instead, and save the hairpiece for when he really screwed up. Then as Leonard drove them home, Missy talked Sheldon through the unfamiliar action of an apology. When he got home, he had expected to walk into an empty apartment, but there in his bed was his Amy, curled up, fully clothed and snoring like a saw. He had stood watching her sleep for a while, thinking over how lucky he was that he had met her that day he had spilled coffee on her. That here, even at his worse, she was still waiting for him. He could learn patience from her, a lesson he thought perhaps he could have used that morning.

Sheldon took a shaky breath and said, "I never wanted you to see my temper, Amy. It never should be aimed at you. Ever. It's something I wish I could rip outta me."

"We are all woven together with the bits of our past. Your temper isn't something that will go away overnight Sheldon. It's part of you and I understand that. You're not the only one who can be angry. But I think the key is to talk about it before it gets too far."

Sheldon let out a relieved breath while saying, "That's what I didn't do and I'm… sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing to me Sheldon. I know that's not easy for you."

Sheldon traced his fingers over the quilt thread and said unhappily, "It needs to be easy though, well… for you, anyway. I'll work on how to apologize to others later." Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat, "I really want to know why you can't go…"

Amy looked down at her folded hands, and swallowed her words, "I can't…" She hesitated, not able to find the right way to say what she wanted.

Sheldon sighed and said, "I know… I know we have a lot to talk about, but you look exhausted."

"I am."

He inched closer to Amy and reached for her hand. She offered it willingly and gave him a sweet half sleep smile. "I want to explain things, Sheldon but it will take while I think."

"Me too."

"Now I wanna sleep, then we can wake up early, have a nice breakfast and discuss things, okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Sheldon rose off the bed and offered his hand to Amy to get up so that they could both prepare for the night. After they had both changed they met at the bed and carefully folded back the covers. Sheldon held out his arm for Amy and she snuggled into his chest. Within minutes she was asleep with Sheldon lightly running his hand down her shoulder.

It was around 5 AM when Sheldon woke up the following morning, and he decided to make an early start on his exercises. Though he had tried not to wake Amy when he got up, she still heard his grunts and moans as he carried out his exercises. She thought an early start was a good idea and would give them time for their talk later. So she rose and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, though she could not resist pausing briefly to watch Sheldon's muscles ripple as he continued his workout. Removing her nightgown, she threw on her robe, poked her head out of the bathroom door to see if Sheldon was done and ready for their shower, but he was still pulling himself up and down on the bar. Amy couldn't resist a second longer as she moved toward him, licking her lips.

Sheldon felt her hand on his spine, then slowly trace down to his hips. He held onto the bar with one hand as twisted around to face Amy and replaced his second hand on the bar. She wasn't looking at him, but his glistening body just begging to be touched. Amy outlined the muscle groups of his chest as if sculpting clay. She placed a short kiss on his lips, then his chin, his neck and moved her lips down his chest toward his stomach as her hands led the way. Sheldon tensed up as she moved toward the band of his boxer shorts, but held onto the bar with both hands to see what she would do.

Amy kneeled down before him and continued to kiss his stomach, then his jutting hip bone that was slowly being exposed as she removed his shorts. Sheldon took one hand off the bar and wove his fingers through her hair, but he needed to steady himself as Amy quickly dispatched his shorts short and took him in her hands.

Sheldon looked down to find Amy looking up at him, while her dexterous hands worked him. In a husky voice, much lower than he had ever heard from her, she ordered him, "Hold on to the bar." Sheldon sucked in a breath, closed his eyes, reached up and gasped the bar just in time as he felt Amy's lips on him.

Sheldon's arms held on to the bar for dear life as his muscles flexed and constricted with every pass of her soft lips but the bar was nearly pulled off the wall. He could hear the wood that held the bar up creak with his strong pulls every time she stroked her hand or sucked the tip. He opened his eyes and looked down at her and with a lower growl, he ordered her, "Take off your robe."

Sheldon let go of the bars, and as she pulled the cloth off her shoulders, he pulled her off the floor and toward him finishing the job by ripping the fabric off her body. He pushed her against the door frame, hoisted her off the ground and told her with a commanding tone, "Grab the bar."

Amy had only a moment to adjust to the feeling of being suspended in the air with Sheldon's arms holding her up before a new sensation overwhelmed her. Sheldon arched his back and pivoted his body into Amy. She held her breath as he filled her and every thrust was deeper than the last. The act was frantic and furious almost out of control, but Sheldon couldn't stop till finally they quaked with release. Amy's grip on the bar loosened as she clung onto his neck but Sheldon held her steady. Spent, but with Amy still in his arms, Sheldon leaned against the door frame for support and then slid down to as floor as they collapsed together. Sheldon grabbed Amy's robe and threw it over them while they both caught their breath.

Amy finally said with a laugh, "I was just going to check on you for the shower."

"Well… I think I'm ready for one now." Sheldon said with a coy smile, "After all that exercise, ya know."

"I know…" Amy was as sweaty as Sheldon and was in desperate need of a shower herself.

Amy rose off Sheldon and held her hand for him to help him get up from the floor and they made their way to the shower to complete their intimate morning routine which now seemed so natural. Sheldon loved how Amy used the soap to wash his back and massage his shoulders. He almost suggested that they call in and spend the day just lounging. However, he had promised that they would talk before work and so they exited the shower and dressed for the day. As Amy was pulling her cardigan over her shoulder, Sheldon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back and arched her head on his chest.

"I wish you could stay longer than just this week, Amy."

Amy took a deep breath and placed her hands on Sheldon's, "Well maybe I could… How long?"

"Maybe three or four…" Sheldon leaned down and kissed her neck, "Decades."

Amy turned around and gave him a quick kiss, "Well… You better get a handle on your decorating, there Sheldon! I mean… come on? Where am I going to put my cardboard cutout of Bon Jovi?"

Sheldon gulped, "Well, I do have a closet. Many closets… for all your…French things."

"Bon Jovi is a band, Sheldon."

"Okay… boy band things."

Amy giggled and left the bedroom and headed to the guest room with Sheldon following close behind. She looked around the room and at the furniture, "I guess this could work. I think my waterbed might even fit in here!"

Sheldon stood in the doorway and held onto the bar as she twirled back to see him. "You won't be needin' any separate bed, Amy. You know that." Sheldon pulled at the bar a little, "Might need a new bar though."

Amy shivered thinking of their activities that morning, "Yes, well… your guest room does look a bit sparse, other than this extra furniture, you could easily put all the trains in here that you told me were still in Texas. But I think you need to get rid of your sister's crib. I mean Jake is like 15 now."

Sheldon shook his head, "Nope… Might need it."

Amy dropped her smile, "I don't think you do."

"I don't believe in that co-sleeping stuff, Amy. I mean, you could crush the kid!"

"No… not that…" Amy closed her eyes for a moment and then said flatly, "You… you should get rid of it. It takes up too much space."

"I don't want to, Amy. I mean…"

"You just…GET RID OF IT, SHELDON!" Amy's raised voice echoed through the almost empty room and she was embarrassed by her outburst. Sheldon took his hand off the bar, and frowned as he walked over the crib and held onto the rails. Amy looked away and lowered her head, "I'm sorry… I just…"

Sheldon's eyes drooped like a puppy from the pound, "Why are you mad, Amy? Did I do something wrong?"

Amy let out a sigh and shook her head, "No Sheldon… you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry I yelled." She let out a nervous laugh, "See? You're not the only one with a temper." Amy tried to leave the room but Sheldon turned quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Amy… If you want your own, I understand. I mean, hand me downs… Lord knows I had to put up with enough of Junior's mud stained clothes."

Amy curled her brow, "What?"

"I know why you are upset. Don't worry…when we have a baby, we can get our own crib. Safety standards have changed over the years anyway." Sheldon smiled that Amy was already concerned over their child's welfare, "I love that about you, you're always thinkin' Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon's eyes widened with glee, "OH! Maybe we can get one with trains on it! That's a great idea!"

Amy's lip trembled as she looked at the crib, "I can't…"

"Can't what? Okay… Maybe not covered with trains… but some trains." Sheldon smiled at his ability to compromise, but it wasn't returned. "One train?" Amy said nothing, but looked like she was trying to speak. Sheldon frowned in confusion, "No trains?"

"I can't…"

"Oh sure ya can! Trains are great. I'll show ya. In fact, I should get one to put on the wall! You'd love that!"

"No! It's not the train!"

"What is it then?"

"It's because…" Amy looked up at Sheldon and finally said as if the words themselves scared her, "Because I can't have children, Sheldon! I just can't!" Amy rushed out of the guest room before she had to look at the crib another minute. She wanted to get away from him and his heavy hopes that weighed on her. She couldn't give him everything he wanted. He wanted children, and it was the one thing she could not give him.

It wasn't how she wanted to tell him, but at least it was done. But she couldn't face him right now, and needed to get out of the apartment. However Sheldon was too quick for her. Before she was able to reach her purse and leave, Sheldon caught her and spun her around so she would face him. Instead of shock, or anger, he looked calm, almost dismissive.

"Oh Amy darlin' what are you talkin' about. Of course you can have kids!"

Amy pushed him back and raised her voice, "No! No I can't! I have this medical condition, Sheldon. When I was in my 20's I was told I couldn't have children due to this problem."

"What problem Amy? You never told me!" Sheldon lunged toward her in fear and tried to hold her, but Amy pushed away his sympathy, his touch. She didn't want anyone to think her weak or damaged. She just wanted to deal with it and in a week it would be over.

Amy drew in a breath, "I have heavy bleeding and sometimes pain. It hasn't been as bad lately, but it was terrible a few months ago and I went to my doctor who said I should just... I have surgery scheduled." Amy put her head down and whispered, "After fighting with the insurance for MONTHS, finally, I have a hysterectomy scheduled for next week."

Amy slumped down, "That's what I wanted to tell you yesterday. That is why I can't go with you to Texas. I am going in for surgery and I won't be able to travel. I took a week off from work to rest, but I should be fine after that."

Sheldon wasn't thinking of Texas or anything but what she just told him, "A hysterectomy? You don't need that!"

Amy raised her voice in annoyance at his dismissive attitude, "Sheldon, I've discussed this with my doctor and it's all settled. I'll be fine." She tried to reassure him, though she was the one who needed to hear the words more than he, "Gladys said she'd help me get to the hospital." Amy gave the information so a matter-of-factly as if she was telling Sheldon she was going on vacation.

Sheldon pulled back in a panic. He never could handle the idea of hospital, let alone surgery. The very thought made him cringe. The story of number Five's Amy came to his mind and he tensed up like coiled spring. Then suddenly Sheldon brightened up and he smiled as he remembered number Two's story about his Amy and how they found her problem. It was the same one that had almost killed number Five's Amy. Sheldon's abrupt smile unnerved Amy and she looked at him with confusion as he reached for her hand.

Sheldon knew he could fix it all, if only his Amy would listen.

"I know what is wrong, Amy! You don't need that! You just have a problem with your fallopian tube! That's it! I promise, you will be okay!"

"I already AM okay! I'm fine. Unless you are saying I will only be fine if I can have children! Is that what you are saying?" Amy voice shook in her throat.

"No, Amy, you're perfect. You can have kids."

"Are you saying I am only perfect if I can?" Amy felt her throat close up as a gasp escaped her. This was what she had feared the most.

"Never. No. You are perfect now. Right now, sitting here. No kids, nothing. Amy."

"But you want children. I know you do."

Sheldon shrugged, "Sure I do. But if that never happens, at least I have you. That's more than I could hope for. But it doesn't matter. What matters is what **you** want. If you don't want kids then that's fine. For me there is no choice. It's you with or without kids. But what do YOU want." Then Sheldon placed his hands on her arms trying to make her look up at him and added softly, "Do you want children Amy? Do you?"

Amy closed her eyes and for the first time she admitted something she had hidden down deep in soul. It was something she never said aloud, because the pain of it nearly crippled her. In a shattered voice she said, "Yes… I did. But I can't. Please don't make me relive this."

Sheldon waved a hand at her worries, "Oh Amy. You can! I know it!"

"How can you know that, Sheldon? That's just wishful thinking." Amy moved away from Sheldon and sat on the beige chair clasping her hands together. She still couldn't look up to see his face without seeing hopes that despite his words she knew she could never fulfil.

Sheldon sat near her in his spot on the couch, but he was perched on the edge of his seat trying to hold her hand. Amy drew in a breath, "Sheldon… I know you want children and I am sorry that I cannot give them to you. I'm so sorry!" She pulled her hand away and put it to her face to hold back her tears.

Sheldon went on his knees in front of her and reached for her hands to beg her to listen to him, "No, you can have children, Amy! You always have them! With our genetic material, we could make super genius kids, Amy…"

"Please stop. Please. Don't do this." Amy throat closed from the tears she held back. His words were like blades cutting her.

Sheldon reached up his hand, and brushed away her tears, "Please Amy. I know you can. Please. I know!"

"What are you talking about, Sheldon!" Amy pushed his hands away jumped off the chair. She had had enough of this conversation and talk of children. She had long since cried over her inability to have children. Not that it had ever been was a major issue as she never expected to have boyfriend let alone a family. The fact that Sheldon was dredging up this long settled pain enraged her and she yelled across the room at him, "You are not making any sense! How can you know about my medical condition, when I have doctors telling me what I should do?"

"They are wrong, Amy. Just wrong! You have a growth on your fallopian tube. It's like a genetic defect you developed in your twenties."

"How could you possibly…"

"Listen to me! If you have a Hysterosalpingogram, they'll find it. Please trust me! Don't get that surgery till you get it checked."

Amy was still fuming though at this point she was more confused, "Sheldon, you better have good reason for making stuff up like this. "

"It's not made up. I swear. I almost have the work done to prove it." Sheldon got off the floor, grabbed his white boards and set them up like he was a lecturer. Amy flopped back into her chair with a heavy sigh, already exhausted before the lecture began.

Sheldon was undeterred. He turned around and placed his hands behind his back. With a sly smile he asked, "First… how much do you about Hugh Everett's many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics?"

Amy sat back, "Oh dear lord!" She got comfortable for a long talk.

Over three hours later, work was long forgotten and Sheldon had told Amy everything about the congress including the math and the quantum mechanics which Amy had made him skip over when he had started to go into more detail on the white board. Amy understood most of the theory, but wanted to get to the nut meat of the conference of Sheldons. She could just barely believe the story of number Three and the theater, number One and Four's history seemed so foreign to her that she couldn't even believe that they were the same Sheldon. The story of number Five's Amy struck a chord as did the notion. that in another reality, there was an Amy plump with child. However each story seemed to sadden Amy rather than lift her spirit. Sheldon was so thrilled to finally be able to tell his tale that he didn't notice Amy's face as she looked away from the white board to wipe away the lone tear rolling down her face.

Finally, he sat in his spot with a grin and said, "You see, Amy? See how we are meant to be! And because of number Two and number Five, we can get you checked out! We can have it all, Amy if you want it. Just like it's supposed to be."

Amy looked back at Sheldon with eyes shiny from unshed tears, and shaking her head she said. "Sheldon… this is how it's supposed to be. This.. This is our reality. I am not those Amy's."

"I know that! You're better! You're my Amy."

"But you are only with me because you were told I was the one. You didn't choose me. You sought me out."

"As soon as I heard about 'Marvelous' Amy, I had to know." Sheldon looked incredulous at the notion that any of those other Amy's could measure up to his. He knew his was best but his admiration wasn't seen by Amy.

She gasped with the realization, "You went to my study to find me."

Sheldon smiled unaware how his former action might seem to Amy, "I did. I signed up that Sunday and then met you Monday."

She looked away as she remembered the odd things he had said over the last few weeks. She said with a hushed tone as if she was speaking to herself, "Avocados." Amy swallowed, "Neil Diamond… Ricky the monkey… Rajesh's dog… All of it.." Then it hit her and she looked at Sheldon with a pained expression, "You knew because of them. Those other Sheldon's. Their lives their friends… their Amy's."

"Now I have my own!" But Sheldon's smile was not returned.

With a brittle voice, Amy asked, "Do you even love me, or were told you should?"

"What do you mean? Of course I love you! You're Amy!"

"Yes…but when, Sheldon? When did you love me? When you heard the name: Amy? What if I were Abigail, Martha, or Nancy or Bernice… would you?"

"You could never be a Bernice, Amy. I don't understand… I love you!"

"Because you were told to do so. You were told to fall in love with Amy Farrah Fowler. It was all planned out... I wasn't a choice. I am… a prescription… I am a prescription for the life you feel you were robbed of. I'm just a fantasy to you." Amy closed her eyes for a moment and then took a breath.

"What are you saying Amy? Please look at me."

Amy opened her eyes, but looked past Sheldon. He could see she was pale and bewildered, and as she rose off the chair she said. "I need to think… I need to take a step back…"

Sheldon knew that phrase and it hit him like a spear. He remembered the look of confusion on Number One's face and he knew it was now on his own. "Please don't say you want to reevaluate the situation. Please don't…" Sheldon reached for Amy, but she ignored him.

She walked toward the door but she couldn't feel the floor. She didn't hear Sheldon call back to her. She didn't feel the handle of the knob or hear the door close behind her. She was numb.

Sheldon held his breath and released it slowly in spurts, each second she didn't come back. He was frozen, not knowing what to do. He rushed out the door and raced down the stairs to catch her, but she was gone.

Sheldon ran back upstairs to get his phone and ring Amy, but the sound from the desk told him she had left her phone behind. He paced around the room, and as each moment passed, he grew more agitated. He pushed his white boards to the ground and stomped down the hall to his exercise bar. He jumped off the ground and grasped at the bar, but his sweaty palms almost caused him to fall. He pulled himself up once, then twice, but the view of the crib taunted him.

He closed his eyes, but could only remember the last time he grasped at the metal, holding her and feeling her, not knowing then that it could have been the last time. Sheldon groaned out in pain and ripped the bar off the frame, splintering the wood and bending the metal. He threw the bar into the guest room, where it crashed into the crib and crumpled the rails. Dropping to the floor, in the same spot he had held her earlier, the same spot he had found himself that first week of meeting her hearing the ghostly taunts of his father's voice echoing in his head. He covered his ears as if to drown out his own thoughts, put his head between this bent legs and shook.

Everything was wrong. He wavered between regret over telling about the congress and not telling from the beginning. He didn't know what to do, or how he could ever fill the hole her leaving had left in his heart.

Then he felt a light almost featherlike touch on his head and looked up to see Amy holding out her hand for him to rise off the floor. He took it and pulled himself up, pulling her to him as he had done on their first meeting. She smiled and held his hand as she led him to the couch. He followed her, wondering if he was dreaming.

Sheldon sat in his spot with Amy beside him. He asked, "Where did you go?"

"To the roof. I just needed to think for a while."

Sheldon asked timidly, "And… what did you think about.?"

"Those other Amy's. What do you think they would they have done?"

Sheldon cocked his head in curiosity, "I don't know. I guess it depends on their Sheldon's and their reactions."

"Maybe not. Each of those Sheldon had the same DNA, but led different lives and were different men. The Amy's would be no different. They are all their own person, as am I. Maybe their stories just opened you to the possible. Anyway, no matter what the circumstance or how it happened, I still love you. I can't ignore that and I won't run from it. I just need some time to process all this."

Sheldon let out a breath, "Okay. I understand. Do you want me to send you a PDF of my notes on multiverses?"

Amy smiled and said, "No… I think I'm good." She shook her head and laughed, "While I was on the roof, I really thought about all your stories. In fact, guess what I saw?"

Sheldon asked, "What?"

"A dirty sock."

He had to let out a chuckle, and then squeezed Amy's hand, "I like our story better."

"Me too." Amy leaned against him and Sheldon wrapped his arms around her as if they were tied like a bow.

 ** _24 hours Later…_**

Amy received a text from Sheldon to meet her for coffee. Amy and Sheldon had gone to work after their conversation, but she asked for one night alone to think over things. Sheldon agreed and asked if they could talk on Friday. Just the one night away from Sheldon was enough for Amy. She spent Thursday evening forcing away all her doubts, but the loneliness of her empty bedroom echoed them back to her. When she got Sheldon's text, she smiled for the first time in a day.

However she had thought it odd that he had asked to meet her in the cafeteria, but then thought that maybe he wanted neutral ground. It was just after breakfast, and she hoped the cafeteria was not too busy. Amy walked toward the door, but as she reached for the handle, she was knocked back by the door and fell to the floor. Then she let out a gasp as she felt a splash of liquid on her. Looking up she saw Sheldon standing over her with a coy grin and out-reached hand. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. He pulled her off the floor with a tug, but then without releasing her hand, he went down to the ground on one knee. Amy looked around confused by his actions until he pulled a small box out of his pocket and adeptly opened it while he held onto her other hand.

"Amy…" He took a moment to steady his hand and his voice. He locked eyes with her and never wavered, "You asked me when I fell in love you? Well, I've been thinkin' about it and its right here. Before I knew your name, before I had met, this famous Amy, it was you who stopped my heart. You. I didn't fall in love with Amy Farrah Fowler. I fell in love with you. You just happened to be she."

Sheldon licked his lips and continued as Amy held up her hand to hold back her gasp. "I want to marry that woman. The one who turned my head, the one who challenges me every day, the one who made me smile for first time in years; that is who I want. The one who picks me off the ground like I did for her 27 days ago. So, woman with the brilliant green eyes and coffee stained sweater… will you marry me?"

* * *

 **That's it folks!**

 **And if I may get serious for a moment, writing this story and all the Six Sheldon stories has been one crazy ride. But with all its ups and downs, I wouldn't give it up for the world. Except for now, when I'm giving it up.**

 **Before I sign off, I'd like to share with you all one last use for author's notes... It's good for times like this. Good night. SNiff SNiff**

 **...(waits for reviews)**

 **ShAmy4ver, did you hear that? Oh, the people are heartbroken. I can't take this away from the world. Six Sheldons are back!**

 **Epilogue to both stories coming soon!**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Well, my little fan fic-keteers, here's the epilogue I promised you.**

 **Spoilers... One more to go!**

* * *

 **One Last thank you to ShAmy4ver. When I say this story would be NOTHING without her, I mean it. She is the co-author and just the best person ever. I am lucky to work with her. If you liked ANY of the Six Sheldon Saga, you have her to thank. For sure.**

* * *

Amy chewed her lip as she dialed her doctor's office that Friday afternoon. She had hoped to catch the doctor during her late lunch hour, but it was always difficult to reach Dr. Blair. Her head was still swimming from the morning's events and the spin Sheldon had given her when she had said yes to his unexpected proposal.

She had just been expecting to reconcile after their discussion, not receive such a heartfelt offer of marriage. She couldn't believe that she had said yes so readily, but given how she felt about him, she knew that the only conclusion to that question was 'Yes' as she almost tackled him on the floor and peppered his face with kisses, following which he had picked her up and spun her like a top. She had never seen him so happy, so utterly ecstatic as if he had finally solved all the mysteries of the universe, or even better, had found a missing piece of a long unsolved puzzle.

After the unforeseen proposal, and the parade to every department so that Sheldon could proudly show everyone that he was engaged, Amy had finally managed to make her way back to her lab, though her mind wasn't on work. The night before, Amy had promised Sheldon that she would look into the medical condition that the other Amy's had, and Amy had to admit that despite her initial doubts, she was cautiously optimistic.

She had a narrow window scheduled for her surgery and Amy knew that if she postponed it, she would have to reschedule. But at this moment, she was more than willing to delay the surgery. Sheldon's story had given her a glimmer of hope. Though it may not result in her being able to have children, perhaps she would be able to avoid the surgery. The twinkling ring on finger distracted her as the doctor's office picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me. I am Amy Farrah Fowler. I was calling to speak with…"

"Ahhh yes, Ms. Fowler."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Dr. Fowler."

"Yes right…Amy. We have you scheduled for next week. Now, please show up at least 45 minutes ahead for a scan…"

Amy tried to interrupt the lady on the other so that she could explain, "No wait, I wanted to know if I could see Doctor Blair before I go in…"

"Oh… hold on… Nope… No… wait… Okay… I got an appointment for August 8th."

Amy gasped, "August, but I was hoping to see him before the surgery."

"Oh we have nothing till then. But if you want, you can reschedule the surgery till let me see… August 21st."

Amy thought about it for a few seconds. Finally she said with a slight smile, "August it is!"

She called Sheldon immediately, who answered on the first ring, not letting her say a word before he started, "What'd they say? What'd they say? Are you okay? I went ahead and got the time off so I can take care of ya Amy. You don't need Gladys. Just say the word."

Amy had to stifle a laugh at Sheldon's enthusiasm, "Good… How's August sound?"

"Really, you okay with putting it off?" Sheldon let out a sigh of relief.

Without a moment of hesitation, Amy answered, "Yes. Now, about your Texas idea…."

 **August 8** **th** **:**

Amy paced up and down as she waited for the doctor to return. She was playing with the ring on her finger when she wasn't trying to adjust the hospital gown that was gaping open behind her. Sheldon stood watch, just to make sure that no one would walk in on her with her appealing posterior showing; not even that male nurse who had had the nerve to ask Amy if she was single.

"Couldn't he see the ring on your finger!? It's as big as a boulder, for Christ sake!" Sheldon growled at the closed door that the flirty male nurse had left not more than 30 minutes ago.

Amy let out sigh, "Sheldon, he was just asking because if you were a relative, he didn't need that form for you to sign."

Sheldon snorted, "Even if we weren't married, which we CLEARLY we are, he had no business asking if you were single! I didn't like how he was eyein' you."

"Oh Sheldon, don't worry since we are married, you didn't need to sign anything."

Sheldon beamed with pride, "Another reason our quick wedding was a good idea. And you said that we might be rushing things! Bull sh… I mean…Pishsha!" Sheldon smiled as he caught the bad words in his mouth before they could escape. Lately, his cursing had been significantly reduced, he had even started chastising the others if they used bad language. Their quick trip to Texas fueled his accent and twang but over a month later, it was also fading; like the memories of his former lonely life.

In an effort to change the subject, Amy stated "Well… Did you know that up until the 1970's a woman still needed consent from her husband to get a voluntary sterilization?"

Sheldon scoffed, "Like I could ever tell you what to do. It was an uphill battle to get you to agree to getting married at the bay in Galveston, never mind tellin' you what to do with your lady parts. Besides, it's your body!" For a month, Sheldon had been worried sick over this medical examination and his worry sometimes came out as anger. But he had to watch his tone with his new wife. More than once she had told him he that he was fussing too much, and if he didn't tone it down she wasn't going to let him come with her. Sheldon took a deep breath, and just gave a smile akin to the grin he had when he watch the koalas.

This initial visit with the doctor in his office had been tense from the start. Sheldon's constant interruptions and 'advice' earlier had almost resulted in the doctor having him removed, and the waiting now was not improving his mood. However Sheldon softened his tone as he noticed Amy holding her arms over her stomach, "How are you um…. Feeling? Still a little sick to your stomach? Didn't you throw up this mornin'?"

"No…that was yesterday. Don't worry, it comes and goes. It's just nerves, I'll be fine. I really want to know about this scan, though." She rubbed the spot on her arm where they had taken a blood sample.

Amy scrunched her face up and sat on the bed as she tapped her watch to see if it was still running. It had been over 45 minutes since she had walked into the hospital room. Her examination should have started by now, but after wearing out a trench in the floor, it seemed she still had to wait.

Sheldon was getting more anxious by the minute, and it was now his turn to pace up and down. "Well I hope they give back that urine sample and blood tests."

Amy looked bilious at the thought, "Gross! Why would you want those back!?"

"I don't like your DNA roaming all over the place! Do you realize how rare it is to find a person with an IQ as high as yours who can still dance?"

Amy nudged him, "Well, there are two in this room right now, so not so rare."

"You're better at statistics than that Mrs. Fowler-Cooper." Sheldon shook his head, "We are a rare breed, sweet wife, and have to be diligent! They will be after me next." Sheldon glared at the door. He absolutely hated doctors. He hated hospitals and he hated medical tests, especially those involving his beautiful wife.

Sheldon's paranoia was now increasing by the second, "I know their kind! Who knows what robot clones these quacks will think up! Besides, I don't know why they needed a second sample! I almost asked that lecherous male nurse if his name was Vlad!"

Amy tapped the bed and made Sheldon sit next to her to stop his pacing and 'fussin'', as he would say. He tromped over to the bed and slumped down, making one more adjustment to Amy's robe.

It had been six weeks since she had said yes to his proposal and their lightning fast Texas trip. Amy was actually relived that she had postponed her surgery, as she had been feeling better, and was even wondering whether to go ahead with her appointment on the 28th.

Texas had been a whirlwind trip and over far too quickly for both of them. Sheldon had taken Amy to his favorite restaurant: A little café near his PopPop's old church. Sheldon had also showed her old pictures of the family. Amy was particularly interested in seeing the pictures of Mary Cooper. She looked like a strong woman who always had a glowing smile for her special boy. It was the first time that Sheldon had felt strong enough to go through the things he had saved following her death and they found old videos, and even Mary's diary which had proved to be pretty saucy reading, considering.

Amy had been immediately swept up by Clan Cooper and made to feel welcome. George was in a much better mood since he was no longer sleep deprived and was on his home turf. Missy made Amy shop for all sorts of clothes, most of which she would never be able wear without a least three cardigans. And Meemaw treated her like a queen.

Sheldon had wanted to change his perfect proposal site to a perfect wedding site. But Amy felt it was too soon, and it had taken all the Cooper clan to almost persuade her. However it was only when Sheldon pulled the big guns out and looked at her with his big puppy dog blue eyes that she melted, and agreed that there was no reason to wait. Meemaw was overjoyed and at the behest of Sheldon she contacted Eddy of all people, who rounded up all their friends. And he, Gladys and the whole group flew out to join them. Amy's mother was unhappy that she was having to put a stop to the plans she intended to set in motion when she had spoken to Sheldon on Skype, but was too happy seeing Amy actually marry a living breathing man to complain too much.

Though Meemaw and Amy's mother were pushing for the wedding to take place in a church, Sheldon was not too keen. However he did agree when Amy suggested that Mary would have wanted it that way. The wedding in the old chapel was out of a fairy tale as far as Amy was concerned. The setting was idyllic with dark mahogany beams, flickering candles and the light gleaming through the one stained glass windows above the small altar.

No one felt that it was too soon for the couple to wed, or that they should take their time. It was like watching the last part of movie after reading the spoilers. Everyone knew it was coming, but it was just wonderful to see.

Even Penny was misty eyed at the service and had to be comforted by Leonard. After the wedding, Penny had walked up to the altar and had looked around as if she was sizing up the place. The crowd had started to head toward the dining hall and Penny could already hear the hoots and hollers of Cooper clan drowning out anyone else as the newlywed couple entered the room. Penny turned to Leonard, "I can't imagine meeting someone so perfect for you, that you would want to marry within a month of meeting them."

Leonard looked at Penny in her pink chiffon dress and said with a slight smile, "I can."

Penny caught his look, "Well, when we get married, none of this spur of the moment junk. I want a big wedding with all my family there."

Leonard gulped, "WHEN?"

Penny caught herself and said with a nervous giggle, "IF…I meant… but it will be planned out and HUGE!"

Leonard wrapped his arms around her and said with a kiss on her forehead, "As you wish, dear. As big as you want."

By the time Penny and Leonard had made their way to the small dining room, Sheldon and Amy were already having their first dance. They glided across the floor as if they were floating on ice. Leonard needed to go over his speech as Best Man, though he knew he had time. The way the happy couple were looking, he knew that they would be dancing for a while.

The pot luck dinner after the dance was better than anything Raj could have had catered at the last minute, though Penny and Bernadette bemoaned the non-alcoholic selection of sparkling apple cider and both vowed that at their weddings, it would be an open bar.

Finally Leonard stood for the speech placing one hand on Sheldon's shoulder he spoke with a clear voice that echoed throughout the small room. It was only a crowd of about 50, but it felt like a horde to Sheldon who still felt a little unnerved by large groups. He was thankful it was his best friend giving the speech and not him.

"The best man's toast. I'd like to think I was worthy of this honor, but I feel I am not. Sheldon has done more for me than I could ever have done for him. He has helped me with a project that could possible win us both a Nobel. He introduced me to the love of my life, the beautiful woman seated right over there. Yeah… That's my girlfriend." Leonard waved to Penny who gave a nervous wave back. Leonard held up his glass again, "Sheldon gave me and the guys some of the best advice on dating I have ever received and I just wish I could have known him and been a friend…" Leonard gulped and said with a crack in his voice, "Sooner."

He looked at Sheldon and thought of the other Leonards' stories in his Congress of Sheldons. Those alternate best friends who always seemed to give more than they received. Leonard didn't have that with this Sheldon, and much to the confusion of most of his audience he added. "In this universe, when it comes to Sheldon… I get more than I give. I look forward to having a long friendship with him and wish him all the happiness in the world. Congratulations Buddy. Couldn't have happened to a better guy!" Leonard nodded his head to his two companions.

All three guys, Howard, Raj and Leonard pulled out Lightsabers and raised them up to salute the Bride and Groom. Amy glared at Sheldon whose emotions were getting the better of him and was near crying at this point. Shaking her head she just sighed and smiled at how happy he was at that moment.

Sheldon was overwhelmed. He had gained more than just a soulmate in the last month, he had found three close friend. His own crew who in the short time he had known them had always had his back. He smiled one of the rare toothy grins he gave when he couldn't contain his joy. It was as if he had captured the essence of happiness.

Finally as the evening drew to a close and the last of the family shuffled out, the couple and their friends were gathered around one of the round tables talking. Penny and Bernadette had made up after the fight between them over catching the bouquet, having lost the battle to Eddy. They sat there, picking at red velvet cake, thinking how strange it seemed that not more than a month ago, each and every one of them were single. It was as if dating had been put through an accelerator.

Yvette turned to Leonard, and asked, "I'm curious… What advice did Sheldon give you on dating?"

Sheldon's eyes opened to saucer width and he shot Leonard a look dripping with fear hoping that Leonard would not repeat any of the sex advice he had given him. Leonard, luckily, had enough tact to ignore that part of Sheldon's advice and said with a shrug, "Oh, you know… be nice… Get flowers… you know."

"That was Brotastic69's sage advice Leonard; I think you misplaced your praise. Good thing I don't need his wisdom anymore." Sheldon took a large drink of his strawberry Quik and smiled at Amy, but was distracted by Penny chuckling.

"Brotastic? I had old boyfriend who used to call himself that."

Leonard perked up and asked, "Boyfriend? Like serious?'

"GOD NO! He was just a… Well… it didn't last long." Penny looked at her empty glass wishing she had a super power to change water into wine. She added, "What the heck was his name… Let me think… oh Zack! That was his name!"

"ZACK?" Leonard grumbled.

Penny continued her story not seeing Leonard turn a lovely shade of green, "Yeah…dumb as box of bricks. He used to think the Nile was in Egypt!"

Amy said with a confused frown, "It is…"

Penny shifted her eyes from the group, "Well, anyways… he was a terrible boyfriend. The worst!" Penny didn't notice Sheldon's look in horror, but Amy did and asked with a smirk, "Hold on… isn't that the guy who you talked about on our first date? You kept saying, Brotastic said this and Brotastic said that!"

"Yes… well.. there are many Brotastics, Amy. It couldn't possibly be…"

Penny interrupted Sheldon's back pedaling, "I bet he told you Chicks dig nice food and great appeteasers". He invented that word."

Sheldon nearly choked, "I um… don't recall…"

"Sure, Mr. Eidetic memory. Sure." Howard raised his glass, "Well a toast! To Brotastic!"

"TO BROTASIC!" They all raised the glasses except Sheldon who looked horrified.

Back at the doctor's office, Sheldon had had the same look of horror on his face when the male nurse was pulling vial after vial out of Amy's arms. Over an hour had passed since then, and Sheldon was growing impatient.

"I don't think it bodes well that they are so late, Amy."

Before Amy could answer, another nurse entered the room pulling a machine behind her followed by the doctor who couldn't take his head out of Amy's notes to acknowledge the couple or say hello.

Finally he looked up, but he appeared puzzled, as if he had seen one of Sheldon's white board and had been asked to explain it. The paper he held in his hand seemed to be confusing him.

"Ms. Fowler…."

"DR FOWLER-COOPER!"

The doctor nodded, "Right sorry… Amy… We need to do an ultrasound on you."

Sheldon crossed his arms and said with a smug grin, "To check for a growth? I told you that you needed to check for a growth!"

"Yes, Dr. Cooper, you were quite adamant about it. But I thought I had assuaged your fears when I told you that we had found nothing but a small scar when she was scanned three months ago, in preparation for her surgery."

"The only thing assuaged was my faith in the medical profession."

The doctor let out sigh, "Well…whatever you think was there, is gone now Dr. Cooper. I know you're a doctor, but so am I."

Sheldon sneered back, "Yeah, well… I'm a doctor twice, so there."

"Not of gynecology, Dr. Cooper. Now, I need to confirm something, if you don't mind." The doctor waved his hand trying to indicate that Sheldon should move from Amy's side and let him work as Amy smiled apologetically at the doctor.

The nurse turned off the lights and helped Amy settle back in the bed, covering her with sheet.

Amy swallowed and laid her head back on the pillow with Sheldon holding her hand. The doctor pulled up her dressing gown to reveal her stomach, and squirted cold gel on her belly. Amy winced from the touch of the plastic probe being dug into her abdomen.

She held onto Sheldon's hand and asked, "Um.. what was it you needed to confirm."

The doctor looked over his glasses at Amy's belly and then again at monitor as he answered emotionlessly, "You have a hormone issue that doesn't seem to make sense."

"I know… that is why I am here!" Now Amy was starting to get as agitated with the doctor as much as Sheldon had been. "Please clarify, sir."

"You have elevated levels of human chorionic gonadotropin…"

Amy held onto Sheldon's hand a little tighter, "How… much?"

Sheldon looked over at the monitor to see what all the fuss was about. He saw what looked like a black hole, surrounded by grey space. As the doctor moved the wand, a small growth seemed to come into focus. Sheldon knew it was the tumor that he had heard about from the other Sheldons. He had been right, except it was supposed to be on the fallopian tube and not in the uterus. Sheldon frowned at the image as Amy winced a little in discomfort. He turned toward Amy, stroking her hand and she relaxed.

Sheldon looked back over to the monitor, and saw the doctor focus the scan on one area. A small white spot, that seemed to fill up the black hole. Sheldon thought the tumor had moved to her uterus and closed his eyes for a moment, worried.

Amy repeated her earlier question the doctor had ignored, "What are the levels of HCG?"

The doctor looked back at his chart over his glasses and answered Amy, "About 3200mlU/ml."

"What!?" Before Amy could explain, she heard a sound come over the speaker. It was an echoing, repeating sound, like a warble, but steady. Sheldon looked down to find Amy's lip quivering and then to the monitor. The small white spot was lying on the bottom and did the strangest thing for a tumor: It moved.

The doctor turned the monitor toward Amy and she reached her hand out to touch the screen, "How?"

The doctor hit a button and stopped the scan with the monitor focused on the image. The sound of a printer filled the room as the nurse turned on the lights. Amy blinked at the sudden brightness and it was then that Sheldon looked down to see that she was crying. He looked angrily at the doctor who had a large grin on his face. Ignoring Sheldon, the doctor smiled sweetly at Amy.

"I don't know how given how your hormones were at the test in April… but the scan confirms it. About 8 weeks I'd say…"

"Oh my god." Amy gasped as a smile blossomed on her face.

The doctor asked with a smirk, "I take it the surgery is off, then?" Amy nodded almost convulsively and the doctor nodded to the nurse who went the printer to grab the paper. Amy was speechless as she looked up at Sheldon. All she could do was take his hand and put it on the monitor with hers, together.

The doctor looked back at Sheldon with the same smile, "Congratulations, I would imagine, yes?" The nursed handed Sheldon the printed paper. It was glossy, and the sheen off the page seemed to have a light of its own. Sheldon looked with wonder at the page and focused on the words: "Fetal HR 2 Beat Pk to Pk"

Shocked Sheldon looked at Amy, still unable to absorb the news, "It's not a tumor?"

"No, Sheldon… It's a baby."

 **Three years later.**

Sheldon and Amy were enjoying their first weekend to themselves in over two years. Missy and Jake had come to visit the couple and had insisted on taking little Mary to Disneyland. After much grousing and pleading, Amy had agreed to let the little one go with her Aunt and cousin, though Sheldon almost had to have Mary torn from his arms. Not only was he reluctant to hand his precious daughter over to someone else's care, he also wanted to go to Disneyland to see the Star Wars land. However as Amy had pointed out, they had been there enough times over the last two years. But it was when she added with a certain look and lick of her lips that a quiet evening was just what they needed that Sheldon practically threw the relatives out. A few hours later, Sheldon and Amy had redressed and were enjoying a cup of tea at the kitchen island.

Sheldon heard it first: A crackle and a familiar hum that he was unlikely to ever forget. Amy stood, asking, "Did you start that old modem up again. I told you, there is nothing nostalgic about dial up!"

'No! Wait…hold on to me… I think…" Sheldon stood up and held onto Amy's hand and the two of them felt a jolt. Then a blinding light, like a sudden flash of the sun. They blinked their eyes and saw that they were standing in their living room, only so much less cluttered. There were no toddler toys or toy trains. Only superhero statues, monkey figurines and one large Lego Death Star. However, the strangest sight was the man and woman standing before them near the couch. They too were holding hands, just like Sheldon and Amy and had large grins on both their faces.

"Hello Number Six! Good to see you!" Sheldon Five nodded to Number Six's Amy, "Still a doubting Thomas, Number Six?"

Sheldon Six held onto his wife's hand and let out a sigh. "Not any more…" Unable to hold back his smile he looked down at his own Amy whose jaw had dropped, "Not any more…"

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT THE HECK IS HAZELRA THINKING ENDING IT THERE! I can hear it now! LOL. There is one more chapter to go, but it will be posted on Six Sheldons next week. I hope you don't mind, but the other Sheldons are getting jealous from all the attention Six is getting. Gotta spread that love, ya know?**

 **What did you think of the resolution of Sheldons Six? I'd love to know! Did you expect the baby? How about the fast wedding? A little nod to the Lennys in the end. In this universe, Lennys Wedding is HUGE!**

 **I can't thank you all enough for following and reviewing this story.**


End file.
